Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Misadventures of a Mimikyu OR Team Purple
by MoriShy
Summary: After being rescued by a team of adventurers, a Mimikyu decides to also become an adventurer as well with the help of his best friend, a Sylveon, and an ex-traveller, a Komala. Now they must face dungeons, evildoers and Mimikyu's sanity, while actually just being side characters of another story. OC Pokémon with names, original story, mostly from Mimikyu's view.
1. Where a Mimikyu was kidnapped

**Chapter 1: Where a Mimikyu was kidnapped.**

The Mimikyu slowly opened his eyes. His back was hurting bad. As if someone hit him really hard from behind. Accordingly to the pain and from just waking up from being knocked out he started to moan and rubbed the hurting area with his right hand. Still underneath his cloth.

"Looks who has just woken up, guys!", a deep male voices said.

The Mimikyu tried to look up. That's when he realised he was lying on the ground and someone has tied the lower end of his disguise with a rope. He was trapped in his own piece of clothing and looked like a yellow packed in bonbon.

"What is going on?!", the Mimikyu asked while wiggling o the ground.

Someone grabbed him and leaned him against a wall. He could now see that he was in a cave and there were three other Pokémon with him. A Hitmonlee, a Vanillish and a small Gourgeist.

The Gourgeist, who was the on that just picked him up, sat near him, while the other two looked down from above.

"We just kidnapped you. And now we wait for our ransom money.", said the Gourgeist with light male voice, almost sounding female.

"And if she don't ...", the Vanillish giggled and at the Hitmonlee next to him.

"Don't worry. She will.", answered the Gourgeist.

"But if not?", the Vanillish giggled again.

"Wait! What?!", said the Mimikyu surprised. "Kidnapped?! Who do you mean with 'she' and who even are you?!"

The Gourgeist stood up and joined the other two.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is André.", The Gourgeist answered.

He pointed to the Vanillish. "This is Freezy. ... or at least that's what he is always telling everyone."

The Hitmonlee stepped forward and looks into Mimikyu fake face with angry eyes.

"And I'm Nibori, the leader of this group. Remember the name." He was the deep voice from the beginning.

"And your name is Mo!",said the Vanillish to the Mimikyu. "Yes. We were watching you for some time. You and your girlfriend. And Nibori here gave you a really hard kick from behind with his famous 'Blaze Kick'. You didn't saw that coming." Freezy bursted out in laughter but was quickly silenced by a slap from André.

"I don't know what you mean. What girl?", asked Mo.

"That Sylveon! That cutie you hanged around with! You are friends with her!", answered Nibori angrily.

Mo looked at them. They knew he was about to say something. But he was still looking at them.

"What?!", asked Nobori still angry.

"Aaron is a dude!"

The three looked at him in surprise.

Nobori then asked:"Are you sure?"

"He just looks girly and likes how he looks! And before you ask. Yes, he is gay!", said Mo, who was now more annoyed then scared by them. "By the way. How much is my ransom?"

"Exactly 20,000 PD in the next three days.", answered André.

"Or else ...", giggled Freezy again.

Mo moaned loud in anger and annoyance.

"Did you even watched us?! Did you watched Aaron?! He's poor! I'm the one who always pays for him!"

The three looked at each other in confusion.

"The jokes is on you. I really think you kidnapped the wrong guy. There is no way he will get 20,000 PD in three days. You really should have kidnapped him instead of me!"

"Well ...", said André. "But now we have you. Accept it."

Nobori grabbed Mo by one of his fake ears.

"And pray he will pay on time."

André looked at Freezy, who was just about to say something.

"Noooooo!", André said to Freezy.

At this point, Mo knew he would die.

"That's it then.", he thought. "Kidnapped and murdered by three morons in a cave Arceus knows where. And by that Vanillish they will take their time doing it. Aaron probably don't even know by now, that I'm missing. There are still many things I wanted to do. Meeting the love of my life, starting a family ... getting revenge on all those kids back in school."

He suddenly had an idea.

"Excuse me? I'd like to make suggestion."

The trio had his attention.

"How about you let me go. This is not worth of your time and we all already know there will be no money. You untie me, I go and I will never tell anyone what happened here. I'm bad an remembering names and faces anyway. Okay?"

The trio looked at him, like he just told them a bad joke.

He had another idea.

"You need a fourth member?"

Now they looked annoyed.

"I'm quiet."

Mo didn't know how much time has past by now. Two hours at least.

Freezy stood at the cave entrance and waited. André was sitting next to Mo and always kept an eye in him. Meanwhile Nibori was training by kicking the air over and over again. The sounds of Noboris kick was the only thing he could hear. From his point of view, Mo could only see a tunnel, fading into black.

"So ...", Mo tried to start a conversation. "Are you already on the police wanted list or is this your first time?"

"This is our first kidnapping.", answered Nibori, still kicking.

"Successful.", added André.

"You were the one who let her go!", Nobori yelled and stopped kicking the air.

André pointed at Frezzy. "He tried to make a popsicle out of her! Also you were the one who let that other girl get away!"

"She said she needed to pee. What should I do? Watch her?"

"Yes!"

Mo wished he never asked.

"Excuse me?", Mo interrupted the argument. "In that blackmail letter or how you informed my 'girlfriend', is there anything that says you will not hurt my until you get your money?"

"Only that we won't kill you. Crippling, yes.", answered Freezy from the other side of the cave.

"Alright.", answered Mo who now knew should not say some thing to them he had in his mind.

Suddenly Freezy shouted:"Quiet! Someone is comming!"

André's and Nobori's arguing stopped.

"Probably our ransom.", answered Nobori.

"Wow! That was fast!", Mo thought.

Then he remembered, Aaron had entrance to Mo's house a probably knew where he hid his money. Should he be thankful or angry at Aaron about this? Probably thankful.

"There are three of them!", shouted Freezy.

"Three? Why three?", asked Nibori.

"Why are YOU so loud when YOU told us to be quiet?", asked André Freezy.

"We can hear and see you clearly!", said a young female voice.

A Cyndaquil, a Riolu and a Voltorb entered the cave.

They all had a badge attached to their chests, a red scarf around their neck (in Voltorb's case around it's body) and the Cyndaquil, who seemed to be the leader, was carrying a bag.

"Who are you?!", asked André with an angry but still surprised tone.

The Cyndaquil stood forth.

"We are Adventure Team Red! And we are here to rescue that Mimukyu and to arrest you!"

"Smart move.", thought Mo. "Aaron went to the Adventurer Guild to ask for help."

Nobori grabbed Mo's fake ear again and pointed an iron thorn at his "neck", ready to stab.

"One step closer or he gets it!", Nobori threatened.

Mo knew this would to nothing, except damaging his cloth. I would liked to tell Nobori this, but at this moment it was to risky. It was a serious situation.

"SURRENDER AND NOBODY GETS HURT.", said the Voltorb in a very robotic voice.

"Freezy! Get them!", Nobori yelled!

That moment many small lightings came out of the Voltorb towards Nobori, who then started to shake uncontrollably und let the iron thorn and Mo fall.

At the same time Freezy shot an ice beam out of his mouth towards Voltorb, who has just finished it's thunder wave.

In a spectacular way, Cyndaquil threw himself in front of Voltorb, taken the hit. He didn't took much damage from it.

"Get out of my way!", shouted the Vanillish.

He prepared for his next attack, but Riolu then jump kicked him from the side and he fell to the ground.

"André! Do something!", yelled Nobori, still shaking, to André, who was just standing there and watching in the meantime.

André created a shadow ball with his hand and throw it to the Voltorb.

"That this!", André shouted.

The shadow ball hit the Voltorb directly and unsuspected. Cyndaquil in front of it noticed and fired a beam of flames to the Gourgeist.

Meanwhile, Riolu ran to the still paralyzed Hitmonlee and gave him a kick in the stomache. Still not being able to do anything at the moment, Nobori fell to the ground, grunting in his pain.

The Riolu turned to Mo.

"Are you alright?", she asked. He was the young female voice from before.

"I guess.", answered Mo. He was relief now. Now he was safe.

The Riolu gave him an oran berry.

"Here. It this."

"Please untie me first.", answered Mo.

And Riolu did.

Mo was finally free now. He could feel the rocky ground underneath him. He took the berry from Riolu with his hand that appeared underneath his cloth and disappeared again with the berry.

He didn't really the taste of it, but it was alright for the moment.

"Thank you so much.", he said to Riolu.

Without one of them noticing Nobori stood up and gave Riolu a very hard kick from the side. She flew through the air and smashed into the wall near the cave entrance.

Nobori looked down on Mo with narrowed. He could see the anger in his eyes.

"I'm going to squash you under my foot. Then, after we're done with those brats, we give your remains to your boyfriend to tell him a lesson don't to mess with us."

Mo ran as fast as he could past the Hitmonlee, crying for help over and over again while being chased by Nobori.

"Come here, you little rat!", screamed Nobori. "Somebody give me a hand with this guy?!"

"I have my own problems right now!", shouted André who was trying hard to not get hit by the Cyndaquil's fire.

Meanwhile, Freezy had the upper hand on Voltorb. "I'm busy too!"

The Voltorb suddenly started to glow bright.

At this moment it was already to late for everyone nearby.

There was a loud bang, little rocks blew all over the cave that was now filled with smoke and dust.

"Freezy?! Are you okay?!", André called out.

No response.

"Where is he?! Where is he?!", yelled Nobori. He couldn't see anything because of all the smoke.

Meanwhile, Mo sneaked up on André. He didn't knew the Mimikyu was there.

Mo himself couldn't let them get away with kidnapping him that easily. They needed to feel his wrath.

Mo filled his claws with dark energy and jumped high towards the Gourgeist's face. His eyes glowed bright as he looked at him and screamed :"I'm not afraid of you!"

He then slit his sharp fingers through his face, leaving a nasty looking scratch wound on his cheek.

"My face! My beautiful face!", André cried out in pain.

He was then hit by another flamethrower from Cyndaquil and was knocked out.

The smoke slowly vanished, revealing a smoking and knocked out Voltorb and Freezy, who was also knocked out and had smoke coming out of his body.

Nobori found Mo and the Cyndaquil, now that he could see clear again.

Nobori ran towards them. A quick flamethrower form Cyndaquil didn't seemed to help slowing him, let alone knocking him out.

He jumped in the air and landed on the small Cyndaquil with his left foot. Cyndaquil let out a cry of pain.

"Let him go!", shouted Mo scratching the Hitmonlee's right leg wich did little damage.

Nobori picked Mo up and squeezed him in his hand.

"See that little adventurer down there? This will be you in 10 seconds."

Riolu, who had gotten in the meantime, ran towards Nobori, holding a small energy ball in her hands. Before Nobori could react, Riolu smacked her force palm into him.

Nobori, still holding Mo, flew right into the cave wall, making a Hitmonlee shaped crater on the impact.

"Are you still aright?", asked Riolu exausted.

"Now I'm not sure.", Mo asnwered. He was still held by Nobori, even though he was now out of comission. "What about you?"

"Nothing an oran berry can't fix. Am I right?", laughed the Cyndaquil.

He then lifted his hand and the Riolu gave him a high-five.


	2. Where a mission is completed

**Chapter 2: Where a mission is completed.**

A while later, outside the mystery dungeon entrance.

Officer Magnezone and a bunch of Magnamite arrived to arrest the three kidnappers.

Cyndaquil, Riolu and Voltorb where at full health again and so was Mo.

"NOBORI, ANDRÈ AND FREEZY. YOU ARE HEREBY ARRESTED FOR A BANK ROBBERY, TWO CASES OF VANDALISM, THREE ATTEMTED KIDNAPPINGS AND ONE SUCCSESFUL KIDNAPPING.", said Officer Magnezone sounding almost like the Voltorb.

"That Hitmonlee also sexually harassed me.", added Mo. He knew that wasn't true, but he had a grudge on him and no one could prove him otherwise.

"That's not true!", shouted Nobori. For that, one of the Magnamite gave him a electrical shock.

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE SILENT. EVERYTHING THAT YOU SAY CAN WILL BE HELD AGAINST YOU IN COURT.", explained Officer Magnezone to them before being taken away by the Magnamite.

"GOOD JOB TEAM RED. THE BOUNTY FOR THEM HAS BEEN TRANFERED TO YOUR BANK ACCOUNT. WE WILL LEAVE THE REST TO YOU KNOW."

Magnezone then also left.

"So ...", Mo asked the trio. "Will you escort me home? I have no idea where we are right now."

"OF COURSE. THAT'S PART OF OUR JOB.", answered Voltorb.

The four started walking through the woods. It was already late in the afternoon and the sun was slowly setting. The air was clear and very warm.

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me. I always thought I knew how to stay save.", said Mo. "Now I just want to go home. And ... did Aaron send you? A Sylveon?"

"He is waiting for you at his house.", answered the Riolu. "He found the letter attached to his door and came right to us."

"BEFORE WE FORGET. WE ALSO GET A REWARD FOR SAVING YOU.", added Voltorb.

"Did he said that I'll pay?", guessed Mo.

"Well, yes.", answered Cyndaquil.

"How much?"

"200 PD.", answered Cyndaquil again.

"Still better than the ransom."

"How rude of us!", realised the Riolu. "We haven't introduced us! My name is Amy!"

She pointed to the Cyndaquil. "This is my partner Axel, ..."

She started petting the Voltorb, wich seemed to annoy it. "... and that is Steve."

"Okay.", said Mo. Right know he only cared about getting home.

Some time went by and the group was walking through the woods.

"You don't talk so much, do you", Amy said to Mo.

"I'm not the Mimikyu who likes to talk. Also I'm very tierd. You can guess this was a long day for me. And I think days like this are normal for your."

"Our life is never normal.", answered Axel.

"But in the end, it is good to help other Pokémon!" added Amy. "It was always my dream to become an adventurer!"

What do you need to become an adventurer? I never really had contact to the adventurer guild.", explained Mo.

"ALL YOU NEED IS THE WILL TO BECOME ONE, A FREE SPACE IN THE GUILD AND YOUR SIGNATUR ON A CONTRACT THAT SAYS, YOU OR YOUR BEREAVED WILL NOT SUE THE GUILD IN CASES OF TRAUMA, CRIPPELING OR DEATH.", answered Steve in a neutral tone. "PAYMENT IS ALRIGHT AND WE CAN TAKE VACATIONS WHENEVER WE WANT."

"... okay.", said Mo unsure.

"I saw you fighting that Gourgeis. What do you think of joining the guild?", asked Axel.

"No! Thank you but no.", answered Mo, shaking his "head". "I'm not into this stuff. I like to spend my day in peace and quiet. Also. I don't think it is so easy getting in? Plus, do you even have a free place for one?"

"There actually is!", answered Axel. "Two places for one team. We already have one waiting for a new member!"

"You have to be a team of at least two. If you don't have a partner we either give you one or you wait for someone.", explained Amy.

"But still no.", said Mo. "Thank you."

The rest of the way went on very quiet.

Mo made clear that he was not interested and just wanted to end this day as soon as possible. Started with increasing his average walking speed.

Some times later they arrived at Mo's home town: Baram Town.

The sun was setting and the wind blew softly, making the sails of the towns many windmills slowly rotate. There weren't much Pokémon around this time of day anymore. Most shops were closed or about to close.

Despite Mo's offer to go home by himself now, because he saw no need to be escorted anymore, the adventurer team insisted in bringing him to his friend first. Because that's way adventurer teams do and because Aaron still had to pay them for they successful job.

Mo led them to an old looking house in the suburban of Baram Town. It wasn't a house someone would guessed a fairy Pokémon would live.

Mo knocked on the old wooden door. "Aaron?! Are you home?! It's me!"

No response.

"Aaron?! I'm fine!"

Mo turned to the others. "I'm afraid he's not home. ... again."

The door suddenly opened. This startled Mo a bit.

A Sylveon with a surprised look on his face and piece of his ear in form of a bite mark missing appeared behind it.

"Mo!", called the Sylveon, almost jumped to the smaller Mimikyu and hugged him with his ribbons, squeezing some of his body from underneath his disguise.

"I'm so happy you're alright!"

Mo was not comfortable with being hugged by him. At least in front of stranger.

"He found the letter attached to his door and came right to us.", explained Amy.

Aaron released Mo from his hug and turned to the adventurer team.

"Thank you so much! You don't believe how important he is to me! How can I ever thank you?!"

"ALL WE NEED IS OUR PROMISED PAYMENT.", answered Steve.

Aaron quickly went inside his house and came back with a bag of money shortly after. He gave the bag to Axel and wished them good bye as Adventurer Team Red went their way.

Mo then turned to Aaron.

"Aaron? Was that YOUR money?"

"Well ...", answered Aaron with a sad face. "I don't have much right now. So I went to your house and borrowed some of your money. I promise I'll give it back, when I have it!"

Mo knew it. He also knew that he was lying. He never saw his money again of nine of ten cases. Aaron had problems holding a job. Every two month he was working somewhere else. Some Pokémon said Aaron was a little crazy. They said Aaron doesn't know what he actually wants. These Pokémon where right. Aaron got made the scar on his ear himself. He thought it looked cool. Sometimes Mo hated it to be friends with him. But then again, Aaron was his only friend and they both were actually not so different after all. "I just happened.", Mo always said about their friendship.

"It's alright.", answered Mo still knowing that he would never see his 200 PM again. "You can give it back later."

"How was it?", asked Aaron and laid down to look him in the eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No really. The ones who took me where three idiots who then got beaten up by that adventurer team. I also did my part in the fight."

"Oh!", answered Aaron to it in a tone he didn't knew was actual surprise or acted surprise. But that's how Aaron was.

"Can you give me a favor and bring me home. I'm tired.", Mo then said.

"Of course.", Aaron answered.

Mo jumped on Aaron's back who then started walking. It was nice to relax a little now after all that tension. He could feel Aaron's fur underneath him. They were soft and warm and reminded him again, why they were friends.

After some time Aaron asked again: "Are you sure you are alright? Did they hurt you?"

"They tried to.", Mo answered. "I'm just thinking about some thing. That's all. Don't worry."

Some time past. They were almost a Mo's house. Mo then broke the silence.

"Where do you work right now? Still on that construction site?"

"Yes. It's very stressful for me. I arrived later then usual because of your kidnapping. My boss sure was angry. But I HAD to report!", Aaron responded in a bothered tone.

"You're right.", said Mo. Aaron somehow always managed to get a job where his boss seemed to be an embittered person. This was one of the stories Aaron told that Mo knew were true.

They arrived at Mo's house. It was on the other side of the Baram Town suburban and looked almost like Aaron's house. Just not that old and also a little smaller.

Mo climbed off Aaron's back.

"So ...", said Mo. "Breakfast again at my place? At nine?"

"Sure!", answered Aaron happily.

They wished each other a good night and goodbye as Mo closed his door behind him and Aaron went his way.

At was almost night now. There where no lights on. No one was here except for him. Mo started looking all around his house for missing objects. Aaron took some of his money. What if he took a little bit more while he was gone? Aaron never did steal anything from him. before At least Mo never noticed. But for Mo, it was still possible for this to happened. He found nothing that was missing.

"Good."


	3. Where an adventure begins

**Chapter 3: Where an adventure begins.**

They were hurting him. He didn't knew their names. He didn't knew their faces. He wasn't sure how many. Two? Three? Four? For him they just where shadows. Looking down on him. Hurting him. Calling him names. They were enjoying what they were doing. Every moment.

Mo cried for help. There were other Pokémon. He also didn't knew how many and who they were. Except for Aaron. They were just standing there. Watching what's happening with emotionless faces. Mo begged them to do something. And they still just watched.

Mo begged his tormentors to stop. To just leave him alone. And he cried.

Mo woke up in his bed. A pile of hay in the corner of his house. The sun was shining bright through his window. It was morning and time to get up. Also for Mo it was also now way to bright to go back to sleep.

He couldn't stop thinking about the things Adventurer Team Red said to him yesterday. It stayed in his head the whole night long. Him having potential as a fighter and Amy telling about her dream come true.

A dream. Mo always wanted to be someone who will have an impact on many Pokémon as possible. He wanted to be famous. Someone Pokémon all over the world would look up to and remember. In the end he never found his own place in live. He always had the feeling others were just taking advantage of him, looking down on him. Even though he was always dressed and hidden under fabric, he still sometimes had the feeling, Pokémon could see right through it.

Maybe, just maybe, what happened yesterdays was a sign. It was the first time standing up to a bully and dominating him. And there are free spaces in the ranks of the Adventurer Guild. Should he take the chance?

Not long after and after a quick bath Aaron arrived. They sat around a small table in the middle of the house. Mo's house was just one big room. All in one. There was all kinds of food on the table. Fruits, scrambled eggs and rice. So not much after all. But still some variety of fruits.

"So, Aaron. About yesterday.", began Mo. "Not about the kidnapping. Afterwards."

Aaron was eating a bowl of rice. Holding the bowl with his ribbons like hands while with his feet still on the ground. He looked at Mo while eating.

"I've got the offer to become an adventurer. What do you think?"

The Sylveon stopped eating. "If you want to." He continued eating.

"Do you think I'm really capable for this kind of job? I'm not sure myself."

"I ...", Aaron still had some rice in his mouth. He swallowed. "I don't know either."

"Also. About your job ...", Mo grabbed a banana. "Would you give up your current job and become an adventurer? Can you imagine that?"

Aaron started thinking. He then stared into his bowl. He then started eating again.

"They told me there are two place. There already is one waiting.", Mo started peeling his banana. "I really don't want to go there myself and end up with a bunch of Pokémon I don't know."

Aaron put down his bowl again, knewing what his friend had in mind.

"If I'll become an adventurer, will you join me?"

Silence.

Mo took a bite off his banana wich he put under his disguise.

"So?", asked Mo.

The Sylveon looked at him. His eyes started to wide and a smile appeared on his face. "Sure thing!"

"Fantastic!", rejoiced Mo. "I still only want to take a look and ask about joining the guild in their headquarter. Will you come too with me? You went there yesterday."

Aaron nodded.

Leaving Baram Town, the Mimikyu ridding again on Aaron. Aaron's work started again in three hours so they didn't had much time. Mo grabbed both of his friends ribbons with both hands.

There were many organisations of adventurers, rescuers, explorers and expeditioners all around the world. The Air Continent was once famous for their rescue teams during the time, were many natural disasters brought havoc and destruction. After everything went back to normal many rescue teams disbanded. There wasn't much need for them anymore. For Mo and Aaron it was also possible to join the Expedition Society. But their headquarter was on the other side of the sea. To much time and to much money to even get there.

The adventurer guild on the Air Continent was one founded by a young Feraligatr who used to be a member of a rescue team. He used to tell stories of that time. He later left the guild to search for his old partner. He was never then again since then. The new leader of the guild became a Bisharp called Hilarius. He was respected and feared by friends and foes alike.

Mo and Aaron arrived at the Adventurer-Guild-HQ. It looked like a Chinese castle made mostly out of dark and strong wood. The roof had a sapphire green colour with small golden figures of various Pokémon on it. It wasn't very tall, but wide. Near the entrance was a big board with lists of missing items and wanted lists of criminal Pokémon. On the other side of the entrance were two statues. An old statue showing a Feraligatr and a newer one of a Bisharp in a salute position. Under the statue of the Feraligatr was a text reading: "Our founder and legendary hero."

They approached the entrance door. So big, Pokémon of every size could go through it. Next to it was a big bell with the words "Please ring" written on it.

"Very impressive.", said Mo to Aaron. "Try invading this beast?"

Mo gave the bell a push. It make a loud ringing sound, so loud it almost hurted.

"I just wanted to say, watch out not to ring it too hard."

The door slowly opened. A Delibird appeared behind it.

"Welcome to the Adventurer-! What are you doing here again?! Didn't Team Red got your friend back yesterday?!"

Aaron looked embarrassed away. What did Aaron do yesterday?

"Excuse me. I'm his friend from yesterday. I was told two Pokémon could join the guild. We would like take the offer and form a team."

The Delibird examined the two friends and opened the door wider.

"Please, follow me."

Mo and Aaron entered the HQ, following the Delibird. They walked past a long corridor. The walls were decorated with maps, each showing different parts of of the world, especially areas from the Air Continent. They corridor was lighted by many candle holder, flickering in parts of the HQ with not many windows to the outside.

Mo liked this kind of creepy ambiance. It would probably look even better at night.

A group of three Pokémon with yellow scarfs walked past by them. A Mienshao, a Poliwrath and a Poliwhirl. All three of them gave them a questionable look while passing by. Maybe because then never saw them before, maybe because they knew what would happen to them.

"Do you all live here?", asked Mo the Delibird.

"We talk later.", answered the Delibird in a cold tone.

Mo looked at Aaron. "Was he like this yesterday?"

"Yes.", answered Aaron. "I told him what happened and you needed help right now. He then send Team Red to me."

The Delibird told them to stop. They arrived at an expensive looked metal door. Next to it a sign reading: "Guild Master Room".

"You stay here and wait. And don't touch anything!", said the Delibird and entered the room.

They waited for some time. Both didn't move or said anything. For Mo it felt like an eternity.

Suddenly the door opened again. A Bisharp came out, followed by Delibird. Guild Master Hilarius. He looked down to the two friends who were both visibly frightened by the Bisharp. No one spoke a word. Mo was hoping Hilarius would finally say something while also hoping Aaron would stay quiet.

"So.", Hilarius finally said in a deep, dark voice. "What do you think makes you the right material for an adventurer?"

Before one of them could answer his question, he continued: "Do you think everyone could just come in and become one just like that?! Do you?!"

"No?", Mo tried to answer.

"Then why are you here?!", yelled Hilarius.

Aaron looked like he was about to run away any second while Delibird just stood there like normal.

"Adventurer Team Red suggested it to me?", answered Mo.

Hilarius looked at them like he was about to freak out.

"Fight me."

Mo and Aaron very shocked.

"What?", asked Mo, not believing what Hilarius just said.

"I want you two to fight me. Here and now. Show me what you got."

Delibird backed up and took cover behind on the candle holders. Things were about to get serious!

Mo looked at Aaron. "I think today is a bad day. We should go now and forget what happened today."

Aaron let out a blood curdling scream as he shot his fairy wind at the Bisharp. Dust from the ground flew through the air and one of the candle holders fell on the ground, extinguishing the fire.

Mo couldn't believe what just happened. NOW they were in trouble.

Hilarius was just standing there, if nothing has happened. He stepped forward to the still prepared Sylveon and again looked at him.

"I hardly felt that.", Hilarius just said and gave Aaron a kick so hard, he slammed against the wall.

"Aaron!", Mo just shouted is terror.

Aaron was hurt, but was still able to get back to his feet.

Hilarius looked at Mo now. The Mimikyu knew he couldn't run away. Even if he wanted. But with the moves he knew he had no chance of dealing much damage.

Except ...

The Bisharp ran towards Mo and grabbed him and held him like a plush toy. Mo grabbed Hilarius' forearm, trying to break free.

"There is no use. You can't win.", said Hilarius as he started squeezing Mo with both of his hands. "This is not even my whole strength."

Mo began to glow as he released a thunder shock on the Bisharp. This took him by surprise as he gasped and let Mo go. Before even recovering from this attack, Aaron shot another fairy wind at the Bisharp. This was enough for him to fall on the ground.

"Are you okay?", asked Aaron Mo.

"Let's get the fudge!", Mo replied. For him, his adventure was now over and the adventurer guild dead.

"Not so fast!", said Hilarius, who was just getting up again. "You two ... I'm impressed."

The Delibird came back from his hiding place and helped the Bisharp back up.

"Team Red are no fools. I didn't see that coming from you. What's your names?"

Mo and Aaron were pretty surprised by this change of events.

"My name is Aaron and this is Mo.", answered Aaron.

"I didn't wanted to send you out into the world without making sure you are taking is serious and have the courage and the strength to fight."

Delibird quickly went back in the Guild Masters room.

"You two earned the right to join us."

Mo stepped forward. "Actually we wanted to inform us about the life of an adventurer first. Like, rules and privileges and ... you know."

Delibird came back with some papers and handed them to Mo and Aaron.

"It's all explained here. You sign the contract and become official member of the guild. You can then official and legally go on missions. We are not liable for accidents and get 20% of your payment. Of course we have rooms for more Pokémon as we take in. This can be your new home. If you want to of course. Rent is 5% of your payment."

Mo read the papers. Just like Hilarius and Team Red told him. Everything seemed right.

"I was told there is a third member.", said Mo to Hilarius and the Delibird.

"Alfons!", said Hilarius. The Delibird looked up him. "Go and get Charlotte."

With that the Delibird flew off, the way back along the corridor.

The Bisharp took a deep breath.

"Alright then!", he said and went back to his room.

Mo and Aaron were now looking at each other, still holding their papers.

"Well, that was a strange welcome to the family!", said Aaron. "Also I'm going to be late for work!"

After some time alone in the corridor, Hilarius called them inside.

They entered his room and found themself in a throne room like room. A big throne, fitting for a huge Pokémon at the end of the room with a wooden statue of a Totodile on the one side and another of a Charmander on the other side of the throne. In the middle of the room was a huge map with many details of the Air Continent. The room had no windows and was illuminated by a single lamp on the ceiling. Hilarius was standing by the table. On it a big wooden box and another piece of paper.

Aaron stepped forward to him.

"About the job as an adventurer. I'm still working at a construction side in Baram Town."

"You can work at two places at the same time if you want. As long you don't neglect your adventurer duties."

Alfons returned. "I have her with me!"

"Great. Now we can begin.", answered Hilarius.

At the same time a Komala, holding a log, rolled inside. It seemed to be asleep.

"This is Charlotte!", said Alfons to Mo and Aaron. "She will be the third member of your team."

Mo and Aaron looked at her in disbelieve.

"Is she alright?", asked Aaron Alfons.

"She's always been like this.", answered Hilarius for him. "She can't talk or at least we never heard her talking and she is permanently asleep. Somehow she still manages to recognize the environment and she can fight."

Charlotte rolled up to Mo and bumped into him.

"Now to the contract.", Hilarius poted to the paper.

Mo, Aaron and Charlotte took a look at the papers presented on the table.

"It's all explained on the papers I gave to you before. You just have to sign it and you three are officially an adventurer team." Hilarius then handed over the contract to the trio.

While Mo was still holding it, Charlotte pressed her left hand onto it, leaving a mark of it on it.

Mo looked at Aaron again. "Well. This our last chance. You can still back up if you want. I will not judge you. I know what you can do."

Aaron looked back at Mo. He then pressed his right fore leg on the paper, leaving a mark next to Charlotte's.

"Well, there is no turning back now anymore.", Mo thought.

He pressed his right claw on the paper next to Aaron's. This morning it was just an idea. They were just friends and one stranger. Now they were a team. Making their mark for the future.

Hilarius presented them the wooden box.

"By the power invested in my, I hereby declare you adventurers!"

He opened the box. Inside were three adventurer badges and three purple scarfs.

"Welcome to the guild. Adventure Team Purple."

Later that day, Mo approached Alfons.

"I have a question about our team. Who were our predecessors? What happened to them?"

Alfons sighted. "Long story short. One member got his head stuck in a crevice while on a mission. His partners couldn't get him out, so they decided to get help. There was an argument wich way to go out of the dungeon. While one managed to get back to us the other one got lost in the mystery dungeon. Making things worse HE forgot how to get back to the dungeon and in wich dungeon they were even in. After almost a week we found them, or at least what was left of the first one. The other two later left and we never saw them again."

"Oh, great.", answered Mo ironic.


	4. Where two Pokémon roam around at night

**Chapter 4: Where two Pokémon roam around at night.**

It was already night. Somewhere on a plain near Baram Town Mo an Amy were watching he stars. The sky was clear this night and the wind very calm for this time.

"There are so many starts. So many different worlds and secrets.", said Amy to Mo while sitting next to him. "Will we ever discover all of them?"

"Maybe?", answered Mo. Right now, he was just happy to here. Happy to be with her.

Amy started squeezing and rubbing one of Mo's fake ears.

"They're so soft!"

Mo found this a little embarrassing.

"You are such a cutie!", she continued and gave Mo a hug. Her tummy pressed against Mo's eyes.

This surprised him. He could feel her body heat and smell her fur. Amy snuggled against him, like a little girl would snuggle her teddy bear.

Mo reached for Amy's arm. He wanted her to stay this way.

"Amy?", Mo asked her. "Would you ... like to be my ... girlfriend?"

Amy hugged him even tighter. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling a wonderful smile. She rolled over and was now laying on top of Mo. He could feel her whole body on top of him. It became hard for him to breath.

"Amy? Could you ...?", Mo tried to say. Her weight started to hurt him and it became even more harder to breath. He tried patting her on her back.

"Amy?! It hurt!", he called out.

No response. She seemed to be much heavier then he thought.

"Amy!"

Mo woke up and found himself under his friend Aaron. He seemed to have rolled on him while sleeping. Mo quickly crawled away. While doing this, his fake tail got stuck underneath Aaron's belly. Mo carefully pulled it out.

It was in the middle of the night and the full moon was shining through a small window, brightening the room a little. After what happened yesterday they decided to move in a team room together with Charlotte inside the guild. Beside of a big pile of hay and their adventurer kit the room was empty. Yesterday they already made arrangements to move all of their belongings to the guild. But it would take some time for it to arrive. Aaron also got rid of his old job. His old boss received a letter from Hilarius, explaining Aaron's decision. They never heard from him again.

Mo looked behind him and saw Aaron and Charlotte snuggled together on the hay bed. Charlotte seemed to be even more asleep then during the daytime. After what just happened and the fact that Aaron was snorting one thing was clear. They will not share a room!

Mo still couldn't believe what happened before. He was a kidnapping victim two days ago and now an adventurer himself. He, Aaron and Charlotte were wearing their purple scarfs. It was a strange colour for an adventurer team, but he was okay with it. What was not okay for him was Charlotte herself. Mo didn't knew what he expected when he was told there will be third member. Someone bigger? Someone who already declared him- or herself leader? At least not someone who can't talk and is probably not even self aware. At least she could write. Or that's what Alfons and Hilarius told Aaron and him.

Mo was still tired, but right now he couldn't find any motivation or urge to go back to sleep again. He carefully opened the door of their room. Trying not to wake up anyone.

It was in the middle of the night and of course the halls were way darker than in the morning when they arrived here first. What Mo thought yesterday was true. It looked even better and spookier during the night. It was awfully quiet and the candles flickered, creating figures on the walls when passing by them. It was also much colder around and Mo was happy his cloth were always warm and cozy. The day before, Alfons already showed them around. The team rooms, the bath, training ground, dining room, infirmary, library, etcetera. They still hadn't time to properly meet the other teams. Almost all of them were already on missions at that time and because of the many preparations that had to be made, including quitting Aaron's former job, there was not much time anymore before sleeping time.

Mo was just wandering around aimlessly. Trying to see if there is something interesting at night He then decided to head to the library. See if there are some interesting books. While on his way, he had the feeling someone was following him. A night guard? Other adventurers walking around at this time? Aaron? Mo started looking around but couldn't see any trace of other Pokémon. He tried to ignore it. Maybe he's just nervous. The last two days were very exciting and there was more to come in the future.

Near the library, the feeling of someone nearby came back. Not only that, he had the feeling someone was following him. as if someone was right behind him, ready to strike. Mo quickly turned around. There was still no one.

"Aaron?", Mo whispered still trying to be loud enough to sound serious but still quiet enough to not wake someone up. "If you are trying to scare me, this is not funny!"

Mo turned around again and almost bumped into someone. He could only see yellow fur at that moment. Mo gasped loud and fell on his back.

"I've never seen you here before. Who are you?", the other Pokémon said to Mo with the voice of a little girl.

Mo looked up and saw a Mienfoo standing in front of him. She seemed to be much younger than Axel and Amy and too young to be a member of the guild.

"I have the same question for you.", answered Mo as he got up again.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", asked the Mienfoo back.

Mo pointed at his scarf: "My name is Mo. Adventurer Team Purple. I came here yesterday. And what is a little girl like you doing here all alone in the middle of the night? Do you need help?"

The Mienfoo took on a fighting pose: "I'm Yinping, sister of Bao from Team Yellow and I can take care of myself!"

Mo remembered the Mienshao from yesterday.

Yinping took on another pose: "I'm going to be the greatest adventurer there ever was!"

He didn't impressed Mo so much.

"That doesn't explain why you're roaming around at night. And why are you even here? Does the guild has a day care or something?"

Yinping stopped her poses and seemed to be sad now.

"I ... I'm sick actually. My parents and my brother helped building this HQ so we are honorable members. While my parents and my brother are busy, the teams and the guild master take care of me. I'm not allowed to leave my room, so I walk around and train at night when no one is watching."

"I'm sorry." said Mo. He didn't knew what else to say in response. "What kind of sickness do you have?"

Yinping seemed to be happier again.

"I'm not sure. But I'm feeling better. It used to be worse some time ago. Brother is still worried about me though."

"I'm heading to the library.", said Mo. "Good night then and don't get caught."

Yinping grabbed him as he walked past her.

"Can I come with you. I'm lonely sometimes. I'm just sleeping all day and brother doesn't talk to me often."

They both arrived at the library. There were some tables and chairs and many huge bookshelves along the walls and ladders for Pokémon to reach higher places of the shelves. It was too dark to read the book titles, let alone the text in them, so Mo took one of the candles to have more light.

"So. Your family build this place?", asked Mo Yinping.

"We helped.", she replied. "My mother designed it. The old master was fond of this style of architecture. Just sad he help about two years later."

"Why?", asked Mo, while searching for some interesting books.

"Searching for is former partner. He left one day. According to him and Pokémon from the old square his partner was a human. They saved the world from a meteor."

"And I thought Aaron is a show-off.", Mo thought to himself. He never heard something like this ever happened. Also, wasn't his partner a Charmander?

Yinping quickly climbed a ladder, picked a book and came back down as fast as she went up. Mo was impressed by her speed as she showed him the book:

"Stories from the Pokémon Square."

"The old master used to live there!", Yinping said with her eyes glowing and full of joy.

They both sat at one of the tables and flicked through the pages. Stories about it's foundation, mentionable Pokémon who used to live and work there and the rescue teams the town became famous for. After the end of the many rescue teams and the natural disasters, also around the same time the Feraligatr's partner disappeared, the town was abandoned. Today, no one lives there anymore. It's only a place for tourists and delinquents.

They talked about the Pokémon square for some time. After a while Mo became tired again. He doesn't wanted to be sleepy in the morning and maybe even on a mission. Especially not on his first day. Yinping understood and promised him she will always be there if he needs her.

"I can come and visit you with the other if want. Where is your room?", Mo asked her.

"Please.", replied Yinping in a sad tone. "There are not many that even know I'm here. Hilarius and my brother want it to stay a secret. Only they are allowed to know where I am. Do yourself a favor and don't talk about me. Do not mention me. You will be in big trouble if my brother finds out."

This sounded strange to Mo. Very strange.

"Do you need help?", Mo asked her. "If they do something to you, let me know! I can get help!"

Yinping gave Mo a hug. She felt cold and gave Mo almost a chill.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me."

Mo left the library, leaving Yinping with the book.

"And ... thank you.", she said after him. "I'm around here every night."

Mo waved her and headed back to his room.

"What a strange girl.", he thought.

Aaron and Charlotted were still sleeping. Nothing had changed the time he was away. He didn't knew how long it was.

He snuggled between both of them and felt their body heat as he closed his eyes.

Then Charlotte turned in her sleep and pressed her log against him.

"Well. This is my live now.", Mo thought.


	5. Where the first mission begins

**Chapter 5: Where the first mission begins.**

In the early morning the group was woken up by terrible noise. Someone blew the army wake up call with a trumpet really loud.

Aaron screamed, jumped up and saluted with one ribbon, replying: "Private Aaron, reporting for duty!"

Charlotte jumped off the ground, smacked against the wall and bounced back on the hay like a rubber ball. Still clutching to her log the whole time.

Mo was still tired and completely confused of what is going on right now. When he saw Aaron he just did what he was doing and saluted, too.

Alfons was standing at their door, holding a trumped. He was looking angry at them.

"Do you know how late it is?", he asked them angrily. "It's time for our morning briefing! You are the last ones and we are waiting!"

Mo was shocked. How late is it? Will this be every morning?

Alfons blew into his trumped again, put it into his bag like tail and left.

"Now hurry up!", he yelled as he left.

Mo and Aaron were still sleepy. Charlotte was rolling after Alfons, leaving both of them alone. as they noticed they both ran after her. While running down the corridor, catching up to charlotte and Alfons, Mo noticed something.

"How can he use a trumpet without lips?"

They arrived at the entrance hall. Alot of different Pokémon were gathered there. Most of them were watching as Team Purple and Alfons came in. While Team Purple found their place with the other teams, Alfons joined Hilarius and a Chansey, who were watching over the assembly.

"Team Blue?!", called out Hilarius.

"Present!", called a team back. It was a team consisting of a Pikachu, a Litleo and a Hoothoot.

"Team Red?!"

"Present!". It was Axel, Amy and Steve.

"Team Yellow?!"

"Present!", The team from yesterday. Bao, Poliwrath and Poliwhirl.

"Team Green?!"

"Present!" There were a Golem and two Graveler.

"Team Purple?!"

Mo lifted his claw and joined his group like the other teams: "Present!"

"Team Orange?!"

"Present!" A group three Pawniard.

Hilarius lifted his hand: "Remember! I want each and every one of you to do your best out there! Make yourself proud!"

Everyone started cheering to their guild master.

"And Team Purple!", Hilarius continued. "Wait here."

Excluding Team Purple, Red and Blue, the other teams, as well as Hilarius, Alfons and the Chansey, left the hall.

"Hey, newbies!", the Pikachu from Team Blue yelled at them. "You know, most teams doesn't stay for long. I've already seen four other teams breaking up by now. Stress, you know."

Team Blue went to Team Purple. The Pikachu, who was the leader of this team, gave them a mean look.

"We already made bets how long it will take until you run away with your tails between you legs. I say at least two weeks."

No one of Team Purple liked that Pikachu. Especially Mo. His eyes glowed in anger. How dare he?!

The Pikachu turned to his team mates: "Guys! Look at this! Little bootleg is angry!"

Mo went towards the Pikachu.

"Mo! Please! It's not worth it!", Aaron tried to calm him down.

Mo was standing right in front of the male Pikachu, his fake head at the same high as the Pikachu's. Mo looked up to look directly into his eyes. Pikachu did the same and looked down.

"How cute you three are. Sometimes, I think Hilarius let Pokémon join out of pity or for fun.", Pikachu said.

Mo's eyes were still glowing very bright.

"You said you made a bet about us. How about we make a bet about you?"

He got Pikachu's interest at this point.

"I bet, before our team, Team Purple, break up ...", a dark aura came from Mo's body. "... you're going to die."

Pikachu was shocked and insulted by this. Everyone else, Aaron, Charlotte, the rest of Team Blue and Team Red, who were watching the whole scene, were shocked as well.

Pikachu let out a scream and thunder shocks hit Mo, making Team Red and the rest of Team Purple even more shocked.

Mo was till standing there, smoking a little from his body.

"Mo!", screamed Aaron, worried about his friend.

Pikachu and his partners were laughing at the sight of the Mimikyu.

Suddenly another thunder shock, this time from Mo, striked Pikachu. The rest of Team Blue was terrified, while the others hit another level of being shocked. It was their first day and they already had a fight with another team.

"Mo! Stop!", Aaron tried to call out.

The Pikachu, caught by surprise, used his own thunder shock again against Mo. Lightings flew through the air, lighting the dark hall. This wasn't teasing or bullying anymore. This was straight rivalry.

Amy ran between the two fighting Pokémon, getting hit by some lightings as well in the process.

"Stop it! Stop it right now you two!", he yelled.

Mo and Pikachu stopped.

"You'll get in trouble if someone sees you behaving like this! Both of you!"

Everyone was just standing there in silence. Then Pikachu turned around to his team mates.

"Well. We have better things to do."

Team Blue walked past Amy to the front entrance.

"What's your name?!", asked Mo angry the Pikachu.

No one of Team Blue seemed to have heard him.

"I said, what's your name?!", Mo shouted.

Without turning around Pikachu casually said: "Mind your own business, bootleg!"

Aaron carefully grabbed Mo with one of his ribbons to make sure he didn't run after them.

Team Red came towards Team Purple.

"It's nice to see you here as a new team, but with an attitude like this, they'll throw you out again in no time.", Amy said trying to be understandingly.

"Team Blue are just some bullies, hitting on weaker ones.", explained Axel.

"THEY STILL MAKE A GOOD TEAM THO.", added Steven.

"Please. Don't do these things again. For your own good.", said Amy to Mo.

Team Red was also leaving now. Amy turned around very quick, smiling and said to Mo and the others: "By the way. Welcome to the our guild, Team Purple!

Team Purple was still waiting in the entrance hall. Aaron sitting there, patiently, Charlotte was lying next to him on the ground, rocking on her log slowly and Mo was walking up and down the hall impatient.

Alfons returned to them, explaining how busy Hilarius is at the moment and lead them outside to the board. He explained to them how to use this board, the ratings, the difficulty levels and how to accept a mission. He suggested they should take and easier mission first to learn the live of an adventurer more. He looked through the board and gave them a note.

A Raticate was forced by his friends to spend a night in "Sinister Woods". He did came back the next day, but lost his bag with various items in it. He is too scared to go back again. It's a black fabric bag, last seen somewhere on level 7. Reward 100 PM.

After getting their badges and their bag with supplies for their mission, Oran berries, pecha berries, apples and seeds, Team Purple were on their way to their very first mission. Aaron, for being the tallest member, was forced to carry their supplies. They first thought Aaron could carry Charlotte, because she could only roll around on the ground and who knew what a constantly sleeping Pokémon would do while Mo was carrying the bag, but Charlotte always held her log, so she would fall off all the time when Mo put her on Aarons bag. The first three times were funny to them. They tried using string, but this didn't helped either. So Mo and Aaron had to keep an eye on Charlotte to rolling of or something like this.

"You? Aaron?", Mo asked. They were on their way for about 15 minutes by now. "I have this question since our team was formed."

Mo had Aaron's attention.

"Who is our leader?"

All three stopped. They were looking at each other.

"I thought you wanted to be our leader.", explained Aaron to Mo. "You were the one who wanted to be an adventurer in the first place."

"You know I'm not leader material. I'm not interested!", explained Mo back.

"Who do you thought will be our leader? Me?", asked Aaron.

"I don't know.", said Mo. "I had in mind the third member could be our-"

Mo stopped. Both looked at Charlotte. She didn't took any notice of what was going on. Aaron looked at Mo, questioning if his friend was serious.

"I didn't knew who it would be!", explained Mo desperately.

Mo turned to Charlotte: "Are YOU interested in being the leader of our group?"

Charlotte didn't responded at first, but then gave them a smile and a thumb up.

"Then it's settled.", said Mo to Aaron. "We have a leader."

Aaron: "Are you serious?"

Mo: "I'm afraid not."

After an hour or two they arrived at a huge and dark forest. Aaron checked their map to see where they were.

"This must be Sinister Woods."

Alright then.", said Mo and paused. "I think Charlotte should go first. She's the leader."

"I was thinking we should enter at the same time. As a team.", said Aaron, but at the same time Charlotte rolled already past them into the mystery dungeon.

Mo looked at Aaron, who was a little disappointed.

"Ladies first. Come on! I'm right next to you!"

They both followed the Komala.


	6. Where Team Purple has some trouble

**Chapter 6: Where Team Purple has some trouble.**

Sinister Woods was darker than most of the forests Mo knew. Way darker. And he knew it will become even more darker the further they travelled. The treetops almost let no speck of light through.

Trees as far as the eye can see, and they weren't even on level 3 yet.

"Aaron?", Mo asked. "Where do we need to go again? Wich level?"

Aaron checked the map.

"Level 7. And we are on level 2 right now."

"Still?!", Mo was already done with the day and it was still in the morning. "Does Charlotte even know were we are going?"

"She's our leader now.", Aaron reminded him.

"I just realised that SHE HAS HER EYES CLOSED ALL THE TIME!", Mo said angry.

"You were okay with her being our leader 15 minutes ago!", Aaron told him, annoyed. "If you want to be our leader ...?"

Charlotte stopped, turned around and gave them a mean look.

"You know where we need to go, right?", Mo asked.

Charlotte gave him a thumb up, turned back around and continued rolling through the woods.

For Mo, Charlotte was now even more strange than Aaron was. And that meant something for him.

"I think we were her before.", said Mo.

"This place looks like every other place in here.", Aaron explained to him.

"I swear, we walked past this rock there a few minutes ago! We walk in circles, Charlotte!", Mo told.

"No we didn't!", tried Aaron to explain further. "This is just another rock that's ... you're right. I remember this rock."

"I can already see it. We got lost on your first mission and now they have to send another team to get us AND that bag.", Mo whined. "I bet it will be that one wich that Pikachu!"

Aaron suddenly looked behind Mo. "Who is that?"

Mo and Charlotte turned around. An Oddish was running directly towards them. Towards Mo. Aaron looked at Mo, who was staring at that Oddish coming his way, standing still like being frozen. He did something similar once, when a Rhydon mistook Mo for a Pikachu friend the Ryhdon knew. He almost crushed Mo underneath him that day.

The Oddish jumped into the air, suddenly spitting purple goo out of its mouth. Mo reacted just in time and dashed to the side. The goo landed in front of Aaron's feet, were Mo just was a second ago, disintegrating the grass on that place. That Oddish meant business!

"You will not hurt my friends or me!", shouted Aaron at the Oddish. "I beat Pokémon bigger than you!"

Aaron dashed very quickly at the Oddish, ramming it with his head. The Oddish flew back and rolled on the ground, standing again on its feet shortly after. As it prepared its next attack, Mo ran past Aaron towards the Oddish, his claw already glowing with dark energy. He hit the Oddish with a quick slash, who once again flew back. Pieces of its leaf flew around as it landed face first on the ground.

Mo turned around, back to Aaron and Charlotte.

"Alright then. We can move on now."

Aaron suddenly seemed terrified.

"Mo? You should look behind you.", he said, pointing with one ribbon.

Behind Mo gathered at least two dozen of Oddish, all staring angry at the group.

Mo looked back at his team mates.

"Retreat!"

Charlotte rolled away as fast as she could in the opposite direction where the Oddish were coming, followed by Mo. Aaron still stood there, using his fairy wind again the many Oddish. This move had little effect on the Oddish. Mo yelled at him to come with them. And so he did.

While Aaron managed to keep up with Mo and Charlotte, the Oddish were right behind them, spitting acid at them.

"Fairy moves doesn't work at them! Because poison!", Mo explained to Aaron.

"That's the only range move I've got!", said Aaron. "How about your thunder shock?!"

"Same! Electric and Plant!"

"No other range moves?!"

"I've got shadow claw, thunder shock, wooden hammer and astonish!"

"What about Charlotte?! Charlotte!"

Charlotte just kept rolling, and rolling for her life.

"I've got an idea!", said Mo. "Open your bag!"

Aaron opened the bag he was carrying and Mo started searching inside it. He then pulled out a fist full of seeds. He then jumped on Aaron's back and started throwing the seed at the Oddish. The random seeds he threw either made a small explosion, making some Oddish fall asleep or making the dizzy.

"Man! I love those seeds!", said Mo.

Shorty after the chase came to a stop, as Team Purple reached a small cliff. It reached about 16 feet down. The team decided to hide behind a huge rock near the edge. There were now even more Oddish then before surrounding them. Also Mo noticed he use all the seeds they had.

In desperation, Mo jumped ontop of the rock and used his thunder shock. It hit only one Oddish and it didn't took much damage from it. Just making this one even more angry.

Back behind the rock, Mo turned to Aaron and pointed to his bag.

"I know this is unlikely, but do we have a white flag in there? I'm out of options and would like to go home now."

"There IS another option, Mo.", Aaron said and pointed at the edge. "It's not THAT high and we just have to land right. I did this before."

"When?", asked him Mo angry.

Charlotte rolled towards and off the edge and kept rolling as she landed, now waiting for the others.

"Now go!", Aaron said to Mo and jumped down as well, landing next to Charlotte in a bush.

Mo looked down. It seemed very high for him, but either this or the Oddish behind him.

Mo let himself fall off the edge. He could see the ground come nearer and nearer very fast. Then everything turned dark. Silence.

Mo was lying on the grass with his head on the ground and his arms spread out of his disguise. He looked like roadkill. Flat an lifeless. Aaron and Charlotte looked at him in silence.

"Very athletic, Mo.", said Aaron.

Mo finally stood up. Only his right arm was hurting a bit and he was happy he made it and nothing worse happened.

He than saw Aaron, with a horrified expression. He seemed truly scared.

"Don't tell me, they're onto us gain.", said Mo.

"It's your head.", Aaron explained.

The fall damaged Mo's cloth. There was a big slash on Mo's fake head. Dark fog leaked out of it. Mo held it with his claw, trying to close it. He was not very happy about. He felt embarrassed, seeing his friend terrified by his true form.

"It's not so bad!", Mo tried to explain to Aaron and Charlotte, even though he knew it wasn't true. "I can fix this later myself! It's fine! Let's move on!"

Charlotte rolled to Aaron and started searching for something in his bag. She pulled out a small first-aid-kit and took a sticking plaster. She rolled over to and put it on the damaged spot, sealing it.

"Uh ... thank you.", Mo said to her.

Mo had problems to be truly thankful to others sometimes. Sometimes it was just part of their job. Like how they, right now, were on a mission. But this time he really was. Neither Mo or Aaron remembered putting this kit in the bag. Was it Charlotte herself?

Charlotte smiled at Mo, patted the now sealed place and rolled back, deeper into the woods. Aaron and Mo following behind her.

"Do you think the Oddish are still following us?", said Mo. "I hope not!"

They went deeper into the woods. They noticed it was getting darker and darker, the deeper they went. Luckily the missing bag was somewhere half way in the dungeon. Mo didn't had a problem with dark places, more the opposite, but it was till hard to see. Especially with someone, Aaron, who was not used to live in the darkness.

By now they were on level 6 of this dungeon. Along the way the encountered some more wild and aggressive Pokémon living here. they still were nothing in comparison to the Oddish form before. At one point, a Sentret tried a surprise attack on them. Charlotte smacked the Sentret with her log so hard, it went down like a wooden board.

At the moment, Mo was bored. Everything in this dungeon of a forest looked the same and somehow and to Team Purple's own amazement they managed to get lost on every level. Because of that, Mo, once again, questioned Charlottes sense of orientation, due to her having her eyes closed and being asleep since they met the first time. Because of a commentary of Mo about exactly this on level 4, Charlotte introduced Mo's face to her foot. Or at least she tried. Turns out, Mo was faster than her.

"Can you stop eating our chesto berries?!", Aaron told Mo.

Mo was just eating another one of them. It was the fourth berry by now.

"But I like how they taste!", Mo explained.

"You can have them at dinner time for sure!"

"But I'm hungry now!"

Suddenly a Pokémon, about the same size as Mo, ran past them. It looked like a gray Ditto with a screw nut on it's head. It was waving with its tiny arms, screaming: "Outta my way!" over and over again.

All three members of Team Purple very confused. They were looking at each other. They never saw a Pokémon like this before. Soon after, they found out what that guy was running away from.

A large group of Oddish was standing in front of them now, looking angry at them. In that group, Mo recognized that one Oddish he and Aaron fought before the chase. The Oddish's leafs were in a bad shape after Mo's shadow claw attack. While Mo was thinking about how they will run away this time, a large Gloom stepped forward out of the group.

"This is OUR territory.", the Gloom said with a deep female voice.

"Fellows!", Aaron said. He seemed to be very nervous. "It's okay. I've met some of your people once before. We don't want to bother you. We're just looking for a missing items and then we're off again."

The group of Oddish were still looking and them angry,

"Also, sorry about what happened before.", Aaron added.

The Gloome slowly shook her head and grinned.

"We have no mercy for trespassers of any kind.", she said.

"And what about that Raticate?", Mo asked her. "He lost his bag somewhere here while spending the night and we only know about common wild Pokémon."

The Gloom turned around to her group.

"Did anyone of you saw a Raticate here in the past few days?"

Silence.

"You can spot an wannabe Pikachu shortly after entering our dungeon but not a fat rat who spend the night here?!", the Gloom was angry at his own minions. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Boss?", said one of the Oddish.

"What?!"

"They're getting away!"

Gloom turned back around and Team Purple were running.

"After them!", Gloom yelled.

She and the Oddish then noticed that Team purple was coming back again. Running at them.

"What are they doing?", another Oddish wondered.

Charlotte was rolling really fast towards the group of Oddish. Alot faster than her team mates.

The Gloom opened her eyes is shock.

"Rollout!"

Charlotte crashed into the Oddish group. Many Oddish fell over or flew through the air like bowling pins, leaving a path were she rolled though. Mo and Aaron ran past the still many Oddish, standing in surprise left and right. The Gloom could only watch as the team disappeared into the woods. They could hear her cursing as they ran and ran.

A while later on level 7.

"That was a great plan we had.", bragged Aaron, who was tired from running

Mo, who was also tired, looked angry at him.

"That was improvised. Pure luck. If that Gloom wasn't off guard ..."

Mo saw something hanging on the branch of a tree.

"Look! Isn't that...?"

It was the missing bag form Raticate!

"We did it, guys!", Mo said happy. "We did it!"

Aaron took the bag off the branch. The bag seemed to be undamaged and had some weight to it. Heavier then the team's bag.

"I think we can go home now?", Mo asked.

Aaron nodded to him.

"Alright then.", said Mo, still happy. "I'll just say it. .Mission complete!"

Mo looked at Aaron and Charlotte.

"How do we get home again?"


	7. Where there is some time for relaxation

**Chapter 7: Where there is some time for relaxation.**

It was in the late afternoon when Team Purple returned to the HQ.

Upon entering, they were greeted by Alfons.

"Welcome back! Was your first mission successful?", he asked them.

"Mission accomplished!", answered Aaron.

"The Raticate was happy to have his stuff bag.", added Mo. "Also, by the way, ... were you aware that there is an Oddish gang hanging around in Sinister Woods attacking everyone who enters?!"

Mo was furious and Alfons confused.

"You said, it's easy, don't worry! A routine mission! We also told that Raticate that. He didn't knew either. And he spend the night there. Also, I think he cried in fear when we left.", Mo continued.

Charlotte patted Mo's back to calm him down.

"Don't touch me!", said Mo to her, still angry.

"I see.", Alfons then said. "I will at this to our knowledge about Sinister Woods and inform the police department about gang activities. You did a good job today, Team Purple. It is still time before dinner. You may relax now."

"Have our belongings arrived yet? I have a small problem I need to fix.", Mo pointed at his sticky plaster.

"We have brought them in your room. If something is missing, please tell me.", Alfons said.

Mo was now heading to the team room.

"Also, I'd like to take a bath soon, if you are looking for me.", he said. "I feel dirty."

In the team room, there were two big piles of all kinds of stuff. One from Mo and one from Aaron. Charlotte's belongings were nowhere to be seen. Order and tidiness looks different.

Mo started searching in his own pile for something. He started digging in and hoped they didn't forgotten it. And there it was! A brown wooden box with flower patterns on it.

With the box under his cloth he headed to the guild's bathroom. On his way he could her other teams in their rooms, talking about things. He didn't listened to what they were saying, because it probably doesn't concerned him.

He arrived at a door with "Bathroom" reading next to it and another small sign with "Vacant" on the front and "Occupied" on the back. He switched the sign to "Occupied" and entered.

The air in the bathroom was very warm and humit and smelled kind of sweet, like pecha berries. The bath was designed n a Japanese style. Washing places for up to four Pokémon, including buckets and one huge pool. Toilets were in a separate room.

Mo removed his cloth, exposing his true body, wich should and cannot be described. He laid his cloth carefully on the tile floor and slowly removed the sticky plaster of the damaged part. He turned to his wooden box he brought with him and opened it. It was a sewing kit. Especially in the life of an adventurer, damages on you equipment is guaranteed to happen. There were many things that were important to Mo. His cloth was one of the most important things. Without it, he was a constant threat for everyone around him and he was ashamed of his real appearance. Without it, he felt weak and cold. Very cold.

He took a needle and some yellow thread and started to sew up the damage. His mother once taught him how to do it. She and his father still lived in Capim Town, on the Grass Continent. He always had a strong bonding to her and they had much in common. His gather was a Haunter, but his mother, Mo's grandmother, was a Mimikyu, too. Making Mo 1/3 Haunter, or Gastly. Pokémon often told him he smelled weird for a Mimikyu.

After a short while, Mo fixed his cloth. Good as new! Well, almost. Mo was relieved.

He folded his cloth and laid it in the corner of the room on a dry spot. HE then sat down at one of the washing places and poured one of the buckets above him. Cold! He scrubbed his pitch black body with a small bar of soap and used another bucket. This time he made sure the water was warm.

Now, after having cleaned himself, it was time for Mo's favorite part. The bath itself. The water was steaming and hot. Just how Mo liked it. He let himself float and closed his eyes. For Mo, it could be a little warmer. Just a little. Also they could change the scent of the water and the air. Chesto berry would be great.

Suddenly he heard the bathroom door open. Didn't he switched to "Occupied"?

"Occupied!", he yelled.

No response.

"I'm a Mimikyu and I'm naked!", he added.

Still no response,

"Anyone there? ... you dead?", Mo took a peak out of the water.

Charlotte slowly rolled towards the bath.

"What are you doing here?!", Mo shouted, still trying to not be seen by her.

Without washing herself or getting wet whatsoever, Charlotte rolled right into the tub with her log clenched tight.

"Are you crazy, Charlotte?!", he shouted at her.

Like Mo did before, she floated on the water as well, clenching to her log, smiling. At first, Mo wondered how Charlotte was still alive. He was right in front of her and was not wearing anything at all. Charlotte still had her eyes closed. You can't die of fear what you cannot see. Mo wondered, how Charlotte saw the whole world around her. How she saw herself or him and Aaron.

This was an unisex bathroom and made for more than one Pokémon to use at the same time. So it was alright for Charlotte to bathe with him, he guessed. He wanted to spend some time alone, he couldn't remember the last time he spend so much time with someone, but it's very rare to have someone, who doesn't freak out when he just lifts his cloth.

Mo tried to relax again, while Charlotte was just floating around on her log. After a short while, Mo felt something strange. Something furry and kind of heavy. Mo opened his eyes again. Charlottes log floated around by itself while Charlotte now clenched on Mo's body. He absolutely didn't knew what to say. He felt shocked and embarrassed, but mostly shocked.

"Charlotte? ... what are you doing?", he asked her politely.

See didn't responded. Only smiled as she hugged him like she did her log moments before.

Mo could feel her soaked fur against his body, her tiny claws clenched at him, and he could feel her heart beat. A slow rhythm. He fur tickled a little bit and for some reason the water felt a lot colder now. Mo now only felt his own body heat and Charlotte's. he last time someone was so intimate with him was ... what that was only a dream. When was the last time? ... his mother, yes.

Mo had no idea how he should feel about this whole situation. He decided to just let it happen and again closed his eyes, trying to relax, now with his team leader by his side. And somehow ... he felt happy.

Some time later, Mo decided it was time to go. He had no idea how much time has passed. He could go to dinner right now.

He tried to leave the tub, but Charlotte was still clenched on her.

"Charlotte?", he said. "I'd like to go now. Could you please ..."

She still clenched on him.

He tried to shake her of, but she wouldn't let go. He took her log and went out to dry himself now. Sooner or later she had to let go.

Mo returned to Team Purple's room. Aaron was there, searching in his own pile for something.

"Aaron? I could use your help.", Mo said to him.

Aaron turned around and stared at him in confusion. Because Charlotte still wouldn't let go, Mo was forced to dry himself and her, pull his cloth over him and her and carrying her log from the bath to the team room. Charlotte's feet and tail looked out from the side of Mo's cloth, also revealing a little bit of his body, because his cloth wouldn't reach to the ground anymore.

"What are you doing?!", asked Aaron and checked out what was going on.

"Long story short, she won't let go.", Mo explained. "I already had to explain the situation to Team Orange on the way back. I can't go like this to dinner. Also, tickling doesn't work."

Mo grabbed the doorframe with both of his claws while Aaron grabbed Charlotte with his ribbons, pulling her.

"Come on, Aaron! As hard as you can!", Mo ordered him.

"Doesn't it hurt?", Aaron asked worried.

"It's okay! Just do it!

Aaron pulled, Mo held as hard as he could and both groaned in their struggle. Mo could feel Charlotte losing her grip.

"Just a little more!", said Mo. "Almost there!"

"I don't care what you are doing in your free time, but there are underage Pokémon here! Keep it down! At least close your damn door!, a deep voice suddenly said from outside the room.

Then, Charlotte finally let go. She and Aaron swung backwards right into Aaron's pile of stuff, while Mo let go of the door frame and collapsed on the stone floor, gasping for air.

"Charlotte.", Mo stood up again, turning around to Aaron and her. "I swear to Arceus. When I say, let go, you let go. And I mean let go!"

And Charlotte just smiled.

"I think she has a crush on you.", pointed out Aaron.


	8. Where the teams are introduced

**Chapter 8: Where the teams are introduced.**

On the way to the dining room, Mo and Aaron were discussing the situation with Mo and Charlotte.

"I think you look cute!", explained Aaron. "I'm happy for you two!"

Mo blushed. "She just hugged me! ... and wouldn't let go anymore. I don't think she's my type, literally. Plus, we just know her for, I don't know, 24 hours? For me, she's just a rolling ball of fluff right now."

While talking about her, Charlotte was just rolling along, casually.

"Are you worried what your children will look like?", asked Aaron.

"I don't know if that's even possible and if so ...!", answered Mo and began to think. "Nope!"

"You always said you wanted to have a life partner.", Aaron reminded him.

"I have standards and thoughts.", Mo explained.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You asked me out a year ago."

"Can we change the subject?", Mo suggested embarrassed.

"And I told you I'm already in a relationship. It's okay!", Aaron tried to calm him down.

"To my defence, you broke up with your old boyfriend before and suddenly had another one.", Mo tried to defend himself.

Aaron seemed to have new boyfriend every three to four month. Mo never met one of them.

Team Purple arrived at the dining room. The room was much brighter than other parts of the guild and with more lamps on the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a very wide and expensive looking table in a Chinese style made out of dark wood. The table wasn't set yet. It would take some time before dinner would start. In the corner of the room were many chairs of different sizes fitting to the table for Pokémon to use or not to use. At the table were already Team Green and Team Red.

Axel and Amy waved at Team Purple, suggesting to sit with them. Team Red sat on the other side of the table. They had to walk past Team Green, who's Golem just shook his head as he saw them. He was the one who caught Team Purple "in the act".

Team Purple sat at the table on the other side of Team Red. While Aaron sat on the ground, Mo and Charlotte got themselves chairs to properly reach the table top.

"Good to see you made it trough your first day!", Amy cheered.

"AFTER WHAT HAPPEND THIS MORNING, I WASN'T SURE.", said Steve.

"That Pikachu was asking for it.", said Mo.

"Where did you lean thunder shock anyway?", Axel asked Mo.

"Well ...", Mo started to explain. "I thought it looks cool and no one would expect someone like me to fire lightnings at them. And either that or shadow ball. ... at the Kecleon store in Baram Town. Wasn't cheap, but worth it."

"It so nice to have you here.", Amy smiled. "You and your friend, and to see Charlotte finally with a scarf."

"SHE'S BEEN HERE FOR A WHILE NOW.", added Steve.

"Where does she come from anyway?", asked Aaron.

As Mo and Aaron looked at Charlotte, sleeping like normal, seemingly not taking any notice of her surroundings, Amy stood up and ran out of the room.

"Be right back!", she said as she left. "I just remembered something."

Axel and Steve didn't knew what Amy was up to.

Shortly after, Team Blue entered the room and set down at the other end of the table, chatting with each other.

"Hey, Bootleg!", the Pikachu called in Team Purple's direction.

Mo looked up at him.

The Pikachu turned back to his team mates.

"See? Told you he react to this name."

The rage came back up inside Mo. His eyes glowed as he jumped on the table and lifted up his chair to throw it at the Pikachu. Before he could to that or the other teams noticed this, Aaron quickly grabbed him with his ribbons and sat him back on the ground.

"Please. We're about to eat.", he begged Mo."

Amy returned with a pencil in the on hand and with some sheets of paper in the other. He put both in front of Charlotte on the table.

"Alfons maybe explained it already. Charlotte can't speak, but she can write."

Charlotte took the pencil with one hand and began to write something on the paper. Slowly.

"Amy was your name, right?", Aaron asked her. "We weren't introduced to the rest of the guild. Can you tell us about the other embers of the guild?"

"Yes. Who is that Pikachu's name. I need a name.", Mo added, still in anger.

"The Pikachu's name is Ziggy.", Amy explained to them. "He comes from a wealthy family and only joined the Adventurer Guild only to boast his already high ego."

Mo eyes glowed up again as he looked at the Pikachu. "Ziggy?"

"HE STILL DOES A GOOD JOB. THERE IS NO DAUBT ABOUT THAT."

Amy continued: "Nya, the Litleo, comes from a royal family from the Sand Continent. She went to the Air Continent for educational reasons and became friends with Ziggy. They sure fit together".

Axel leaned forwards at Team Purple: "And that Hoothoot, Richard.", Axel pointed at the Hoothoot. "He's brilliant. He can ... hypnotise Pokémon. He's a hypnotiser, you know."

"OR THATS' WHAT HE'S SAYING. HE LITTERALLY INTRODUCED HIMSELF LIKE THIS WHEN HE FIRST ARRIVED. MY NAME IS RICHARD AND I CAN HYPNOTISE POKÈMON. I'M A HYPNOTISER.", Steve laughed in his robotic way.

Charlotte put the pencil back down. She was done writing. Mo leaned to her and took the paper, reading what was now standing on it. Her writing was bad and hard to read.

"I used to be a lonesome wanderer. I travelled were the wind took me. I decided to stay here. Then I met you.", Mo read. At the end she drew a heart.

"That's ... sweet.", Mo said to her. "You probably have many stories to tell."

Charlotte took the pencil again started writing on another sheet of paper.

"I'll read that later, okay?", Mo said to her.

"And what about the other Teams?", asked Aaron Team Red. "Team Green for example."

Amy began to explain: "The Golem, his name is Gangolf. He used to be the leader of Rescue Team Rumblerock. He also helped building the HQ with his partners and knew the old guild master for the longest time. He is still mad that he didn't became the guild master after the old one left. He is also the strongest member together with Bao. The two Graveler are the Joakim Twins. Joakim the oldest and Joakim the youngest."

"YES. THESE ARE REALLY THEIR NAMES.", Steve said, answering the question Mo had for them.

Alfons, the Chansey and Team Yellow came in, carrying plates and bowls filled to the brim with all kind of food, fruits, vegetables, berries, rice, and eggs. Each of every variation.

"The Mienshao's name is Bao.", said Amy. Mo already knew who he was after he met his sister. "He used to travel around and train all day and night. One day he just joined the guild No one knows the reason. He and his partners never talks about it."

Mo was confused. He thought Yinping was the reason why he is here. Does Amy know about Yinping? This is really strange. Do they keep the girl a secret?

"HIS PARTNERS ARE PAUL, THE POLIWRATH, AND PHIL, THE POLIWHIRL. BAO ONCE DEFEATED THEM BOTH IN BATTLE AND TOOK THEM AS STUDENTS.", added Steve.

"And the Chansey is our nurse, Heidi.", Axel said. "If you're sick or badly hurt, she'll fix you up. She's such a nice lady!"

Team Orange came in and wanted to sit down as Alfons came to them, telling them something. Mo was too far away to hear what they were talking about. Upset, Team Orange stood up again and helped setting the table with the others.

"What about them?", asked Mo. "I've already met them. Some strange kids we have here."

"Team Orange?", asked Axel.

"These three are Hilarius' sons. He himself used to be the old leader of Team Orange. Hilarius II. is the oldest and the leader, then Fabius and then Publius, the youngest.", explained Amy."They believe they are above everyone else, because their father is the boss. So don't be bothered if they are mean to you."

"Isn't it strange to employ your own kids?", Mo asked.

Axel and Amy shrugged.

After some time the table was completely set and everyone, almost everyone was ready to eat. Guild Master Hilarius wasn't there yet.

"When do we start? I'm hungry.", said Aaron.

"WE WAIT FOR THE GUILD MASTER. WE NEVER START UNTIL HE HAS ARRIVED.", answered Steve.

"Quiet.", Amy suddenly said. He just came in.

Hilarius slowly walked to his place at the top of the table with Alfons to his rigth side and Heidi to his left side. Everyone stood up.

Hilarius observed everyone in silence. He took a glass filled with clear water.

"Before we begin, I'd like to welcome our new members!", he said and raised his glass. Your new Team Purple!"

Everyone, including Team Blue applauded, some even cheered. Mo didn't knew how to react to this. He was happy, no one could see his face. Aaron was just smiling casually while Charlotte was lying with her head on the paper she wrote one minutes before.

"They already did a good job today by successfully completing a mission and discovering another threat for Pokémon in Sinister Woods.", Hilarius continued. "I want every one of you to respect them, like you respect everyone else in our guild and like you want to be respected yourself."

Hilarius then turned to Team Orange.

"And hat includes you, Hilarius II.! ... and look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Hilarius put down his glass again.

"Alright then.", he paused for a moment "Let's us begin!"

That moment, everyone sat down again and started grabbing the food, as there wasn't enough. So Team Purple did it was well. Mo already made a claim on the fried chesto-berries-on-a-stick. From his perspective, Hilarius and Alfons where the only two Pokémon in this room who had manners at the table. Steve didn't eat anything. He said, he has no need for nourishment.

Like everyone else, except for Steve, Team Purple was busy eating. They haven't had much during the day. Except for Mo, who ate up all the chesto berries they've taken with them. Mo was amazed about Charlotte. He knew by now she could do much, even tho she was constantly asleep, but her way of eating made her seem almost fully awake.

"So ...", Aaron said, put down his food and looked to Team Red. "You told us about the other teams. What about you three? How did you came here?"

Mo was not very interested in their story. He wasn't interested in everyone else's story either. He still decided to listen while eating his third chesto-berries-on-a-stick.

"You know ...", Amy started to explain. "My mom and I moved here from the Mist Continent after my dad pasted away. He also used to be an adventurer. The were places for two teams before we joined, Red and Purple, but I didn't had the courage. The courage to even to tell my mom I wanted to step in my father's footsteps."

"That's sad.", Mo thought.

"One day I met Axel here and we became best friend. With his help we joined the adventurer guild.", Amy continued.

"You're from around here, Axel?", Aaron asked.

"No. I'm ...", Axel tried to explain, but didn't knew how to tell. "I can't remember who I once was. Well I know, but ..."

"Amnesia?", Mo asked.

"It's hard to explain.", Amy said for Axel. "Let's just say he lost almost all of his memories and he's here because he has nowhere to go."

"That's also sad.", Mo thought, again.

"And you?", Aaron asked Steve.

"I USED TO WORK AT THE AIR CONTINENT POLICE DEPARTMENT BUT LEFT BECAUSE IT WAS STARTING TO BORE ME."

"Okay.", said Aaron and continued to eat.

"How about you?", asked Amy Aaron. "We already know how Charlotte came to us and why Mo is here. What is your story? How did you two met?"

Aaron and Mo both stopped and looked at each other.

"I tell.", Mo decided.

"About four years ago I took a job at a restaurant in Baram Town, as a cook. At the end of my time there Aaron joined helping out as a waiter. Back then he was still an Eevee. One day, during a break, he started using some cooking pots a drums. I told him, he played good. Then he started to hang out with me, he evolved two years later and now we are here."

"I like to have him around.", Aaron added.

Axel, Amy and Steve looked at Mo in confusion.

"You can cook?!"

Mo tried to say "yes", but had his mouth full at the moment.


	9. Where there is a criminal to catch

**Chapter 9: Where there is a criminal to catch.**

The last night went by a lot more quieter than the last. Mo slept trough, now knowing what an adventurer life was like. Was he happy about this life? He couldn't say. What he did know or more like remembered was he forgot to ask for his own bed. He, again, slept this night with Aaron and Charlotte on the big hay pile. There still was the option for him to go to his own house he still owns in Baram Town and sleep there. But it would be a pain to walk every morning and every night. Also, Mo was sure Aaron wouln't eb okay with this. He sold his old house the same day after they both joined. This also meant Aaron had nowhere to go if the team would be no more. So Mo had do either go on with the adventuring or let Aaron move in for some time. Some long time.

To not be woken up by Alfons like yesterday, Mo made sure he woke up in time for the morning briefing. Maybe waking up a little to early this time. They were the first standing in the hall, prepared to start the day. Except for Charlotte. She clenched on Mo again. This time luckily not under his cloth. It took some time for the others, including Hilarius and Alfons to arrive.

After the briefing, as everyone went on to do their daily work, Team Red came to Team Purple.

"Morning, guys!", Amy smiled.

"Morning.", Mo and Aaron replied, still a little tired.

"Alfons asked us to guide and help you if you need something. Do you know where you get items?", she asked.

"Baram Town.", replied Mo. "I know that store already. BUT ... I was thinking ... what kind of mission we could do today. Searching things is nice, but ..."

"We need a little more action!", said Aaron. "Not too much."

Team Red lead them outside to the board.

"The missions are categorised by difficulty. In some you need to go to a dungeon that is very hard to explore or that is far away from here. For some you need more than a day or two to complete.", Amy explained while searching teh board for a fitting mission.

"That one! ... again?", she said, took a note from the board and looked at it in disbelieve.

Axel took it from her hand and gave it to Aaron.

"Josh, a Electabuzz. He's just a small criminal. Pickpocketing and such things only.", Axel explained to them. "He's known to somehow escape from prison over and over again. There not one team in our guild that didn't caught him once."

"NOW IT'S YOUR TURN.", added Steve.

"Mt. Steel.", Mo pointed out.

"Then you can learn how to arrest criminals.", Amy said.

Not long after, Team Purple was in Baram Town. The town was full more of Pokémon than the last time they were here. After what happened yesterday they almost ran out of supplies, so they had to stock up at Kecleon's shop first before they could go on this mission. Some orbs would be good this time. Mo thought it was a pity they didn't got some slumber orbs or something like these to Sinister Woods. They wouldn't have had so much trouble with those Oddish.

"It's shame what happened to the last Team purple", said the Kecleon shopkeeper.

"Well.", said Aaron. "It's a dangerous job."

"But your predecessors sure were a bunch of idiots.", Kecleon said. "You have to do a good job to clean the name of your colour."

"Well. We are not idiots!", Mo said. He knew he lied to himself.

Team Purple bought all the stuff the needed, or could afford with the money they had or what Kecleon had in stock today and set out to Mt. Steel.

"Hope to see you again!", called out Kecleon behind them.

"Me too!", Mo replied.

They way to Mt. Steel was longer than to Sinister Woods. Most of the tiem Mo just worried about today's mission. First, he didn't liked mountains, he didn't like the highs and climbing and second, like the mountains name says, there were many steel type Pokémon living there. Poison and steel. Not good for fairy types.

"Alright then." Mo said as they arrived at the dungeon entrance.

He turned over to Charlotte: "Like yesterday. You go first."

Charlotte lead the way into the dungeon, Mo and Aaron following her.

The dungeon was very dark. Darker than Sinister Woods. In fact, it was almost pitch black once the couldn't see the entrance anymore.

"Someone know how to make a torch?", Mo asked his team mates.

"I actually already did.", said Aaron.

Mo was surprised Aaron thought about this, but he himself didn't. Good boy.

"You also know how to start a fire? Like, with stones?", Mo asked him.

"Of course I do!", Aaron answered. Mo wasn't sure if he was just showing off or if he really could. And indeed he could. Good boy!

Once the torch was lit, the area around them brightened up and they could again see the way they needed to go. At the same moment, a group of Zubat was frightened by the fire and flew around. In shock, Aaron let the torch fall, extinguishing the fire. The torch was lit for less than 5 seconds. While the torch was lit, Mo noticed something was wrong.

"Where is Charlotte?"

They just arrived and already lost their leader. After the torch was lit once again and the Zubat were now silenced by Mo's thunderbolt, the two Pokémon went on searching for their lost leader.

While wandering through the dungeon, they called out for Charlotte, wondering if this even made sense if she couldn't answer them.

"Aaron?", Mo asked him. "I bought an escape orb with us. For emergency reasons. Does it work on us all, even with Charlotte missing?"

Aaron shrugged. Mo doubted it himself.

Suddenly they heard a terrible noise. As if there was a fight. There was the sound of bodies falling to the ground and yelling and someone shouting. Mo and Aaron qucikly rushed to the side. In a corner in the dark was Charlotte fighting a Spearow and a Baltoy at the same time. The two other Pokémon had trouble keeping up with the Komala, but she wouldn't make it for long. Mo shot his thunderbolt at the Spearow, knocking it out immediately, while Aaron quick attacked the Baltoy, making it spin around like a spinning top, before falling down. While doing his quick attack, Aaron accidently extinguished the fire again. So now they were in the dark again. Mo wanted to make sure Charlotte didn't rolled of again. Instead, she gave him a hug.

"We need to stay together!", Mo explained. "It's dangerous to go alone!"

Aaron noticed a small light in the distance. Hopefully they didn't had to wander through the darkness anymore and reached the next floor of the dungeon.

They almost have reached the top of Mt. Steel by now. Team Purple walked across a cliff side. The path was narrow and Mo had to watch out no one of his partners would accidently slip and fall down.

"Where are we now and where is that Electabuzz supposed to be?!", asked Mo tired from walking.

Aaron picket the map out of the bag. "Floor 8."

"We or him?", asked Mo again.

"Yes.", Aaron replied.

"... what?"

"He must be around here."

Mo suddenly slipped and fell on his back. He must have stepped on some slippery rock. This startled Aaron, who was preparing to catch him.

"You okay?!", Aaron asked him.

"Yes.", Mo replied. "No worries. I need to watch out more."

"How can you see under that rag anyway? And your scarf ...", Aaron pointed out.

"I told out so many times. Tunnel vision.", Mo replied bothered. "The only thing I have problems is to look down. And I like my scarf hanging a little loose."

Mo heard a noise. Footsteps. He lifted his right arm.

"... did you hear that? From over there."

Mo, Aaron and Charlotte sneaked up to a corner where the path was going. They arrived at a small plateau. Nothing but rocks everywhere. They saw another path up to the top of Mt. Steel and a shelter made out of sticks at the mountain wall. In front of the shelter sat a dirty looking Electabuzz by a fire place, warming himself.

"That's him:", Mo said to the other.

The Electabuzz jumped up. "Who goes there?!"

So much for the plan for sneaking up on him.

Aaron stepped forward.

"We are Adventure Team Purple! You are hereby arrested!"

"You probably know the drill. Surrender and don't make it more complicated as it already is.", Mo added.

"I'm not going back to prison!", the Electabuzz yelled and run at the team screaming.

Team Purple prepared for battle.

Aaron quickly used his fairy wind as the wanted Electabuzz approached. It did some damage, but not enough to slow him down. Electabuzz's fist filled with a yellow energy as he aimed for Charlotte.

"Charlotte! Watch out!", Mo called. "Don't let him get away!"

Charlotte's log shimmered in a light blue light as she held it in front of her face as the thunder punch almost hit her. The attack was absorbed by her shield and Electabuzz stepped backwards, thinking of a new plan to get away.

"I want to be home early today. So let's end this already!", said Mo as he pulled out his fake wooden tail. He stepped forward as his eyes glow up and slapped his tail on his left hand.

"Dude.", the Electabuzz tried to tell them. "You've got the wrong guy. I did nothing wrong. Seriously."

"Oh, okay. I believe you.", Mo answered him. Aaron and Charlotte were right behind Mo. "BUT this branch I got here doesn't believe you.", Mo giggled.

Electabuzz turned around and tried to run away while Mo pursued him, followed by his team mates. Mo managed to jump on the Electabuzz's neck and started to beat his head with his wooden tail.

"Get off me, you little freak!", the Electabuzz yelled, trying to grab the Mimikyu.

Electabuzz finally grabbed Mo, who let his fake tail fall out off his hand.

"Hey! Big guy!", Aaron shouted at the Electabuzz. He turned around only to be hit by Aaron's sand attack.

Electabuzz held his hand his free hand in front of his eyes.

"My eyes!"

He tumbled around, trying to see his enemies. Mo saw his chance and scratched the criminal's arm with his claw. In response the Electabuzz threw the Mimikyu in a random direction. In his case right down the cliff.

"AARON!", Mo just tried to call him for help. But it was already to late. The other just saw him fly of the side into the deep. He just saw the shocked expressions of both of them before it went down, and down, and down.

In this moment, Mo's mind was empty. There was nothing to say. Nothing to think only sadness. Was it really over now?

Mo suddenly heard a loud snapping sound and the fall stopped abruptly stopped. He wasn't levitating. What stopped his fall. He already fell to long for Aaron or Charlotte to grabbing him. He was just floating there in the air.

Mo looked up. A small dead tree grew out of the mountain side. His scarf was hanging on it and so did the rest of his cloth with him inside. The force of this sudden stop of the fall was strong enough to snap the neck of Mo's Pikachu disguise. His fake head was hanging in a unhealthy way to the side. This was lucky and unfortunate at the same time for Mo. He was hanging by his fake neck in teh middle of nowhere.

Mo tried to call his friends.

"Hello?! Aaron?! Charlotte?! I'm fine! But I still need help!"

No response.

"Hello?! ... HELLOOOOO?!"

Could say hear him from down here? The must have heard him for sure.

"Help!", he cried out.

Did they left him here? Are they aware that he's hanging around They can't just leave without him. Can they?

"Okay. Here are my options.", Mo thought to himself. "I could wait and call out for help until someone comes or I could try to climb back up. In both cases I could fall again. I have no idea how long my scarf or this branch can hold me and I'm not sure of my climbing ability. In another case, I could rot here."

Mo looked around. Nothing but rocks and the deep down below.

Mo sighted. "I swear to Arceus. If I survive this and someone makes a cliffhanger joke ..."

Mo managed to grab hold on a big rock on the mountain side and tried to free his scarf.


	10. Where Mo managed to survive

**Chapter 10: Where Mo managed to survive.**

Mo had no idea who long it took for him to climb back up again. He was exhausted and his cloth were in a bad shape. Rips on many places, making some of his true body slightly appear and it was overall dirty and dusty. His scarf was the only thing that was without any damage. Mo let himself fall to the ground as he finally made it.

"I still live!", he called out triumphantly.

Mo looked around. He had no idea what happened while he was gone. Electabuzz's shelter had collapsed and was now only a big pile of broken sticks and branches and neither him nor his team mates were to be seen.

"Hello?!", Mo called out. "Anybody?! Hello?!"

Silence.

The sun was already setting. Did the others abandoned or were looking for him? He couldn't say. But he knew looking for them all over Mt. Steel would be a bad idea. He had no equipment whatsoever, his fake tail he lost while fighting was gone as well and he was already to late to arrive back to the HQ before nightfall. The best option for him was to just go back to the HQ and hope Aaron and Charlotte are already there.

Going back down mountains was always easier for him than up. Right now he wouldn't have minded to go up. He just wanted to go home, end this day and fix his disguise. To his surprise, there were no wild Pokémon that tried to attack him. Some tried to do it, but they were visibly scared of him and backed off as they saw him. This was, of course, doe to Mo's terrifying appearance and also because he shouted at every wild Pokémon he saw to "Peace off!".

About half way down the mountain, Mo saw somebody in the distance. It wasn't one of the wild Pokémon living here. Somebody else. It wasn't Aaron or Charlotte. That Pokémon was more anthropomorphic. Maybe that Pokémon could help him?

Mo ran towards the stranger.

"Hello? Excuse me! I need help!", Mo said.

That's when the strange Pokémon turned around and Mo recognized who it was. That criminal Electabuzz from before!

"You're still here?! You look terrible!", said the Electabuzz out loud.

"Same thing for you!", answered Mo in anger. "They didn't caught you?!"

"After you fell off that cliff, the fight continued without you.", Electabuzz explained to him. "When I had the chance I flew and managed to hide. I'm sure your pals went home."

The Electabuzz went on his knees to talk better to Mo.

"Look ... I'm sorry what have happened. I didn't mean to. Just do me a favor, go home and leave me be."

That moment Mo's eyes glow up and he grabbed the Electabuzz's neck, strangling him.

"I still have a job to do and I don't forgive so easily.", Mo answered, looking directly into the Electabuzz's eyes. Mo never saw someone so horrified in his life. Mo didn't liked it. HE LOVED it.

Then, Mo smacked the Electabuzz's head against a huge rock. The rock was cracked a little and the Electabuzz's was knocked out instandly. Mo grabbed him by his long yellow and black tail and dragged him with him.

After some more time, Mo reached the entrance area. It was still pitch black and the sun almost vanished at the horizon. Mo had no idea how to make fire and it would be hard to see without any light. But if some birds and clay puppets can live here, than a creature of the night light him could walk through here, too. ... somehow.

It was very hard for him to find his way. He had now idea where exactly he was or if this eyes really were open. Another option right now was to wait until morning and search the way out again. He, of course, tried to use his thunder bolt, but in his shape he was he couldn't do it for long and it didn't helped much to lighten up the cave a little.

Suddenly, Mo saw something in the distance, again. A light? A fire! There was someone! Was Aaron still there? Doesn't matter. Mo just hoped it was someone friendly this time who would get him out of here.

Mo run towards the light. Someone was holding a torch. Someone ... round, with arms and legs.

"I'm here! I'm here!", Mo called out. He could now see who it was. A Poliwhirl with a yellow scarf. Team Yellow! ... Phil, wasn't it?

The moment the Poliwhirl saw Mo, he almost let his torch fall out of fear.

"Mo?", asked Phil. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me!", the Mimikyu answered.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. We were told you fell down from the mountain top. And that's exactly how you look like."

"Thanks.", Mo answered in embarrassment.

Phil looked behind Mo and pointed at the still knocked out Electabuzz.

"Who's that?"

"The criminal we were supposed to catch.", Mo answered. "You're welcome and ... where are the others? Are Aaron and Charlotte alright?"

"They came right back after what happened to you and we and Heidi were called to help them find you. Or how Bao said, what may be left how you.", Phil told and petted Mo on his fake head, still hanging from the side. "You're tuffer than you look. Now, let's go!"

Phil lead Mo out of the dungeon. It was already night and the sky was cloudy.

"We're searching all around the dungeon for you. We and your team. It will take some time before we have told everyone to return to the HQ.", Phil said to him. Once we found someone, he can say if you want to stay or if we should escort you back."

"I really want to go home now.", Mo said.

They both then saw another light approaching. It was Bao.

"Master!", Phil said. "Look who I found!"

The Mienshao seemed surprised by Mo's return.

"I doubted to find you again.", he said in a calm voice. "And even alive."

He turned back to the Poliwhirl.

"You did a good job."

"He would like to go back to the HQ now.", Phil told Bao.

"Very well.", Bao answered. "You inform Paul and the others. I make sure he returns safely."

Bao looked behind Mo and saw the Electabuzz.

"And that this ...?"

"A criminal.", Mo answered.

"Phil. Take this one with you. You can call the authorities as well."

Mo left Phil, who also took the Electabuzz on his shoulder, and went with Bao back to the Adventurer guild. He was awfully silent and just looked at him with the same look he gave him the first day they met now and then.

"They already ate for dinner.", Bao finally said. "I'm sure they will have some leftovers if you'd like."

"I'm not hungry right now. Just tired.", Mo answered.

After some more time of silence, Mo turned back to Bao.

"I'm sorry what happened today."

"It doesn't matter right now. You should only feel sorry for yourself.", Bao said without any emotions.

The rest of the walk back stayed very silent and uneventful. Back at the guild the huge door was already closed for today. Bao knocked at the huge door and Alfons opened up again soon after. He screamed and almost slam closed to door again as he saw Mo.

"I'm bringing the missed Mimikyu. My and his team will return shortly as well."

Inside the guild, almost everyone was prepared to go to bed for today. Bao himself let Mo alone with Alfons.

"I'm sorry what has happened.", Mo said to him.

Alfons softly put on of his wings on the Mimikyu.

"It's alright. It only matters you are alright.

On his way to his team room, Mo encountered Team Blue.

"You won the bet, Richard.!", said the Pikachu, Ziggy. "He really is still alive! Now we wonder for how long?"

"Mind your own business!", Mo said to him angry. "It was an accident! Could have happened to anybody. I bet you wouldn't have in my place!"

"I'll make you eat those words!", Ziggy answered him angrily and stepped forward.

The Litleo stepped between them.

"Stop it! It's way to late for something like!"

She looked at Ziggy: "You can to whatever you want tomorrow ..."

She looked back at Mo: "And you ... fix your cloth."

"What is your problem, anyway?!", Mo asked Ziggy.

Ziggy looked in disgust at Mo.

"My problem is that Hilarius let Pokémon join your guild who are not qualified to be adventurer anyway! Just look at yourself! It's your second day and you already almost died. The old Team Purple was almost a year old before the incident. If you can not keep up with us, than do yourself a favor and go. We don't need Pokémon like you!"

Ziggy and Nya, the Litleo, went back to their own team room.

Mo was alone with the Hoothoot.

The Hoothoot looked at Mo and said: "I'm Richard and I can ...", he paused. "Hypnotise Pokémon."

He then also went and followed his team mates.

A short while later, Mo was in the guild bath room with his sewing kit trying desperately to fix his disguise. The was so much damage. There was just enough thread to fix it. Mo needed to buy new thread tomorrow. He did the best he could with his needle, but it didn't looked son nice anymore as it was yesterday. Especially problematic was his broken neck. It just wouldn't go straight again. In his desperation, Mo started to cry.

Finally, Mo was done. Some parts of his disguise needed to be replaced if it should look nice again and his fake tail was still missing. It was late in the night already. Everyone must be asleep by now.

As Mo left the bathroom, he met Yinping again. She was seemingly waiting for him to.

"I heard you had a bad day?", she asked caringly.

"I don't want to be an adventurer anymore.", Mo answered, still crying a little.

Yinping seemed a little shocked by this statement.

"Why?", she asked.

"Ziggy is right. I'm not an adventurer. I wasn't made for this.", Mo answered her and paused. "Tomorrow I tell the guild master I will leave. I don't care what everyone will say, what Aaron will do after that or Charlotte. That's it. Done."

"Don't say that!", Yinping shouted at him in a almost aggressive tone. "You ARE something special!"

"Yeah?!", Mo responded aggressive as well. "In what kind of way am I special?!"

Yinping went on her knees and looked into Mo's eyes.

"You have the ability to change the world. I know you can do great things. You are doing it right now. By being with me."

Mo was confused and didn't understood a thing.

"What do you mean?", he asked her in disbelieve.

"I just know it.", she explained. "I can't see into the future, but I can see into your heart. Into your soul. I saw the hearts of every member of the adventurer guild. And there is something special inside your heart."

Mo? Special? Mo couldn't believe what she was saying. But why would she lie? To make him feel better?

"I can ...", Mo paused. "... change things? Like ... what do you mean?"

"Well.", Yinping said, now standing again. "You CAN change things. I cannot say what you will change. I see your heart. It is split in half. Both want the same thing. You want to be happy. Happy with the world and yourself. The one side wants to achieve this happiness by making the ones happy you love. The other side wants to achieve happiness by getting hurting the ones who are standing in your way."

Mo just starred at Yinping in confusion.

"How do you know all that?", he asked.

Yinping smiled. "I'm a special kind of girl. Not only strong but also smart. I'm special. Like you are. There is connection between us."

Mo looked around. No others than them were around.

"Is this legal?", he asked. "And about my heart."

"You heart is in a fight. I don't know wich one will win or if there will even be a winner in the end. It's up to you and what you will decide. I can't force you to do things you don't want."

Both looked at each other in silence.

"If you go, this guild will lose something great and I will lose a friend.", Yinping finally said and started walking down into the darkness. "If you need me, I'm always here."

Mo watched her vanish and thought about, what she just said to him. Greatness? Hearts? What was even going on?

Mo returned to his team room. Aaron and Charlotte waited for him to return the whole time and where both overcome with joy as they saw him. Aaron almost jumped on him and hugged him very tigth with his ribbons, while Charlotte literally tried to jump on him but missed and flew out of the room.

"Mo!", Aaron said, with watery eyes. "I thought I'll never se you again!"

"I'm happy to see you too, again.", Mo answered with his face being directly pressed on Aaron's cheek.

"From now on, we'll stay together! Right?", Aaron said, still hugging the Mimikyu.

"Sure, sure!", Mo answered. "Now we at least know what not to do at our next mission, I guess."

"I almost forgot!",, Aaron suddenly said and let Mo go. Mo feared he could snap his neck, again.

Aaron started searching in the team bag he got with him turning their mission and pulled out Mo's fake wooden tail.

"You lost this!", the Sylveon said to Mo and gave it back to him.

"Uh ... thank you. Thank you so much!", Mo thanked his friend with glee.

"Let's start a new day tomorrow!", Aaron suggested. "Let's give our best again!"

Charlotte already rolled back into the room and clenched on Mo from behind. He didn't had the time yet to attach his tail back.

Mo's eyes glow up again, freaking Aaron out a little.

"I'm ready to show the world what I can do."


	11. Where the Guild is being invaded

**Chapter 11: Where the Guild is being invaded.**

It has been over two weeks now since Mo and Aaron joined the Adventurer Guild. They managed, against all odds they were given and have given themselves, to be a successful adventurer team and became valued members of the guild. Also some other members lost their bets they made at the beginning, because the trio was still Team Purple.

During this time, Team Purple earned enough money for Mo to buy new fabric for his disguise. He took a day off and managed to recreate his old disguise like it was before the first day of adventuring. He still kept the old one as spare.

For the last two weeks the relationship of Mo and Ziggy hasn't improved a bit or worsen. To not starting a fight again with him again, Mo made all efforts to stay out of Ziggy's way, wich was really hard in the morning at the briefing and in the evening at dinner time. What bothered Mo the most was, Ziggy and his group never called him by his real name. Instead the called him "Bootleg" all the time. Sometimes "Bootleg Ziggy" by Nya. Richard was still the most likable of them. I seemed to not be the smartest around. One day, Mo asked him about his hypnotic abilities and let him get hypnotised. Of course under supervision by Team Red. He woke up later in the hospital wing after having a seizure. Mo hated their guts.

Sometimes, at night, Mo would sneak out of his room to meet Yinping. He kept her company and told her stories of his adventures and the past live he had before coming here. How he met Aaron and his strange behavior sometimes. He also asked about her live. About her brother and her parents and why he is not allowed to know where she is during daytime. He told her he was worried about keeping secrets. She always told he doesn't have to and that she were alright.

One night after another long day.

Team Purple were in their room. Everyone was asleep in the guild and the night was very dark. No moon or stars to see.

Mo woke up when someone or something kept poking his face over and over again. Annoyed and still sleepy, Mo opened his eyes. Yinping was kneeling in front of him, still poking him with her paw. It was the first time Yinping was in their team room.

"Yinping? What are you doing? I'm tired.", Mo said still half asleep.

"There are Pokémon trying to break in!", she said worried.

"What?", Mo asked still sleepy.

"There are Pokémon! Trying to open the locked door from the outside! They doesn't seem to be friendly!", Yinping explained.

"What?!", Mo was now fully awake. "Are you sure?! Why you tell me?! Hilarius would know what to do!"

"I can't!", Yinping said. "You need to tell the others!"

"What are you doing?", Aaron has woken up and was just as sleepy as Mo was before.

Mo looked at Aaron and explained: "There are probably Pokémon trying to break in the guild."

While Mo and Yinping were looking at Aaron, Aaron looked back at Mo like he just told him a bad joke.

"Go back to sleep. You had a bad dream.", Aaron said and rolled over.

"Well, I'm going to investigate! Something is wrong!", Mo decided.

Annoyed, Aaron stood up and followed Mo, almost bumping into Yinping who stayed behind in their room with still deeply asleep Charlotte.

Mo walked down the dark hallways with a quick pace, Aaron following behind him.

"You're overreacting! Everything is fine!", Aaron tried to calm Mo down.

"I'm not the one who says, where under attack! Yinping was! And she's not telling lies!", Mo explained to him without turning around.

"Who?", asked Aaron.

Mo remembered that he was not supposed to talk about Yinping. ... still. Didn't Aaron just saw her right now?

Both arrived at the empty entrance hall.

"See? No one's here.", Aaron told Mo. "Now let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Wait.", said Mo. he heard something. It sounded like scratching. Sawing?

Mo pointed at the entrance. he sound came from the door. Someone must be on the other side.

Aaron looked at Mo with wide open eyes.

"No kidding! What are we going to do?", he asked Mo.

"I think we're going to warn the others?", Mo suggested. "You go back to the team rooms. We need to alarm everyone. I'll tell Hilarius."

Mo and Aaron split up and the Mimikyu ran down corridor towards the guild master's room. He hoped the other teams would believe Aaron more than he believed him.

He arrived at his door and started hammering it with his fist.

"Guild Master Hilarius! Guild Master Hilarius!", he called out. "It's an emergency!"

The door opened. Hilarius was now standing right in front of him, looking down on him with a angry stare like when he saw he for the first time.

"Do?. You? Have? Any? Idea? How? Late? It? Is?", Hilarius said like he was about beat Mo up any second.

"There are one or more Pokémon at the entrance trying to get in.", Mo said cowed.

"Are you sure?", Hilarius asked, now more calmly.

"I know the guild is supposed to be save, but there is something going on. Aaron is informing the others as well.", Mo said, still cowed.

"Well then.", Hilarius said and made a gesture for Mo to show him were to go.

Suddenly there was a terrible noise. The sound of a girls screaming and glass shattering.

Mo and Hilarius stood there in shock. Without looking at Mo, Hilarius ran towards the entrance hall.

"My guild!", he screamed.

Mo followed his guild master, preparing for the worst scenario. He could hear screams and the sounds of various attacks. As he arrived at the entrance all of the teams were already engaged in battles with other Pokémon. It was just pure chaos. Candleholders were fallen over, a map on the wall fell down and the glass splitters were all over the floor, the door was wide open and damaged from the other side.

The air was filled with smoke made from three Koffing and it was hard to see what was going on. One of the three Pawniard flew towards Mo, who just managed to step aside in time. The little guy was knocked out. The other two were still in battle with Spiritomb, who had no problems with fighting both at the same time.

Mo ran into the smoke cloud, hoping to help defending the guild. The first thing he saw was Hilarius, smacking two Oddish together over and over again. A Trapinch suddenly came out of nowhere, jumping a Mo, trying to bite him with it's big jaw. Mo reacted just in time and used his shadow claw against it. The Trapinch, still in the air, flipped and fell down to the ground.

Mo looked around, trying to team up with Aaron and Charlotte.

"Aaron?! Charlotte?!", he called out for them. But he couldn't find them in this throng of a battle.

A huge flame lighted up the room for a moment. Mo turned around to see a Houndoom fighting Bao from Team Yellow.

"They have a Houndoom?!", Mo asked himself. He once heard of the power those Pokémon have. This one would be the last Pokémon Mo ever wants to face in battle.

Then, someone from behind him grabbed Mo by his fake ear, lifting him up.

"Did you thought you could escape me, little Pikachu?", a light male and almost female sounding voice said to him.

"Wait! You're not the Pikachu!", the voice realised and turned Mo around.

A small Gourgeist with a scar on the side of his face, like someone or something got him really bad there once. A scratch from something with three fingers. Mo recognised that Gourgeist immediately. André! The one of the three kidnappers!

"Hey! I know you!", Mo said. "What are YOU doing here?!"

The Gourgeist's eyes were now wide open.

"You?!", André said. Mo could literally see André's rage rising and rising.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!", André screamed. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Before André could do anything to him, Mo let out a high pitch scream as he suddenly appeared to the Gourgeist to have doubled in size.

André flinched and let Mo go. Mo wasted no time in getting away from there, running away from the battlefield.

"Come back here, you little rat!", André shouted when Ziggy suddenly tackled him over from the side.

Mo needed to think about a tactic. He had to help the others. He had to help his team. But there are too many and too strong Pokémon to face and one is now up to get revenge. He could still hear the fighting continuing even tho he was now near the library. His thunder bolt from the distance wouldn't work. It was hard to see because of the smoke and he could accidently hit the other teams and electric type attacks wouldn't do much about the Trapinch and Oddish.

Then, Mo heard talking. It came from the library.

"Who's in the library?", Mo thought and decided to investigate.

He hoped it was Aaron or Yinping. He could imagine the situation was too much for him. He also didn't saw Alfons or Heidi around either.

Mo took a look inside the library. Books and scrolls were laying all over the floor and he could still hear the voices from before. Three different voices. All female. Mo sneaked inside and hid behind one of the bookshelves. From there he could see two Oddish and one Gloom. While the two Oddish were holding a ladder, the Gloom stood on it, taking books and throwing them away behind her. She seemed looking for something.

"This is the third shelve, boss!", one Oddish said.

"I know!", the Gloom answered angry while taking another book and throwing it over her shoulder. "This is one of the places these adventurers would hide this map! And I'm going to empty everyone of these shelves until I over the others have found it!"

"These burglars are looking for what?!", Mo thought to himself. "A map? What map?"

Mo looked around. No one else was here. Only him and those plant types. He could take them out himself, but how? Mo remembered there was a box with different rocks, for research purposes. It's an old trick, but there was no time and no idea for something else.

Carefully, not to be spotted or hear by them, Mo snuck up to the box and slowly opened it. It was filled with different kinds of minerals, crystals and evolution stones. Mo picked a small, simple and not too rare and expensive looking rock and snuck to another hiding spot. From there Mo threw the small rock, as far as he could, to the other side of the library. Instead of making a small noise, the rock hit one of the shelves and some book fell out of it, making even more noise than planed.

The Oddish and the Gloom looked up.

"Someone here?", asked the Gloom.

"I'll check." decided one Oddish.

"No you don't!", forbid the Gloom. "I know this trick! You go over there and get knocked out. Remember! never go alone."

The Gloom pointed at the other Oddish. "You go with he!"

The two Gloom looked at each other.

"Okay.", one said and both left the ladder to check for the noise.

That moment, the ladder fell, together with the Gloom still on top of it, screaming. The two Oddish turned around again, seeing their boss face first on the floor and quickly went on to investigate.

Mo first planed to take out one of the Oddish, now it seemed more clever to take out the Gloom first. Gloom herself stood back up, rubbing her face in pain.

"You know ...", said the Gloom, looking around for the someone involved with what happened. "That we're now being attacked makes it more clearly we're searching at the right place for the map!"

Mo quickly took a random stone out off the box, hid it under his cloth and changed his hiding place again, hoping for a moment to strike.

"You underestimate the power of us, The Forces of Darkness! And if we fail today, we'll come back!", she continued as yellow glowing dust came out of her top. Stun Spore. Mo took a deep breath, not to inhale the spores.

"I can do this all night long.", Gloom said and spread another stun spore attack in the air. "We'll find you."

"Boss! There is one!", one suddenly Oddish yelled.

Gloom turned around and saw Mo was right next to her. Both now looking at each others faces. She smiled before spitting her dark purple acid attack at Mo. Mo dashed to the side just in time as the acid hit the wall were Mo stood.

"Seize him!", the Gloom ordered her minions and prepared for another acid attack.

Without thinking, Mo took the stone from before and shoved in right into the Gloom's big mouth to stop her from using her acid again.

As Mo prepared to use his shadow claw against her, the Gloom suddenly started to glow bright. This stunned not only him and her, but also the two Oddish.

"What did you do?!", the Gloom shouted afters she spat out the stone.

Mo asked himself the same. What stone did he took?! But there was no time for thinking about such things. Mo saw an empty book shelve next to the Gloom.

"Maybe ...", he thought and pulled down the huge shelve with all his might.

The still glowing and now changing Gloom screamed as the shelve crashed down on her. Then silence.

Mo was about to run out of air. To not get paralysed by the stun spores still flying around, Mo ran out of the library to breath again. The two Oddish also left the library and stopped as they saw Mo. They did not attack. The froze in fear for a moment.

"Let's get out of here!", one said to the other.

A cold breeze blew through the corridor. Not just a breeze, a wind, and ice cold. As Mo looked up, the Oddish were frozen solid on the spot were they just stood.

Alfons approached the two Oddish and spotted Mo, who was still out of breath.

"What is going on here?", Alfons asked Mo and helped him up.


	12. Where it's explained what is even going

**Chapter 12: Where it's explained what is even going on.**

Alfons led Mo back to the entrance hall. Many parts of the walls and the floor very heavily damaged. Pieces of the wall every still sometimes just falling off and rubble and dust all over the floor.

The fight was over now and the invaders where nowhere to be seen. Only the members of the Adventurer Guild were gathered were the fighting took place before. Hilarius walked up and down in a worried way, Heidi treated Paul with bandages and ointment. He got burning marks on his left arms and was complaining about how he had the type advantage.

Near the door, Mo saw Aaron, Charlotte and Yinping. He left Alfons, who went to talk to Hilarius, to talk to his friend. All three were happy to see him unharmed.

"I'm so sorry! I tried to find you! I really did!", Mo said to them, giving Aaron a hug.

"It's okay.", Aaron answered as Charlotte once again jumped on Mo.

"I wished I could have helped.", Yinping said to the group.

Mo was surprised he saw Yinping with other Pokémon except for him. She just casually sat there by his friends site. Mo believed he was the only one who knew her. But who knew what Aaron did while Mo wasn't there to be a witness, or of what he didn't do.

As the group sat down, Mo noticed that Aaron was also injured. His right hind leg bandaged and still bleeding a little.

"What happened?", Mo asked Aaron and pointed to his leg.

"A Trapinch go me from behind. Not so serious.", he answered.

"Some other Pokémon got it worse.", Yinping added.

Heidi was now talking to Team Blue and Red. The two Teams seemed to have an argument about something while Ziggy was pointing at Amy and then at his tail over and over again. His tail, wich had a biting mark on it, was treaded by Heidi as Team Red went to Team Team Yellow an Orange and started talking with them.

Publius' head was in bandages and he seemed to be in pain. His two older brothers and Team Green were by his side, trying to comfort him.

Paul was still complaining about his injuries to Phil and Bao. Bao himself wasn't much interested in it as Phil was.

Mo turned to Yinping while Aaron was examining his wounded leg.

"Don't you want to go to your brother?", he suggested her.

"Nah.", she just said and shook her head.

"Nah?", Mo was surprised. "Well. Alright then. I'm not forcing you."

He paused for a moment.

"But ... it's is okay to be around here. You know. Stay in your room all the time?"

"It is still night time. And I'm not bothering anyone.", she answered calmly.

"What are you doing?", Aaron said. Mo looked at him and he gave him a look like he just told a very bad joke. Even Charlotte seemed to be worried.

"... I'm just talking?", Mo explained.

Aaron still looked at him, examining him.

"... okay.", Aaron then answered and continued to look at his own wound.

Some times later the police arrived. Officer Magnezone, two Magneton and ten Magnemite entered the HQ. Officer Magnezone and the Magneton went straight to Hilarius and Alfons while the Magnemite started investigating. Either questioning the teams about what happened or examining the damage the battle had left. Mo had no idea what Hilarius, Alfons and Officer Magnezone were talking about, but at one point Alfons pointed to the corridor to the library and Hilarius at Team Red. Moments later Hilarius, Alfons, Officer Magnamite and all three members of Team Red went to the guild masters room. The three Magneton went in the direction of the library. Two later came back with the Oddish, who were still frozen solid, and carried them out of the guild. After a while, when the third one didn't came back, one of the two returned to look for him. Shorty after both came back and managed to subdue a third Pokémon. Not a Gloom, but a Bellossom. She was still trying hard to fight back.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW THIS ANGRY GIRL?", one Magneton asked.

Mo couldn't believe his eyes. From all the stones he could have taken. Of all of them.

"I think I do!", Mo answered the Magneton. "That's one of the Pokémon that broke in! And before you ask, they are responsible for the mess back there!"

The two Magneton proceeded to carry the Bellossom out of the HQ. As the walked past by Team Purple, the Bellossom yelled at Mo: "What did you do?! Look at me! I can't show myself to the others like this!"

One Magneton gave her a shock.

"I get you for this!", she added as they left.

Mo turned around and saw everyone, including, Ziggy, and Bao, were looking at him, wondering what Mo did possibly did.

"Praise me! This is probably the second life I've ruined in the past three weeks!", Mo jokingly said to the others.

Everyone still looked at him in silence.

"I'm not good at math, in how many days would I destroy the third life?", Mo jokingly asked in the round.

"What is wrong with you?!", Gangolf the Golem shouted.

Shorty after, Amy quickly ran past the other groups to Team Red's room and just as she came she quickly ran back again, now holding a piece of paper. None of the teams of the Magnemite knew what she was doing just now.

Later, Hilarius and the rest returned to the main hall. He now looked more calm than before they left.

"Adventurer Guild! May I have you attention?", Hilarius said as he stood at the point were he always stands during the morning briefing. "You all wonder who the intruders were and why they left so suddenly?"

Everyone still stood or sat on the place they stood or sat before and listened carefully.

"Does any one of you know the legend of the Origin-Stone?", Hilarius asked.

Mo lifted his hand.

"I think I do. The Origin-Stone, also known as the Reset-Stone, is a magical artefact created by Arceus after creating the world. The legend says the Origin-Stone was created to create the universe and everything in it all over again, if for some reason, everything is destroyed. Life will start anew."

Hilarius nodded.

"And do you know what the Origin-Stone can do beside that?", he asked Mo.

"I think ... I think the one who will find the stone will be granted great powers. Powers enough to destroy the universe. To take over the world as a new god.", Mo answered again.

"And were is this stone? Can you tell me this as well?", Hilarius asked him.

"No one knows were it is. There is nothing written about the place were it COULD be. It's only said it was moved over and over again by chosen Pokémon so there could be many places to look.", Mo answered once more.

"Well.", Hilarius said. "NOW we do."

Everyone was shocked. Some were more surprised the stone really existed, some that the guild now knew were it was. Some even began arguing with each other if the guild master wasn't lying or not.

"Quite!", the Bisharp shouted and everyone stopped talking.

"I wanted it to be kept a secret, but after tonight ... I think you all need to know.", Hilarius seemed very worried. Mo never saw him like this before.

"The group that attacked is tonight were the so called Forces of Evil or Forces of Darkness. They have found out we have found a map leading to the Origin-Stone."

"Excuse me, father.", Fabius interrupted. "I don't want to be rude, but WHERE DID WE FOUND A MAP TO SOMETHING THAT CAN'T BE FOUND?!"

Hilarius gave his son a mean look and Fabius turned away in shame.

"It is not leading directly to the Origin-Stone.", Hilarius turned back to the others. "According to the map there is a key that is needed to open the door to the place the Origin-Stone is hidden. The key itself will tell were the stone is. Then again, the map shows four different places where the key is supposed to be.", Hilarius paused for a moment. "Where we found this map ... Axel?"

Axel stepped forward. He seemed nervous.

"I ... saw it in a dream. I was told in my dream where to find this map. Amy, Steve and me went there and found the map. Right afterwards we were attacked by the same Houndoom who was involved with the attack tonight. We then gave it to Hilarius."

"You saw it in a dream?", Ziggy asked him directly.

Axel affirmed this.

"Mo!", the guild master called him. "You knew so much about the stone. Do you know about the story of the first one who changed the stones hiding place?"

"Not much.", Mo answered, still baffled about what he just heard in the past minutes. "There is one thing. According to the legend he had a dream about the future. One day, the forces of evil will come together to search for the stone, a chosen one from another world will come to find the stone, defeat the evil and to find one last hiding place where no Pokémon, not even Arceus himself will find it ever again."

"This is right.", Hilarius affirmed. "We believe Axel here IS the chosen one from the legend."

Once again, there was chaos and disbelieve under the teams.

"STAY CALM!", Hilarous screamed and everyone was calm again, except for Hilarius II., who started to cry.

"We're not quit sure. But what we are sure about is the Forces of Evil have taken the map. They now know were to find the key and sues the stone.

"And how are we now supposed to find the locations from the map?", Bao asked the guild master. "As far as I know your memory and that of those three are not the greatest."

"I copied it.", Amy casually said.

The other teams looked at her.

"I just took a piece of paper, redrew the map on it and hid it in our own room. To be save."

Alfons than took the piece of paper Amy had before out of his bag like tail and showed it to the teams.

"One thing is clear, we need to find this key first! I don't want to think about what that group will do if they really find it!", announced Hilarius and turned to Team Green.

"Team Green, for the rest of the night, you keep guard. If those guys dare to come back."

Hilarius turned back to the rest of the teams.

"The rest needs to go back to sleep. I want you all as rested as possible for tomorrow. I'll then explain what we are going to do about the key."

"And one last thing!", Hilarius added. "I would like to thank our member Mo from Team Purple. Was the one who heard the intruders and alarmed everyone. It could have gone worse without him."

Everyone started applauding and cheering for Mo. Except for Team Blue. Ziggy was just ironically clapping his hands while Nya was still busy comforting Richard, who was still crying a little.

Mo felt embarrassed about everyone around him being happy for him. I was used to something like this. Also, it was not his deed. Yinping was the one who woke him up after she heard them.

"Guys! Please! It wasn't me!", Mo said.

Everyone stopped applauding and Aaron was confused.

"Then ... who is the one to thank for?", Hiarius asked Mo.

Mo wanted to pointed at Yinping, still standing right next to him the whole time, and tell everyone she did it. But then he remembered they both could get in trouble. Well ... at least Yinping always told him.

"Guild master. I need to talk to you. I private. If that is alright?"

Everyone still looked at Mo.

"Team Green, stay up for the rest of the night, Mo in my room, everyone else to bed.", Hilarius commanded.

As almost everyone went back to their rooms, Mo followed Hilarius back to his own room. It still looked like the last time he was in here one his first day. The guild master sat on the big table.

"Alright then.", he said to Mo, looking down to him with his cold eyes. "Who was the one and why did your partner told me you were it?"

Mo was nervous. One the one side he couldn't lie, on the other side he had no idea if she should mention Yinping."

"I'm waiting.", Hilarius impatient said.

"Yinping told me.", Mo finally said. "She came to our room, woke me up and told me we're under attack."

Hilarius looked at in confusion, just like Aaron when he was talking to Yinping, and first said nothing.

"Yinping?", he asked him.

"Bao's little sister.", Mo answered, now scared if Hilarius was mad at him.

"Where did you know about Yinping?", Hilarius said. Not angry, more shocked

"I've already met her. I know she's sick and shouldn't leave her room. She didn't meant it. Please don't be mad.", Mo answered

The guild master still looked at Mo if he was talking nonsense.

"If I understand you correctly, you met a young girl named Yinping, a Mienfoo, inside of our guild and she was also the one who told you about the attack?"

"Yes.", Mo answered, wondering what was going on.

The guild master stood up and got on his knees to look exactly into Mo's eyes. Mo could feel a shiver down his spine right into his fake tail.

"If you're lying to me ... this is not funny."

"Why should I?", Mo asked.

"You can't have met Yinping. Whoever you met, she was not little Yinping.", Hilarius told him.

Mo was confused.

"Why not?", he asked.

"Yinping passed away three years ago. She was brought to us when she was sick and both her parents and Bao weren't able to take care for her. He was wandering around and trained.", the guild master's eyes were getting moist.

"We took care of her and were proud when she told us she wanted to join us when she was old enough. But it just wouldn't get better. I got worse with every passing day.", Hilarius started to rub his eyes. "We promised it to Bao to take care of her. When he got the news he was devastated. He blamed himself for what happened couldn't get over it. He joined as Team Yellow with his pupils as redemption."

Mo didn't understand. He was talking to a little Mienshoo. Or was he? He wasn't sure himself anymore.

"I'm so sorry, guild master.", Mo tried to said.

"You don't need to!", said Hilarius and stood up again. "Who you saw is either another intruder, trying to fool you, or there is something going on I can't understand. I wanted to have guards around in the HQ until we have he Origin-Stone anyway. We will keep an eye on everything strange that will go on in the following days. When you see Yinping again, report immediately."

Hilarius turned around and wished Mo a good night.


	13. Where Mo got himself into something big

**Chapter 13: Where Mo got himself into something big.**

Mo was puzzled after his talk with Hilarius. The girl he was talking to the fast two weeks was a fake? Did she really fooled him the whole time? And why? Mo started to think if he told her something that could be bad for him or the guild. Was it even his fault the guild was attacked?

On the way back to his room, Mo met Gangolf from Team Green.

"What did you said to the guild master?", the Golem asked Mo.

Mo thought what he could say. Should he mention Yinping?

"... We may have still an intruder inside the HQ. If you or the twins see someone suspicious-", Mo said to Gandolf but then saw Yinping standing near Mo's team room, seemingly waiting for him.

"Is something wrong?", Gangolf asked when Mo suddenly stopped talking and looked past him.

Mo looked at Gandolf again and hinted at Yinping with his fake head.

"Are you sure you didn't already saw someone suspicious? Someone who shouldn't be here?"

Gangolf looked at Mo, turned around, and turned back at Mo.

"It was a long night.", Gangolf said and petted Mo's fake head. "Don't worry. We make sure the guild will stay safe.

Gangolf then walked past Mo down the dark corridor.

Mo looked at Gangolf as the walked away and then back at Yinping, still standing there.

"Are you kidding me?!", he though.

Mo walked towards the little Mienfoo, his claws ready, his eyes glowing and his mind prepared for battle.

Yinping turned towards Mo. She tried to welcome him but noticed he didn't came as a friend. Mo pointed his right claw at her, his eyes still glowing.

"Who? Are? You?", he asked her angry.

"... I'm Yinping! You know me!", she answered worried. "What did you told Hilarius in his room?"

"I know you can't be Yinping. Yinping is dead for three years. How dare you mimicking her.", Mo said and grabbed one of her arms. "How dare you fool me. I'll drag you to the guild master's room right here and now."

"I know what is going on!", she replied. "Please, let me explain the situation!"

Mo was still holding her arm, his eyes still glowing, waiting for her to defend herself.

"I am Yinping! I know they would say I wasn't alive anymore! I wanted to keep you out of trouble. You, he guild master and my brother.", she told him.

"Why?", Mo asked.

"Touch my chest.", she said to him.

"What?!"

"I want you to touch my chest.". She pointed at her chest with her other hand.

Mo looked around to see if there was anyone seeing or even hearing them nearby.

"Is this legal?", he asked her?

"DO IT!", she shouted at him, making Mo flinch. NOW they must have heard them for sure.

Mo quickly put his other claw on her chest.

"Mo? What do you feel?", she asked now calm again.

"I feel you fur and your body heat. I already noticed you are colder than other Pokémon your type.", he replied.

"What else do you feel?", she asked.

"I don't know what you mean?", Mo said.

"My heart. Do you feel my heart beat? How fast is it beating?", she finally said.

Mo concentrated to feel it. He pushed harder into her chest, pushing and various other places around her chest where it could be. There was nothing.

"I can't feel anything.", Mo said to her in surprise.

"It stopped three years ago. One night I fell asleep and when i woke up, everyone was sad.", Yinping explained.

"Are you a ghost?", Mo asked her and let her arm go. Now he wasn't surprised anymore. As a ghost-type himself coming from a ghost family he already knew ghosts existed. His father sometimes told him about the ghosts of passed away Pokémon he met.

Yinping looked to the ground.

"I'm not sure myself. I wondered if you could tell me.", she answered. "Am I dead? am I still alive? When I woke up I felt better, but noticed it was night and no one was able to see or hear me. I'm still able to move objects, but no other Pokémon can hear or see me, no matter how loud I am and I don't need food or water. I'm only there during the night time and vanish when the sun rises. I also can't leave the walls of the guild for some reason."

For Mo, this explained alot of things and gave him new questions.

"When no one was able to see or hear you, why can I? And when you can move objects, why didn't you made yourself noticeable by ... I don't know, throwing books at the members for example?"

"I don't want to scare everyone.", Yinping started to explain. "Especially my brother. He always seems calm and disciplined, but deep down he's always sad. I'm afraid what he would do if he knew I couldn't have my eternal rest. That's also why I asked you to keep quiet about me. I don't want thing to get worse.

"And me?", Mo asked again.

"I don't know either. That's why I told you you're special. If it's because you are a ghost-type or something else. I tried to contact every single member of this guild, including your friends. In three years you are the first and only one.", she explained. "I also started to believe I'm here because of you ... for some reason."

"And why didn't you told me sooner?", Mo asked.

"I didn't know how you would react.", she answered.

"I actually believed for the past days they held you against your will in a secret chamber somewhere around here.", Mo told her. "I really thought about calling the police."

Yinping face got red of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

Mo sighted.

"I heard some ghosts can't rest, because there is still something that is holding them back. Is there something I can do? So you can move on?", Mo asked her.

Yinping shook her head.

"I can't think of something. And to be fair, I already embraced my existence like this. I can't feel pain."

"I'm sorry.", he said and entered his team room to go back to sleep without looking back to Yinping.

"You know. I'm always here if you need me.", Yinping said before leaving herself. "I always will be."

In the team room, Aaron and Charlotte were already fast sleep again.

Mo lay down between the two of them. Tonight Mo experienced and learned alot. More than he wanted to. He knew something big was going to happen. And he was deep in the plot. He asked himself if joining the guild was still a good idea.

... probably not.

Not long after at the morning briefing, the average moral of the guild members was low. Not only Mo but everyone was still sleepy. The time before Hilarius arrived, Mo thought he could rest his eyes for a moment or two. Maybe it would help.

Finally, Hilarius, Alfons and Heidi arrived as well. They as didn't had enough sleep, too. Mo never saw the guild master in a worse shape than this.

Hilarius stepped forward.

"I have decided to skip the normal morning briefing and tell you all what we're going to do against the Forces of Evil. Like mentioned yesterday, we have four different locations where the key could be hidden. We will send out four adventure teams to these four locations. Team Green and Team Orange are excluded from these missions. And no buts!

"But-!", Hilarius II. tried to say, but was abruptly interrupted by this father.

"What did I just say?! Publius is not in the shape to go out adventuring in the next few days and no, no one of us will join you two!"

Mo now just noticed Publius was absent from the briefing.

Hilarius turned to the other teams.

"Team Red, Blue, Yellow and Purple! I will send you out to search for the key. The Forces of Evil will definitely look for it as well. I believe you all will encounter members who will tried to stop you. You all need to prepare for the worst. I know, your conditions are not the best, but today I want you to give more than 100%. It's not only for the guild now. We now fight for our world."

Hilarius paused for a moment.

"For the safety of the missions I will give each group their location in secret. No other ne has to know where you are heading to and the overall locations stay a secret to anybody else. I already contacted the Air Continent Police. Until the case with the Origin-Stone is solved, there will be no further adventure, rescuing or other missions. Our priority is to find the stone and keeping our HQ save from more attacks during this time."

He turned to Team Red.

"Team Red! Come with me to my room. I will tell you your location there."

And so the briefing was over. Team Red followed Hilarius, Team Orange followed Alfons and Heidi, and Team Yellow headed back to their team room, leaving Team Purple and Team Blue alone in the entrance hall.

"I'm surprised they gave YOU one of those mission.", Ziggy said as he walked towards Mo, having is arms crossed.

"To be fair, I'm just surprised as you are.", Mo answered calmly. "Maybe more."

"You think you're up for this kind of mission?", Nya asked Team Purple.

"You think YOU'RE up to this?", Mo asked back.

"YOU ran away last night while I was fighting the guy who had you on his hit list!", Ziggy said to Mo while looking directly into his eyes and poking his fake head. "Ran away with your tail between your legs like a little girls!"

That moment, Nya gave Ziggy a kick at the side.

"I singlehandedly defeated one of the leaders last night and got her locked up!", Mo defended himself.

"Didn't you said you throw a book shelve on her?", Aaron interrupted the argument.

"I want to see you throw a books shelve!", Mo beefed a his friend.

"Well, maybe we can take over your mission, after you failed.", Ziggy said and started to rub one of Mo's ears. "Let's just hope we are the one who finds the key."

Just as Mo's eyes started to glow, Aaron grabbed him with his ribbons.

"Come. We need to prepare for our mission.", Aaron said and dragged him back to their room, followed by Charlotte.

Mo pointed at Ziggy with his eyes still glowing.

"I hope you perish! I hope you all perish!"

Team Blue just laughed.


	14. Where the way to the dungeon is exhausti

**Chapter 14: Where the way to the dungeon is exhausting already.**

Aaron closed his bag, filled to the brim with stuff.

"Good thing we stocked up and can go right to our destination once we know where we need to go!"

"Aaron?", Mo said. "You know, I tried to stay positive the last weeks. And you know it went pretty well lately."

"What is it?", Aaron asked him. Behind him, Charlotte was already fast asleep again, rocking on her log.

"They probably wouldn't hide something important like this key somewhere everyone would be able to go to.", Mo explained. "What I'm saying is, this could be our hardest mission till now. And I'm a little afraid."

Aaron sat by his side and put one of his ribbons around him.

"Don't hug me when I'm scared.", Mo told him and Aaron let him go slowly.

"It's always funny when you're the one who is afraid of something. When we walk around, many Pokémon are afraid of you.", Aaron tried to joke.

"That's not funny. That's just sad.", Mo told him.

Silence. They just sat there and waited for something to happen.

Mo broke the silence.

"I appreciate our friendship.", he just said.

Shortly after, Alfons entered their room and told them to meet Hilarius in his room now. It was their turn now.

In the guild master's room, Hialrius was expecting them. He handed them a map of the Grass Continent and pointed out an island covered in snow on the most south-western part on it.

"The dungeon were I will send you is Mt. Avalanche, located on Blizzard Island near the Grass Continent and part of the Sea of Wonders.", the guild master explained. "The key could be located somewhere on the peak."

"That's incredibly far away!", Mo pointed out. "And ... doesn't this mountain belong to Articuno?"

"The legendary bird wasn't seen there for some time now.", Hilarius said to the group. "This also makes a good hiding spot for the key. Articuno could be the secret guardian of it."

Hilarius handed Aaron the map.

"I've made arrangements for your travel. There will be a Lapras at the harbor of Baram Town. She'll take you to the island."

"Guild master?", Mo said. "Do you really believe we will be successful?"

Hilarius shook his head.

"I just say we have no other choice right now. I'm counting on each an every member. I'll put my faith you will make it and my trust you will not abuse what this key might be able to. All I can do for you now is ... good luck you three."

"Before you go!", Alfons stepped forward. "The Exploration Guild on the Grass Continent has also been notified. They also do whatever they can to help. If something goes wrong, you can contact them, too."

And like this, Team Purple stood in front of the HQ.

"What do we do now?", Mo asked Aaron.

"You heard him. To the harbor.", Aaron said and with that Charlotte dashed away towards Baram Town.

"Charlotte! Wait!", Mo yelled as he and Aaron went after her.

Some time later, Team Purple arrived at the Baram Town harbor. The wind was strong this morning but the smell of the wide ocean was still refreshing. as the team arrived, a Lapras was already waiting for them.

"Team Purple, I suppose? I'll bring you right to Mt. Avalanche."

"Oh! I didn't expected to go right away. I thought we have to wait for you.", said Mo in surprise. He was holding a box of donuts and a small cup of coffee he got shortly before at the local shop."

"Come on!", Aaron told Mo and climbed on the Lapras' back. "Time is running. Normally you're the one who is always in a hurry."

Mo handed him his donut box, climbed on Lapras as well and helped Charlotte to do it, too."

"Is it okay when ...", Mo said to the Lapras and pointed at his donuts.

"No problem.", Lapras said. "Then let's be off!"

And with that they left the chores of the Air Continent into the wide of the sea.

It hasn't been long since they left, but Team Purple and Lapras were awfully quit. In the meantime the team shared their donuts. It was a six pack box. Aaron had one, Charlotte had one, and Mo already ate three. He was also realising there they couldn't just throw their garbage into the ocean, so they just had to keep it with them until they arrived.

"So ... Team Purple.", Lapras tried to break the silence. "You know, I knew your predecessor. They had a ride on my back a few times before."

"How were they?", Aaron politely asked.

"Oh! They were the weirdest group I have ever carried!", Lapras answered. "The leader was a Hitmonlee, the other two a Linoone and a Inkay."

"Mo once told me there was a incident with one of them dying.", Aaron pointed out.

"Yes. The Linoone tried to tackle an enemy but then got stuck with his head. The other two tried to get help but got in a fight on their way back and the Hitmonlee got lost in the dungeon. All three weren't the brightest and it took the guild a long time until they at least found the Hitmonlee. By the time Linoone was not a pretty sight anymore.", Lapras explained. "Or so at least they told me. The Inkay went to the Air Continent and became a dental hygienist, don't ask me how, and the Hitmonlee went into crime. Never heard from him again."

Meanwhile Mo was barely listening to her as he ate the fourth and last donut and put the box and his empty coffee cup aside.

"Did you met more of our predecessor?", Aaron asked the Lapras.

"Well, no. But I know there was just one more team.", Lapras said. "When the guild was founded and all of the teams, each over every colour, there was as Spiritomb, a Cofagrigus and a Shedinja. They used to be one of the best teams the guild ever had. But adventuring wasn't enough for the Spiritomb and so he tried to take over the guild but was defeated by the old guild master and he and his partners were banished form the guild. I only know Cofagrigus later opened a shop called Gold Gorgeous."

"In other words ...", Mo said. "Every Team Purple failed as a team? As adventurers?"

"That's a harsh word.", Lapras said.

"But it's true!", Mo defended.

"Why are you so grumpy today?!", Aaron asked him.

"Why aren't you?!", Mo replied. "I didn't signed up for this to save the world! This was never part of our contract! ... wasn't it?"

"Why didn't you signed up anyway?", Aaron asked him, now a little grumpy as well.

"I wanted to find myself! And I thought it would be a good place to become famous! To make Pokémon remember me and look up to me!", Mo explained.

In the background, Charlotte was holding a sign reading: "Me too"

Aaron looked at his Mimikyu friend in silence.

"I just realised something. You're like Ziggy. Not just your appearance, your reason. You're doing this for yourself. To boost you ego. It's not the adventurers and the Pokémon you help. It's just to make you feel better.", Aaron told him.

This was the most serious Mo has ever seen Aaron. He was baffled and angry at his friend at the same time.

"Wasn't there another way?", Aaron asked Mo.

"No, there wasn't!", Mo yelled.

"Please! Don't fight on my back!", begged Lapras.

"You have a problem. I know you long enough now. You have a weirs elf-esteem issue were you hate yourself and still think you're better than everyone else.", Aaron told Mo.

"No, I don't!", Mo yelled.

"The what's your problem?!", Aaron yelled back.

"I'm dissatisfied with our overall situation!"

Silence.

"You don't know what I experienced. And I'm just talking about the last weeks.", Mo explained, now more calm. "I was kidnapped, almost died on several occasions, I need to help save the world now, even tho I'm inexperienced, and additionally have to spend time with a dead girl who can't get to the other side. And I'm not sure if you're really my friend."

Aaron sat down and looked into Mo's eyes.

"I'm here for you. I always will be. Promise."

Mo turned away and looked into the wide of the ocean. No land in sight wherever he looked.

"Remember that day went we had a day of and went to that restaurant in Param Town?", Aaron tried to cheer him up. "When we sat down and someone suddenly said: 'Look, that's Team Purple!' very loud and everyone turned around and looked at us? Wasn't that great?"

"No, it wasn't.", Mo said without turning around. "It was embarrassing and I told you right afterwards. And don't make it sound like it wasn't you."

"Wait a minute!", Aaron suddenly said. "Dead girl?!"

Mo realised he accidently told his secret as he was pouring out his heart.

"Is there something you want to tell me?", Aaron asked and stood up, looking at Mo from behind.

Mo sighted. He himself already knew more than Yinping planed. So why still keeping it a secret to his most trusted ones? So, Mo turned around and just explained to Aaron and Charlotte what happened now and then in the guild during the night with him and Yinping and that they and Hilarius were the only one who knew about her. From Mo's father, Aaron also already knew of the existence and it was not hard for him to believe Mo's story. Mo had no idea if Charlotte also believed him. She just sat there an nodded every now and then. Like Yinping told him, Mo asked Aaron and Charlotte not to mention Yinping to the other members of the guild. How knew what would happen. This also included Lapras.

"By the way!", Mo then said, turning to Lapras's head. "How long till we arrive?"

"We're not even half way there yet!", Lapras answered.

Mo looked around. Still nothing but water.

"Boy.", Mo exclaimed.

They all had no idea how much time passed by now. For almost the whole trip everything looked the same and even asked Lapras if they were even moving. He remembered having left their card game, they usually play in the evening, back at the guild. Both, Mo and Aaron, regretted it for not taking it with them.

After a long while they came past the shores of the Grass Continent.

Lapras explained to them, depending on what time they'll return, she will leave them at Capim Town until the next day. So they're forced to get themselves a place to rest for the night. Aaron immediately reminded Mo, that his parents still live in Capim Town that this would be a great place to stay. They haven't seen them in almost a year. Right after suggesting this, Mo declined to do this.

When they both were still living in Capim Town, Aaron very often visited Mo and his parents at home. A few times uninvited and often asked them to stay overnight. For Aaron Mo's parents were almost like his own. He wouldn't had a problem to call them his own parents. Then again, Mo's parents would have had a problem with this. Like Mo, they knew Aaron had his secrets and his strange behavior and stories to tell. They almost only tolerated him, because he was Mo's bets friend. Neither Mo or his parents ever met Aaron's real parents. The only thing he knew about them was they were both Umbreon and their relationship with Aaron wasn't good at all. Mo felt bad whenever he thought about Aaron's family. Then again his own family was quit the opposite. And Mo hated that.

"Come on! They probably missed you!", Aaron tried to persuade Mo.

"And that's what I'm afraid of! They probably sent me alot of mail! And I gave them a fake address! They'll have questions!", Mo answered.

"Why would you do that?!", Aaron asked a little shocked.

"For the same reason why I left in the first place.", Mo explained.

The only reason for Aaron to moved with Mo was Mo himself. A month after moving to Baram Town, Aaron followed him and just showed up one day.

"You know what?!", Mo suggested. "I'll take a room in a hotel and you go to my parents house. From there on I don't care anymore. Charlotte. You can go with Aaron too, if you want. Father will probably ask you if you are my girlfriend and I don't want to be there either when he does it."

Charlotte quickly wrote on a sign again, reading: "But I am!"

Mo then took it and drew it overboard.

The group was again in the open sea as Mo started to feel cold.

"Is it starting to get cold or is it just me?", he asked.

"It is.", Lapras answered. "We're almost there. And it will get even colder from here own."

Not long after, the others, including Lapras, also started to shiver.

"The scarfs do nothing!", Mo exclaimed. "Why didn't we brought cloth?!"

Charlotte held up a sign.

"We're idiots!"

"At least you have your disguise!", Aaron pointed out. "Doesn't that warm you?"

"It does! It's normally quit hot here. But you know me. I'm getting chilled really quickly.", Mo told.

"I heard it's easy to stay far when Pokémon cuddle together.", Aaron suggested.

Under normal circumstances, Mo would have declined this idea. The situation now was not normal anymore.

"... alright.", Mo said and suddenly he had Aaron on his right and Charlotte on his left side.

Mo looked a Charlotte. He clenched on Mo again, leaving her log in the middle of Lapras' back.

"Charlotte. Don't fall asleep.", Mo told her. "If you fall asleep in the cold, you'll die."

This was supposed to be a joke from Mo. No one of them found it funny and Mo started to think and worry if Charlotte really was in danger right now.

He hugged her with one of left arm.

As they reached Blizzard Island it started to snow softly. Lapras had to swim around the island to reach the entrance for Mt. Avalanche. Team Purple had a good view of the island. Everything was covered by snow and ice and the wind blew quietly.

"This is one of the most southern parts of the world. You can only find could placed up high in the north.", Lapras explained.

They finally arrived at their destination. Is was incredibly cold and Lapras was the only Pokémon not effected by this.

"I will stay here for now.", Lapras explained to them. "I don't think you will survive long around here, so I suggest you should hurry. Running keeps one warm. If you should not come back in 24 hours, I will leave and get help on the Gras Continent for you. I wish you good luck!"

Mo and Aaron thanked her and started wandering to the dungeon's entrance. Mo hoped it would be warmer once they were somewhere inside. The icy wind and the snow underneath him already started to hurt.

"Aaron?", Mo said to him. "I really hope we will find that key HERE."

"Me, too.", answered Aaron.

"Not because of the evil ones, and not because of Ziggy.", Mo added. "I don't want all this to be for nothing. I hate the cold!"


	15. Where danger awaits at the peak

**Chapter 15:Where danger awaits at the peak.**

"Is it bad if I don't feel my claws anymore?", Mo asked the others?

Aaron was carrying Charlotte on his back. It didn't took long for snow to start sticking in her fur and slowly turning her into a huge snowball. So Whenever they were in an area with heavy snow on the floor, Charlotte had to go on.

She was quickly writing on a sign and showed it to Mo:

"Will you shut up?!"

Meanwhile, Aaron was saying nothing for quit some time. Mo was normally happy about him not talking when he was upset. But at the moment Mo just wanted some distraction. Right now, the weather was his worst enemy.

"Aaron?", Mo asked him. "Do you think Articuno is really not here? I know, the guild master told us so, but still ... what if?"

"We can talk. Just leave it to me.", Aaron casually said.

Mo had no idea if he was serious or if he was just trying to calm him down. Either way it wouldn't help.

"You're worrying to much, Mo.", Aaron explained to him.

"I'm worrying that I'm worrying too less.", Mo answered.

"How about we sing something?", Aaron suggested.

Mo thought that was a good idea. He would do alot of things now to forget the biting cold that was blowing through his cloth.

"And what?", Mo asked.

"I don't know.", Aaron said.

They were silence for a while.

"Aaron? Remember this song we sang together, back then in Capim Town? While we were out camping, roasting 'shmallows?, Mo said.

Aaron snorted and smiled. He knew.

Then Mo began:

" Iiiiiii was booooorn three daaaaays to laaaate

Then Aaron joined in:

" Iiiiiii was booooorn unwanteeeeeed and in haaaaate "

Mo:

" Grandma's got a belly, but she got no neeeeeck "

Aaron:

" Aunt Reinhild used to be male, what the ... "

That moment, out of nowhere, an Altaria came down from the sky and grabbed Charlotte off Aaron's back. Aaron reacted quickly and grabbed Charlotte by her legs, now having a tug war with the Altaria, and with Charlotte as the rope.

The Altaria tried hard to lift up both Charlotte and Aaron and flapped with it's wings, while Aaron was also trying to stay on the ground. Aaron turned to Mo and called out for him.

"I know, I know!", Mo answered to him.

Mo charged his energy and shot his thunder shock at the Altaria. In it's pain it let go of Charlotte. She and Aaron were both also slightly hit by Mo's attack. Not knowing what Mo was planning to do and in surprise by the thunder attack Aaron was still pulling Charlotte towards him. As Altaria suddenly let go, Aaron smacked himself right in his face with Charlotte.

Altaria began circling in the air for a few seconds before falling to the ground right in front of Mo.

"Are you alright?", Mo asked the other.

"You could have warned us!", Aaron told him angrily while rubbing his nose.

"I had to think fast!", Mo defended himself. "And what are those doing here? Are they living here?"

Mo grabbed Altaria's wing. It felt soft like cotton and was warm.

"Come one, let's get going. Before more come.", Aaron suggested.

"Wait. If got an idea.", Mo said as his eyes glow up.

With his claw he got of a piece of the Altaria's cottonlike fluff. He inspected what he just cut off and stuffed it under his disguise. Mo began cutting off more piece of the knocked out and stuffed his disguise with them.

"What are you doing?!", Aaron asked Mo in confusion and disgust.

Mo turned around and presented him a piece of the cotton he just cut off.

"Want some , too? These dragon types can live here, because the cotton keeps them warm and cosy."

Mo continued stuffing himself.

"Improve. Adapt. Overcome. Or as Richard would say, survival."

After a short while, Mo was almost double the Mimikyu he was before. Now with the inside of his disguise filled with soft cotton.

"You're creepy.", Aaron said and shook his head.

"I'm a genius! And warm now!", Mo told him and continued on their way.

Mo had no idea what time t was, but he was sure it was in the late afternoon already. They haven't seen any hostile Pokémon for some time and, much to Mo's joy, their way was not so steep anymore. It started to snow softly as they arrived at a area, followed by some steps. It seemed after these steps the mountain ended. They were almost at the top of the mountain!

"Arceus! Thank you!", Mo expressed as he saw what was ahead of them. "We actually did it!"

"We still have to look for the key. That's important.", Aaron reminded him.

"For me, right now, the most important thing is to finally go home again.", Mo said. "Just off this mountain. And right now, I don't care how "

Right as he said this, tackled him down. Mo rolled on the ground and could feel some of the fluff that was till inside his costume falling out. Aaron called out for Mo. Mo was lying with his face in the snow. Who or whatever attacked him, it was pinning him down.

"What a pleasant surprise to meet you here. We have much to catch up after your little meeting yesterday.", a soft male voice said to him.

"No way!", Mo said to himself and unleashed his thunder shock on whoever was on top of him right now, hoping it's wasn't who he thought it was. But it was.

The Pokémon who pinned him down let go and Mo quickly stood back up, now facing the attacker. A Gourgeist with a scared face. André.

"You again?!", Mo asked him.

"I was just looking for the key myself. Fate wants us to meet again.", André said as the face on his pumpkin body began to glow. "One last time."

Meanhwile, Aaron and Charlotte prepared to attack André from behind.

"Go to the pike! Look for the key! I can handle this jack o' lantern myself!", Mo told them.

First they hesitated, but decided to run to the peak, leaving Mo alone with André.

"Let's hope your friends can handle my minions. They're waiting up there.", André said.

Mo's eyes began to glow as well and he presented his claws to him. Mo and André began circling each other, waiting for the other one to attack first.

"Here we are once again. And this time it's just you and me.", André said with a smile on his face.

"When you think I'm the same Mimikyu you kidnapped and tied up in that cave, you're wrong. I'm now Mo of Team Purple.", Mo answered.

"I'm not the same, either! Look at me! Look what you have done!", André said, now much more angrier, and pointed to his scar. "This wound, your wound, never healed! I'm disfigured! My appearance was the most precious possession! And you took it from me! I'll get you for this!"

André screamed and a blast of fire came out of his mouth. Mo didn't expected this but still managed to dash to the side and dodge the attack. The fire was hot enough to melt some of the snow between him an André.

"Well.", Mo said and paused for a moment. "You're not my type, but some ladies like men with battle scars."

The silently continued circling each other.

"I dreamed of the day to meet you again. Eye for an eye. I will play you back a milllion times what you did to me. I WILL have my revenge!", André explained to Mo.

Mo stopped and his claws disappeared under his cloth.

"You know? I'm not questioning your motive on getting your revenge. In fact, I understand you quite well. If it's to heal your soul, to send a massage or bring justice. You have the right to desire revenge and to get it. Even if it can't make things undone. But ... I will make everyone face my wrath who stands in my way. Plus, I also still have some business with you as well."

André now stopped as well. Both were now just looking at each other.

"Where are your buddies by the way? That ice cream cone and the one with the legs. Are they also members in the dark forces?", Mo asked him. Not as a way to calm André down or to waste time. He was interested if the forces would really hire all three of them.

"The Forces of Evil broke into our prison, trying to find new recruits.", André explained. "They freed us three, but Nobori and Freezy got recaptured shortly after."

André was now smiling again. Not a happy smile. The smile of a maniac.

"I didn't needed them anymore anyway. They were just standing in my way."

Mo decided now was a good moment to strike. Just as André finished his sentence Mo attacked from the distance with his thunder shock again. Just like Mo before, André reacted in time and jumped high into the air, almost flying. Mo looked up and saw something flying towards him from André. Something small. It landed right on Mo's fake head, between his fake ears. A seed.

Before Mo knew it, he was covered is vines, tying him up. Mo started to feel sick and exhausted. He felt as he could fall asleep any moment. André landed on the ground again and slowly approached Mo.

"You already lost! You and your guild!", André explained. "We've send our troops to all locations. If I won't find the key here, the others will somewhere else. And I tell you, I'm not the strongest in our forces."

"Then you lost as well.", Mo said.

André tilted his head to the side.

"You probably now what the Origin Stone can do. And you can guess what happens once someone finds it.", Mo explained. Mo's claws appeared from underneath his cloth and ripped of the vines that were covering him. Mo threw the vines in front of him to the ground and looked at André with his glowing eyes.

"Hell!"

André took a deep breath, preparing to use is flamethrower again. Mo grabbed his fake tail and threw it at the Gourgeist. It hit him right in the face. André held his face in pain and growled. Smoke came out of his mouth.

Mo ran towards André with his claws prepared. He jumped up and swing his claw at André's face, like he once did. This time, just in time, André managed to grab the claw Mo was trying to attack him with and threw him to the ground. Lying there, Mo quickly grabbed his fake tail rolled to the side and attached it back as he stood back up. Just as he did this, he just saw a shadow fall, thrown by André, flying towards him, hitting him and sending him flying backwards and back to the ground.

While Mo was lying there, here started to realise that he may have underestimated his enemy. He also realised he couldn't remember what his name was, let alone the ones of his, now former, mates. Something starting with "A".

André picked up Mo form the ground. Mo was too exhausted to do something at the moment. He held Mo right in front of his face. Both now directly looking into the eyes of each other. André's eyes were shining in a yellow bright light as well as Mo often did.

"You are nothing. A little worm. A wanna-be Pikachu.", André was mocking Mo. "I will put you on fire and watch you burn slowly. This will be a wonderful view. Just beautiful. I thought about rubbing your ashes on my ruined face. Then again, you're not even worthy being face cream."

That moment, something snapped inside Mo. His power returned and he clearly remembered the things André and the others did. He saw even more in André's face. Ziggy, Nya, Richard, literally everyone who has ever tormented Mo.

As André was preparing yet another flamethrower attack, Mo filled his claw with dark energy and smashed is across the Gourgeist's face. André let Mo go and held his face, screaming in pain. The spot were his scar was, was now even nastier than before.

"You're dead!", André shouted as he turned around.

André spit another flamethrower out of his mouth, even bigger than before. Instead of dodging, Mo used his thunder shock against André's flamethrower and extinguished the flames in the process, leaving André baffled.

Mo was enveloped in a dark aura, his eyes glowing bright.

"I'm Mo, of Team Purple. And I will teach you and everyone else not to mess with us. Mess with ME!", Mo said and shot another thunder shock directly at André. The Gourgeist fell backwards, screaming in pain and shaking from the electricity.

Mo stopped for a moment to catch his breath. André was lying in the snow. Steam came out from his body and he had problems to breath. But for Mo ... the fight wasn't over yet. Mo unleashed another thunder shock, shocking and hurting the still defenceless Gourgeist, still screaming in pain.

Mo stopped again, letting the Gourgeist breath, and started shocking him again. And again. And again. and again. And again.

"Mo! What are you doing?!"

Mo stopped for a moment and looked to his side. Aaron was standing there just a few feet away from him.

"I'm fighting that Gourgeist from before! What do you think it looks like?!", Mo answered.

"To me it looks like you're torturing him!", Aaron said.

"This is not torture! This is self defence!", Mo said and began shocking André again.

"He's down! He can't fight anymore! This is unnecessary violence!", Aaron answered and stepped forward.

Mo stopped again.

"This guy attacked us! He's trying to kill me! He was one of the invaders from yesterday! AND he was a member of the group that kidnapped me! He deserves it."

With this said, Mo began shocking the Gourgeist again.

"STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!", Aaron shouted and dashed towards Mo, pushing him to the ground and stopping him from shocking André more.

"You need to calm down.", Aaron tried to explain to him, now more calm.

Mo's eyes began to glow again and his dark aura got even stronger.

"How? Dare? You?", Mo said slowly as he stoop up "Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

"Mo, please. I know you're angry ...", Aaron said but was interrupted when Mo

suddenly grabbed Aaron's neck, starting to choke him.

It was hard for Aaron to breath and let alone to talk. He tried to break loose, wiggling and slapping Mo with his ribbons.

Mo looked deep in his eyes. At this moment he had the same anger to Aaron as he had with André. He was not his friend. He never was and will be. Mo prepared to thunder shock is so called friend as well, as he suddenly realised something. This was not right! What was he doing?! What was he thinking? Aaron was not the one he was angry at. Aaron just tried to help.

Mo let Aaron go. Aaron breathed heavily and just stood there, looking at him. Mo slumped and began to cry.

"I didn't wanted all this to happen! I just want to have my peace!", Mo sobbed.

He looked at his friend, still trying to catch his breath.

"I tried my best. But my best is not enough. It never was enough. Please. Make it stop."

"Make it stop!"


	16. Where confessions are made

**Chapter 16:Where confessions are made.**

At was already getting dark as Team Purple arrived with Lapras in Capim Town. With them they had the captured and unconscious André and four Koffing Aaron and Charlotte fought, also captured.

The ride from the snow island back to Capim Town was awfully quiet. Mo and André didn't told much about what happened to Charlotte, and they decided to not tell Lapras at all. She still knew something was wrong.

At Capim Town, the first thing the team did was do hand the bad guys over to the local police. They were surprised how beaten up the Gourgeist was, but didn't asked questions about it. They thought he just took long to defeat.

To everyone disappointment, the key wasn't at Mt. Avalanche. After the fight they search the whole area but no sign of anything interesting. No key, no other treasures, no Articuno. At least they now knew where not to search and hoped the other teams had more luck.

"DO YOU NEED A PLACE TO STAY FOR THE NIGHT?", Officer Magnezone asked them as Team Purple was about to leave.

"No thanks! We already know a place!", Aaron answered and turned around to the officer.

"ALRIGHT. GOOD NIGHT YOU THREE. WE AND THE EXPLORER GUILD WILL TAKE FROM HERE.", Magenzone said and went back to his police business.

Nothing had changed since Mo and Aaron were the last time in Capim town. The plant live was booming, the air was fresh and it felt unusual warm. Even thought it was night, it was still warm. Especially after were the team was hours before.

Mo sighted as they walked through the town. Many memories were connected with this town. His old hometown. There were many nice memories, but also memories Mo tried to forget. Tried to leave behind. It was ma mix between nostalgia and trauma for him. Even though it was his home he didn't felt welcome and just wanted the night to be over so he could go back to the guild.

Not long after, Team Purple walked by a hotel. "Hotel and Restaurant Delicatty". A small hotel for tourists and travellers with three stars. Mo stopped in front of the hotel door and wished his team mates a good night as he wanted to go inside. This took the other two completely by surprise.

"Where are you going?!", Aaron asked confused and almost tried to grab Mo with his ribbons to keep him close.

"I'm renting a room for me?", Mo asked him back.

"We wanted to go and stay at you parents house!", Aaron reminded Mo.

"I thought we talked about this? I am NOT going to my parents and stay here for the night.", Mo explained. "I don't care about how much the night costs or what my parents will say when you arrive there without."

"Why?", Aaron asked.

"I moved away for a reason. I tried to not contact them for a reason. I had enough trouble for today. Especially after today.", Mo explained while he tried to stay calm. "I told you what my parents are like. Meeting them would be ... cringy."

They looked at each other in silence.

"Look. I need some time for myself now. You can say 'hi' to them for me.", Mo said, took the adventurer bag from Aaron, wished them a good night and went in.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? Who knows when you're going to see them again?", Aaron tried to reason with Mo one last time.

"I already told you! No!", Mo said without turning back.

Not long after, Mo arrived at his room. A common room for travelers who won't stay more than two nights. Hay bed and bathroom, a complete and simple wooden room. Nothing more. Mo, again, took a deep breath and sighted. He took of his disguise and a long and hot bath, trying to relax after the day and to repress what happened. He felt guilty to not visiting his parents. Sometimes, Aaron was right. And this time he also had a point. At the same time he feared they actually would go to him now instead. Maybe he should then act like he wasn't there. But then again there still was the bellhop with a second key for the room. Mo tried not to thing about this more. But he couldn't.

Tried up and back in cloth, Mo came out of the bathroom and decided to go to sleep. He was tired and there was nothing more to do today.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door.

"Mr. Mo? Room service! Here is a woman who would like to ... talk with you!", a female voice said form the other side.

"Oh, please no!", Mo thought, expecting the worst.

He went to the door to his room and slowly opened it. To his surprise he only saw two Pokémon. Charlotte, holding a bunch of signs together with her log and even more empty signs behind her, and a confused looking Spinda, wearing a bellhop hat.

"What are you doing here?!", Mo asked Charlotte. "Where is Aaron."

Charlotte picked up the signs and showed them to Mo, one by one.

"Sorry I come unannounced."

"We went to you parents, like said."

"They were surprised. Not like a good surprise, just surprised."

"Told them what we're doing and we're on a secret mission."

"They just nodded."

"Told them also you couldn't come. You're not feeling well."

"You dad asked if I was your girlfriend."

"Aaron said yes."

The Spinda began to sing:

" Silent night, holy night!

Both, Mo and Charlotte, looked at her confused.

The Spinda stopped.

"Sorry. I thought this would fit.", she said.

Charlotted continued with her signs.

"Your dad can't stop talking. And you're mother is loud."

"He also asked why you didn't joined the guild in Treasure Town."

"Or Lively Town."

Mo nodded. He was right he would have said that.

"I sneaked out when I went to the bathroom."

"Lovely family, but not for a long time."

"They both seemed Aaron forced them to like him."

"It will be a matter of time until they throw him out."

"Can I stand with you for the night?"

Mo couldn't just say "no". He had all the teams money at the moment and she was alone in a new town. It was also very rude.

"Alright. Come in.", he said and with her empty signs and her log she rolled in.

"Sir, this will cost you extra.", the Spinda reminded him.

"Sure. Alright.", Mo casually said to her and slowly closed the door again in front of her."

"So ...? There wasn't another place for you to stay?", Mo asked Charlotte.

Meanwhile, Charlotte mad herself comfortable on the hay bed with her signs next to her and a small pen on top. She just shook her head as an answer.

Mo looked around the room in silence.

"Well", he said. "It's late. I'm going to sleep. Night!"

And he layed on the other side of the hay where Charlotte was and tried to sleep.

He was too tired right now. He didn't care. But it was hard. In comparison to the hay back at the guild, it was to hard for him and a little smelly as well. Mo wondered, if his parents still kept his old room. Most likely.

He felt a soft poking on his back. Barely noticeable. Until it got more intense and started to hurt a little.

Mo turned around, already knowing what to expect. Charlotte was holding another sign.

"It was still mean you didn't came."

Mo turned back around. Trying to ignore the Komala.

Shortly after, Charlotte grabbed him and turn him around again, holding another sign and pointing at it.

"It was a long and hard day, but you are really mean right now. Just mean!"

Mo stood up and looked at charlotte, as she put her sign away.

"You know. I never saw you 'speak' so much as you do right now."

He looked behind her and pointed at the other, empty signs.

"And where did you get these from?! We didn't arrived with SO many! Did we?"

Charlotte just looked at Mo and started to smile. She quickly took a sign and started writing on it, then showing it to Mo.

"I'm always here for you. You can talk to me."

Mo just looked back at her. Not knowing what to say. What to think about this.

Charlotte quickly wrote on another sign.

"I just realised something."

Mo's fake head tilted to the side

She turned the sign around.

"We're alone."

Without warning, Charlotte thre the sign away and jumped on Mo, clenching onto him, rubbing her head agains his fake head.

"Charlotte! No touching! Let go!", Mo shouted at her, trying to get her off. "I don't like that!"

She finally let go and layed in front of him on the hay.

"I already told you, I'm not comfortable with you doing this.", Mo said to her angrily.

Charlotte took a sign and wrote on it.

"Mo, I don't know how to say it."

Charlotte flipped the sign around and continued to write. Who didn't knew what to expect, what Charlotte wanted. But he expected the worst for him. She then showed it to him.

"I think I love you."

Suddenly, Mo felt really warm and cold at the same time. His heart was racing and didn't knew what and how to feel. Similar to that one time together in the bath on their first day.

"... what?", Mo asked her, almost speechless and trembling on the inside.

Another sign.

"I want to be by your side. Always."

Flipping the sign around.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Charlotte blushed a little, but kept smiling as she held the sign.

It was hard for Mo, but he hat to tell Charlotte how he felt. A young woman, she knew for just a few weeks and confessed to him. Mo took a deep breath, gathered his courage and said it.

"No."

It took some time for Charlotte to realise what Mo just said and quickly wrote.

"What?"

Mo was now more nervous than before. He didn't knew if he just broke her heart. If what he just did was a bad idea.

"I can't be and I don't think I want to be. Because I don't love you.", he confessed, trying to sound serious.

Charlotte put her sign back down as Mo proceeded to explain his reason for rejecting her.

"The thing is, I'm not sure if I'm even able to love."

Charlotte held the other sign back up.

"What?"

"You say now, that you love me. What about tomorrow or the day after? How can I be sure you won't stab me in the back?", Mo asked her.

Charlotte tilted her head to the side, took a sign and wrote on it.

"You don't trust me?!"

"I learned a long time ago not to trust anyone. Every Pokémon is for themselves in the world. Some just work together because they have to. I'm trying to not get attached to anyone so they can't hurt me when they leave.", Mo explained to her, sounding more serious than she probably ever heard.

Another sign by Charlotte, who now had in a shocked. Mo never saw her this way before.

"That's terrible! I won't do that!"

"I appreciate what you said, about love, but I can't share this. To be honest, I don't even see you OR Aaron as a friend.", Mo continued to explain.

Charlotte just looked at Mo fore some time. Looking even kind of angry herself. Then she wrote.

"But we ARE friends!"

Mo nodded.

"Yes. I am YOUR friend. There're only three types of Pokémon in the world for me. Those who I tolerate around me and like, those who I tolerate to be around and dislike, and those who I wished were ... gone. Unless it just happens, like with Aaron, I don't want anyone to get in my live in any way whatsoever. They can and will hurt me."

Charlotte put her sign down.

"Trust no one but respect everyone, never make relationships in the work place, in the end nothing matter except inner peace.", Mo added to his speech.

Charlotte took another sign, while writing on it she stopped form time to time and just looked at Mo with an emotionless expression.

"You once said your dream is to become famous and loved and remembered or something."

"Yes?", Mo confirmed.

She wrote on another sign, the same way as before.

"Why do you have this dream, when you hate the world? When you joined a guild that saves Pokémon just to be known?"

Mo sighted. He was about to say something he never said to anyone before.

"This is my only purpose. What else is there after that? What am I supposed to do, when there is nothing left for me? When there is no purpose to my existence? Tell me! By now every scenario in my mind ended ... not so well." I'm aware myself my actions and behavior are not logical. But for me there is no other way to keep going."

Mo took Charlottes hand. She felt way warmer than he.

"I appreciate you and your feelings. But right now, I'd like to have you just around me. Who knows? I'm still waiting for a miracle all those years."

Charlotte silently nodded and began to write on another sign.

"Can I still cuddle with you?"

Mo sighted softly.

"... okay, alright."

Just as he said that, she jumped on him again, as if nothing have happened before. Mo didn't knew if Charlotte understood what he just said, but right now their partnership was at least saved. For now.

With Charlotte clenched on his back, he layed in the still uncomfortable hay and tried to finally get the sleep he wanted and needed. Deep inside he still felt the cold and warm feeling, as he slowly started to drift away.

"Mr. Mo? It's me again!"

There was another knocking at the door. Again the female voice.

"Here is a man would now like to speak with you.", she said.

"Please now!", Mo thought to himself, already knowing what to expect.

Mo stood up, carrying Charlotte on his, and opened the door.

The Spinda from before, now with Aaron.

"You're parents wouldn't let me stay for the night."

On the inside, Mo was crying.


	17. Where relaxation goes not as planned

**Chapter 17:Where relaxation goes not as planned.**

Late in the morning and after paying costs for the hotel, way higher than planed, Team Purple arrived in Baram Town and went straight back to the guild, hoping the key was found by one of the other teams. At arrival they were greeted by the whole guild, except for Team Blue. They were told Team Blue was still on their mission and they haven't been heard since they left. Much to Team Purple's and also to the whole guild's disappointment it turned out no one of them has found they key by now, leaving Team Blue as their last hope. This was Mo's worst case scenario.

At the moment, the members of the guild had no other choice but to wait and hope.

"What are you doing?!", Mo heard Amy said behind him. All three members of Team Red were suddenly right behind him. This startled him for a moment. HE thought he was alone.

"I'm just taking a stroll. Through the HQ. It's not like there is much to do right now.", Mo defended himself for what he was doing.

"INSIDE TEAM BLUE'S ROOM? WITH YOUR HANDS IN THERI BELONGINGS", Steve asked.

Busted.

"It's not like Team Blue will find out. And I'm not stealing anything.", Mo defended his actions further.

"It's not like it's against the rules of the guild:", Amy added.

"Alright! I'll go. The room stinks anyway.", Mo grumbled. "But seriously, something ..."

Mo pulled out a small basket with moldy plums and held them in front of him in disgust.

Axel and Amy were holding their arms in front of their noses.

"THAT'S RICHARD'S.", Steve said. "HE LIKES PLUMS ALOT."

The four left the team's room.

"We just came to ask if you want to do something with us today?", Amy said to Mo. "It's not like there is much to do."

"Me? What do you have in mind?", Mo asked her back.

"We wanted to ask your team. Is there something we can do as a group to kill some time?", Axel said.

Mo began to think.

"I have to talk to the others first, but there is a place in Baram Town I like to visit now and then. I'm sure you would enjoy it, too!"

After a small discussion with Aaron and Charlotte and bringing back Mo's idea to Team Red, ending with Charlotte and Steve to stay behind for their own reasons, Team Purple and Red went to spend the rest of the day in Mo's place of choice.

The Baram Town SPA.

Mo's disguise always took long to dry when it got when. His fake face would also wash off after some time in water and this freaked out everyone every time. To still have freedom and to guarantee the health of the other visitors during his SPA visits, Mo had an idea. He would take his disguise, put it in his locker and wrap himself up in towels. After that he appeared as a small, almost ball-like, mummy with only one glowing eyes being visible.

As he left the locker room and entered the pool area Mo could feel the change of atmosphere. The warm, wet air and the smell of the water. The sounds of other Pokémon enjoying themselves. While the tiles of the pool are were bright gray, the walls were painted like Baram Town used to look like about hundred years ago. Not much different from today. It was supposed to give visitors a classic and historical feeling. Near the entrance and the signs for daily and monthly events the others were already waiting for Mo.

"I fell naked without my scarf.", Axel said as he rubbed his neck. It was the first time Mo ever saw him and Amy without their team scarfs.

"You're always naked.", Amy told Axel with a little smile.

Axel's eyes were suddenly wide open and his face slowly turned red in embarrassment. He tried to cover his nakedness with his tiny arms.

"By the way ...", Amy suddenly seemed worried and looked around. Then she finally saw Mo approaching them. "Okay, that answers my question."

Mo looked around.

"Well. Here we are.", he announced. "The best spot in all of Baram Town."

Next to them, an elderly looking Swalot let himself sink into a hot top, wich water already hat a bright green tone, and let out a burp.

For Mo, it still was the best spot in town.

"So ...", Mo said and looked back to the others. "What are we going to do first?"

Amy looked in disgust at the Swalot.

"Not the hot tub for sure.", she said.

"CAN I go into the water?", Axel asked, still trying to cover his nakedness.

"As a fire type you should know it the best.", Mo reminded him.

Aaron was not quit interested about the SPA. He just didn't wanted to hang out at the guild. He overall didn't washed himself regularly. So Mo decided for the group to use the bicarbonate bath first. It was a small pool with hot, foggy looking water. A special kind of salt was added to the water, Mo explained. It was supposed to be good for the skin, making it more smooth. Shortly after, inside the pool, Axel found out the hard way he could not swim. He spend the rest of the time in the pool with a little pink floating tire. Amy thought it was cute.

"Isn't it nice?", Mo asked the group, relaxing together in the pool.

"Yes, it isn't nice.", Axel answered annoyed, swimming in his tiny floating tire.

Somehow, Mo knew he was going to say this.

"I'll go and try the outdoor pool.", Aaron said and began to climb out of the pool on the wrong side. "When does the happy-hour at the pool bar starts?"

"Half an hour? May be a little more?", Mo answered unsure.

"But I'm definitely going to get a massage afterwards.", Aaron added as he walked away.

"You know that costs extra!", Mo reminded him, but he was already gone.

"Is there something else we can do beside ... this?", asked Axel, who started floating in circles.

Mo didn't needed to nice for long.

"There is! And I bet you would enjoy this! I sure will!", Mo answered him.

The SPA had four different saunas. One for beginners and fire sensitive Pokémon, two medium, with the one slightly hotter than the other one and one for experts and fire resistant Pokémon. Mo himself liked to use the second hottest one, wich was known as "Cafe Baram" for being made out of dark wood and always having coffee themed tisanerie.

"Whooo! It sure is hot in her!", Amy noticed out loud.

Mo tried hard not to answer: "You don't say."

"I don't feel the heat much.", Axel said, a little disappointed. "What do we do here?"

"Relax. Feel the burn. Sweat it all out. Try it.", Mo explained. "15 minutes should be enough."

They sat down on the wooden benches. They were the only one at them moment inside this sauna. While Mo had one side of the sauna for himself, Axel and Amy shared the other half. The room itself was dark and a little foggy. The walls were decorated with small display cases with coffee beans and coffee grinders inside.

Mo closed his eyes and quietly breathed deep breaths. He liked the sauna alot. This was his spot. There he could forget all worries in the world, when the heat was burning through his towels on his skin. For some time it was very quiet. Too quiet, Mo noticed. He opened his eyes to see if the other two were still there.

"Amy? You alright?", Mo asked her. She looked tired and a little pale. Axel looking at her and rubbed her back.

"She's just worried about Team Blue.", Axel answered for her. "They normally do they job efficient and fast. It's not like them to take ore than two days for a mission. We once on a rescuing mission with them together and Ziggy forced us to walk the whole night."

Axel leaned forward.

"Don't go on a mission with him, when he has a higher authority than you!"

Amy smiled for a moment and nodded to what Axel just said.

"To be fair. I'm not worried about their safety. I'm worried about OUR safety.", Mo explained.

"What? Why?", Axel asked.

Mo took a deep breath. He could feel the hot air inside his throat.

"First of all, you know how Ziggy and the other two are. Especially Ziggy.", he started to explain.

Now Mo leaned forward.

"I already told you, that the key leads to the Origin Stone itself. And that the Origin Stone can do a lot of things. And I mean A LOT! The stone had to be hidden, just not for common Pokémon like us, but also for the god Pokémon. Even for Arceus!

Mo leaned back again and his eyes started to glow.

"He or she, who controls the stone, is giving divine powers. Powers enough to destroy the world it should save. You can make Pokémon bow down to you against their will, bring Pokémon back from the dead or letting the sun rise in the west and set in the east. You just have to hold the stone and to want for it to happen."

Mo's eyes topped glowing and he leaned forward again.

"Who doesn't want such powers?"

"What do you mean? What got this have to do with Team Blue?", Axel asked.

"I bet, and I'm not just talking about Team Blue, they found the key and are now on their way to look for the stone themselves.", Mon continued. "I can even imagine there was a fight, and while we're talking Ziggy is about to find the stone and the others are lying somewhere in the bushes, if you know what I mean."

For a moment Axel was speechless and just looked at Mo with his mouth open-

"He wouldn't do such a thing!", Axel said almost angry and then looked confused and worried to Amy"... would he?"

Amy still just sat there, with half open eyes and emotionless.

"This is a dangerous task.", Mo further explained. "You either have to have a good heart or a small brain to not abuse the stones power. Once someone found the stone, ..." , Mo eyes began to glow again, now brighter than before. " ... there will be a war. Everyone versus everyone. The winner will be emperor of all."

Mo knew, what he just said and how he looked like gave Axel the creeps. Meanwhile, Amy seemed very unimpressed.

"Would you take the stone if you find it?", Axel asked him, truly terrified now.

"I don't want to lie.", Mo confessed. Yes. Yes, I would."

Mo's eyes stopped glowing again.

"Right now, we can't trust anyone.", he said. "Axel. If you REALLY are the chosen one from the legend like the guild master said, then you are the only one who can stop with world from falling into chaos. If not, and I don't like to say it, then you are also a threat to us."

That moment, Amy fell from her spot, head first, to the ground and was laying there lifeless.

"Amy!", Axel screamed.

"Heck!", Mo cursed.

Axel flipped Amy over and stroke over her head.

"Amy?! What's wrong?!", Axel tried to speak to her with no response. "Come on, Amy!"

"I didn't wanted THIS to happen!", Mo said. He was worried for Amy and what Hilarius would do when he finds out. "We need to get her out of here first."

Mo took Amy by her feet and Axel her back and carried the Riolu out of the sauna.

"We need a medic!", Mo called out to everyone in the SPA. "We weren't in there THAT long!"

Turned out, Amy was not good at sauna. Luckily all she needed was some fresh air and something to drink. Still, Mo was sorry and gave himself the fault for what happened, not only because he insisted they try out the sauna but also with his story. The last thing had probably nothing to do with Amy's health. She couldn't remember what happened minutes after entering. Mo later explained he was joking when he told what he was thinking about Ziggy and the legendary stone. He said, he just wanted to "spook" them. But this was a lie.

Deciding the SPA wasn't for them Axel and Amy left, returning back to the HQ. They were in the SPA for not even an hour. For once, Mo wanted to spend some time with others and introduce them to things he liked. And of course it ended in disaster.

A while later Aaron met Mo again at the pool bar. A bar inside the pool with it's benched under water.

"Hello there!", Aaron said and sat down next to Mo.

"Aaron.", Mo replied.

The Vaporeon waiter behind the counter handed Mo a big class filled a azure blue liquid, a straw and a slice of pineapple in the side.

"One large Tropical Blue.", the waiter said as he gave it to Mo.

Mo thanked him and took a sip.

"Where are the others?", Aaron asked him.

"What would you like to drink?", the Vaporeon asked Aaron.

Aaron was distracted for a moment.

"Do you have Angry Electrode?", Aaron asked.

"One Electrode coming up.", said the waiter and disappeared behind the counter.

"Amy wasn't feeling so well, so they left.", Mo answered to Aaron's question from before.

"Oh.", Aaron expressed. He didn't seemed to care much.

Mo began stirring his drink with his straw. There was now an awkward silence between them.

"I kind of miss life before the guild.", Mo confessed to Aaron.

Aaron looked at him.

"I know I once said this before but I'm starting to think again, maybe joining the Adventurer Guild wasn't such a good decision.", Mo said, still stirring his drink. "Overall I only got worse experience."

Then why don't we leave?", Aaron suggested, casually.

"We can't leave. At least not now."

Aaron looked at Mo, examining him with his eyes.

"Why?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The waiter came back with a glass with a liquid wich top half was white and bottom bright red. It also had a straw and a slice of pineapple.

"At the moment we are part of something big. We have informations no one else should or can know.", Mo explained further.

While Mo took another sip from his drink, Aaron didn't used his straw at all.

"What is also bothering me, this is not our fight.", Mo continued.

Aaron looked at Mo again in the same way from before.

"This is not our story. We. You. M. Charlotte. We just came to the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing more. We are a part of someone elses story.", Mo further explained his point of view.

Aaron patted Mo with his paw.

"There, there."

"Aaron.", Mo said, looking at him. "I believe there will be no Team Purple anymore once the main threat is defeated."


	18. Where three Pokémon have a breakdown

**Chapter 18:Where three Pokémon have a breakdown.**

Mo could not relax on this day as he intended for himself and the others. He spent most of the remaining day in the sauna area and all by himself, with Aaron mostly hanging around at the bar, even after the happy-hour.

With Team Blue still away dinner time was way more comfortable for him, but there still was a tenseness in the guild. Everyone knew by now it didn't looked good and at the moment they couldn't do anything about it. Only wait.

That night, Mo could not sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what would probably happen. He truly believed Team Blue probably ran of with the key. And what if the enemy found it instead first? And was there anything Mo could do about it? Probably not.

Mo was laying there with Aaron and Charlotte. They didn't had problems to sleep. Mo just starred at the ceiling, trying to ignore his thoughts, trying to get though the night. He had no idea how late it was or how much time even passed since he just starred around the room. He was even starting to feel a little sick, and a little thirsty.

In the darkness and complete quietness, except for Aaron's snoring, Mo heard something. It was quiet but still something. Mo turned around and flinched as the door to their team room slowly opened. Mo rolled off the hay to the floor, wich he did by accident, and prepared his claw to attack probable intruder. Yinping peaked out from the other side of the door.

"Oh! You're awake already?", she asked surprised.

Knowing Yinping wasn't a threat Mo's claw went back under his cloth.

"I ... wanted to speak with you.", Yinping said, sounding worried. "It's important to me."

"Is the guild under attack again?", Mo asked sleepy.

"No. I need to talk with you. There is ... I tell you later.", she answered, still nervous.

Nervous himself, not knowing what Yinping wanted with him, Mo followed her through the darkness of the guild. To have a quiet and hidden place where they could talk without someone catching them and asking questions, they decided to go to Team Blue's room to talk.

Yinping decided to sit down one on the three hay beds, belonging to Team Blue. She folded her hand the breathed slowly and deep.

"You ...", Mo tried to start the conversation with her. "Is something wrong?"

Yinping looked up.

"Yes. Yes there is something wrong.", she said and then stood back up.

"After you came back I noticed a change in the atmosphere inside the guild. Things like this happen when someone leaves or arrives.", she explained. "It all depends on the Pokémon who are inside or around this building. Who it is. The soul, the emotions, the character."

Yinping walked past Mo while explaining it with her arms crossed. Mo was now watching at her from behind.

"Do we have an intruder around here?", Mo asked her.

Yinping turned around. She looked not amused at all.

"There IS a threat. The problem is ... it's you!"

For a moment, Mo heart stopped. He? A threat to the guild?

"... I don't know what you mean.", Mo said nervous.

"Oh, you do!", Yinping confirmed. "Remember when I told you there is a fight going on inside you? Good versus evil? I'm not sure what you did while you were gone, but the evil inside you became stronger."

Yinping came closer to Mo. Mo was not comfortable with what shewas saying and doing right now.

"I want to help you.", she said to him, kneeing down. "We can solve your problems, together."

"Helping?!", Mo asked. He felt something. But it wasn't relieve or sadness. It was anger.

"And HOW do you want to help me?!", Mo asked again in a tense tone.

Yinping was about to say something but was abruptly interrupted again by Mo.

"I know how! How about you mind your own business and leave me alone? That would be a good start."

Mo was about to leave the room again to go back to sleep, or at least try to, when Yinping grabbed him by his fake tail.

"That's also what I mean!", she told him. "Why are you so mad all the sudden?!"

She let go of his fake tails as Mo quickly turned around, his eyes glowing and a dark aura beginning to appear around him.

"You want to help me? Good. ... then do it now.", Mo told her.

Yinping was confused, not knowing what Mo just meant.

"Do you have magical and ghostly powers that are beyond explanation? Expect for that you can look inside other Pokémon? You know ...", Mo asked her and at the end started to shake his fake head, making his fake ears wiggle around.

Yinping looked at Mo.

"I don't know.", she then said.

"Another question.", Mo said to her. "Who am I? What am I? Can you see that?"

Yinping continued to look at Mo.

"Let's sit down for a moment.", she finally said and lead him to one of the beds were the both sat down.

Yinping started to explain:

"You are Mo. You have abilities no other Pokémon I ever knew had. You can change the world if you just want to. You want to do good things to others, but, like I said, there is a conflict. I fear you could go down the path of darkness one day and you can only stay in the light if you accept others in you heart. And if you let me, I will guide you on this way."

Mo, again, looked at Yinping. His thoughts about his relationship with her were now affirmed to him.

"You just made that up right now, didn't you?", he said, again with glowing eyes, and jumped off the hay. "That was NOT the answer to my question!"

"But I just told you! What do you want to hear from me?!", Yinping asked him, slowly losing her temper as well.

"I don't want to know what other Pokémon THINK who I am, I want to KNOW who I am? What am I? What is my destiny?", Mo said and angrily began to walk around the room. "You said I can change the world. HOW?! I don't even have a personality. Just look at me! Everyone can sew and wear a Pikachu costume. I'm a nobody while everyone around me tells me all the time what I'm not. What is so special about me you are so fascinated off? Tell me, because I can't."

Yinping stood up as well an approached him slowly.

"Mo, please calm down.", she softly spoke.

In his rage, Mo removed his disguise in front of Yinping and threw it next to him to the ground. Yinping shrank back in terror of what she was seeing, with wide open eyes and held both of her hand in front of her mouth. She looked like she never saw something so horrible.

"Look at me!", Mo shouted at her. "What even am I?! I sure don't know! You tell me! You tell me!"

Yinping fell on her back and tried to crawl back while still looking at him with wide open eyes. Then, she let you a scream. A terrible sounding scream. Like if someone was just murdered in front of her.

Mo then realised what he was doing right now. He felt exposed. No Pokémon should see him. Not like this. Not her. He took his disguise and put it back on as fats an possible. Once nothing of his true body was visible anymore Yinping stopped screaming. She still laid there on the floor and breathed fast.

"Arceus! I didn't wanted to go so far!", Mo apologized to her. "Are you alright?"

Yinping was already dead. Mo knew Pokémon can and will die when they see him, but he didn't knew what would happen with ghosts. It was not like someone can become deader.

Yinping held her head and tried to get back up.

"It's okay. I'm just ... Wow!", Yinping proclaimed. "If that's what I'll see once I go to the other side, I guess I'd like to stay here."

When Yinping stood up again, she laid her hand softly on Mo's fake head.

"Mo. I know you are hurt. There is a deep scar in your soul. And that scar is the exact place where you good and bad sides are fighting over your ... body. I can't heal that scar. The only one who can do it is you. And even then, it will never fully heal. You don't only need to believe in yourself, you also have to believe in others. And you can only help yourself, once you let others help you. And for others to help you, you need to trust them. Believe in them, too.", Yinping explained to Mo.

Even thou Yinping was younger than he was, she was still a pretty wise girl. Mo wondered if she was always able to tell things like this or if she became like this when she died. He was sure she would have been a wise woman one day. And Mo became sad by the fact this will never be.

"Do you understand?", Yinping asked him to her speech from before.

"I don't think this is possible for me.", Mo answered, because he just couldn't.

That moment, Mo heard the door slowly open. From the other side Aaron appeared, looking surprised intro the teams room.

"Mo? What are you doing in the middle of the night?", Aaron asked him.

"What are YOU doing?", Mo asked him back.

"I woke up, because I needed to go to the bathroom, and saw that you were gone. On the way I heard you shouting and then quietness and then ... who are you talking to anyway?", Aaron answered and began looking around the dark room.

"Yinpng.", Mo casually answered.

Yinping looked at Mo reproachfully.

"I told him. ... and Charlotte.", Mo said to her. "They probably don't believe me anyway."

"I do!", Aaron told him.

"I don't even believe myself.", Mo meant. "It's like with that old Probopass who lives in Capim Town back then. What was his name? Master Something-Something?"

"He became crazy doe to his age. It's not the same.", Aaron assured and approached Mo. "So! Where is this ghost girl you told me about anyway?"

Mo pointed to Yinping, who just stood there still bothered, that Mo actually told someone, even thou it was supposed to stay a secret. Aaron stood almost right in front of her and was looking around. He could not see her at all.

"That's strange.", Aaron said to Mo and grinned.

Mo then had an idea. He went to the bag in the corner of the room, where he was looking around yesterday and began to look for something. While doing it, he immediately found Richard's old plums again. This time he threw it to the other side of the room in disgust. Someone had to get rid of them, but not him. Deep in the bag Mo pulled out an old blanket. It smelled almost like the plums from before and it's colour was a mix between light blue and gray. One thing was sure, it was old.

"What are you doing?", Aaron and Yinping both asked him almost at the same time.

"I'll test something, to see if I'm really crazy or Yinping is real.", Mo answered. "Let's see if this works."

Mo took the blanket to Yinping.

"I don't think this is such a good idea!", Yinping proclaimed, knowing what Mo was about to do.

But it was too late. Mo threw the blanket over Yinping, making her almost as covered under it as Mo was under his disguise.

"I noticed Yinping is still able to hold stuff. So if she is wearing something ...", Mo explained to Aaron. As he looked at him, he immediately saw that his plan worked and also assured him, Yinping really was there.

Aaron stood there, shaking, with wide open eyes and mouth. Starring in disbelieve while Yinping herself tried to remove the blanket.

"Now you can see her!", Mo giggled.

Aaron tried to say something, but he couldn't say a single one. At least not one that was understandable.

"I'm going back to bed.", Aaron finally said and left the room, trying to look calm.

Yinping finally removed her blanket and again gave Mo that mean look from before.

"See? Told you he didn't believed me.", Mo said to her, still giggling.

Mo raised a claw, waiting for Yinping to give him a high-five.

"Please think about what I told you. Don't ruin you future.", she said to him.

Ignoring Mo's claw, Yinping left the room, leaving Mo alone.


	19. Where the guild gets emptier

**Chapter 19: Where the guild gets emptier.**

Mo managed to fall asleep a while later, but woke up again not long after. He was still tired when he and the others went to the morning briefing and the mood of everyone else seemed to be not better than his. Just like the day after the invasion. And just like during dinner time Team Blue was still noticeably absence. This was good for Mo and bad at the same time.

Guild master Hilarius inspected the present embers in silence with both his arms behind his back and carrying an adventurer bag for some reason. Nobody spoke, until Hilarius broke the silence.

"As you all may noticed, Team Blue still hasn't returned from their mission. Especially with the key still not found I'm afraid something bad has happened. But I assure you there is still hope. Last night I have decided to personally look for your missing members and hopefully bring them, and the key, back home."

The hall, again, was very silence. This time not out of respect to Hilarius and tenseness. Now more out of shock. This decision hit everyone. Even Alfons, Heidi and Bao.

"But you can't go looking for them by yourself! And who will be our leader when you're not here?", Heidi finally asked him.

"I've got everything planned.", Hilarius said and put his hand on her head, looking at her with his cold glance.

He turned back to the adventure teams.

"Bao and Gangolf will join me on this trip while Alfons, as my right hand, stay here to speak and act in my name."

All eyes were now on both the Mienshao and the Golem. Both filled with ambition, left their team mates with the other members and stood by Hilarius' side, left and right. The three strongest members of the guild.

At the same time Alfons was surprised by what his boss just said and could not proper realise what just happened. What power he just revived.

"Furthermore, missions are still not allowed.", Hilarius declared once both team leaders were by his side. "Also, from now on, members of the guild are not allowed anymore to leave the HQ and we won't receive any more food from our supplier."

The food that was served daily was brought by a catering service from the outside. Parts of the money the guild got went into this service everyone loved. Not getting warm food anymore at dinnertime was an outrage for almost everyone. And they all, of course, showed their displeasement.

"Silence!", Hilarius ordered loud and so they followed.

"I'm only doing this to make sure you are all save, healthy and ready at all time. We have enough supplies for a month. Everything will go back to normal once our current threat is defeated.", the guild master assured everyone.

Hilarius kneed down in front of the Delibird, who was still baffled about what happened, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Alfons, you are now in command of the guild. You may change my rules as you like. I'm counting on you, my friend."

Hilarius stood back up again and looked to the other members.

"I'm counting on all of you!"

Everyone stepped back as the three headed for the door to exit the HQ, As they wentby Team Orange, Hilarius stopped and looked at his sons.

"Boys. Behave. Listen to Alfons like you would listen to me.", he said calmly to them.

And with that they were out of the door into the unknown.

With Hilarius gone and Alfons in charge all eyes were on him know.

Alfons forcefully shook his head and then gave is first order to the adventurers.

"You have heard him! You are allowed to train and walk around in the HQ as you wish! Inside, not outside! That's all."

As Alfons walked away, followed by nurse Heidi, all the members began to talk with each other what just happened and what might happen in the near future. For Mo it was now way to loud for him.

"Aaron? Do you still have some of those leafs that taste so bitter and burn in your throat?", Mo asked his friend. He needed something that would bring him other thoughts. "I'd like some of them."

"I don't think you should try them ... again. You don't like them anyway last time.", Aaron answered to Mo, who was already heading back to their room.

"Then I'm going to learn it."

Mo spent the rest of the day relaxing in Team Purple's room. Or at least he tried. He got some of those leafs he wanted, only for him to spit them out again and Aaron going, "I told you.". Mo mostly tried to get some of the sleep of couldn't get last night. One thing was sure for Mo. Yesterday, when he said the could not leave anymore in this situation, now he truly was right literally.

Much later, in the late afternoon, not long before dinner would start, Mo headed to the bathroom, getting a hot bath before eating and hoped they would have left something good in the storeroom. He knew berries could rot fast. If the guild got something he could work with, he could prepare a few actual meals. Then he also would have some work to do for the days to come.

On the way Mo saw Alfons dragging his bag like tails behind him as if there was something heavy inside. It was also larger than normally.

"Do you need help?", Mo asked him from behind.

This startled the Delibird and he quickly turned around and grasped his chest, looking at the Mimikyu with wide open eyes.

"Don't sneak up to me like that!", admonished Alfons.

"That's how just how I walk around.", Mo explained.

"Do you need help with that?", Mo asked him and pointed to Alfons' heavy tail.

"Oh! Thank you, Mo.", Alfons said and opened his bag tail. Inside were alot of books. "I was heading to the library to bring them back."

Mo took some books out and carried it, following Alfons. The pile Mo was holding was slightly bigger than he was and he had to carry them at the high of his face head to see were he and Alfons were going.

"You know? I used to work at a charity long before the guild was established. Giving toys to those in need, you know.", Alfons told. "I'm starting to get old."

Mo nodded politely.

"By the way. Should we call you guild master now? Because ... you're the authority now?", Mo asked him.

"Hilarius is still guild master and I'm still just Alfons to you. This will all just be temporarily.", Alfons explained to him.

Mo wasn't sure how Alfons would be up, now with Hilarius gone and him with the power. Would Alfons like to become guild master? Mo could not tell.

Shorty after, they arrived at the library. There was no one around except for them and there was still some visible damage due to the fight between Mo and the Gloom from a few days ago.

Mo put down the books he was carrying next to Alfons, who began to sort them.

"Is it alright if I go now? I need to do something else myself.", Mo asked him, planning to go to the bath as he intended.

"Sure. Thank you, boy.", Alfons answered him. He was still sorting the book they carried and wasn't looking at him as he answered.

Before he went his way again, Mo, out of curiosity, picked up some of the books he carried. He could not see before what exactly Alfons was carrying back. One was about Mt. Avalanche Mo, Aaron and Charlotte went before, Some were about other places like Lightning Field, Meteor Cave and Iron Rust Mountain. Noticeably there were quite some different books about myth and legends. One even directly about the Origin Stone.

"Excuse me, but what do you needed these books for?", Mo asked Aflons, holding and showing him a book about Meteor Falls and it's connection about live beyond the stars.

Alfons turned around. At first he said nothing and just looked at Mo and back to his book multiple times.

"I tried to investigate about the missing key and the stone. I spend half the day reading through all of them.", he finally said.

Mo put back to book he was holding.

"Did you found something?", Mo asked.

Aflons was silence again and began sorting the books again like before.

"No.", Aflons just quietly said, again not looking at Mo.

"I already talked about this with other guild members and ...", Mo tried to say but not knew if he should or how he should. Alfons was busy with his books anyway. "What if Team Blue took the key for themself?"

For a short moment Alfons lost his balance and fell down. He turned his head and looked at Mo in a similar way minutes before when Mo accidently scared him.

"I know about the power of the stone. I told everyone that night. What if someone, not just Team Blue, would exploit this power? What would we do?", Mo explained himself to Alfons, still not knowing if asking him this really was a good idea. Especially know. Alfons could stare as cold as his blizzard attack was.

Alfons put down the book he was holding at the moment and got very calm very fast. He approached Mo and put his wing on the Mimikyu's fake head.

"If someone is planning to take the stone and may use it for bad deeds, then, sadly, he, she or they would become a threat to us and we must fight them. Like we do with every criminal be encounter. Even if it is a friend."

Aflons then proceeded to sort his books, yet again.

Without saying a word, Mo walked away.

"Sounds easier than done.", Mo thought.

As Mo thought there were no warm meals served this evening and just simple fruits and vegetables. Everyone knew they had no other options at the moment and the dinner was awfully quiet and empty without Hilarius, Gangolf, Bao and Team Blue. Except for Team Orange. They ranted about the foods quality and were sent to bed early shortly after. It was embarrassing to watch.

"And one of them wants to lead the guild one day.", Mo reminded himself.

The dinner was short and soon after every team went back to their room. Paul and Phil invited Team Purple for a card game in their room. While Aaron joyfully accepted, Mo decided to go hit the hay early again. He was still tired, he said. In reality, he just wasn't in the mood now. This backfired to him, because Charlotte wasn't in the mood as well. Moments later Mo found himself again as Charlotte's replacement log. He reminded her about the event in the hotel. Just cuddling. Nothing more. Still, deep inside Mo felt happiness whenever she did this.

Mo wandered around. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. Wherever he was, is was very misty. He could barely see anything at all, not even the ground underneath him. He could not tell if it was grass, stone or sand. It also made now sound when he took a step. He just tried to walk straight. Sooner or later he would find something.

Then, he actually saw something. Mo quickly approached what he was seeing and tried to figure out what it was. Or ... who it was. He saw two silhouettes in the distance. One was very tall and white, the other one small and pink. Mo tried hard but he could not figure who or what these two were. And no matter how fast he ran, he could not catch of with them. It was as if Mo would not move when he ran. Mo tried to call out, but his voice made no sound. Then, the two silhouettes began to talk.

"I trust the choosen one, but I do not trust the one you want to send to aid him.", the white silhouette said. It had a sinister sounding male voice and Mo felt a shiver as it spoke. "He may serve the light, but he is still a creature of darkness. He only needs one bad day, just one push, and he will succumb to the darkness he lives in."

"But there is a good heart inside him.", the pink silhouette said. It was a very soft, light female voice. The voice of a little girl. "He has courage hidden inside him and the will to change everything for the better purpose."

"You are too kind to Pokémon like him. To creatures like he is.", the white silhouette said.

"For me, he is someone we can trust. Someone the choosen one and his partner can trust.", said the pink silhouette.

For a while everything was silent.

"This is your decision. Hope you didn't choose wrong. For it could mean the end.", the white silhouette said, and as soon as he finished his sentence, everything was gone. The two, the mist, the light, ... the ground beneath Mo.

Mo fell into the abyss of the darkness. He tried to scream, but he could not. The next thing Mo knew, he woke up beside Charlotte and Aaron in their room.

Mo stood up and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. His mind was as foggy as his dream he just had. It has been a while since his last weird dream he could remember. Possible due to the food, or his stress.

Finding the room to hot and him feeling sick, Mo decided to try getting some air and then going back to sleep.

The corridor was cooler and fresher than the team room. This feeling reminded him of his first night as a guild member. The night he met Yinping for the first time. He liked this kind of spookyness. Mo thought about going outside the guild. At least for a moment. Or at the very least leaving the door open for a while. They can't breath the same air for days, maybe even longer. Hopefully not.

Mo saw the twins also went back to their room for the night. Probably not so smart not guarding the door at all in the middle of the night, but at least he doesn't have to ask tonight. He thought about telling Alfons about this tomorrow. For safety reasons.

But he saw someone else approaching the door. Two Pokémon, but not the twins.

"I feel bad not telling someone.", one worried whispered to the other. It was Amy!

"Just leave it here on the ground. Tomorrow someone will find it.", said the other one. Axel?

"What are you doing? It's in the middle of the night.", Mo asked them as he approached.

Axel and Amy were startled for a moment. As they realised Mo was there Amy quickly rushed over to him, astonishing him a little with her speed, pushed him to the ground with her might and pressed his hand there, where she expected Mo to have his mouth. She made a gesture with her finger on her mouth, ordering Mo to be quiet.

"What are you doing?", Mo whispered, now angered by her rude action.

"We know where Team Blue is.", she whispered back.

"What?!", Mo said, now louder again, in surprise and stood back up.

Amy ordered him again to keep quiet with her finger.

"They're in danger, and the Forces of Evil got the key. We must hurry.", Amy explained to Mo and walked back to Axel, still standing by the door.

"What? How?", Mo asked and followed her.

"We ... just know it. You have to trust us.", Amy whispered frustrated.

"Seriously. How? Since when?", Mo stopped whispering again. This sounded absurd for him.

"The same way how we found the map.", Axel finally said, more calm than his partner. "I'm the choose one, remember?"

"Yes, right! Dreams and such!", Mo remembered. It still sounded strange to him. For him, dreams didn't had a meaning. It was just some nonsense in your head.

"And Steve? Where is-?", Mo tried to ask but was interrupted by Amy. He was too loud for her again.

"We also told him, but he refused to come with us. He even told jus not to go. 'We can talk about this with Alfons tomorrow'. You know? But we can't wait.", Amy explained, mocking their Voltorb friend.

"You're not trying to stop us, are you?", Axel asked Mo and looked at him with his seemingly closed eyes.

Mo thought what to say to them. On one side, he couldn't tell what they're doing and if he should trust them. On the other side, he IS the chosen one. Or at least that's what Mo was told.

"I just hope you know what you doing. You are longer guild members than I am, but you're still kids.", Mo honestly answered.

Amy looked at Axel, back at Mo again and again back at Axel. Amy opened the bag Axel was carrying and pulled out an envelope. A normal envelope for letters with an exclamation mark on it in a bright red colour.

"Here.", Amy said to Mo and gave him the envelope.

"This is very important. If we don't return within three days, open it and read what's inside. Not sooner, not later. Do you understand?", she told Mo.

Mo examined the envelope. It was not heavy and closed. It was something inside but probably only paper.

"I guess?", Mo answered.

Axel slowly opened the big entrance door, not making a sound while doing it.

Amy looked at Mo and gave him a friendly smile, as if she would assured him everythign would be fine.

"Goodbye, Mo.", she said and both she and Axel left the HQ, closing the door behind them.

For a moment Mo felt a cold and fresh breeze from outside as the door was open.

"Good luck you two."


	20. Where day one passes

**Chapter 20:Where day one passes.**

Immediately in the morning, even before the briefing has started, the absence of Axel and Amy was noticed. Steve told Alfons what happened last night. Steve thought talking with them was enough and they would never leave like this and regretted not taking care of his team mates as he should have had.

The rest of the guild was told about this and everyone was reminded that not following the rules of the guild and the orders of the guild master, or in this case the proxy, was punishable. To make sure this won't happen again Alfons ordered the twins to guard the entrance to the guild at all times, 24/7, to make sure nothing can enter or exit the HQ unnoticed.

Mo left his mouth shut about this case. No one asked him if he knew something about the event last night and he thought he would get in trouble if he confessed to have seen them leave and even talked to them without making an effort to prevent them from going. They probably also would have opened the letter Amy gave him. Mo was torn between telling or not. In the end he kept it for himself and hoped for the best. Not talking, not telling was often the best option for him. There wasn't anything he could do anyway at the moment.

Due to nothing really going on inside the HQ, beside gymnastics with Paul and Phil in Team Yellow's room, wich was out of question for Mo, because he was too lazy and without Bao it just wasn't the same, Alfons was researching about the Origin Stone, the key and it's possible location. He said he didn't found anything. It wouldn't hurt if Mo took a look himself in these books from yesterday.

Mo decided to head back to the library shortly after the morning briefing. He could not remember very well wich books he and Alfons carried, he was sure he would find most of them again.

It took quiet some time for Mo to gather enough book for him. It wasn't just about his problem climbing ladders, especially up to the top, some guild members seemed to not have any sense of order. At some point he wasn't even sure if he was the one who looked at the wrong sections. He found half of the book under "fictional stories". One book he remembered from yesterday turned out to be a collection of various fictional stories. Fairytales and such.

"If that stone is fictional, what are we doing here then?!", he thought.

Mo collected some books he found and though he could need, wich, pilled up, were larger than he was, and placed them next to him on the ground where he decided to sit and research for today. Mo preferred to sit on the floor made out of stone in the corner of the library instead of using a table or chair. He did not needed much. Just a quiet place and something to drink. He borrowed a cup from the dinning room.

Starting at the beginning, the story of the Origin Stone itself, would be a good start. Mo knew he already knew much about it, but maybe he missed something. Some details that could be important. Books and stories tend to vary.

Some time went by, but not much, when Mo noticed he wasn't alone in the library anymore. He could hear multiple steps coming closer and closer. And there they were: Team Orange.

Mo tried hard not to look at them. Forcefully focussing on his books, acting like he didn't notices them.

"Just ignore them. They'll go away by themselves. They can't see you if you can't see them.", he thought to himself. Mo didn't liked kids. At least not the kind the kind that was too immature. Of course, Mo dreamed of having kids one day, but he could not imagine himself raising them.

"Hey, Mo! What're you doing?", one of them said.

"Oh, no!", he thought to himself again.

Mo didn't saw who it was. Despite their ages and slight differences in their height all three had the exact same voice. A voice that reminded him of both Ziggy and his own father. Every time they make a sound, Mo's day is already ruined.

"... reading." Mo replied, still looking deep into the book he was reading when they arrived and still hoping they would go away.

"And what?", asked Fabius, the middle brother, and leaned forward over Mo.

It always bothered most Pokémon, even baby Pokémon, were often bigger than he was. All three were almost the double of his size.

Mo sighted quietly, just embraced the situation he was finding himself and cooperated. Jet, he still hoped the Pawniard would not stay too long.

"It's about the Origin Stone. I'm looking if we might have missed something.", Mo explained and showed the book closer to Fabius as he did. "You know. A plot hole, a secret riddle, subliminal massages. Something like this."

"Found something?", the oldest, Hilarius II. asking him, who joined his younger sibling.

"Well, no.", Mo simply said, disappointed in himself, and put the book on the ground.

Meanwhile, while Mo was talking to the other two, Publius, the youngest of the team, walked behind him, without Mo noticing at first, and was poking one of his ears with his knife like hand.

"Don't touch me!", Mo shouted as he quickly turned around to the young Pawniard.

"We're bored. We want to play something.", Publius said to him.

Despite being hurt during the invasion, he seemed to have fully recovered by now.

"How about hide-n-seek? You three hide somewhere inside the guild and I'll look for you. Wouldn't that be fun?", he suggested to them, planning to not look for them once they were gone and continue to read.

"You will not look for us.", Hilarius II. casually said to him.

"Yes, I would!", Mo lied.

"No, you won't.", Hilarius II. assured him.

"Okay.", Mo admitted and lowered his fake head.

"Old Team Purple like to play with us: I Eat.", Fabius said. For a moment Mo could literally see the nostalgia in his eyes. The memories of old times. "It's like 'I Spy' but one player eats something and the other players must guess what is was by the sound of his burp."

Mo thought his was disgusting and hilarious at the same time.

"Why are you so small?", Publius asked him, still standing behind Mo.

"Why don't you go to someone else? How about Aaron?", Mo asked them, hoping they would realise he don't wanted their company.

"Alfons said, go play with Mo.", Fabius anwered. "He also said, Aaron is a bad influence."

Mo didn't saw himself as good influence to young Pokémon either.

"Here. The Origin Stone was created by Arceus after the creation of the universe and the world. Because of the stone's power and the threat of someone using it for bad deeds, Arceus decided to hide it by handing it to the first stone carrier: Helix the Omastar.", Mo explained and pointed to a page in the book. On it was a painting of an Omastar, who is receiving a small, bright shining object from Arceus himself, who comes down from the sky.

"Why giving it to some stranger and not doing it yourself?", Hilarius II. asked him.

"According to the story Helix was some kind of saint back then and Arceus himself saw in the position of misusing the stone. It would have been better if someone hid the stone where no one could find it.", Mo explained.

"Is this yours?", Publius asked him and lifted the cup filled with the drink Mo was drinking.

"Yes, now please put it down!", Mo told him nervously.

"Is this water? It looks like water, but ...", Fabius reached the cup to his face and began to smell it, despite not having a visible nose.

"Please put it down! That's not for children!", Mo now ordered in an angered tone.

He was almost about to forcefully take the cup away from Fabius, but he put it back down himself.

Mo tried to get calm again.

"Anyway. It's nowhere written where the first hiding place was, but, somehow, over the centuries there always were various other stone carries. It is not even written how they got the informations were to find this stone or how it was chosen who should find it.", Mo continued to explain while slowly getting stressed over explaining not knowing anything. "No wonder why it is called fictional in this book. The only thing by know that is actually provable is the existence of Helix. He, somehow, got himself a cult that is still going on in parts of the-."

A loud spitting sound interrupted him. Mo first saw that the floor next to him was wet and then the source of both the puddle and the sound. Publius was holding Mo's cup again, making an disgusted expression.

"What is that?!" Seriously, what is this?!", Publius loudly asked Mo.

"Did you just drank that?! I told you to put it down!", Mo said shocked and was about to really rip that cup of his hand.

His two brother's weren't joyfully either.

"It looks like water but ...", Publius looked deeper into the cup to examine the liquid inside. "Slightly ... yellow?!"

Mo didn't knew a Pawniard could make a so disgusted and at the same time horrified expression. Turning back around, Hilarius II. and Fabius were doing almost the same expression, looking at Mo reproachfully.

"It's sake. It's some kind of wine made out of rice. That's why I told you to put it back down.", Mo explained and pulled out a small, gray bottle made out of clay from under his disguise, showing it to the three.

"Where did you get that anyway? The guild has no alcohol!", Hilarius II. asked Mo is disbelieve.

"We know.", Fabius added.

"We checked.", Publius added as well, sounding a bit sick.

Mo tried to ignore the implication that Team Orange looked for their dad's may existing hidden booze.

"I got it from home. And to my defence, there are no rules against the consumption of things like this.", Mo explained himself. He rarely does drink such stuff. Only on certain occasions. "... I should inform Alfons about this missing rule. For safety reasons."

"You're no fun!", Publius expressed.

"Because I don't want to be fun.", Mo defended his action.

"You have siblings?", Fabius asked Mo and sat down next to him.

"Are they also like you.", Hilarius II. asked.

"I have a brother.", Mo answered.

"How is he like?", Fabius asked interested.

"He's dead.", Mo emotionless said.

The Pawniard looked at Mo emotionless. At first. They couldn't say if Mo was joking or not, believing what he said.

"What happened?", Fabius asked, still sitting on the ground.

"Does it matter?", Mo asked back, just as emotionless as before.

Similar like Mo, his older brother left their parents home. He didn't really died. But for Mo, he did. A rivalry between brothers. Unlike most of these rivalries, the split with bad blood. Mo had no idea were he was right now and he didn't really cared about it anyway.

Mo closed the book in front of him and put it to his left in an kind of orderly way.

"I'm sorry guys. I really don't have time for you. I need some alone time.", Mo said and reached out his arm in Publius' direction, ordering him silently to give him his cup back, he was still holding.

He got it back, wiped around the corners of the cup with two of his finger and took a sip. Due to the taste Mo shivered for a moment in an unhealthy way and bobbed his fake head up and down.

"You okay?", Hilarius II. asked him as Mo shivered.

Mo's eyes glow up and a dark aura appeared around him as Mo looked at Hilarius II. This creeped out the three brothers and the quietly left. Mo watched them leave and kept up his glance until they were out of his sight.

Mo took a deep breath and sighted in relief. He took another book from the pile. "Mystery's of Mt. Avalanche."

His team was there. Maybe Mo remembered something. Something he hadn't noticed before. ... then again, he could bite himself if it turns out they forgot something and must go back now.

Again, Mo heard walking sound. Quick steps. He looked up an Hilarius II. quickly rushed back to him, as if he forgot something important. He stopped right in front of Mo and looked at him with big eyes and still small pupils. Mo looked back and didn't knew what Hilarius II. wanted.

"Something wrong?", Mo asked worried.

Without warning, Hilarius II. began to snuggle with Mo's fake. Petting and squishing it without hesitation.

"Don't touch me!", Mo shouted and pushed the Pawniard away from him. Mo was so closed from actually attacking him with his shadow claw, not caring how much it would hurt him or if he could get in trouble.

"They were right! You really are soft!", Hilarius II. exclaimed and quickly ran away again just like came.


	21. Where day two passes and une

**Chapter 21: Where day two passes and unexpected visitors arrive**

To keep the guild members fit and entertained, Alfons announced during the morning briefing he organised training matched between the guild members. They will have 1 vs. 1 matches, fought until one fighter gives up or is not able to fight anymore. Nurse Heidi would, of course, treat injuries immediately. The winning fighters would get extra food from the rationed supplies this evening.

To decide who will fight who, Aflons wrote the names of each member on small strips of paper and put them in a wooden box. The order of the names picked and matches were:

Charlotte vs. Mo

Publius vs. Paul

Joakim vs. Aaron (No one could tell the twins apart and they were both equally in strength, speed and intelligence. So they had to chose only one of them to participate, with also only one of them receiving the price.)

Steve vs. Hilarius II:

and Fabius vs. Phil.

Not many were happy will the results, Mo being one of them. Especially because he and Charlotte the only match between team members and even more because if was Charlotte from all others.

"You know, you can still back out from battle. No one is forcing you.", Aaron informed Mo.

Before the battle, the fighters were given time to prepare themselves physically and mentally. While Charlotte was doing her own things, Mo walked up and down their team room with Aaron present to encourage him.

"Yes, they do.", Mo answered. "It's mostly about honour. Showing what you can do. And I don't want and I will not surrender to her. Did you know half of the guild is not sure if she is even aware of her surroundings? Of what she's doing? That Komala is living in her own little world. She's blind, she's mute ..."

"She's your girlfriend.", Aaron interrupted. "And your leader."

"It's called: Friendship with benefits.", Mo defended himself.

Both were quiet for some time, while Mo was still walking up and down nervously.

"It's not looking good. I know what Charlotte is capable of. With rapid spin as normal-type move out of the picture for me, she has still moves that could be dangerous for me. Plus, half of my moves are ghost-type. So my tactics are very limited for me."

"I know you can defend yourself. I do know.", Aaron encouraged Mo and scratched his neck with his paw as he did.

Suddenly, the atmosphere was disrupted by a loud roar. A very loud one. Mo could literally feel the sound through his body. Penetrating through his face and leaving through his fake tail.

Mo turned to Aaron.

"What was that?!"

Mo rushed down to the entrance hall, followed by Aaron.

In the hall all other guild members also already arrived to see what happened. At the time when Mo and Aaron arrived, Alfons was in the middle of an argument with a Lucario and a male Pyroar. The Delibird was almost pushed into the corners by both of them.

"What kind of guild master just loses two whole teams and goes on vacation?!", the Pyroar shouted at Alfons. He had a powerful, deep voice and for some reason emphasized the letter "R".

The Lucario didn't said anything and just stood there beside the Pyroar with crossed arms, seemingly having very watery eyes.

Paul and Phil were standing right next to both Mo and Axel, watching the events with a fascination.

"What is going on?", Mo asked them and looked past Aaron's legs.

"These two are Nya's and Amy's parents.", Paul answered without looking at Mo, sounding rather joyful. "The relatives of Team Blue and Red were informed about what has happened and they are NOT amused. King Kamili of Strong Winds himself even came all the way from the Sand Continent."

Meanwhile, Alfons tried to calm the king down. It was completely ineffective! It was more likely for King Kamili to eat Alfons right here and now than anything else happening.

Mo walked under Aarons legs and poked Paul.

"Shouldn't we ... I don't know ... do something?", Mo asked him.

Paul took a while to answer.

"Nah! He'll be fine. You should be more worried about you friend there."

Paul pointed to the still ongoing argument between Alfons and the King. That's when Mo noticed Aaron wasn't behind him anymore. Aaron joined the not so friendly conversation while Mo wasn't looking. Mo screamed on the inside and could only imagine were this was going. No good thoughts.

"I told Nya I don't like her joining your so called 'Adventure Guild', but nooooo! 'She's in good hands.' your wanna be leader said!", King Kamili still ranted.

"Hello?", Aaron said and stood right beside the king. He didn't took any notice of the Sylveon.

Aaron poked him with his ribbon.

"Sir?"

King Kamili slowly turned his head and looked down on Aaron with the same expression he was giving Alfons the whole time. This time maybe even worse.

"What did you just called me?", King Kamili asked him calmly.

"We have trust your dear guild master and I can assure you your daughter and the other missing members will return safely. There is-", Aaron said but was then interrupted by the king.

"I said, what did you just called me?!", King Kamili asked him, now more slowly and intimidating.

Before something bad would happen, Mo rushed to the scene, grabbed Aaron's tail with both claws and slowly dragged him away this way.

"You're being rude! You only get us all deeper into trouble!", Mo told Aaron while dragging him by his tail.

"I wanted to help!", Aaron defended his actions.

King Kamili let at a incredibly loud roar, echoing through the hall. For Mo it was like the hole building was shaking and his ears hurt.

"And what are you supposed to be?", King Kamili asked. He stood right in front, or more like, right above Mo.

Mo subservient bowed down to the Pyroar.

"Your highness, please forgive my friend. He did not intended to be disrespectful."

Mo stood there for a while. He could not see in this position what was happening at the moment.

"Finally, someone who shows some respect.", King Kamili said, not in a furious way, he sounded rather pleased.

Mo looked back up. The king was still looking at him with the still same expression wich made Mo bow down again.

"Your majesty.", Aflons spoke up. "I would suggest to you, as well as you, Miss, you may stay here in you guild until guild master Hilarius returns. We have enough room and food supplies for more Pokémon. It is the least I can do for you."

It was awfully quiet for a moment, so Mo looked up again to see.

"Very well.", the king answered to Aflons. "I demand the best possible service from your members during my stay."

King Kamili drew closer to Alfons, making him shrug in fear.

"And you better hope my daughter will return very soon. I ate my own servants for lesser reasons than this.", the king said. "Now! Where is my daughters chamber?!"

"Please, ... follow me.", Alfons said obediently lead the king past Mo and Aaron down the corridor to the team rooms. As King Kamili walked past, Mo bowed down a third time, hoping not being noticed.

"What was that right now?!", Aaron asked. "I've never seen you this way! You alright?"

Mo stood up and turned around to Aaron. He seemed totally fine.

"That was the king!", Mo reminded him.

"I didn't vote for him.", Aaron said in a voice that sounded like he tried to be smarter than Mo. "And beside, he is not OUR king."

"You should still show respect.", Mo exhorted him.

"You two are Team Purple, right?", a soft, female voice said behind them.

The Lucario from before, Amy's mothers, came towards them.

"Two third.", Mo corrected her and looked around if Charlotte was somewhere around.

"Amy wrote about you. She was so proud of herself. Making other Pokémon join the guild.", she said and then began to cry softly.

Aaron took her hand with his ribbons.

"I'm sure she and Axel are alright.", he tried to cheer her up.

"She's my everything. And Axel, he's like the brother Amy never had. I don't know what I should do if my sweet heart doesn't return.", Amy's mother told.

Mo rarely saw Lucario. He mostly knew them from stories where they were described as powerful and serious Pokémon. This Lucario was different from what he knew.

"Ma'am. I promise, we will do our best to give this story a happy ending. If there was more I could do, I would.", Mo assured her.

Amy's mother looked thankfully at Mo. She closed her eyes and whiped a tear of her cheek. Right after she did that, right out of nowhere, she was shocked. She jumped up, broke free from Aaron, who was still holding her hand, and looked at Mo in a terrifying way. She looked almost like Yinping, when Mo took of his cloth in front of her.

"Ma'am?", Mo asked her. He did not know what just happened.

She stood there like this. Terrified. No one said something.

"It's nothing.", she finally said nervously and slowly calmed down. "I need to talk to Steve."

She looked around the hall for a moment to search for the Voltorb. When she spotted him she went straight to him. Without turning around or saying goodbye to them.

"Did I said something?", Mo turned to Aaron and asked him."

Aflons just left Team Blue's room as Mo approached him.

"Alfons, I have a question.", Mo said to him. "Now that we have guests, and even high royality, does this mean there won't be duelling today? I don't think it will looked good fighting in front of guests, especially at times like this."

"Why shouldn't there be?", Alfons answered. "He told the king about this and he's looking forward to the fights."

Mo looked at Alfons in silence for a moment.

"Oh, okay then.", he said and went back to his room.

But on the inside he was like: "DAMNIT!"


	22. Where day two passes and Mo fights Charl

**Chapter 22:Where day two passes and Mo fights Charlotte**

Mo was holding his fake tail in his claws, swinging it like a sword while Aaron was sitting on their hay bed and watched.

"You know, Charlotte's is bigger than yours.", Aaron said to Mo.

"I read something yesterday.", Mo answered. "A book about plant-type attacks. Very interesting. I have an idea how beat her."

Mo smacked his tail on his palm as a demonstration to Aaron.

"Literally.", Mo said and his eyes glow up.

He could tell Aaron shuddered.

The door to their opened and Steve rolled in.

"MO? THE FIGHT WIILL START NOW. ARE YOU READY?"

Mo attached his tail back and nodded silently. He and Aaron followed Steve down the corridor to the entrance hall. There everyone were already waiting for him. The ring were the fight was about to take place was simply a huge circle drawn with chalk, with the guild members and their two guests, Amy's mother and Nya's father.

Mo felt a cold shiver and his heart starting to race.

Charlotte appeared out of the crowd and entered the ring. She looked calmly as always.

Both, Mo and Charlotte stood in the ring, waiting, looking at each other in silence. Mo looked around to see the spectators. Some where more exited than others to see what will now happen.  
"I have many Pokémon to disappoint.", Mo thought to himself.

Alfons entered the ring as well and stood between the Mimikyu and the Komala.

"Well then! I want to see a fair fight!", Alfons declared. "The fights starts on my command! No use of items or help from others! The battle is won once one of you is knocked out, give up or leaves the marked area for more than 10 seconds!"

He paused for a moment.

"This is a friendly contest! I want it to be fair and I want you two to respect each other. Got it?!"

Yes, sir!", Mo answered.

"Got it?!", Alfons said, looking at Charlotte who was still silence.

Charlotte have him a thumb up.

"Good. Take your positions!", Alfons declared and left the ring, observing it together with Heidi from the other side.

Both Pokémon took a few steps back. Mo was still thinking about how he should start this fight.

"Ready?!", Alfons called out. "Go!"

Mo wanted to attack from the distance first and tried charged up his thunderbolt. But right after the fight officially began Charlotte rolled towards Mo with high speed, performing her rollout move. Not expecting this Mo just barely managed to jump over the Komala as she rolled on and he landed flat on the ground. Mo picket himself up to see where Charlotte was now. She was still rolling and also almost rolled over Aaron, who was only a feet away. Rolling down the hallway, down the team rooms, still very fast.

"One ... two ... three ...!", Alfons began to count. Charlotte was way over the marked area. Alfons sounded seemingly surprised that the very first fight would start with an out of bounds. And so seemed everyone else.

Halfway down the corridor, Charlotte took a sharp turn and rolled back with the exact same speed. Mo stepped back a little and prepared to do his thunderbolt again. As Charlotte rolled over the line, back into the ring, still aimed directly at him, Mo used his attack and directly hit his team leader. She continued rolling fast, but lost control after being hit. She almost hit him, but only almost, and tumbled across the whole ring, again leaving the marked line and finally came to a stop as she bumped into one of the three Pawniard who was unlucky to stand there, knocking him out.

"It's all fine!", Alfons declared. "The fight is still going!"

He then began his counting again while nonverbally ordering Heidi to look for the probably injured Pawniard.

Charlotte slowly rolled back into the ring, still clenching on her log and seemingly uninterested.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you, just because we are partners.", Mo told in an angered tone.

To this, Charlotte replied with a smile.

"Can you do the same? 'Cause you've got a thing fro me.", he mocked her.

And with that, the smile was gone.

Charlotte grabbed her log even tighter and began to spin around on the spot, her legs swinging through the air. Out of nowhere she jumped high into the air, made somersault and landed right in front of Mo. Her log now completely blocked Mo's vision.

Mo took a few steps back.

"You think you that scares me? You have no idea how scary I can be."

A dark aura appeared around Mo's fake, wooden tail and it began to grow steady, until it was triple the size of before.

"Turns out, all those times I used wood hammer it was not the way my kind intended to.", Mo explained, followed by an evil laugh that was more intended to sound cliche.

Mo dashed forward to Charlotte and took a 180° turn, swinging his now huge wooden tail around. His attack hit Charlotte, or more like her log, wich glow up in a bright green light, used like a shield. Mo pushed his tail against her log, but she didn't even moved an inch.

Mo jumped up and swing his tail down onto her like a club. Again, Charlotte managed to protect herself with her log.

"You know, Charlotte. How about a little bet?", Mo suggested to her mid battle. "If I win, I'll be the new leader of Team Purple."

Charlotte responded by pushing Mo backwards with her log, making some space between them.

Mo took off his fake tail and held it in his right claw like a long sword. Despite not directly being attached to his body anymore, it was still large and filled with dark energy.

"I know, back then we all agreed you could be leader, but only because neither Aaron or me wanted to. With you in your state I thought it would be more like a democracy. But then I thought ...", before Mo finished his sentence, he dashed forward and swung his tail, only to be blocked by Charlotte log again.

Again, Charlotte pushed Mo away, this time almost making him lose his balance. In this moment of lack of concentration Charlotte swung her log around, slapping it right across Mo's fake head. With a loud snapping sound, Mo's fake head bend over in an unhealthy looking way , touching the ground with one of his fake ears and slightly blocking Mo's vision while also unbalancing him.

In a mix of shock, anger, and sadness, but mostly anger, Mo realised his disguise has been damaged.

Mo looked at Charlotte. Intentionally trying to give her the meanest look he has.

"You should not have done this!", he told her.

Mo's threat did had any effect. Charlotte smacked him again. This time on his actual head.  
"That's it!", Mo shouted and again swung his tail at Charlotte, only to be blocked again.

This time, as he was pressing his tail against her log, Mo managed to grab on of her legs with his other claw. Mo released his thunder bolt on Charlotte. Sparks and lightnings surrounded him and her and sparked across the air, threatening to also hit others.

Still being electrocuted, Charlotte grabbed Mo's ear and threw him away from her, landing right behind her and also stopping his attack as he let go of her leg.

Attending to smack him again, Mo blocked her attack this time and broke through her defence. Taking this chance, Mo swung his tail and hit he directly in her stomach, making the normally mute Komala grunt in pain.

Instead of flying away or falling over, Charlotte still stood on both legs, shaking from Mo's attack a drooling from her mouth. Still seeing himself on the higher ground and having no intention to show her any mercy Mo swung his tail again, this time hitting her head.

Charlotte flew through the air this time. Her log fell of her hands and began rolling around in small circles on the ground. Charlotte landed in front of King Kamili, but still inside the ring. The king himself was kind of enjoying what he was seeing.

Mo, still holding his tail, approached Charlotte. Mo felt exhausted and could not keep up the size of his tail. It shrunk back to it's normal size, but was still glowing in a dark aura. Mo only had Charlotte in mind now. He could not see any of the spectators, what they were thinking, if they enjoyed what they were seeing.

Mo stood right at the Komala, waiting for Alfons to declare him winner, as Charlotte was not able to fight anymore. Or so he thought.

Shaking and clearly in pain, Charlotte slowly tried to get herself up again.

Mo wouldn't had any of this. She should not be leader anymore, she should stop annoy Mo and invade his personal space. And she should pay for damaging his cloth.

Mo hit her on her back with his tail, making her fall to the ground again were she layed before. As she tried to get up again, he also hit her again. And again. And again.

Just! Stay! Down!", Mo ordered her, his eyes glowing and the same dark aura also appearing around his body as it was with his tail.

His tail began to grow again. If this wouldn't finish this, nothing will.

As Charlotte tried to get back up jet again, Mo prepared to strike her down. On last time. Aiming her head.

"Stop it! This is going to far!", Aflons called out in terror and was about to enter the ring himself.

As Mo was about to strike Charlotte grabbed his tail with one hand, stopping him from harming her.

To his disbelieve Mo could not move his tail away from her anymore. Despite trying to strike her with all his force, Charlotte still managed to hold him with only one hand.

Charlotte picked up Mo from the ground, both still holding his tail.

"Let go of me!", Mo shouted and tried to free his tail.

Charlotte appeared harmed, but still in her emotionless, sleeping state. Mo was confused how she could still stand. Mo began to wonder what Charlotte was really capable of. Was she holding back all this time?

Charlotte swing Mo's tail around with Mo still on it. Mo could hold on any longer and was thrown away, followed by his tail that Charlotte also threw away, not so far away from where Mo landed.

Mo got up as quickly as possible and rushed to his tail. Meanwhile, Charlotte got her log again and rushed to Mo's tail as well. Mo reached out to his tail with his right claw. Just before he was near enough to lay hand on his tail, Charlotte smashed the lower end of her log directly on Mo's claw, making a slamming noise that echoed through the hall.

Mo felt a strong, very strong, stinging pain in his claw. It was hard for him not to scream in pain right now. Charlotte lifted up her log and Mo could pull his claw back. It was swollen and pulsated. Mo looked at it in shock and tried to make a fist with it. He could not and moving just made it hurt even more.

At this moment he was unfocused. He noticed to late that in this short time span Charlotte rolled over to him and swung her log fast and hard, hitting Mo directly were his real face was.

Mo only saw Charlotte swinging her log directly in his facial direction and then he literally flew across the hall, hitting the upper side of the wall where Charlotte hit one of Team Orange's members before, and made a Mimkyu shaped crater upon impact.

Mo fell out of his hole to the ground, the other guild members around him in shock of what happened. To his own surprise he didn't felt any pain whatsoever. His claw even didn't hurt anymore for some reason. He just felt a little dizzy and constantly heard a whistling sound, as if someone was standing right behind him with a pipe.

While Alfons started his counting again, Mo walked past Heidi and Team Orange back into the ring. A dark aura surrounded his body and his eyes glow. He certainly wasn't done with her just yet. Now he just wanted to beat her into submission. She had to pay for humiliating him like this in front of everyone.

Suddenly, everything went very dark and very quiet around Mo. Only darkness. No feelings.

For Mo, this darkness only lasted for about two seconds. He slowly woke up. His vision was blurry and he could only see light and darkness at first. He had no idea were he was right now or what has happened. One thing he then immediately noticed was everything was hurting. Literally anything in his body. Especially his right claw. He looked around to see were he was. He saw someone standing in front of him. His vision was too blurry and his mind to dizzy to see who it was.

"How do you feel?", the Pokémon asked him. Mo could not say who it was by the voice, but it was definitely a male Pokémon.

"Terrible. Just terrible.", Mo moaned. "Were am I?"

"In our room.", the Pokémon answered all casually.

Mo, who also just realised he layed on his back, tried to get up, but it hurt so badly.

"I'm not done yet. I won't give up.", Mo told him. From his point of view he could still fight.

"The fight already ended. You were knocked out and Charlotte won.", the Pokémon explained to him.

Mo felt ashamed of himself the battle ended like this. He also just saw the Pokémon he was talking to was pink.

"Anything else I should know?", Mo asked him. "When will the other fights start? I was kind of looking forward to see the fights with Aaron and Steve."

The other Pokémon didn't said anything for a while.

"Sorry, but all the fights are over now. You've been out of commission for the past 4 hours."

"4 hours?!", Mo thought to himself in disbelieve. Officially the day was ruined.

"And Aaron? How did he fought?", Mo asked.

Again, the Pokémon was quiet for a while. Mo saw him getting closer.

"Mo. It's me.", the pink one said.

Now Mo was confused. He violently shook his head to clear his mind. His vision bettered, but was till too blurry to properly see.

Mo finally recognised his friend, but something was different.

"Aaron?! You look terrible! What happened?!", Mo expressed himself.

Aaron was covered in bruised all over his body. He looked like he fell down the stairs more than once. It hurt to look at it.

"I lost versus one of the twins.", Aaron said and laughed. "Have you tried fighting a boulder? These guys make good guards."

Mo could not tell if Aaron was in pain and did also not knew what to say to it. If he should say something.

"Where is Charlotte? Is she mad at me?", Mo asked to change the subject. He feared the worst.

Aaron picked Mo up with his ribbons and turned him only a little to his right. There she stood, the whole time, judging Mo silently, her torso in bandages. Mo could not recognise her facial expression, and he sure didn't wanted to.

There they were. Looking at each other in silence. Mo didn't dared to say anything. At the moment he was to nervous and to dizzy to think of something.

Charlotte picked up a sign, wrote something on it and showed it to him. Mo's vision was still too bad to read words.

Mo turned to Aaron.

"What does it say?", he asked him.

"I better not tell you.", he answered.

As Mo looked back at Charlotte he just saw her sign flying towards him, hitting him. Charlotte rolled out of the room.

"Aaron. I think I messed up big time.", Mo said.  
"There, there. It'll be alright. I promise.", Aaron answered.

Suddenly, the door opened again with a loud slamming noise. There he stood, Alfons. Mo could not see his facial expression, but could still tell that he was definitely not in a good mood.

"Where is he?!", the Delibird shouted in rage.

Mo lifted a finger.

"To my defence, YOU were the only who made us fight."


	23. Where day three passes

**Chapter 23:Where day three passes.**

Mo spent the rest of the last day inside his room, on his bed. He was too much of a wreck to go somewhere at all and after what happened, what everyone saw him doing, he felt embarrassed to face the others.

Alfons, not so kindly, explained to Mo that his actions, how he behaved during the fight, what he did to Charlotte, was not acceptable to the guild. He may only be the substitute, but he can still dismiss him from the guild. Because this was the first time Alfons ever saw Mo freaking out this way and because this was also kind of his fault as well, Mo got away with a warning this time. In the future, fight between guild members will have stricter rules and once Hilarius returned, he'll be informed about this event.

Alfons told Mo all that, with Aaron still standing there, watching in silent.

The next morning, Mo's everything, especially his claw, was still hurting. He together with Aaron, Charlotte and the others, now including Amy's and Nya's mother and father, still attended the morning briefing as usual. No one was giving Mo and attention. They just went on with the briefing as if everything was normal, and as if Mo wasn't there.

Mo began to worry. Today was the last day. If Axel and Amy would not return sometime this day, it would mean something went wrong and the Chosen one has failed. Hilarius, Gangolf and Bao didn't returned by now either. Mo hoped they would return soon. Hoping they did not underestimated the so called Forces of Evil. Hoping and waiting was the only thing he could do. Was it? He did not know.

Some time after the briefing, Mo knocked on Team Red's door.

"Mrs. Amy's mother? It's me, Mo from Team Purple. The Mimikyu from yesterday. Can I come in?", Mo said and waited for a response. But nothing came.

Mo decided to open the door anyway. Just a little peak.

In the middle of the room stood Steve. Just him, looking rather confused.

"Sorry, is Amy's mother here?", Mo asked the Voltorb.

Steve suspiciously looked to the side for a short moment.

"I wanted to talk to her and Heidi said she's in here.", Mo explained further.

"NO. SHE'S NOT HERE.", Steve finally answered.

"Is everything alright?", Mo asked him, knowing something is off.

"EVERYTHING IS FINE. JUST ME, BY MYSELF. ALL BY MYSELF.", Steve affirmed in a monotone voice.

Mo focused the Voltorb, believing someone was paying tricks with him.

"May I come in for a moment?", Mo asked.

"NO, YOU MAY NOT.", Steve kind of impolitely answered.

Guessing the joke that was played on him he placed his right claw on the door, still focussed on Steve. Mo then showed the door hard and fast in the hope that it would either band against the wall really hard or hitting someone who was hiding behind it. And the last scenario was what happened.

Mo heard a loud female grunt as the door hit something.

Meanwhile Steve looked shocked over what Mo just did.

Mo quickly rushed in and closed the door as he entered. At the wall next to the door stood Amy's mother, holding her nose in pain.

"Are you alright?!", Mo asked her.

"No!", she told him, checking her nose for blood. There was none.

"I didn't wanted to push THAT hard!", Mo tried to explain and turned to Steve.

"SHE TOLD ME TO KEEP QUIET.", Steve said to Mo.

Mo turned back to Amy's mother, who looked mad at the moment. Because of him.

"Look, Mrs. Amy, I know I did not make a good first impression yesterday ... and not a second impression either ... or a third a few seconds ago.", Mo began. "I just wanted to ask what happened when we first met. Why you where so shocked all the sudden? Did I said something wrong?"

Amy's mother rubbed her nose one more time and then looked over to Steve.

"Steve! We need some time alone. He and I.", she told him in a serious tone.

Still shocked and confused, Steve rolled out of his teams room, leaving Mo alone with Amy's mother.

"Mo. Right?", Amy's mother began. "Please sit down."

She pointed to the hay bed of Team Red, similar to the one they had in their room.

Obeying, Mo sat down on the hay, followed by Amy's mother who sat down next to him.

"About yesterday.", she began to explain. "My kind is able to see and control aura, the energy every living being possesses."

She demonstrated this ability by showing Mo one of her paws that then began to glow in a dark blue light, appearing like a flame. It was similar to Mo's energy he used in his last battle. The sight fascinated Mo.

"Aura's are unique, it is rare to meet two Pokémon who possess almost the exact same kind of aura. It shows their strength and their character.", Amy's mother further explained.

Mo listened carefully but could not understand what was wrong with her yesterday.

"When I met you and your Sylveon friend for the first time, I only saw you from the outside. But what truly matters is what's on the inside.", she said and her paw stopped glowing as she put it away again. "My little Amy has trouble using her aura abilities right. This can be a disadvantage in a battle, on missions or if you should trust someone. She loves you like she loves all the other members of the Adventurer Guild. Because you and him were new, I wanted to know who I am really talking to. Just a peak."

Amy's mother seemed nervous again and stopped talking for a while.

"So you sensed my aura? And then?", Mo asked her what was now wrong.

"Your aura ...", she stopped again. Mo could see how she was thinking about choosing the right words to tell. "It is filled with so much malice. So much envy and wrath, hate for others. Lack of compassion and love. You may be kind and polite to others ... at least according to Amy, but deep inside you are a Pokémon that just wants to see this world burn."

Mo found these words very harsh. In fact, he found this offending. He saw himself as someone who is actually not a good guy inside, but this description topped his own opinion on himself.

"I don't really see myself this way.", Mo said to her, trying to still sound friendly. "But it's not the first time someone told me this. Not with these words but this kind of way."

"Mo, the problem is that you have the soul of an evil Pokémon. If I didn't knew you were a member of the guild, I would say you work for 'the others'. The ones who took your friends and who Amy and the others are looking for. To be fair, I never saw a more wicked aura than yours.", Amy's mother told him.

This offended Mo even more.

"Are you saying I'm evil?!", he shouted and as he did his eyes began to glow.

"What I'm trying to say is, the others may tolerate you, trust you, even my own daughter, but there are many more Pokémon out there who I would trust more than you.", Amy's mother said and stood up. With crossed arms she looked at Mo still sitting there. Judging him.

"I thought you were a nice lady!", Mo told her and also stood up, his eye still glowing.

"I don't want you to be near Amy or Axel from now on. For the rest of my time here, I will keep an eye on you.", she told Mo.

For some time, Mo and her were just looking at each other in silence. Both of them absolutely not amused over each other.

"You me too.", Mo replied and left the room.

"Steel types...", Mo quietly muffled while closing the door behind him.

"WHAT DID SHE SAID?", Steve asked Mo. He was waiting outside the whole time.

In response Mo grunted as he walked by.

Mo just wanted to get away from Pokémon for a while. Maybe the bath? Just a quiet place. He didn't even need another bath.

At theme moment, his cloth felt much heavier than usual. It never was much, not even with his scarf, but there was more weight now.

"Little one!", someone shouted.

Mo look to the side and saw King Kamili sitting in the corner of the hall, looking at him.

"This place is so empty and boring! Depressing I say! What do you do all day long in this place?!", the king grumbled.

It took Mo some time to find the right words, not to anger him more.

"We mostly spend the time outside. Adventuring. I prefer the library we guild has to offer.", Mo said to him, still standing away from King Kamili, leaving space out of respect.

The king stood up and walked over to Mo in a kind of majestic way, focussing the way smaller Mimikyu.

"These books are boring to me. Most of them have no pictures.", the king told him, now standing right in front of him.

Mo looked back. He did not know what to say, so he just looked back at him. Walking away was not a option either to him.

"You are scared of me, aren't you?", the king asked Mo.

"Yes.", Mo answered nervously.

King Kamili began to smile.

"You should be."

The king layed down on the ground, so his face was about at the same high as Mo's own was.

"I saw you fighting. It was the most pleasant fight out of all.", the Pyroar said. "The others were mostly short and one sided. That Sylveon, that friend of yours ... like a Rattata smacking it's head against a rock until it faints by itself. But you and that other friend of yours. I felt the rage! There was fire!"

The king began to look inspired. This surprised Mo very much, in a good way.

"You have lost your fight. Yes, ... yes.", the king went on. "But Pokémon like you are rare! So, I have been thinking for a while. You have potential and from all those here in this ... 'guild' ... you seemed to show me the most respect. What would you say about coming to my kingdom and join my court?"

This took Mo by even more surprise. An offer to a new job? Under a king? Mo didn't know what to say. If he should say something now.

"You don't have a problem hurting others. It makes you happy. I can give you a spot at the royal prison. I'm thinking about replacing my judge. He sometimes tends to sentence my servants too easy for my taste.", the king further explained Mo's future career. "When I leave, you feel free to join me on my journey back home. Your own chamber, a title, I even let you choose the fait of your predecessor. What do you think?"

Mo had to think fast now. Fast and good.

"I'm very honored, your highness! In fact, I've been thinking about leaving in the near future.", Mo confessed his thoughts to him. "I just don't like to leave things unfinished. I will have decided once the trouble the guild is in now is solved. I hope you will understand."

Mo bowed down to the king.

King Kamili stood up and glanced down to the Mimikyu.

"I suppose this is a 'yes'. I plan to leave once my daughter has returned. And you should better be ready when the day has arrived."

Kamili's face darkened.

"And your friends should hope it will be very soon."

Later that day, much later, during dinner time to be exact, Mo spent the time alone in their team room. Despite being quit hungry, he decided to skip dinner today. He still felt ashamed of what happened and tried not to face others as much as possible.

He was thinking about was Yinping said to him the day after he and the others went to Mt. Avalanche., what Amy's mother said this morning, and were Axel and Amy were right now. There was still nothing. No word about them.

All this time, Mo kept Amy's letter hidden under his cloth. He did not found a place to put it where it would either get lost or found by anyone and probably taken away. Because of this it was somewhat creased and smelled of sweat and the soap Mo was using sometimes. Green tea.

Believing if they didn't returned by know they wouldn't return tomorrow Mo decided to finally open it, revealing Team Red's emergency option. His task to help save the world.

Mo took the letter in one claw and prepared to open it with the sharp tip of his other claw's finger.

That moment, there was a knocking on the door.

Mo was surprised and quickly put the letter back under his cloth in his shocked state right as he heard the knock. Mo desperately hoped Team Red NOW finally returned and would tell him that everything was fine now.

"Come in?", Mo answered to the knocking in a kind of exhausted sounding voice.

The door slowly opened and Charlotte casually rolled in.

It made Mo nervous that he was now alone with Charlotte. The two problems were what happened the last time they were alone and what happened yesterday. She ignored him like the others, but now she came to him, knowing he was in their room.

Mo did not know how to react now. She already saw him and heard him, so hiding wasn't an option.

Charlotte rolled to the hay bed and stood there, with her head turned to Mo. Nothing more. Mo had no idea what to say. So he just said nothing at all and looked back at Charlotte, waiting for her to make the first move.

After a short while neither Charlotte or Mo had said something or at least did something beside looking at each other and waiting. So Mo just stopped and thought about doing something else. Sooner or later she should go away or at least do something. Mo thought about finally opening his letter, but he felt uneasy doing it while someone was watching.

What first was unsettling to him now became annoying.

"Yes?!", Mo finally said to Charlotte, trying to not sound rude and hoping to finally get this awkward situation going.

Charlotte rolled past by Mo and took some signs from the big pile in their room and a pen. She rolled over to Mo again and began to write.

"Why did you do that?", she wrote.

"You mean yesterday?", Mo asked her.

Charlotte wrote on the other site.

"Yes. Why?"

This question was easy to answer for Mo. But he was not sure how to but his thoughts in words. Words that would proper explain it.

"You hurt me, I hurt you.", Mo answered. His claw grasped one of his fake ears as a demonstration. "You damage my stuff, I make you pay."

Mo could see the tension rising up in her. Charlotte took another sign and began to write fast.

"We are friends! We are partners! Do you do this to your friends?!", she wrote. In comparison to her other writings this one was written to hasty and was therefore hard to read.

"I don't have friends! And this partnership will not last.", Mo angrily replied.

Then the room became silent. Again, they both were just staring at each other. Charlotte put her sign away she was holding.

"Charlotte. Do you still love me?", Mo asked her, now calm again. "After what happened?"

Charlotte took a sign and wrote.

"I still do."

"Why?", Mo asked in disbelieve. This attachment of her was getting surreal for him.

"Because we need each other.", Charlotte wrote on the backside.

Charlotte turned the sign back around and wrote again on the side she just showed him.

"That's why!", she wrote underneath her last answer.

Mo looked at Charlotte.

"Huh?", Mo exclaimed, for he did not understood what she meant.

Charlotte took jet another sign and wrote. She wrote something that took some time for her.

"You need someone to guide you. You can't be on your own forever. We both are strangers in our own way. I am aware I live in a different world as you do. Despite our strangeness, there is a connection between us. I fell it in my stomach. So we can be strange together.", she wrote in small letters so it would fit on the sign.

It also took a while for Mo to read it and to think about it. He came down from the hay to read it properly.

"So it's not love, it's more a mentor and student relationship.", he told her what he understood.

Charlotte quickly took another sign.

"I care a lot about you!", she wrote.

"But you admit it is not love.", Mo found himself assured.

"I DO LOVE YOU!", she quickly wrote in big letters on the other side of her sign.

"Then proof it!", Mo told her, starting to get angry again.

Just as he said that, Charlotte jumped of her log and landed on Mo, making him fall on his back. Before Mo could react Charlotte lifted his cloth, exposing him.

The next moment, Mo felt Charlotte. He felt her lips touching him between his eyes. Mo's heart began to race. His mind was fuzzy as it happened.

As their contact with each other ended Charlotte quickly went back to her log. Mo could see she was blushing very hard under her fur.

And with that Charlotte raced out of the room. First crashing on the wall next to the still open door, then out.

Mo stood up and fixed his disguise. He was not sure what just happened. He was not if it really did just happened. Mo picked up Charlottes last sign she wrote on. The last one before IT happened.

Mo secretly took the sign and put it under the pile with his own stuff. He had to kept that. He needed to remember this one moment.

Mo shook his body to get the fuzzyness out of his mind. To get his head clear.

As he realised he was alone again, he remembered the letter.

Mo made sure there was no other Pokémon in the corridor and closed the door.

He sat back on his hay bed and opened the envelope with his finger.

Mo carefully pullet out the letter inside and began to read.


	24. Where day four begins

**Chapter 24:Where day four begins.**

The morning after the third day arrived.

Despite Mo's hope neither Hilarius or Axel and Amy have returned by now.

Well, it was early in the morning and probably everyone was still asleep. The sun hasn't even risen now.

Mo tried to sleep as hard as he could. He knew what was coming to him and to everyone else in the guild would be much. But Mo was just too nervous.

Time was running, if it wasn't too late already and he was unsure if he should wake up the others now or wait until after the briefing.

The room was dark and his team mates, Aaron and Charlotte, were still fast asleep. He did not tell them. He did not tell anyone. Not jet.

Mo turned to Aaron. He was laying on top of the hay and snore without any rhythm. Charlotte was laying next to him. She scratched her hip for a moment and then turned around, now facing Mo.

Mo raised his claw and poked her.

"Charlotte? Are you asleep?", he asked her in a quiet voice. The same moment he realised this was a dumb question.

Charlotte first not reacted but suddenly stood up.

Mo looked at her baffled. In his mind he was not thinking it through.

"I ... I need to talk to you and Aaron. It's ... important. ", Mo whispered.

Like before, Charlotte did not react at first. She looked at Aaron, still fast asleep. She reached for his small nose and honked it. In response Aaron slapped her softly with one of his ribbons.

Charlotte looked back to Mo. He did not know what to say.

Charlotte grabbed Aaron's nose again, this time he just flinched and turned around, now presenting his behind to both Mo and Charlotte.

Charlotte looked back at Mo again, this time handing over her log to him, much to Mo's surprise. Charlotte then climbed up the hay some more, put both her hands on Aaron's side and without warning pushed Aaron of the hay bed.

As he rolled over, Aaron woke up and let out a short but scream right before he hit the cold stone floor. This kind of wake up call was too harsh in Mo's eyes.

"What happened? What...?", Aaron confusedly and now awake asked and look around the dark room.

Charlotte pointed at Mo.

"I ... need to tell you something very important. I don't think I can wait longer.", Mo explained and handed Charlotte her log.

"And you can't wait till morning? How late is it?", Aaron said as he climbed back on the hay.

Mo pulled out a sheet of paper from under his disguise and showed it to both of them.

"I must confess ... I actually saw Axel and Amy leaving that night three days ago. They said, they knew where Team Blue and they key were and gave me this.", Mo told them and handed Aaron the letter.

"Amy said I should read it if they didn't returned within three days. I fear they need our help now.", Mo further explained.

Aaron began to read. Shortly after he looked back to Mo.

"It's to dark.", he said.

Realising how dark it was in their room, Mo quickly went outside and dragged in one of the torched from the corridor to light up their room. In the shine of the fire, Aaron, Charlotte and Mo looked at the frayed letter.

"Hello, if you read this something must have gone wrong and we need help. Not just us but the world is in danger. You have to contact a friend of our, who will assist you. She will tell you what you have to do next and guide you. Our friend lives on the peak of Mt. Steel and his hiding there. The Forces of Evil are after her. She might be hostile towards you, so please bring this letter to her as a sign you are truly friends of our. She may be intimidating first, but don't let that discourage. She is nicer than she looks. We wish you good luck and hope both Alfons and guild master Hilarius won't be mad at us. It was something we had to do. -Amy"

P.S. Sent for a small group. It more inconspicuous this way.

At the bottom she signed the letter.

"Mt. Steel.", Mo repeated.

Aaron slowly turned his head to Mo and looked at him in silence, judging him.

"How long do you have this?", he asked Mo and waved the letter. It was rare to her him so serious.

"Like I said, three days. They told me to not open it until the time arrived!", Mo told him.

"We need to tell the others.", Aaron declared and stood up.

"I don't think this is such a good idea.", Mo suggested and tried to reach out for Aaron.

Aaron, who was about to leave the room turned around and seemed confused to what Mo said.

"First, I had too much trouble with Alfons lately.", Mo said and looked over to Charlotte in regret. "Suppressing clues would not make it better. And second, ' Sent for a small group', I believe Amy gave it to me because the trust us. WE need to go!"

Silence.

"And beside, who would be better to sent? Team Orange?", he added.

Aaron looked at the letter and began to think.

"We haven't been out for some time.", he finally said and smiled.

"But there is one problem. The only exit is guarded by the twins. Both of them.", Aaron remembered. "We NEED to tell Alfons about this to go out. We can't just leave like this. My bruises still hurt."

Aaron shuddered.

Mo climbed down the hay and began to walk up and down, thinking about a way get out. Just asking? By force? Mo once read about a way to get past guards like this. Maybe ...

"Aaron, Charlotte ... I have an idea.", Mo told his team. "We need to pack our things and leave a soon a possible. And Aaron ... I want you to take the blame on you when something goes wrong. I own you one."

Aaron gave Mo the letter back.

"And what do you have in mind?", he asked.

A few minutes later Team Purple was once again ready for an adventure. This time maybe the greatest they will have.

Both Mo and Charlotte climbed on Aaron's back, who was also carrying their bag. Mo was holding Charlotte, so she would not fall down during what was about to happen. They stood at their door and waited for Mo's signal.

"You remember your line?", Mo whispered in Aaron's ear."

"Got it.", he replied.

"Let's go.", Mo gave Aaron the signal.

As if his tail was on fire, Aaron ran as fats as he could out of their room, down the corridor to the entrance hall. There the two Graveler where still standing at the big entrance door, guarding it so no Pokémon would get in or out. They immediately noticed Aaron and the team, especially because they where coming right at them.

At the same time, Alfons was just passing by. The morning briefing was soon about to start.

Because the twins could answer, Aaron screamed in total terror:

"FIRE! FIRE! THE GUILD IS BURINING! BURINING!"

Alfons and the Graveler twins where shocked

"I did nothing!", King Kamili could be heard roaring.

"What?! Where?!", Alfons asked distraught.

Aaron mumbled nonsense and pointed down the hallway where they just came from with all his ribbons.

Alfons and the twins went to Aaron's direction.

While the others were distracted, Aaron and Mo both quickly opened the door and rushed out with the same speed as before, getting away as fast as they could.

The sun was still rising and Mo felt a fresh breeze blowing through his cloth. It was about time for some air.

"No! No! Nooooo! Stooop! What are you doing?! Come back here!", they heard Alfons shouting after them.

Mo turned around and saw Alfons desperately trying to follow them. But Aaron was still much faster than the Delibird.

"Where are you going?!", Alfons shouted.

"We're going to save the world!", Aaron answered joyfully.

Alfons gave up and soon disappeared out of their sight. He was far away but Mo still could see how upset he was. And it worried him.

As soon as they knew no one would follow them anymore, Mo and Charlotte climbed off Aaron and walked the rest of the way to Mt. Steel in their own pace.

"Mo.", Aaron said to him along the way. "Take care of not falling off the cliff again."

"That's was not funny. I almost died.", Mo reminded him annoyed. "You know I don't like heights."

"What do you think will we meet up there?", Aaron tried to change the subject. "Who will be the one Axel and Amy wants us to meet?"

"They're some weird kids. I'll expect much.", Mo answered.

"Wasn't there this Skarmory once who kidnapped that Diglett boy?", Aaron loudly thought.

"I think she got arrested later and moved to another mountain. I still wonder how she managed to capture and hold a Diglett.", Mo said and did a grabbing motion with his claws. "I mean, how do they look like? Do they even have legs?"

Aaron smirked and tried not to laugh.

"What?", Mo asked him because of what he just did.

"I know you for years, but ... do YOU have legs?", Aaron asked Mo back and still smirked.

Mo knew. Aaron did not, but Mo did.

Under his disguise Mo smirked as well and his eyes glow up. As they did Aaron's smirk vanished from his face.

"You want to know?", Mo said with still glowing eyes.

As he said this Mo noticed Aaron began to walk faster than before.

While trying to keep up with Aaron, Mo suddenly felt like he was dragging a weight behind him. Someone was pulling on his fake tail.

Mo stopped and turned around to discover Charlotte, who held Mo's tail with one hand and her log with her other hand.

"What are you doing?!", Mo asked her upset.

Charlotte let go, pulled out a sign and began to write on it.

"How is your 'tail' attached?!", she wrote.

Mo looked at Charlotte for some time, thinking what to say. He turned around and saw Aaron right behind him, also wondering.

"... I rather not tell you.", Mo answered.

After some time the team finally arrived at Mt. Steel. Aaron was preparing a torch so they could see once the entered the dungeon. Mo had an idea he wanted to try. He still had not learned how to make a fire himself but he thought to have found another, faster solution.

Mo told Aaron to lay the not yet lit torch on the ground and him and Charlotte to step a few steps back for safety. Mo prepared and uses his thunderbolt attack on the torch in order to lighten it up. It only partially worked, as Mo overdid himself and turned the torch into coal in just a matter of seconds. All three were astonished. Mo tried to pick it up but it turned into ashes in his claw.

"... I go and find another piece of wood for our torch.", Mo suggested.

Not long after they went inside the dungeon to work their way up to the last level.

Aaron and Charlotte stood close to Mo, who held the torch and was lighting the way through the darkness. It didn't took long for Mo to notice something was off in this dungeon. Something the he never noticed in another dungeon they entered before.

"Aaron, Charlotte. Don't you think something is weird?", Mo asked them and stopped on their way.

Aaron looked around through the dark.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"There are no other Pokémon except us.", Mo told them.

"Mo. We're always in a group of three. We never had backup, if you meant that.", Aaron informed Mo.

"I mean no wild Pokémon.", Mo explained further. "This dungeon seems to be empty. There are always wild Pokémon ready to attack us, to ambush us. Where is everybody? We're here for, I don't know, 10 minutes or so? That is not normal, right?"

This gave Aaron to think.

"Do you think it is because this 'friend' we're looking?", Mo questioned.

"You mean he or she has chased them all away?", Aaron asked.

"Well, something like that.", Mo said. He was thinking they maybe went straight into some kind of trap. "We need to watch out. I have a bad feeling. At least we don't have to trouble about Spearow to peek our eyes out now."

"What kind of Pokémon chases away a whole dungeon?! From what I heard, super strong Pokémon at the end of mystery dungeons didn't bothered any wild Pokémon before.", Aaron doubted Mo's thought.

Mo took a deep breath, breathing in the cold air of the dungeon and the smell of different kinds of minerals. He wasn't sure himself.

"We will see when we get to the top. Then we will get to the bottom how this.", Mo said and continued to lead his group through the dungeon.

Just as he suspected, the whole dungeon was empty.


	25. Where the team meets their contact

**Chapter 25: Where the team meets their contact.**

Finally Team Purple reached the summit of the highest place on Mt. Steel. No trees or other sign of vegetation anywhere. Only rock stratum as the eye could see and caves inside the mountain sides of individual size scattered.

It was way colder up there than it was on the ground, and colder than the last time they were about this high in this dungeon.

"Does this mountain end here?", Mo asked the others.

"I guess?", Aaron answered. "That friend of Amy and Axel must be here somewhere."

"I hope.", Mo said quietly.

The team looked around to see if they could find any Pokémon or clues about who their are looking for. Except Charlotte, she just laid on the ground and did what she did best.

"Helloooo!", Mo called out into the air, trying of anyone would answer. His only answer was his own echo calling back.

" Helloooo!", Mo tried again, only to get the same result.

"Is anyone theeeeerre?!", Mo called out this time. Same response, this time with the new phrase.

"I don't think this will work.", Aaron finally said to him. As Mo turned around to him, he could see it was bothering his friend.

Mo turned to the mountain side one more time.

"You idiot mountain!", Mo shouted out of frustration. It would be a long day if they had to search for someone who may or not may be hiding in a wide open area. And Mo began to have thoughts the one they are looking for is not here.

"What was that, you idiot!?", it echoed. It wasn't neither Mo or Aaron's voice. It was a high, wicked and female sounding voice.

The two where confused of what they just heard. Both looked at Charlotte, still peaceful on the cold rock floor.

As they looked at her Mo noticed it was getting quiet dark very fast. It was still not noon and they day was quiet cloudless by now. There should be no reason of the weather to darken, even on this mountain.

Mo, Aaron and Charlotte looked up. There was on one behind or above them. The day just turned into night! What was day a minute ago was now a starless, moonless darkness.

"Aaron.", Mo said while trying to stay calm. "I don't get frightened by the night and dark place, more like the opposite, but this is creeping me out."

"Be gone from this place!", the same female voice from before ordered them, echoing through the mountain side.

"Mo! Hold me!", Aaron told him in fear and grabbed Mo with his ribbons, pressing him again his face. Charlotte joined them also and clenched on Mo's other side of his body.

Mo heard wing flaps. Whatever it was, it was coming closer.

Mo didn't paid attention as something huge flew right over them and as it came disappeared.

"I will not hesitate!", the voice told them. "Leave!"

It was quiet unlikely for Mo, but whoever they where dealing with right now could the one Amy wrote about.

"We are Team Purple, from the Adventure Guild! We are friends of Amy and Axel!", Mo called out to the voice while Aaron still pressed his side against his cheek. "Do you know them?!"

The huge being flew over them once again, but this time stood in mid air, floating above the group.

It was a tall Pokémon, shaped like a bat and wings beautiful like the night sky. It had bright, red, eerie eyes and parts of it's wings, tail and head seemed to be made out of gold, shimmering like stars. It resembled something Mo once saw in a fairy tale book his mother read to him a long time ago. The sight of it both fascinated and intimidated him.

This strange and majestic Pokémon was looking down to them in silence.

Aaron let go of Mo, as did Charlotte. Trying to avoid eye contact with it, Mo slowly walked to their team bag and began to search for the letter Amy gave to him. He finally found it, unfolded it and showed it to the bat like Pokémon, hoping it could see what was written in this darkness.

"Amy told us to come here. She and Axel are probably in danger and she wrote to seek your help.", Mo explained what was written, trying to be brave.

The bat like Pokémon looked at the letter while Mo was explaining. It read the letter Mo held carefully. After a while, which felt like an eternity for Mo, the mysterious Pokémon spoke again.

"This is bad. This not good at all.", it said worried. "Please, forbid my behavior before. There are not many I can trust right now."

Aaron and Charlotte also stepped closer to the now friendly but still strange Pokémon. Mo folded the letter to put it bag in their bag later.

"Who are you?", Aaron asked, still a little scared by it.

"My name is Lunala! I am the queen of the night!", the Pokémon introduced itself in all it's pride.

When she said these words Mo remembered the old tale. He thought it was only a myth, a legend. But like the Origin Stone this one seemed to be true as well.

"The Moon Bringer?", Mo spoke.

Aaron gave Mo a confused look over what he just said. What he called her.

"There is this old tale.", Mo began to explain to Aaron. "The beast that calls the moon. She, who devours light, bringing the darkest night over the brightest day. It is her. She is the night, the moon, the darkness."

"Where does Team Red know you from?!", Aaron asked, not quiet believing what Mo just told him.

Mo asked himself the same question.

Lunala hesitated at first to answer.

"We met some time ago during one of their missions. It was destiny we met, foreseen eons ago, and made possible by Arceus himself.", she told them.

"These kids sure know much more than they seem to.", Mo reckoned.

"And if what you told me is true, knowledge will be their doom if we don't hurry.", Lunala told and flew higher into their air above Team Purple. "You wait here! You three are still needed! I'll be right back!"

With that Lunala flew away out of the team's sight, but it still remained night around them.

Silence. Only the wind blowing through the mountain side could be air.

"Do you think we can trust her, Mo?", Aaron asked and broke the silence.

"I don't know. But what else can we do?", Mo answered and turned around to his team mates. "We came far and there is still much to do. Too much. And I'm not willing to go home now. Not now."

Charlotte rolled forward to Mo and patted his fake head.

"Don't touch me.", Mo ordered and slowly turned to her.

After a short while Lunala returned to them. She was now wearing a huge, brown bag around her neck and it dangled in front of her torso. The bag was big enough for Aaron to use it as a sleeping bag if he was four Sylveon.

"Where did you get so a bag?", Aaron asked her and tilted his head as he did.

"At the huge bag store?!"

"No time to explain!", she told him. "If we want to save Axel and the others we need divine guidance. We need to contact ..."

Lunala paused dramatically for a moment.

"Arceus himself."

After hearing this MO began to feel cold, dizzy and extremely stressed all the sudden. THE Arceus?! Mo had many questions to ask.

Meanwhile, Aaron was rather confused about hearing this from Lunala, not knowing what to think about it, and Charlotte didn't seem to give a single care.

"Arceus ...! But ... but he lives on Destiny Tower! You know where that is?! Do you know how far that tower is from HERE?!", Mo replied to Lunala and became more and more frustrated while he was talking. "AND do know how tall this tower is?! There is no way I'm going to going to climb that tower!"

"But what about Axel and Amy?", Aaron asked and looked at Mo worried.

"That is why I got his bag.", Lunala answered Mo.

Mo did not quiet understood what she meant, and so did the others.

"Get in the bag.", Lunala ordered them, sounding both casual and strict at the same time.

"Why?", Mo asked.

"We're going to fly there.", Lunala explained to the team.

With that said Aaron was incredibly exited, Charlotte still didn't give anything to it, and Mo was still stresses as he could be. Maybe more than before.

Lunala lowered herself so Team Purple could get in her bag more easily. She was now slightly floating above the ground. Aaron wasted no time and, with slight problems, entered her bag. He lifted himself up inside it and his head and forelegs were looking out. He waited eager for Mo and Charlotte to join.

"Isn't there another way?", Mo suggested. "Aaron, you know how I feel about highs."

"Well ...", Lunala began to explain, starting to get annoyed. "There ARE other ways to get to the top of his tower. If you don't mind swimming for miles and miles and climbing up Destiny Tower yourself."

"That's not an option to me either!", Mo told her.

Lunala floated closer to the Mimikyu and looked down to him.

"You are wasting precious time. If you don't want to come, then don't. I need at least one of you three to come with me. This attitude should not come by someone who calls himself an 'adventurer'.", she told him rather harsh.

Mo knew she was right and he felt both angered by this and hurt in his pride.

Then, Mo felt someone grabbing him from behind. Charlotte, who put her log aside, lifted Mo with both of her hands above her head and turned him around 180° while doing so. Before Mo was able to protest or ask Charlotte what she was doing she threw him in a high arc right into Lunala's bag. Mo landed uncomfortable with his fake head first at the bottom of the dark bag. It smelled very leathery.

"Mo? You okay?", Aaron asked him. He looked away as he did because Mo was exposed at the moment.

Mo did not answer to this and tried to get up again.

As he tried to Charlottes log landed right on him, followed by Charlotte herself also climbing into the bag and just like Aaron popped her head out of the bag to 'see'.

Mo used Charlotte's log as a stepladder to also look out of the bag. He just barely managed to get himself high enough to see.

"Are you ready?", Lunala asked the team.

"Is there still time to get out?", Mo asked Lunala, wanting to get out again.

Instead of answering, Luna flew higher into the air. No, there wasn't.

"Let's go!", Lunala announced and with a sudden high speed left the summit Team Purple was standing on a few moment ago, flying though the air, higher and higher, above the mountain top.

Aaron cheered in excitement and lifted his ribbons and paws into the air, Charlotte just smiled pleasantly, and Mo wasn't having anything of this. He did not scream. He let it all sink in as they passed the mountainsides and steady flew north-west.

"Oh, I'm not having it.", Mo announced and sunk back into the depth of Lunala's bag due to both the force of her flying speed and to Mo not feeling so well.

"Pikachu-guy, you're not going to vomit inside there!", Lunala told Mo as she noticed Mo felt sick and went inside. "Do it outside if you have to!"

"Alright.", Mo answered dazed and not really understood what she just said.

He sat down in a corner and tried to calm himself. Due to the shaking of the bag and the fact that between him and the ground were just fabric of questionable origin and who knows how many miles made him just more nervous. He closed his eyes. Deep inside, Mo wished it was all over already.

Not much time passed when Mo felt something poking his actual face. Mo was dizzy but still immediately know what or who it was.

He opened his eyes again and saw Charlotte, laying or her belly, directly face to face with Mo. Mo was surprised he did not noticed her being so close. Mo turned around, not to look at her.

Shortly after, Charlotte hugged him from behind, holding him tight. Very tight. Mo did not know if she wanted to comfort him, if she was nervous as well or because of what happened yesterday, what she told him, what she did. This time Mo did not protest. He was just happy to have someone by his side when he not felt good.

That, and if the bag ripped open and he would fall out into the abyss, he'll take someone with him.

"You're missing a lot!", Aaron joyfully announced down to them. Mo and Charlotte were down there, doing not much for quit some time now. "You can see so much out here! All from a perspective so less Pokémon will ever see themselves! You can even see where the curve!"

The last time Mo heard Aaron so excited was years ago when he evolved.

Mo got curious and peeked out for a moment, with Charlotte still holding on to him. He did not bothered this time. Mo let her hang on to him.

Because of Lunala's nature of bringing the night wherever she goes, it was hard to see thing underneath them. Mo tried to but could not share Aaron's excitement. A trait Mo was envious of.

Mo made a strange sound, a mix of disappointment and nausea, and sunk back into the bag. Charlotte softened his fall.


	26. Where there is a fight in the air

**Chapter 26:Where there is a fight in the air.**

It was getting very cold, very fast. At least for Mo. But seeing own breath was proof the temperature dropped. Mo was not sure if it was for how high they were or they were heading for the northern part of the world. Maybe both.

"Miss Lunala?", Mo asked her, a question out of curiosity and boredom. "Whe we arrive at Destiny Tower, do we need to do or not to do things?"

Silence.

"Should we grovel or something like that to show our respect? Or will he get on his nerves when we do that? I'm sure many Pokémon would go 'forgive me this and that' when they meet him."

Still silence. Mo looked at Aaron. He, as well, found it strange.

"Did I said something wrong?", Mo asked her again. "... should I stay quiet?"

Still nothing. For Mo this was a 'yes' to his last question.

"Adventurers, we have a problem.", Lunala suddenly said. This sentence came kind of out of nowhere.

Mo was worried what it could be, but decided to poke his head out again to check it anyway. As he did he saw a Mandibuzz coming right towards him at high speed.

Mo was startled and shrieked up.

Before the Mandibuzz could do harm, Lunala made a barrel roll to the right and dodged the attack.

"What was that?!", Mo asked Lunala as she was flying steadily again, still shocked about what almost happened.

"What's happening?!", Aaron asked as well, also just as surprised as Mo was.

"That was Vulturia! She's one of the generals of the Forces of Darkness!", Lunala explained. They could hear from her voice they really were in trouble.

"Don't you mean 'Forces of Evil'?", Mo corrected her for how she just called the villains.

"The Forces of Darkness are sending their air troops! They know who I am and where we are headed to!", she further explained to Team Purple, ignoring Mo. "If I fall here, it's all over!"

Mo looked up again. Many other flying Pokémon were coming their way. Golbat, Noibat and Spearow. At least ten of each kind, forming a swarm without any formation.

"Brace yourselves!", Lunala told the team and increased her speed, still flying directly towards the enemies.

Lunala noticeably increased her speed. Most of the flying attackers dodged in time, some did not. Lunala crashed right into these unlucky ones. They flew around without actually flying like ragdolls.

One of them, a Noibat, still managed to hold onto Lunala's bag. It was right in front of Team purple, looking at them with a surprised expression.

"You okay?!", Lunala asked the team.

"Eh ... yeah!", Aaron answered, looking at the baffled Noibat.

Charlotte picked up her log and took a swing. The Noibat had just enough time to realise what she was going to do.

She hit it right on it's head. And with that the bat like Pokémon let go and was gone.

"How far is it?! The tower!", Mo loudly asked Lunala, worried.

"What?!", Lunala replied. She did not heard him.

"Are we there yet?!", Mo asked again, a little louder.

"Almost! Ten to fiteen minutes!", Lunala answered Mo.

A loud noise suddenly filled the air and Lunala screamed in pain. She began to shake and lost some height. Something hit her! Aaron shriek up. Lunala managed to stabilise herself but halted.

Right in front of them was the Mandibuzz from before, looking at Lunala with her vicious eyes, seemingly not taking any notice of Team Purple.

Vulturia, the Mandibuzz, opened her beak which began to glow in a purple light. As she fired her attack at Lunala at the group, Dark Pulse, Lunala quickly flew higher. The attack, a beam of dark rings, missed, but just barely.

"Hurry, hurry!", Mo told Lunala. They had to get away from here. Away from them.

Lunala screamed in pain again and began to shake violently. Mo, Aaron and Charlotte pushed around in her bag by her doing so. Mo held on the bag. The remaining Golbat and Noibat caught on to her and bit her wings. Vulturia and the Spearow began to surround her. Finally, the Golbat and Noibat let go, but joined the others. Lunala and Team Purple were trapped now.

"We got you now, Moonbringer!", announced Vulturia. She sounded like a wicked old lady. Mo could not tell if she just sounded like one or if that Mandibuzz really was old. "Why don't you just give up? This saves us all a lot of time."

Vulturia now looked directly at the adventurer team, still in Lunala's bag.

"Reinforcement, is see? Oh, as if the Adventurer Guild isn't weakened enough already!"

"Lunala. Can't you deal with them?", Aaron asked her, whispering. It was rare to see him so worried.

"Not without putting you in danger.", Lunala answered. "If I use my Moongeist Beam, you and my bag will get vaporised, and my Hyper Beam is too exhausting for me."

"We can take you peacefully or by force!", Vulturia informed them. "Eliminating you is another option for us I would love to consider! When you are gone, we can still get the other one, if you know what I mean!"

In response, Lunala began to get noticeably angry. This delighted the Mandibuzz.

"Pikachu-guy, do you know any electric type moves? Something for distances?", Lunala asked in a whispering voice, most likely meaning Mo. Not the worst thing someone has called Mo but still a name he did not liked.

"Well, ... yes.", Mo answered directly but then began to see were this was going now." ... why?"

"I need you to climb on my back and keep these pests off my tail.", she told him.

"WHAT?!"

Aaron covered Mo's mouth, or at least the part he though it was his mouth.

"I will try to make a breakout, and you have to shoot down every pursuer behind me. The tower is not so far away anymore. There will be a shield that keeps out intruders. They will let us in if we arrive and we'll be save there.", Lunala explained to Mo and the others.

"But I'm scared.", Mo said and grasped the bag even tighter as he already did.

"YOU call yourself an adventurer AND a creature of the night?", Lunala suddenly shouted at him, like a whispered shouting, her voice filled with disappointment to him.

Mo always saw himself more as a fairy type than ghost, but this did not matter at the moment. Still, this hurt Mo as well.

"Do we have other options?", Mo asked her. He also looked at this team mates if one of them had an idea.

Awkward silence.

Mo looked at the Mandibuzz. She was getting impatient waiting for Lunala to finally answer her.

Mo gave up.

"Alright! I'll try it.", he told her.

"There is no try.", she admonished him. "Do it. Or do not."

Mo looked at Aaron and Charlotte. They remained silent.

"And if I fall?", Mo asked in the round.

"Try not to.", Lunala emotionless answered.

"Will you hurry up?! I'm not getting younger here!", Vulturia told Lunala. "Don't worry. The Dark Lord will make it quick."

Lunala closed her eyes took a deep beath.

Suddenly a portal glowing in a purple light appeared underneath Lunala. Just as it did Lunala, alongside Team Purple vanished in it. The team did not had enough time to realise what just happened.

At the same time, another portal appeared right behind Vulturia. As they vanished in the first portal, they reappeared in the second one.

Vulturia immediately turned around to stop Lunala, but instead was slapped by one of Lunala's wings as the teleported behind her.

Lunala wasted no time and flew, Vulturia, staggering and cursing, told her minions to give chase.

"Your part!", Lunala reminded Mo.

Hesitating first, Mo slowly climbed on Aaron's back and proceeded to keep hold of one of Lunala's wings. The wind and the force of their speed made it way harder as it was. Mo quickly pushed himself onto the wing. Lunala's body felt very smooth and slippery and from up close squeaky clean. Mo had to know how she was keeping herself clean. But not now! Mo positioned himself directly on her back, her exoskeleton like backside.

He did not know if it was the strong wind, because they were really high or because they were in the northern parts, but it was very cold right now. But right now there was no time to complain. Two Pokémon, a Spearow and a Golbat were getting closer to Lunala.

"She's got a Pikachu on her back!", the Spearow exclaimed in concern.

"That's not a Pikachu! It's just dressed up as one! It probably doesn't even know any electric type moves.", the Goldbat assured his companion.

Mo's eyes glow up in excitement of what was about to happen. Electric type moves he did!

As the Spearow was getting more closer, about to charge him, Mo charged his thunderbolt and fired it right at it. The Spearow was roasted in mid air and began to fall, smoking and leaving behind feathers. The Goldbat watched in horror.

"I'm not getting paid enough!", Golbat announced, turned around an flew in the opposite direction, away from him and Lunala, past by Vulturia, who was catching up. She shouted at it, asking the Golbat where it thought it was flying. No answers back.

Mo was seeing his opportunity to take out their leader next, thus demoralising her minions, successfully defeating them and finally getting back into the, hopefully, save bag.

Mo charged another thunder bolt, this time at the leader herself, Vulturia. She noticed Mo's sneaky attempt and dodge the attack. Now he got her full attention.

That was a mistake!

"Everyone, take out that Mimikyu first!", Vulturia declared to her group. A swarm of her remaining minions formed behind her and all together began to charge Lunala.

Mo was able to take out three of them before the first landed on Lunala's back. Spearow started to peck her and Golbat and Noibat to bit her. A Noibat rammed Mo as the landing of the others distracted him. Mo forcefully grabbed him by one of his ears.

"What are you doing back there?!", Lunala shouted, clearly in pain.

"My best!", Mo answered rough. The Noibat began to screech really loud, it was hurting Mo's ears. In response, Mo slashed his claws across the Noibat's face and threw it away afterwards.

A Spearow was coming right for Mo. As he noticed his fake tail grew to a large size and Mo smacked the Spearow with it like a baseball, knocking the flying Pokémon out and sending it flying some more.

Mo's eyes glow up again as he focused on the enemies with her teeth and beaks sunken in Lunala, is fake tail still large and held in his clutch. The Pokémon looked at him.

"I'm having a bad week.", he told them. "And you don't believe how peeved I am right now. And I don't care if we are freaking 10 miles high right now!"

A dark aura appeared around Mo. Some of the enemy Pokémon were visibly scared by him now.

Mo made a strange, deranged sound, as if he lost his mind for a short moment.

A Spearow screamed in terror.

With his other, free claw Mo quickly grabbed the next near by Pokémon he could find. Another Noibat. While he held it by it's head, struggling to get away, Mo swung his fake tail around, whacking everyone that did not flee in time. Hitting their head, their spines, their bottoms, everyone of their legendary ride he stood on.

"You're not wanted here!", he shouted and tightened his grip in the bat Pokémon's head.

"Calm down, Pikachu-guy!", Lunala told him, noticing his freak out. This did not made Mo calm down at all. Maybe making him more madder.

Mo looked around. Lunala's back was bat and bird free. All the others where either on the way to the sea below or retreating. Mo was pleased with his work.

"Let go of me! You're hurting me!", the Noibat pleaded. Mo was still holding told hit, still struggling. It was a female voice. Soft and very high pitched.

Mo put his now shrinking fake tail back to it's rightful place and grabbed the Noibat's head with both of is claws, now holding her like a hamburger in front of his actual face.

Mo's eyes glow up. He could see tears of fear in the Noibat's eyes.

"That's want I'm trying to do.", he said to her.

A loud noise and a right purple light, followed by a scream of pain and Lunala losing her balance again, interrupted this creepy moment of his. Mo was flung into the air for a short moment and let go of the Noibat as it happened. While Mo still managed to stay on Lunala's back, the Noibat escaped.

"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH OUT!", Lunala shouted. She was clearly in alot of pain right now. "I don't think I can take much more ...!"

Mo looked around in haste, then up. Vulturia was flying above them, glancing down on.

"You have to do everything yourself!", she said loudly to herself and her beak began to fill with a purple light again.

Mo took his fake tail and expanded it in his claw.

"You little rat!", Vulturia shouted and fired her dark pulse at Lunala again.

Mo had to react fast! He ran as fast as possible directly at the spot Vulturia was aiming at. He threw himself in front of the beam and protected not only Lunala but also himself by using his fake tail as a shield. To his own surprise it worked. By the time the attack stopped, Mo's fake tail felt incredibly hot and was slightly burned where it was hit. Nothing he can't fix with time and his nails.

"Get down from there!", Mo shouted at the Mandibuzz. "Come on! Let's get things personally, chicken!"

Unintentionally, Mo just hit a weak spot. Vulturia was very offended by what Mo said to her.

"No one every called me a 'chicken' and survived!", she told him in a serious tone.

"You're an overweight chicken!", Mo began to mock her. "Cheep, cheep, cheep cheep, cheeeeeep, cheeeeeep!"

Vulturia did a nosedive directly towards him. Mo already decided to hit her up close with his thunder bolt and waited for the right moment to strike.

He realised to late he underestimated the Mandibuzz. She flew faster than he expected and instead of landing or trying to hit him with her beak she reached out to him with her feet.

In a flash, Vulturia grabbed the Mimikyu by her feet and flew of with him. Mo struggled and cried out for help. Instead he saw Lunala and the others flying away from him. In the distance he could spot an enormous tower. Something bigger than Mo had ever seen somewhere. They were almost there. He almost made it. Almost. Did they now just really left him behind for the mission? He wouldn't be surprised by this.

"What do you think?", Vulturia joyfully asked him. "How long will it take till you hit the water below?"

To Mo's horror he saw underneath him nothing but sea. Wide open water He panicked and clenched the Mandibuzz's leg.

"Let's find out!", she said playful and let Mo loose. Instead of falling down like she intended Mo still hanged on to her leg, not knowing what to do.

"Hey, let go!", she told him and shook her leg, trying to get him off like she stepped into something. As she did, Mo's arms began to expand to their longest potentiality. He was soon swinging around in an awkward way, upside down.

Mo could not hand on much more. His claws began to slip off.

"Why don't you just give up?!", Vulturia asked him, annoyed by this.

"Because I always believe there is still hope, no matter what.", Mo answered. "And when hope truly is lost, than what is there left to lose?"

As Mo swung in the direction Vulturia was facing, he finally let go and flew up in the air above her and unwantedly did a flip. With the remaining strength in his arms he grabbed Vuluria's beak and began to hold onto this instead now.

Vulturia tried to say something but Mo held her beak shut, so it was muffled and not understandable. She also began to slightly freak, because she could directly see inside Mo's disguise once she would look down.

Vulturia violently shook her head up and down, trying to get him off again.

Mo's eyes glow up.

"And if my life ends ... I'll take you with me.", he said and released his thunder bolt on the Vulturia. She twitched and tried to scream, but she couldn't. Mo did everything he could do, but was soon exhausted.

Vulturia, now steaming and with singed feathers, was still able to fly. But not only that.

She shook her head up. Mo could not hang on any longer and flew off. He landed right in her beak, feeling her sharpness through his cloth. In the end, he could not defeat her.

"Why you little ...?!", she angrily muffled, with her beak full of Mimikyu.

She suddenly looked up. She saw something that immediately horrified her. Mo turned around to see what was going on. That moment, Vulturia screamed in terror, still muffled.

Lunala had turned around and hit the Mandibuzz with a high speed slam in her chest with one of her wings. As it happened, Vulturia spat out Mo. He rolled over Lunala's wing and tried to get a hold. Due to her slipperiness he rolled right off her again instead.

Falling in mid air, Mo lost is orientation. The strong wind pulling on his cloth. He soon and silently realised his situation. He did not scream. He could not.

Not so far away, Lunala made a sharp turn and flew in Mo's direction. He could Aaron, somehow hanging with his whole body out of the bag. He seemed to hang on only with his hind paws.

"Help me!", Mo cried out to them.

While Lunala was flying above him, Aaron managed to catch him with his expanded ribbons, holding him tight and save.

"I got him!", Aaron declared. He had this eyes closed as he caught Mo. He knew how to properly handle a Mimikyu.

Mo was unbelievably glad when Aaron said these word. But then he saw the wide sea underneath again.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!", Mo ordered in panic.

Still only with his hind paws inside the bag, Aaron pulled Mo inside with him. Mo was both exhausted and relieved. He could not they which feeling was stronger. He looked at his team mates.

While Aaron seemed very please with what he did, Charotte also seemed tired and held Aaron by his hind paws.

It was not in Mo's nature, but in appreciation to his partners saving his live just now, he gave them both a big hug.

They silently stood like this for a while.

"Next time we have an adventure ...", Mo broke the silence. "We go somewhere where it's very flat.


	27. Where the team meets a being of higher a

**Chapter 27:Where the team meets a being of higher authority.**

Lunala was flying more unsteady and slower than before. Mo managed to get used to flying. In comparison to what he experienced a minutes ago this was very fine to him.

"There it is.", Mo said. They arrived at Destiny Tower.

The tower was enormous in both height and width, especially it's height, and was covered in stranger, shining pattern. Lunala was already flying above the cloud already and had to fly even higher to get to the top.

The upper half tower and the surrounding area were veiled in thick clouds. It's was impossible to see anything as long as it wasn't right in front of one.

After a while the group arrived at the top of the tower. The wind blew softly and it was incredibly cold. The cloud covered sky was pitch black due to Lunala's eternal night.

As Team Purple got ready to leave the back, Lunala just keeled over from exhaustion and buried the adventure team underneath her while still inside.

Aaron grunted in pain from her weight, Mo tried to lift her with no avail. They both crawled out from underneath her. Mo also had to drag out Charlotte with him.

"Lunala, are you alright?!", Aaron ask her, trying to shake her with his ribbons.

Lunala lifted her head a little.

"I ... will not ... answer that ... question."

At the moment, Mo didn't really carded for Lunala. He was happy to have solid ground underneath him. He felt very relieved.

Without asking, Charlotte grabbed into Team Purple's adventurer bag and took out three oran berries. She did it in such a haste, she accidently scattered more berries from the bag on the ground. Charlotte rolled over to Lunala, turned her head so she was facing the Komala, opened the Pokémon's large mouth and threw the berries she was carrying inside.

Charlotte patted Lunala's forehead as she chewed and swallowed.

The berry's effect were fast. She soon rose again in all her pride. She looked down to Charlotte and nodded.

"Thank you, sleepy one.", she said to her.

Mo slowly approached Lunala and bowed down to her in awe and shame.

"I'm sorry I could not protect you as I should have! I tried my best ...", he explained.

"It's alright.", she answered. "We're save. ... for now."

"Sooo ... and Arceus is where?", Aaron changed the subject and looked around.

The top of Destiny Tower was huge but still empty. A cold wind blew and the sky was pitch black. For Mo this place seemed kind of sad and disappointing. He himself didn't needed much, but he thought a god Pokémon had higher standards if this was Arceus' throne.

"He is here. He can hear and see us.", Lunala assured the team. This made Mo nervous.

Mo reached into their team bag and took out their official Adventurer Guild Purple Team Badge and lifted it in the air.

"Excuse us for entering this secret side, but we are Team Purple from the Adventurer Guild in Baram Town!", Mo spoke and tried to sound confident and respectful. "One of our members, the only who was chosen to find the Origin Stone is in danger! We need your help!"

Silence. Mo turned to Lunala in distress.

"This one is speaking with the authority of the night, Arceus!", Lunala spoke as well. Mo felt honoured to hear this from such Pokémon.

Still, no answer.

"Arceus!", Lunala shouted into the air.

Suddenly, in the center of the area, a bright light appeared. It echoed and for a short moment was bright and large enough to brighten up Lunala's night.

Where the light was just a moment ago was now a Pokémon, floating above the ground. Mo, temporarily blinded by the light, looked up and saw it.

A Ribombee, holding a twig like it was a sceptre.

Mo was confused of what was going on. He turned around to the others. While Aaron was sharing Mo's surprise and Charlotte casually snuggled her log, Lunala kept her seriousness.

The Ribombee smiled and flew forward to the adventurer team.

"YOU probably expected someone bigger. Right?", she said to Mo and pointed her twig at his fake head. She had a childlike voice. Mo could swear he heard it once before, but could not tell from where and when.

"And YOU maybe someone more godlike?", she asked Aaron as she bend her back and tilted her head while also pointing her twig at him.

"Are you ...?", Mo tried to ask her. He only saw pictured of Arceus before and right now everything could be possible to him.

"I AM ... not Arceus. My name is Fystiki, Arceus' personal assistant ... in training.", she answered before Mo could finish what he wanted to ask her. She did a curtsy as she introduced herself. "His holiness is too busy at the moment to great mortals. You also didn't climbed up his tower."

Mo looked back at the others. They all still had the same expression. Lunala only began to appear annoyed.

Mo quickly hushed over to Aaron and took the letter out of their team bag.

"We came here in order to help friends of our. The one who we call The Chosen One and his partner." Mo showed the letter to Fystiki. He, Fystiki and the letter almost had the same size. "We believe he ..."

"Yes! Yes he is.", she interrupted Mo again, keeping a good mood up. Too good for the current situation for Mo. "We already know our champion is in danger."

The group looked at her in silence.

"And you didn't helped?", Aaron asked her.

"Too risky! Too risky! If something would happen to one of the legendary Pokémon Arceus commands ...", Fystiki answered and shook her head violently. "The Chosen One is one risk enough for him. No need to sacrifice the others. It would only make the Forces more powerful."

Fystike took her twig in both hands and began to look more serious herself.

"You three can be replaced. Pokémon like Palkia, or Lunala over there, not."

Silence.

"Well ... anyway!", Fystiki said, sounding more joyful again.

She flew back to the center where she appeared before and tapped the top of her twig three times on the floor. Part of the floor around her began to glow and a huge board appeared from the ground, slowly rising.

"Let me-", Fystiki began to explain, but interrupted herself as she noticed the board stopped rising before it wasn't even half way up.

She kicked the board with her tiny leg and it rose to the meant size. It was a map of the world.

"Let me explain! Your other friends from the guild found the key you need to get to the stone but were captured by the Forces of Darkness. They were taken to their secret base."

The Ribombee began to circle an island in the southern area between the Air Continent and the Water Continent.

"Around here."

"As you may know the key shows were the stone is, but there is a riddle written by the one who made it, the last one who hide the stone. The Forces sent out some of their goons to get information from a professional on the Water Continent.", she further explained and circled and area near the east coast of the water continent. "Axel, as you call The Chosen One, and his partner found out about this plan, but were eventually captured alongside the professional. These minions still have the key with them!"

She circled an area around the southern coast of the Water Continent. Not so far from were the Forces hideout was supposed to be.

"Lunala.", she then said to her, left the board to talk to her directly. "Arceus wants you to rescue The Chosen One, his partner and the professional, as well as the key of course. This situation makes it an exception for you. Just be carefully."

"And ... what do we have to do with this?", Mo asked Fystiki while she was still by Lunala.

"To fight and defeat the Forces of Darkness you need your guild at full power. Your other friends are still in their base. You three need to rescue them.", the Ribombee explained to them.

"Just us three?!", Mo replied confused.

"Luckily the current situation makes it easier, but you need to hurry.", Fystiki explained. Mo wondered what she meant with "The current situation".

"Lunala, please bring them to the secret base, and watch out not to be spotted, THEN go and search for The Chosen One.", Fystiki said to Lunala as she turned back to her.

Lunala nodded silently.

"Miss ... Fishsticky?", Mo asked her. "I have a question I was wondering for some time."

"Yes?", Fystike flew to him, holding her twig tight. She looked at the Mimikyu with big curious bug eyes.

Mo took a deep breath and though which word he should use.

"I know about the legend and there will be a hero of some kind. ... why NOW? Why not sooner? Why not sent someone right after the creation of the Origin Stone."

Fystiki was awfully quiet. Meanwhile, behind her, the board disappeared in the floor again.

"We too knew from this legendary hero since Helix had his vision. We just did not know what it was really about. We only know since recently.", she answered his question and seemed embarrassed about it.

"You knew what?!", Mo asked her right afterwards, wanting an explanation, but then also realised he was being rude to a higher authority. "May I ask?"

"The Forces of Darkness, or more like the one who founded this organisation, found the Origin Stone.", she told the group.

Mo needed some time to let this sink in.

"Wait am minute! They ALREADY GOT THE STONE?!", Mo nervously replied and his eyes glow up as he did.

"Pikachu!", Lunala warned Mo.

"Well yes, but actually no. They got the Origin Stone, but not OUR Origin Stone.", Fystiki answered, began to blush and wiggled her head.

Mo's eyes got normal again and he looked at the others. Aaron seemed to have not understood a thing and Charlotte seemed to did not care for a thing.

"What?", Mo remarked in confusion.

"We found out that Origin Stone is not the same as the one Arceus created. OUR Arceus.", Fystike began to explain and also to scratch her back with her twig. "This stone comes from another time and space. So basically we have two stones now. Both the same, but then again not."

"You mean from another universe?", Mo said as he began to understand what she was talking about. Next to him, Aaron slowly began to understand as well.

"Yes! Here is the thing!", Fystiki continued further, now more fascinated. "The other Origin Stone does not work in our universe. It has no effect on this world or inhabitants of our world. Only in the world and those were the stone originally comes from. We thought about sending it trough time or to Ultra Space. But it would still end up in our world if we use time travel, and opening portals to Ultra Space is to dangerous and sadly too easy to access as well. Here is where The Chosen One comes in! Axel is something known as a 'Human', who we brought from another time and space. Once Axel got the stone, he will be sent back to were he came from, taking the Origin Stone with him. Because of the conditions of Axel's universe this travel is a unique thing for him and the stone. No Pokémon can go to where he came from. Our Origin Stone will have no effect in his world, but will still have effect to ours. The stone can still do it's work without a threat of misusing it's power. You understand?"

It was a lot of information in such a short time. More or less Mo understood what their mission was now and Axel really was a key character, someone Mo was forced to trust.

"Me either.", Fystike said as no one answered her and smiled.

Fystiki quickly flew back to the spot where the board was before and were she also appeared in this bright light.

"So, remember: Axel needs to get the stone! Axel good, Darkness yuk, find your friends, I wish you good luck!", you finally said to the team, she began to wave her twig around as a similar light as before covered her and in a big bright flash she was gone again.

Mo just turned around to talk to Aaron and Charlotte when they suddenly heard Fystiki again, echoing and loudly exclaiming:

"Ouch!"

Then, everything was quiet again. Mo looked around. She was gone now.

"You heard her!", Lunala told Team Purple and lowered herself so the team could climb in her bag again.

"Axel is a what?", Aaron asked Mo as they slowly walked to Lunala and her bag.

"Human.", Mo explained to him. "Mystical creatures that looks similar to Mr. Mime or Jynx.. Not much is known about them. Which is strange, because Axel looks more like a Cyndaquil to me."

Humans were sometimes part of old tales. A long, long time ago, a time no Pokémon was remembering, Humans used to rules the world and keeping Pokémon as companions One day they disappeared. No one can say what happened. Some say a catastrophic vent happened, making all Humans officially extinct, some say they left this world and now life in a galaxy far, far away, and some even say Humans evolved into Pokémon, achieving the next step in their own evolution. This would explain why Axel did not looked like how a Humans was supposed to.

"Oh ...!", Axel replied and prepared to jump in the bag. "And Ultra Space?"

"This is were I come from! Hurry up!", Lunala told them loudly.

The three climbed bag in Lunala's bag and prepared to take off again.

"How can someone like her become an assistant to Arceus?", Mo looked at and asked Lunala.

"It's too complicated.", she simply answered. "And don't underestimate her, still. She is more powerful and smarter than she appears to be. She really is something special ... that brat."

And they took off for their new destination.


	28. Where Team Purple breaks in to save the

**Chapter 28: Where Team Purple breaks in to save the day.**

Mo got more and more used to the height.

It's been hours now since they met Lunala at the peak of Mt. Steel and for himself it felt even longer. It has been almost a month now since he, his best friend and a stranger formed Adventure Team Purple, but it kind of felt like an eternity. He just didn't know why.

He slowly began to realise how important their role became und, if everything should go right, this epic adventure would come to an end. They almost have the key to their goal. And maybe even his own goal, Mo thought to himself.

"This is where I drop you off!", Lunala said.

Mo had spaced out. He did not realised they just arrived at their destination.

Lunala flew lower and landed near the shores. They landed somewhere in the nowhere. It was still dark due to Lunala and hard to they where exactly they really were.

Charlotte was the first one to jump right out of the bag.

"The base of the Forces of Darkness is somewhere over there.", she said and pointed into the distance she was facing. "I will go now and look for Axel and Amy. Once I've got them, I'll return to you. We'll meet near their base again."

Aaron and Mo also left her bag. All three looked up to Lunala as she prepared leave them.

"What if something goes wrong?", Mo asked her.

Lunala looked at him silently.

"The Chosen One is our priority. YOU are quaternary.", she answered. She rose up into the sky, turned around and with high speed flew away into the distance.

As she did the sky brightened, making it day again. The sudden brightness hurt Aaron in his eyes.

From what Mo understood it was not sure if Mo and the other ever returned, even if their own mission was successful.

Mo and Aaron looked at each other. Meanwhile, Charlotte already let the way. They had to run after her as they realised.

Team Purple found themselves in a wide plain area near the shores. Gras, sand and sea as far as the eye can see. No trees, only some bushes here and there. Mo began to have thought if they even were in the right area.

When they caught up to Charlotte, Mo climbed on Aaron's back and checked their map to check their location. He remembered the Ribombee showed them a small island between the Water and the Air Continent, so he tried checking for this.

Their map wasn't the most up to date. There still were some arguments about size, distance and exact locations and still many maps lacked of quality. When it came to locations outside the Air Continent, the guild probably saved money.

"Mo? You should put down the map.", Aaron suggested to him.

The team was just walking up a small hill. By now Aaron never complained about him getting ridden, and Mo was looking at the map for maybe a minute or two.

"Huh? Why?", Mo asked, lifted the map up and looked to Aaron's head. He was focused to something ahead.

Mo looked up to where he was looking. On the other side of the hill was not just more, and more of grass and bushes. Mo's eyes glow up.

In the middle of the plains, far in the distance stood a large building out of dark grey brick. A castle in European style and at least double as large as their own guild HQ. Towers and windows were uneven and it all seemed to be build in haste and without proper planning.

"... huh!", Mo exclaimed and put the map back in their back. They were nearer than expected. "And now?"

Charlotte rolled down the hill, heading straight to the castle. Mo and Aaron went after her, again.

They realised the Forces of Evil could have their eyes everywhere, maybe they already knew that they were here. Directly charging towards it, running through the whole facility while beating everything that may or may not be inside like mad until they arrived at their damsels in distress and hoping they have an escape rope or something like this ready was not a smart plan.

Mo had a scenario in his head if this castle wasn't even belonging to the Forces. They could, up on entering, accidently crash a wedding. Then again, who would build a castle in the middle of the swamp?

Instead Team Purple tried to stay as hidden as possible by running up from bush to bush until they arrived. It took a long while until they were finally close enough to see clearer.

Hiding behind a bush, they spotted a Koffing and an Oddish guarding the entrance. Spearows were roaming the sky or resting on the top of the hideout.

Mo looked at Aaron and Charlotte.

"And how do we get in now without causing alarm?", he asked. Directly attacking would definitely end in failure, even if there was another entrance, it would be guarded as well, and the only thing that came in his mind that could work was sending one of them as a diversion.

"I can help you with that!", a young female voice behind them suddenly answered.

Mo, Aaron and Charlotte were startled and turned around. Mo covered Aaron's mouth, fearing he would make noise.

Behind them they found Fystiki, the Ribombee from Destiny Tower.

"Where did you come from?!", Mo asked while trying to stay quiet himself. It was a relief for them to find someone friendly, even thou it was weird what she was doing her or where she even came from.

"Magic!", she happily said and formed half a circle with her arms, like she was forming a rainbow. "Seriously now. I'm not supposed to be here. If the Forces capture me too, we'll all be in a lot of trouble. And I mean a lot!"

She sat down on Mo's fake head with her stick sceptre on her lap.

"I can distract these fellows for you, so you can sneak in.", she told the group. "I can't say where you're friends are kept. You need to find them yourself."

Mo tried to look up to see her.

"How do we know we can trust you? You seem weird to me.", Mo told her.

Charlotte showed Mo a sign she wrote:

"Do you have a better idea?"

Mo tried to look up, again.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'm much tuffer than I look. I can handle them. You should be worried about yourself and your friends.", Fystiki said as she flew between the group.

"Good luck!", Aaron encouraged her.

"Just don't tell Arceus.", she answered and turned around.

she froze for a second and quickly turned around again.

"Oh! And by the way!", she said and then faced Mo. She suddenly was not happy at all anymore and gave Mo a mean glimpse. She pointed her fingers to her eyes and then to Mo, telling him she is watching him.

Mo did not knew what to think about this, and so did the others.

Fystiki quickly flew out of the bush directly to the two guards.

"Hey, guys! I know where you life! You better go and catch me! 'Cause I'll everyone about it!", she announced really loud directly in the face of the Koffing.

The Koffing puffed a cloud of dark smog to the Rimbombee, but she just flew out if it, making funny faces at it and the Oddish.

"GET HER!", the Koffing shouted alarmed the Spearow, as well as another Oddish inside the base, and puffed another smog cloud at her.

In a kind of comedic way they began to chase her, trying to attack her or at least slow her down. They all ran, flew or floated off into the distance, with Team Purple looking still behind their bush.

"... huh!", Mo exclaimed again.

The inside of the base looked almost like the outside. Strangely completely empty in two way. There was no kind of decoration, carpet or something similar, only a few candleholders with candles filling the dark of this building, which were the same kind of candleholders they also had at their own base. There were no door either, only holes where normally a door was supposed to be. And the walls were just as broken from the inside as they were from the outside. And for a base this size, belonging to an evil organisation planning to take the most powerful item there is, it was quit no one around.

"It's too quiet.", Mo said as they wandered though the halls, looking for a clue. "They're up to something or more disorganized than we all thought."

His voice echoed, so he decided to not talk anymore.

"Hello?", another voice echoed. Mo just blew their cover.

Team Purple quickly hid in one of the rooms with no doors. Beside of a few piles of hay it was empty as well.

"Master Ferhat? Have you returned already?", the same voice asked again. It was a male and he sounded quit croaky.

All three took a peak from the door frame to the hallway. A single Trapinch was walking down towards them, looking confused.

"Hello?", it said again. "I heard some commotions. Did everything went according to plan?"

As the Trapinch walked past their door, Aaron quickly snatched and forced him into the room with them.

Aaron held the Trapinch and forced it to the ground, holding it's big mouth shut. He struggled hard as it tried to break free, trying to call for help.

"Listen here, antlion.", Mo quietly said to him and let his eyes glow up. "We're from the Adventurer Guild. You captured three adventurers a few days ago. Blue scarf. A Pikachu, a Litleo and a Hoothoot. Where are they?"

The Trapinch tried to say something, but could not due to Aaron still holding his mouth.

"My buddy here will now slowly lose his grip, and you better tell us what you know and don't-"

"Hey!", Aaron interrupted and turned the Trapinch's head a little to the side to take a closer look at him. "I know you! I know you!"

Neither the rest of the team or the Trapinch knew what Aaron meant.

"You were there when your organisation attacked our guild! And you bit my leg!", he announced and presented his hind leg to them.

Days ago there was a found that was medically treated by Heidi. Over the time it healed away. You could see a little bit of the biting mark, or what was left, if you looked closely.

The Trapinch began to sweat.

Mo grabbed his head and turned it to him.

"Is that true? Did you really hurt my friend?", Mo asked him, sounding grudgy.

The Trapinch began to sweat harder, shaking his head, trying to deny it.

"You know this Gourgeist, with the scar? I did that to him because I didn't liked his friends", he said and his eyes glow up. He did not care if Aaron was telling the truth or not. Intimidation is a good strategy. "Guess what I will do to ones that harm the Pokémon close to me."

Mo let go and made a gesture with his claws as if he was ripping something in two.

The Trapinch began to struggle even more and tear rolled down from his tiny eyes down his large head.

Charlotte pushed Mo aside and showed the Trapinch a sign she wrote just now.

"Tell us what we want to know and no one get's hurt."

She made a gesture to Aaron to loose his grip. And so he did.

"Please, I'm just doing my job! I'm getting paid for this! I'm supporting my mother! I'll tell you everything! Just let me go, please!", he immediately said and began to cry. "We've got cells on the second floor. At the moment only one of them is in use and it is constantly guarded. The guard has a mastery key for all the cells we've got. That's all I know. I just want to go home now!"

Mo looked at Aaron and wondered if they should really let him go or now. He could still alarm the rest of the facility.

This problem was solved quit fast and also easy as Charlotte smacked the Trapinch's head with her log, knocking him out instantly.

"Charlotte! What that necessary?!", Aaron quietly argued with her. Maybe it was. Somehow, Mo was proud of her.

They placed the body in a corner, hoping it won't look too suspicious.

Aaron checked if the hallway was clear and lead the team in search for the cells. Fast but still trying to make no sound they rushed through the facility, checking every room and every corner for enemies. Many of the rooms they past were literally empty with absolutely nothing inside except the room itself. In one stood only a small table.

They reached the stairs to the first floor. The same material as the rest of the base and crooked beyond believe. There was no way no one already fell down these. Whoever constructed this should be punished, outside of cooperating with criminals.

Mo already saw Charlotte getting up and down stairs. She was always way fast down than up by just rolling like the log she was and held. Every time he was worried she'll get hurt by hitting the stone steps with her side or back. This time, to make less noise, Aaron picked her up first.

Where the stairs to the first floor ended, the stairs to stairs to the second floor started. IF someone would fall, it would definitely take some time and hurt a bunch. They quickly checked if the coast was clear before running up further.

They saw no one, but heard others talking. Muffled talking from another room somewhere down the hallway. Mo imagined all the members having a great meeting in one of the rooms, probably better suited then the others. If they are not careful, they could be hunted down by the whole Forces at once.

The second and highest floor looked exactly like the other two, grey and empty and now windows.

Mo's heart raced as they went deeper and deeper inside the base, not knowing if their mission would be successful. There always was the danger in adventuring, but it this time a mistake could be fatal.

As they checked on of the rooms they saw something very different.

A long room with many steel doors and a single Koffing, wearing a key around it orblike body, was floating up and down.

Team Purple quickly hid again before being noticed. That must be it!

The team members where looking at each other what to do next.

Afraid to actually talk, Mo took one of charlottes signs and pen and wrote:

"If got an idea."

He signed his team mates to be quickly and checked the room again. The Koffing just turned around again and floated down the room.

Quietly as possible, Mo followed it, took his fake, wooden tail as he did and began charging it, making it grow as tall as possible for him. He held it up like a baseball bat, standing behind the Koffing. The same dark aura around his tail covered his body as well and his eyes glow up in anticipation.

The moment the Koffing turned around Mo jumped up and smacked it with his tail. The Koffing slammed again the wall behind it and released a dark, smelly gas. Mo tried not to but had to cough because of the gas.

When the gas finally disappeared, he found the Koffing knocked out on the floor, still wearing the key chain with the key. He took the key from it and proudly presented it to the others. Aaron was standing at the entrance on his two hind legs and holding his head in shock with his forelegs. His eyes wide open and Charlotte casually beside him.

"What's going on?! Who is there?!", a young female voice asked from the other side of a cell door.

Aaron came in and pressed his long ear against the door.

"Nya?! It's us! We'll get you out!", he answered her.

"I've been up here for three weeks!", a male voice said, surly being Richard. Mo knew how Ziggy's voice sounded like.

Aaron took the key from the Koffing and unlocked the cell door. It opened quit easy and without much noise.

There they were, in a small and dark cell and chained to the wall. Team Blue. Or better said 2/3 of them. Ziggy was not with them.

The Litleo had a chain leash around her neck, covering most of her scarf, and only able to reach the middle of the room while Richard the Hoothoot was hanging upside down from the wall with both his legs chained.

"Te- Team Purple?! What are you doing here?!", Nya asked them, seeming very surprised.

"Hooray!", made Richard and flapped his wings in joy.

"We were just in the area and thought: Let's get 'em out.", Mo jokingly answered as he entered the cell as well, followed by Charlotte. "You own us one."

Aaron went to Nya to unlock her chains using the key. She seemed very relieved to finally have this thing of her neck. She began to scratch her neck covered by her now dirty blue scarf.

"Where are the others?", she asked. Charlotte rolled over to her and gave Nya a oran berry she got from their team bag.

"We're actually the only one. Team Red is missing as well, Hilarius is probably missing too, and the rest are 'defending' the guild.", Mo answered and began to have mixed feelings. On one side they were the heroes now, on the other side the overall situation was not looking good at all.

Mo looked around the room, even the ceiling.

"By the way, where is Ziggy?", he asked Nya.

Aaron was just unlocking Richard's chains. He fell right of the wall to the ground.

"We're not sure. He must still be around here.", Nya looked at him answered. He joy just turned into worry.

"We actually managed to find the key in Meteor Cave. Ziggy was so proud of himself, he began talking about something, something destiny and probably HE is the Chosen One and not Axel. We then got ambushed by this Spiritomb that lead the attackers the night before and got our butts kicked.", she explained to Team Purple.

"Really hard and fast!", Richard added, still on the ground.

Mo was not surprised.

Aaron picked up Richard and gave him an oran berry as well.

"Anyway, that Spiritomb, the leader of this whole organisation, thinks Ziggy is actually the Chosen One and then he got taken away. Special security chamber, said one of our guards.", Nya explained further as they left their cell. Despite the berry, Nya still had trouble walking.

Outside Richard spotted the knocked out Koffing, jumped of Aaron's back and went straight to it. He poked it with his wing and turned around with big sad eyes.

"Oh no! There's Melonnie.", he said. "That's a shame, she was really nice."

"Yeah, that's her.", Nya confirmed.

Mo began to think. Ziggy is still around here. Imprisoned as well and most likely in bad shape, too.

"Aaron? How many oran berries to we still have?", he turned to the Sylveon ans asked him.

Aaron checked their bag.

"Two.", he answered.

Mo went to Aaron and their bag and took out one of the two berries. He walked over to the Koffing and gave her the berry, much to Richard's joy.

She slowly began to open her eyes and saw Mo, standing right in front of her with glowing eyes, holding her with his black claw.

"Where is your so called special security chamber? Where do you keep the Chosen One prisoner?", he asked her in a threatening tone. To his own surprise his voice sounded slightly demonic.

"Basement! It's in the basement! There are only two rooms!", she cried out in shock. So loud, Mo feared she would alarm someone.

Like before, Charlotte immediately solved this problem by knocking her out again, making Richard sad again.

"So sad ...", he said.

Mo turned back around.

"Well, I'm going to look for him.", he decided.

"YOU?!", Nya almost shouted.

Mo looked to her.

"First, we were told to get everybody out, and this includes him. Second, I'm the smallest and thus probably the hardest to be seen, and third, I want to see him and I want him to know I was the one who saves his big, yellow behind."

Everyone, even Charlotte, gave Mo a long silent stare.

"Can we trust you? You know how you think of Ziggy.", Nya asked him, now being more calm but also more serious.

Mo walked closer to the Litleo.

"I promise I will not harm him and I will do my best to get him out of here.", Mo swore. Mo had ABSOLUTLY no intention of keeping this promise and hoped no one new he was lying.

Nya and Richard looked at each other. Nya then looked at Aaron and nodded. She reached into Team Purple's bag, took out the last oran berry they've got and gave it to Mo.

"Give him this. I have this feeling he's going to need it.", she said.

Aaron came forward to Mo and put one of his ribbons around Mo's arm, holding the berry.

"We will get them out of here while you go and look for Ziggy. We meet by the bushed where we hid before.", he explained to Mo.

Mo nodded and hoped both of their plans would actually work. It was not like they could go back now anyway.


	29. Where Mo unleashed his inner demon

**Chapter 29: Where Mo unleashed his inner demon.**

With both Nya and Richard on his back Aaron rushed down the many, uneven stairs, followed by Charlotte, who was almost faster than him, and Mo.

Mo hoped Aaron won't trip and fall as he run.

Mo also realised he did not knew how to get to the basement. He did not saw any stairs that go further down while searching the main floor. Thinking about where they found the stairs and the size and structure if this base it should not have been hard to miss. Did they had a basement in the first place?

"Are you sure they have a basement with another cell?", Mo asked Nya. They just arrived at the main floor again. No one was in sight and his voice echoed.

"That's what we were told.", Nya answered and looked down to Mo. "I don't know where else he could be."

Mo looked around himself and thought what to do. Imagining different scenarios of what if.

"I'll do what I can.", Mo answered. He looked at Aaron. "And don't abandon me here."

"Why should we?", Aaron asked back and sounded rather insulted.

Nya bobbed her head to the side to signal Aaron to hurry up and leave this horrible place. And so they did, running straight to the exit while Mo watched them.

He still had this feeling something was wrong. As if the Forces were planning something and they had no idea.

But right now, Ziggy was his priority to focus on.

Mo hurried and began searching around the main floor area. A clue. a secret entrance. Maybe that Trapinch from before could tell him something. He still had the oran berry to rappel him up again. Then again, after what happened with him, he probably wouldn't be so cooperative anymore.

Mo began to get stressed.

While examining one of the many and mostly empty room, he found something. Right in the middle of this room filled with nothing was a hole. It looked like they forgot to add a basement to their base after finishing building it and just cracked the ground and dug a hole. A ladder, half the wide of the hole, connected the floor below with this one.

Mo looked down the hole.

"Is this a hole I see before me?", Mo thought to himself. "That's weird."

Mo climbed onto the ladder and slowly began to climb down. Due to his size and the size of the ladder he had to carefully and slowly take every step.

Seeing the overall condition of this base now added with this Mo expected Ziggy was simply held down there in the open. Like a child that fell into a well.

The lower floor was dark and it smelled like dirt and rotten water. A strange sound could heard, sounding lake the waves of the ocean, but the again not. Similar like they had it upstairs there were candleholder lighting the darkness. Large wooden pillars stabilised the ceiling so the whole facility wouldn't crash down the hollow ground.

The basement was just one big corridor. At the end of this corridor where two entrances, one at each side, one on the left and one on the right. The door to Mo's left was guarded by two Oddish. They seemed bored and also did not take any notice of Mo.

Mo completely failed to realise the "Chosen One's" cell would be even harder guarded than the others. But it was not like this were the first guards he dealt with today or if there was anyone around that could probably hear their screams. Hopefully.

He took a deep breath and directly approached the guards. Then the two Oddish noticed his presents.

"Who are you?!", one Oddish asked him ad tried to sound intimidating. It was a female Oddish.

Mo tried to stay calm and answered in a friendly tone.

"Good day. I'm the new guy and I was told to take over the next shift."

"New guy?! We weren't told of new members!", the other Oddish told. It was also female. She turned to her college.

"I started today.", Mo explained and was now standing right in front of the first Oddish.

These two stood right in front of a huge metallic door. A size that reached to the ceiling and could probably fit a Wailord inside if it was as large on the inside as it was wide. The room on the other said was almost as large but with no door again. Only bars to keep the entrance from collapsing. It also seemed to be empty, but this strange sound seemed to come right out of this room.

"What's your name?", the second Oddish asked.

Mo had to think fast.

"Dough. ... like ... in ... for baking.", Mo tried to sound cute.

The two Oddish looked at Mo.

"And that scarf?", the second Oddish asked again.

"I have a cold.", Mo explained and coughed. "But it's not that bad. It'll get better."

The first Oddish took a more closer look at Mo and stared right into Mo's real face.

"I swear I saw you before.", she mumbled.

She turned around to the other Oddish.

"Isa! Didn't we chased a weird looking Pikachu back then in Sinister Woods?!"

"You mean that one with the pink Eevee and the grey fur ball that got away?", the other one replied.

While they were busy, Mo slowly took his fake tail and began to fill and enlarge it with his dark power.

The second Oddish notices and her eyed popped out i shock.

"What's the matter?", the first one, who still had her back turned to Mo, asked her.

As the first Oddish turned around to see what was going on, Mo slammed his tail on her head. A loud slamming noise echoed and the Oddish was burried in the ground, so only her leafs showed out.

The second Oddish looked a Mo in fear and she saw him carrying the huge wood in one hand and with his eye glowing bright in the dark.

She screamed.

With his other claw Mo grabbed the Oddish and began smacking her against the metal door over and over, until he know she pass knocked out as well. The door did not had any marks or scratches on it.

Still with some rage in him Mo stood in front of the huge door. If everything was correct, his key could open it, and inside would be Ziggy. Mo put he key into the key hole, small in comparison to the door itself. It fit.

Next, Mo wanted to finally open the door, but with the two Oddish not talking anymore he notices this strange sound even stronger than before.

It was probably a waste of time, but curiosity stroke Mo and he just had to check it out.

Mo entered the other room. It first it seemed to be empty as well, just like the many other rooms. As Mo wondered why building so many unused rooms in the first place, he saw something extraordinary. In one side of the room was a huge slit. A cut, a slash. Floating in the air, like the existence itself was wounded. This cut was not only making this weird sound, but was also shining in a light blue light and as Mo approached the cut, he felt a light breeze as well, as if the cut was sucking everything near it.

Mo has never heard or seen of something like this before and for a short moment he forgot was he and his team were doing here in the first place. He wondered what his cut is and why it was here. What did the Forces intended to do with it.

The cut was too high up for Mo to enter it. He could have toughed it, his arms were log enough, but he feared what might happened.

Mo had to focus. Take care of Ziggy, meet the others, get home safely and then tell everyone what he saw.

Mo hurried back to the huge door and turn the key. It was unlocked with a loud "click".

Mo pushed the door to open it. Due to the size and the thickness the door had it was hard for him to do so.

The room itself was made from the same metal the door was. Probably to make sure what's inside would not escape so easily. There was no light inside, only a soft breathing from someone inside. Mo took a candle to lighten up the room.

There he was. Ziggy. Chained to the wall both hands in a sitting position. He was dirty all over as well as covered in bruises and on some part pieces of hair was missing. The most worst thing was his left eye. It was swollen and covered in mostly already dried blood, running all the way down his cheek. Luckily he had this eye shut or it would looked more terrible than it already was.

Mo almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"You still haven't had enough, did ya?", Ziggy said at light filled the dark cell. He spat on the ground and tried to get up, but seemed to be in pain as he tried to and failed.

Mo slowly walked towards the Pikachu. His rival and personal damsel in distress.

"Ziggy, it's me.", Mo answered.

Ziggy squinted his healthy eye to see better.

"Bootleg?!", he realised. Under other circumstances, Mo would have just left him here now, but not now. "Bootleg! What are you doing here?!"

"My team and I came to rescue you. You should be thankful.", Mo explained to him. He put the candle on the ground and presented the key to his chains to him.

"You of all ...", Ziggy did not seemed amused. This was one part of Mo's goal fulfilled.

Ziggy's healthy eye widened in a state of shock and he tried to get up again with no avail.

"Where are the others?! Nya and Richard?!", Ziggy asked him in panic.

"Aaron and Charlotte are escorting them out. They're fine. They told me to get you out.", Mo explained as well, sounded calmer than Mo normally sounded like.

"Well them, hurry up and get me off these things!", Ziggy demanded and rattled with his chains. "I have an itch that's needs to be scratched and my eye is hurting really bad, like REALLY bad."

Mo looked at the key to his chains and began to think. Now or never and no turning back.

He looked back up to Ziggy.

"I'm afraid I can't do that.", and let the key fall to the ground.

"What? Why?!", Ziggy asked and seemed confused over this situation.

"When I found you, you were already dead. Mangled and cold. Blood and gore everywhere. I saw no use of getting you out of there. I would not drag a corpse through the whole facility. Especially not something like this.", Mo calmly explained to him.

Silence.

"What are you talking about?!", Ziggy shouted over what he just heard. "You won't actually let here to rot and tell my team I was dead!"

Mo stepped a little closer to him.

"Of course I won't.", he said. A dark aura rose around Mo. "When you get free somehow at some point and you return, I'll get in trouble for abandoning you. You actually need to die here."

Ziggy's healthy eye widened again, his pupil shrunk and his mouth opened.

"I was imagining for quiet some time how to properly murder someone in an act of revenge, not just you.", Mo explained this plans and future actions to his soon to be ex-rival.

"I think I will simply cut open your belly like a fish and let you slowly bleed out while I watch you. Maybe rip out your still functioning organs if it takes too long.", With one of this sharp fingers, Mo drew a imaginary line all the way down Ziggy's chubby, yellow belly, showing where he wanted to cut.

Ziggy still looked at Mo with his big, blank stare. He inspected Mo from head to bottom and then began to smile all the sudden.

"Aaaah, you got me there for a moment! Giving me a scare as revenge for my mockery!", he laughed. "Clever! Okay, all is forgiven! Now, let's get out of this sick place!"

Mo looked at Ziggy in silence. The dark aura got larger, and so did Mo's anger to this Pikachu.

"You're thinking this is a joke? I've got you where I wanted. No witnesses. No one to interfere. You are at my mercy.", Mo violently grabbed on of Ziggy's ears and began to pull on it, pulling his head with it as well.

"Wait, wait, wait! You are doing THIS for name calling?!", Ziggy asked in shock.

"I can't and will not tolerated mockery, bullying and pranks. Everything someone does to me, I will make them pay a million-fold.", Mo explained his actions, his voice now had a demonic tone and his eyes began to glow, this time not in a white and yellow way. Red.

"Dude, that was just for fun!", Ziggy tried to explain HIS actions.

Mo let go off Ziggy's ear. Shorty after his claw, filled with dark energy slashed across Ziggy's face, leaving a nasty scratch mark, similar to how André the Gourgeist received his.

Ziggy grunted in pain.

"Do you think THAT was funny?", Mo asked.

"No!", Ziggy shouted.

"It never was and it never will be! I always tell everyone, but no one listens! They just watch! They watch but never actually realise what is going on!", Mo further explained why he was doing this. His eyes began to water uncontrollably. "Haven't you seen the signs?! Clear signs! This story is not about adventure, friendship, love. It's a drama! About hate and revenge! Neither these Forces our or Guild are innocent! None of you are!"

Mo swung his claw again, this time hitting the wall and leaving a mark there. It hurt Mo. Ziggy was terrified and shivered. He knew he was at Mo's mercy.

"I dream to be happy. And you are standing in my way to achieve this! I HATE YOU!"

Mo pulled out the oran berry he received from Nya for Ziggy from under his cloth.

"And this!"

Mo showed Ziggy the berry closer.

"Nya gave this to me to give it to you."

Mo squashed the oran berry in his clutch, it's juices dripping down his arm. He threw the remains to the ground and cleaned his now sticky and blue claw on Ziggy's arm.

"Mo! You don't need to do this!", Ziggy tried to change Mo's mind. He shivered and his eye watered as well.

"No, but I want to.", Mo answered and pressed the three sharp fingers of his claw on Ziggy's soft belly.

"I'm sorry, okay!? I'm sorry!", Ziggy cried out and wiggled, trying to get away.

"No, you're not.", Mo told him and dug his claw a little bit into the flesh.

"Mo! Tell me! What do I have to do so you can forgive me?", Ziggy now sounded more calmer and serious all the sudden, still trying to change his mind.

In response to this questions, Mo's eyes watered even harder. His claw disappeared under his cloth again and his dark aura as well as his glowing red eyes vanished.

Mo silently looked at Ziggy again.

"I don't know?!", he shouted in anger again, but not demonic anymore. "Nothing?!"

Slowly, the dark aura appeared again around Mo.

"Give me ONE reason why I should not end you here? Make it good.", he said, again in a demonic voice and lifting one finger to tell him he only had one try to change this outcome.

Ziggy took a deep breath. Even tho it hurt him, he stood up, now being larger than Mo. And in a calm voice he spoke:

"It's not just me you are angry at. It's the whole world. A bunch of Pokémon once did you harm, right? In this case I'm not the only one who is someone's prisoner. I'm the prisoner of the Forces of Evil. YOU are everyone's prisoner. Mine, your own, and of every Pokémon there is. Right now you have the keys for both of our chains. The one for me is in your hand, the other one is in you heart. You don't have to let your past be your prison."

Mo looked at Ziggy and began to think. He looked down and saw the key he dropped.

"You want to be happy? You have two options. You can either let the past be forgotten, or you can do the same thing you want to do to me to literally every Pokémon there is and ever will be. Spoiler: Both ways are hard."

Finishing his speech, Ziggy fell to the ground again and began to cough hard.

Mo picked up the key and looked at it. Then back at Ziggy.

"Set me free, and free yourself.", Ziggy said and smiled to the Mimikyu.


	30. Where Mo makes a crucial decision

**Chapter 30: Where Mo makes a crucial decision.**

Mo still stood there, looking at Ziggy and clenching the key in his shacking fist.

On one side, he hated Ziggy. For him, he almost was the embodiment of all the characteristics Mo disliked in Pokémon. Wealth, pride, ... Pikachu. He also came this far already. Who knew when he would ever get a chance to properly get revenge on someone like him. He knew too much already as well and was most likely using him. It will just go on as always. Ziggy would win.

On the other side, and that was something Mo hated to admit, Ziggy was right. He was controlled by Pokémon he last saw a long time ago and Pokémon he will first meet in many, many years. And one can't simply antagonise the whole world.

Mo began to nervously walk up and down in front of Ziggy, still holding the key. He had no idea what to do next.

"Do it.", a demonic voice suddenly told him. A male voice, standing behind him, but not the one of Ziggy. It was rough and still sounded familiar to him.

Mo quickly turned around in surprise. He was not in Ziggy's large cell anymore. Only darkness around him, as black as could be. And in the darkness stood another Mimikyu. His cloth were turn and filthy, he wore a scarf similar to Mo's, but almost as black as the surroundings.

"He deserves it. Make him suffer like he made you.", he told Mo.

The other Mimikyu walked closer to Mo, an arm which claw tips were bright red reach out for the key and tried to take it away from Mo.

"Get away from me!", Mo shouted and tried to attack him with his shadow claw.

His attack was easily blocked by the other Mimikyu and Mo was pushed to the ground, still holding Ziggy's key.

"I don't want to hurt you.", the other Mimikyu said. "Give me the key and I promise you happiness. I will be by your side and help you."

He reached out with his claw and waited to receive it.

Mo felt the temptation to give in. But as he stood back up, he saw something shimmering in the distance. Small, but still there.

Mo ran towards the light with the other Mimikyu chasing after him. Mo ran as fast as he could, but the other Mimikyu was still a little bit faster and was soon catching up to him. Mo was forced to the ground again, while still being fixed to this light. Somehow, it came closer to him.

Finally, Mo saw what this small light was.

"An egg?"

A small, white egg, shining in the darkness.

"What is that?!", the other Mimikyu shouted. The presents of this egg and the light it spread seemed to hurt him.

Mo managed to get back up again and sprinted the last few feet to the eggs. It was not only bright, but also warm.

Mo felt like he forgot something important. As if he was told to do something. Whatever it was, this one egg felt important to Mo. Very important. Like, Mo would give his live for this orb made out of lime.

Mo remembered Aaron in their hotel room, shortly after Charlotte's confession. He told them something about Mo's parents, and ... and ...?

"Give! Me! The! Key!", the other Mimikyu demanded and rushed toward both Mo and the egg.

"Leave me alone!", Mo shouted and clenched to both the key and the egg.

"Mo?", someone asked him confused. It was Ziggy's voice.

To Mo's surprise he still stood in front of Ziggy, holding the key.

"You ... spaced out for a minute.", Ziggy told him. And looked confused.

Mo choke his head. He suddenly felt very calm. He had now idea why and what just happened with him.

Mo looked at the key again, and back to Ziggy.

"Under one condition.", Mo said. "You will not talk about what happened in this room. You will not talk about what I told you, and what you told me. Yes?"

"Yes.", Ziggy answered. And with this answer, Mo stepped forward and unlocked both of the locks that held Ziggy.

Ziggy sighted in relief.

"That still doesn't mean I forgive you. Next time I will think harder about this.", Mo told him.

Ziggy snickered. He stood up and had to support himself in Mo's fake had to not fall down again. Mo didn't liked that.

"I guess it would be stupid if I asked you; Can you walk?", Mo commented.

They moved slowly but steady out of this cell. Every single step Ziggy took hurt him, but he tried to not show it.

"How did you managed to get to us anyway?", Ziggy asked as they walked past the two knocked out Oddish.

"Axel had a bad dream, then told me about an ally of his, which turned out to be the night itself, then we met Arceus' secretary and for some reason this base is mostly empty.", Mo quickly explained. Ziggy did not understood a word.

They reached the ladder to get back up. Mo began to think how he should to this, and quickly.

Mo turned to Ziggy.

"Question; Which body part you yours hurt the less?"

"The part that's hurts the most is my eye.", Ziggy said and was also wondering how Mo managed to get him up. "If you ask me, my tail."

Mo told Ziggy to turn around and to not look up. As he did what he was told, Mo grabbed Ziggy's tail and started climbing up the long ladder step by step while dragging Ziggy along, holding him with one claw. I was uncomfortable to Ziggy, but Mo did not care.

Almost reaching then end of the ladder, Mo noticed something he needed Ziggy to remind.

"You know.", he said. "I saved your life. That means you own me."

Silence from Ziggy.

"Whatever ...", he finally said.

Before taking teh final few steps up, Mo pulled Ziggy, still holding him by his tail, up and carefully laid him down on the solid ground.

"Alright.", Mo said as he himself now reached the main floor of the base. "The worst is done. We only-"

Mo noticed Ziggy laying there, on his belly, with his healthy eye wide open like he was in a state of shock.

"Something wrong?", he asked the Pikachu and turned around.

At the door the room where the hole was stood five visible Pokémon. One Koffing, one Bellossom, three Oddish and one Spearow, looking at both of them in surprise.

"That him! That's the one who knocked me out twice!", shouted the Koffing.

Oh, ship!", Mo though. Busted!

"Get 'em!", the Bellossom commanded the troops.

Mo had to act fast now. He charged himself and fired an thunder bolt blindly into the group at the door. It hit the Bellossom which went down. Instead of following her orders she gave a second ago, her troops looked if their "boss" was alright.

While they still had time, Mo had to think about a way to escape. He turned back around and only saw a wall. Mo once read a book about a group of adventurers being in a similar situation and hoped what they did would work now as well for them.

Mo took his fake tail, filled it with as much dark energy as he could, a dark aura appeared not only around his tail, but also around himself, his eyes began to glow and then he swung his tail as hard as he could against the wall.

With a loud shattering he managed to smash a big hole into it. Mo was amazed that it actually worked.

"Another good example of how violence sometimes does solve thing.", he said to himself. He grabbed the still laying Ziggy with both his clutches and made his escape, while carrying the Pikachu above his fake head.

"I said; Get 'em!", the Bellossom shouted again and flapped her arms around, hitting the ones next to her. This time heir troop did what they were told.

"Where is the exit?!", Mo asked himself and looked around in a state of stress. Every corner looked the same to him.

"Enemies behind you!", Ziggy told Mo. Approaching him were two Trapinch and one Spearow.

"I know!", Mo shouted and rushed in the opposite direction to get away.

Mo was running next to a long wall. Surely, if he ran along side this wall long enough, he would reach the exit sooner or later.

As he passed a corner, Mo suddenly found himself in a cloud of smoke. It surprised him and he and Ziggy had to cough. A Koffing approached him. Mo saw it smile through the smoke.

That moment, he felt a stinging pain. One of the Trapinch from before bit Mo and holding him tight.

"You lost.", the Trapinch told Mo in a muffled tone.

Mo, still holding up Ziggy, used one of his free arms to reach for his fake tail, and then proceeded to beat Trapinch with it let go.

"Mo, look out!", Ziggy screamed. The Koffing was just preparing a sludge attack and inflated itself. Mo and Ziggy barely dodged the attack, it hit the wall instead.

Mo further rushed down the corridor until he reached another wall. Looking to his right, he saw the big and still open door he and the others got inside.

"Bingo!"

As quickly as he could, Mo rushed to the door. From the corner of another room, near the exit, the Bellossom and a few other Pokémon from before appeared and positioned themselves at the door. Turning around more Pokémon blocked Mo's way back around.

"Take the Chosen one back to his cell.", the Bellossom told her minions. "And about this other adventurer, I will take care of him myself." She smiled sinister as she said it.

Mo did not know how to get out off this situation. He could try smashing in that wall again. Directly attacking would not work well. Most of these Pokémon, Poison, could not be harmed so well by the attacks Mo got.

"Mo.", Ziggy whispered to him. "I have an idea, but you need to trust me and do exactly what I tell you."

"What?", Mo asked back. He did not liked how Ziggy said these words, but he was out of options right now. The Pokémon behind him were slowly coming closer to arrest them.

"Put me down and then aim directly at the ceiling above these guys. No matter what happens then, rush to the exit."

Mo did not quiet understood, but it was worth to try.

As he was told, Mo put down the Pikachu.

"And don't you dare leave me behind.", Ziggy added.

Mo began to charge his energy. The Bellossom knew he was up to something, but did not knew what.

"Do it on the count of three.", Ziggy further told Mo, stood up and leaned onto Mo as he did.

Mo focused on the spot Ziggy meant.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Mo shot his thunder bolt at the spot at the ceiling just as he was told. His electric power was much stronger than usually. Ziggy, staying by his side and despite his injuries, unleashed his own thunder bolt as well. Mixing with lightings into one and creating a field of electricity around them that keep the other Pokémon from daring to come closer.

The power of this one, great thunder bolt was strong enough to shatter the ceiling, even stronger then how Mo smashed that wall before.

Rubble began to fall down and the ceiling fell apart. Bellossom and the other Pokémon took cover and ran off to save themselves.

Ziggy sunk and fell to the ground in exhaustion next to Mo. He quickly grabbed him by his scarf and rushed to the exit, despite it being buried under rubble as he did.

Jumping over pieces of bricks that already were blocking the exit and dodging falling rocks, making this blockade worse, Mo finally left the base as he felt the soft grass underneath him.

Behind him, parts of the enemy base around the entrance area fell apart, making a terrible noise at it happened and even more dust.

There they stood, in front of what used to be an entrance. Still hearing pieces of rubble crashing down on the inside and covered in dust.

Mo looked at Ziggy. He was just getting back up again and laughed quietly.

"That'll teach them.", he said and coughed.

Mo nodded.

"Now need to look for your team and mine."

"Mo! Over here!", Mo heard a voice.

Looking behind them, to the bush he and the others hid when they met Fystiki the last time, he saw two white and pink ribbons waving at them.

"There they are!", Mo happily told Ziggy.

He carried the Pikachu the bush. Behind it they were first greeted by Aaron.

"Good job, buddy!", Aaron congratulated him.

Behind Aaron stood Charlotte, Nya and Richard. The last two stood there, speechless over seeing Ziggy again.

Mo carefully put down Ziggy on his feet.

"Mission accomplished.", Mo told Team Blue.

"Ziggy!", Nya call out in joy.

Ziggy walked the last few steps to her and hugged her.

"I was so worried about you when they took you away!", Nya actually began to cry. Tears of joy rolling down her face and on Ziggy.

Ziggy stroke over her head.

"It's okay. I'm here now. Everything is going to be fine."

"Great Scott!", Richard announced and jumped up and down, changing is leg every time he did. "Your. Not. Dead."

All of Team Blue shared a big hug together as Team Purple watched them.

Aaron put his paw on Mo's fake head.

"You know, Nya doubted if you would actually risk your life to save his."

Mo looked up to his Sylveon friend.

"But I always knew you can be counted on.", Aaron further said. "You have your moments, but inside of you lies a big heart."

Mo blushed under his disguise. He then remembered the egg and still wondered what it meant.

"Aaron? Back at the hotel in-", he wanted to has Aaron.

"What happened to you?!", Nya suddenly shouted. She just realised Ziggy's overall condition. She was mostly fixed on his eye and then noticed the claw marks on his cheek.

"That wasn't me. He already looked like that when I arrived.", Mo defended himself.

Richard noticed the oran berry juice on Ziggy, and licked it.

"It's just a flesh wound. A bath, some band-aid and a fist full of painkillers and I'll be good as new.", Ziggy calmer her down. "The most important thing is we can get away from this awful place."

"Yeah!", Nya realised and looked over to Team Purple. "You never told us how you actually got here. How do we get back to the guild?"

Mo looked up in the sky. It was cloudy and according to the sun in the later afternoon. It was still day, not night.

Both Mo and Aaron were getting nervous.

Mo took a sharp breath.

"Well ...", Mo tried to explain. He hoped Aaron would say something. Or Charlotte.

Ziggy looked very disappointed at Team Purple.

"Don't tell me you don't have a plan.", he said and his tone reminded Mo of his older brother.

"We DO have a plan. We got a ride.", Mo explained. "We just don't know when or even IF the ride will come back for us."

Team Blue looked at Team Purple in silence, confusion and disappointment.

"Theoretically we can still walk back to the guild. We have an idea were we are right now exactly. But it's a little far away.", Mo tried to save the situation.

"A rescuing mission ...", Ziggy said and sat down.

"I don't ... I don't believe it! I really don't!", Richard cursed and rubbed his eyes with one of his wings.

"What kind of 'ride' did you took that will not come back for us?!", Nya argued.

"Do we have lunch at 9:30 at school?", Richard added.

Everyone turned to him, because no one knew what kind of question that just was.

"No.", Richard answered his question. "We have lunch at 12:15."

That moment, Mo heard something sizzling behind them.

He, as well as Aaron and Charlotte turned around to see the bush they were hiding behind literally disintegrating into a purple puddle of goo. Behind it stood the Bellossom from before as well as three Oddish next to her.

"You should have kept running when you still got the time.", she told them, smiled and crossed her tiny arms.

That's when both Team Purple and Blue noticed they were already surrounded. Oddish, Koffing and Trapinch circled them, Spearow and Noibat in the sky above.

Team Purple and Team Blue immediately formed their own circle to defend themselves.

"Ferhat will be very pleased when he returns.", the Bellossom announced and smiled grimly. "This truly is the day the Adventurer Guild falls."

One Oddish gave her a little push.

"Boss? Won't he be mad about ... you know?", it said and hinted at the partly destructed Forces of Evil base.

The Bellossom frowned.


	31. Where help arrives

**Chapter 31: Where help arrives.**

"Melonnie.", Richard sadly said as he looked at one of the Koffing that surrounded them. The Koffing seemed to be saddened as well.

"What do you mean: The day the Adventure Guild falls?!", Nya asked in a rude way.

Mo was thinking of a way to escape. A hole in their formation they could take. He was out of ideas and hoped for the other to have one. Or for Lunala to finally return. With or without Axel any Amy.

The Bellossom put her hand on her hip.

"Weren't you wondering why we are so less?"

"Why?", Richard asked.

"It's a little surprise we got for you.", the Bellossom said. "But it doesn't matter right now. ... for you."

"Weren't you that Bellossom that got arrested after the raid?!", Aaron suddenly realised.

Silence.

"That one I shoved a sun stone in her mouth?", Mo slightly turned himself towards Aaron.

"And you three were also the ones that snitched our secret hideout to the police!", the Bellossom shouted at them.

"How did you got out?!", Mo loudly asked. "Were we informed about this?"

The Bellossom smiled and stepped closer to the Mimikyu.

"The Forces of Evil are much more influential than you think. Go figure."

As the Bellossom drew closer Mo hissed at her and his eye glow up as he did.

The Bellossom was unimpressed by it."

"You think I'm afraid of you? The first time we met you and your two friend ran away from us and the second time you used some really mean tricks on me."

Bellossom presented herself to Mo and the others.

"Look at me! I'm smaller than my henchmen, nobody takes me serious anymore, because I'm just too cute now! And it's all your fault!"

Her face turned very grim for a Bellossom.

"But I'll tell you what. Through my evolution I became stronger, and soon I will rebuild my empire, bigger and stronger than before, with your friends as my personal slaves and your rags as my new handkerchief."

"I don't even know your name!", Mo complained. "... not that I even care."

Charlotte quickly wrote a sign and showed it to the Bellossom and the others who stood beside her.

"I'll make you eat those words!"

"And by the way, since the last time we met I became stronger myself, too.", Mo told the Bellossom.

Silence.

"How much stronger could YOU have become?! It's only been a week!", Bellossom made fun of Mo. "Everybody, look at him and laugh!"

And so the Forced did as they were told.

Mo stepped closer to her.

"Mo! Don't!", Aaron tried to warn his friend, to no avail.

"In the past week I discovered some thing I had in me that I never knew I had.", Mo began to explain.

"Many times I was told I had a lot of anger and hate in me. Some even say: Evil", Mo's eyes began to glow bright.

"I have discovered that this is the truth, this is who I am. And I also discovered that this hate made me stronger.", a dark aura appeared around Mo. This began do creepy out various of the Forced minions as well as his fellow guild members.

"I can't control this hate most of the times, but I will try my best to do so.", Mo's voice began to change into a demonic tone again.

"I will do so, because there are Pokémon I want to keep safe. Good Pokémon, Pokémon I care for.", the sky suddenly turned dark as night.

"And I personally believe one can do good thing using the powers of darkness ... and DEATH."

Silence. Most of the trooped looked around and were stunned by the sky turning black. The two team broke up their formation and looked at Mo, still focused on the Bellossom. They themselves were astonished.

Bellossom was not impressed at all.

"You think those light effects intimidate me? I've seen-!"

Her speech was suddenly interrupted by Aaron. His eyes wide, looking up.

"The sky! It's not Mo!"

Mo just realised himself and his aura and eye glow disappeared instantly.

"The sky?!"

Bellossom looked up as well and screamed:

"It's her"

Team Blue was rather confused and looked up, too.

There she was. Lunala returned, and just in time.

"What is THAT?!", Nya screamed in horror.

Richard looked over to her with huge eyes and small pupils.

"A terrifying creature called: The ... I dunno!"

"That's our ride.", Mo softly answered.

Bellossom looked around hysterical.

"Why are you just standing around?! Attack!", she ordered her troops.

That moment something small jumped out of Lunala's bag. Still in mid air, it began to burn and a stream of fire came out of it, either hitting the Noibat and Spearow around it or making them flee.

Distracted by this show Mo saw too late what the Bellossom was doing just now. She began to spin around in a graceful way, and as she did, small, pink petals flew straight towards him and the others.

While Charlotte managed to use her log to protect Team Blue, and Aaron covering his face with his ribbons, it was a direct to Mo. It not only hurt him like small blades being throw at him, it also made many, tiny cut on his costume. He was thrown by her attack against Charlotte's log.

Seconds later, the stream of fire also aimed for the Pokémon on the ground, including Bellossom. She did not see it coming either and was also thrown back by it. A wall of flames now separated her with the two adventurer teams. Oddish with burning leafs ran around in panic. Most of them collapsed shortly after.

Right next to them, a Cyndaquil with a red scarf hit the ground with his full body. All of Team Purple and Team Blue looked at it in a confused way.

"Axel! Are you okay?!", a familiar, girly voice from above them called down.

"In my head ... it was supposed to look way cooler.", the Cyndaquil answered in a muffled tone. Axel and Amy from Team Red had returned!

"Are you okay?", Nya asked Axel popping out her head behind Charlotte.

Axel answered by raising his head and spiting out some dirt and grass.

Through the now smaller getting wall of flames walked Bellossom. Mo never saw a Bellossom THIS angry looking before. Her eyes filled with rage and her body covered in soot.

"By the way, HE is actually The Chosen One.", Mo said to Bellossom and pointed at Axel who was just getting on his feet again.

That moment, Amy also landed next to her partner. The Riolu did a superhero landing.

"We'll help you take out the remaining enemies!", she said and did a fighting position.

Bellossom shook her head and smiled grimly.

"You have no idea.", she said.

Axel spit a thick cloud of smoke at Bellossom, Amy dashed towards her.

Behind them, Lunala floated down to the three teams.

"Get in! We won't stay for long!", she told them. Inside her bag was already a Pokémon neither Mo or the others have met before. A Klefki.

Aaron helped Ziggy and Nya into the bag. Charlotte already helped herself and jumped right in it. Mo raised his dark aura and backed the Sylveon, threatening and Pokémon that came close to them.

Richard was talking to a Koffing.

"Why don't we go to ME? We can spend all day there. It'll be great!"

Aaron took him and quickly put him in Lunala's bag as well.

"We're ready to go!", Aaron called at Axel and Amy.

Amy just knocked the Bellossom to the ground with a punch to her chest and hurried to Lunala. Axel looked down at Bellossom and then hurried, too. They jumped both into the now full bag.

"That's what you get if you mess with the Adventurer Guild!", Mo threatened the remaining minions with glowing eyes.

"Mo! Hurry!", Aaron called out to him. He was holding himself on one of Lunala's wings, because there was no space for more Pokémon in her bag anymore.

Lunala was about to take off.

Mo turned around in shock and started running.

"No! Wait! Wait!"

Lunala was already to high for Mo to reach the bag. So he clenched onto her sickle shaped tail as hard as he could.

As she rose into the air, Mo could see the remaining, few minions of the Forces of Evil assemble.

"There is one thing I need to do.", Lunala said.

She took a deep breath as her mouth began to glow bright orange and released a hyper beam directly to the Force's base.

With a deafening shattering noise the base blew up, rocks flying all over the place and a shock wave threw most minions off their feet.

"That needed to be done.", Lunala defended herself. With that Lunala took off. Mo still clenching for his dear life.

Below, Mo could see the Bellossom panicking.

"Axel, Amy! I'm so glad you came for us!", Nya exclaimed in joy and hugged the Riolu.

"That really was a close one! I had this situation so NO under control!", Mo confessed.

"Where did you learned to do this strange voice, Mo?", Aaron asked from above. He climbed onto Lunala's head.

"I don't know!", Mo said. "It's the same with my eyes! It just comes!"

Mo tried to concentrate. His eyes glow up and his body swell up as he did.

"We are one. We are all. Our unity cannot be divided.", Mo said in his demon voice.

"I got it now!", Mo told everyone. "Next campfire story time is going to be awesome!"

"Who are you?", Ziggy asked. Mo could not see quit properly, but Ziggy was talking to the Klefki from before.

"My name is Ditrich, and I'm an expert on keys and logs.", the Klefki answered. It hat a weird and high pitched voice. "The Forces captured my from my hometown; Lively Town. They showed my this strange key and asked my about it. I knew something was not right, so I refused to tell. Then they kidnapped me. They wanted to take me to their base and make me talk. Axel and Amy from Team Red here tried to rescue me, but they were ambushed by the Force's reinforcement and got captured as well. We were lucky this ... Lunala ... came."

"They got the key?!", Ziggy asked in a state of shock.

"Not anymore.", Axel proudly corrected.

Klefki showed the teams one special key. One of the many keys the Klefki was carrying was large. It was shaped like a simple key, but it was made of a material. Probably some kind of gem stone. It was glowing and constantly changing between the colours red, orange and yellow.

All of the other teams were astonished. When they were looking for a key, Mo did not expected for it to be an actual key. But it still looked special.

"And what about the Origin Stone's location?", Mo asked. "Does the key tell it? Does the Forces know?"

"It does.", Dietrich quickly answered. "But it's a riddle I cannot solve. I told the Forces nothing. Now that they got neither the key, the riddle or my knowledge, there is now way they get to the stone's location now."

Mo was very relieved, and he could her Ziggy applauding. Still, something was bothering Mo.

"And what's the riddle?", Nya asked.

"I will show you all later.", the Klefki answered and put the key away. "Now is not the right place and time."

While Lunala remained silent for the rest of the light, both, Axel and Amy, told everyone of what happened the remaining day. How they sneaked out of the guild to search for the key and save Team Blue, how they were chased by members of the Force's of Evil, who they call themselves The Forces of Darkness, of how they reached and freed Dietrich, but were eventually captured shortly after.

Mo was not sure how to feel. They did their part in the story of "The Legend of the Origin Stone", but he felt like it was a task that, literally, everyone could have done. He could not feel pride, he was just doing what he should do.

Aaron was much different. After they finished their story, he told everyone about Amy's and Nya's parents, how Team Purple broke out of the guild, how they met Lunala for the first time and the battle Mo had against the Force's air force. And he praised Mo's selflessness when he saved Ziggy. Towards his speech, Mo felt rather embarrassed.

It was already getting noon when they arrived at the shores of the central western Air Continent. Or at least Mo felt this way. It was a long day and there were some long trips already. But once they would finally back at the guild HQ, it will be all better again.

"Were almost back!", Amy exclaimed in joy. "I hope mom won't be mad at us."

"Father will be mad an ME for sure.", Nya said.

"Subject change, does anybody smell something?!", Mo pointed out. For him the smell of a fire was in the air. As if he was standing next to a strong smoking camp fire.

"There is something smoking over there!", Aaron pointed out from Lunala's head.

That moment, Lunala stopped in mid air and floated on the spot.

"It's not just something! It's your guild!", Lunala realised.

In the distance they could see it clearer now, the guild HQ. A part of it's roof was burning and smoking and has already fell apart.

"Oh no, this is horrible!", Richard exclaimed!

"Let's hope we're not too late!", Lunala said and flew straight to the guild, even fatser than she did before.

"MOM!", Amy cried out.

"FATHER!", Nya cried out.

"MY STUFF!", Mo cried out.

"You've got your priorities straight ...", Ziggy said and looked down, directly to Mo, as he said it.


	32. Where the Adventures fight the Forces of

**Chapter 32: Where the Adventures fight the Forces of Evil.**

Moments later they arrived at the field in front of the guild. The air was filled with smoke and the smell of burning wood was stronger than before.

Gathered in front of the guild were many different Pokémon. Most of them members of the Air Continent police and the local fire department, all of them consisting of strong water type Pokémon and lead by the former leader of Rescue Team Hydro. Others were Pokémon from Baram Town that came to see what was happening, like the Kecleon who runs the item shop, the Kangaskhan who owns the Baram Town's Café Connection and her baby.

The police had already arrested and gathered some of the Pokémon responsible for what was happening. Mo understood was Bellossom meant. Almost all of the Forces attacked the guild when it was the most vulnerable.

The arrival of Lunala and the sudden shift from day to night didn't made the situation better. Many to almost all of the present Pokémon were disturbed by her appearance. The Magnemite and Magneton prepared to for a fight.

"Its alright!", Amy called out to them. "We're from the Adventurer Guild! She's on our side!"

Lunala slowly lowered to the ground and one by one the adventurer teams and the Klefki left her bag, surrounded by the police and the towns Pokémon looking at them and Lunala in amazement.

Officer Magnezone hovered towards them as fast as he could.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! AND WHO IS THIS?!"

"First, what happened here?!", Axel asked the officer.

"The Forces of Evil.", a familiar voice answered him. Alfons, with slight bruises, joined Magnezone. "The other team member are still inside, as well as a few police members and Ashley and King Kamili are still inside."

"Are they okay?!", Amy stepped forward and almost pushed Axel aside.

"Your mother and the king demanded to fight, too. You know she cares about the guild. It could have been worse. Hours after you three left as well the Guild Master, Bao and Gangolf returned. They found out about the imminent attack, so we were prepared when it happened."

"Good to hear.", Ziggy commented.

"I only the old Guild Master was still here ...", Alfons lamented.

"DINGO KNEW HE COULD TRUST HILARIUS WITH LEADING THE GUILD. THERE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN MUCH OF A DIFFERENCE: I JUST WISHED GABRIEL WAS STILL HERE. HE WAS ALWAYS THE TRUE LEADER.", Magenzone told.

"Now, where have you all been, who is this and who is THAT?", Alfons pointed at the Klefki and then at Lunala.

"My name is Lunala, I helped your teams escaping and receiving the key you need to find the Origin Stone.", Lunala explained. Dietrich presented the key to the Delibird.

"AMAZING!", Magezone exclaimed.

"Can you aid us in our fight?", Alfons asked.

"No.", Lunala answered. "This is a battle you have to fight alone. I know you can win. Dietrich, keep the key save until the battle is over. Axel, Amy, adventurers, I need to go now. There is nothing more to do for me here."

Before anyone could protest, Lunala flew up high and looked down to them.

"Do not worry! We will meet again!", she spoke and flew off, taking the nights darkness with her.

"FASCINATING!", Magnezone exclaimed.

"What do we do now?", Mo asked in the round.

"We get inside and help kicking butts, of course!", Nya answered him.

"How's he situation?", Axel asked Alfons.

"The inside is a mess, the left wing and party the team rooms are on fire and we are trying our best to get things from getting even worse. Every kind of aid is welcome.", Alfons explained, then turned around and turned around to the HQ touched his forehead. "Oh, this will be expensive!"

"I'm sorry guys, but I have to skip this one out .", Ziggy admitted and sat down, holding his hurt eye. "You two, go without me!"

Alfons picked up the hurt Ziggy and carried him to an Audino nurse, treating hurt and captured Forces members.

Mo could see Nya was hurt seeing Ziggy this way.

Wasting no more time, the three teams ran towards the HQ entrance. One of the two huge hinged doors was broken off and laid in the ground, leaving the guild for everyone to enter. Both statues of the old and the current Guild Masters were completely shattered, only the feet remained.

The entrance hall was full of light smoke and the smell of burning wood was intense. The floor had cracks, the wall burning marks and cracks, the frames with maps fell to the ground and shattered too. In this mess was Bao from Team Yellow, who was walking up and down with crossed arms, like he was thinking very hard.

"Bao!", Amy called out to him and got his attention.

"Amy?! ... where do you come from?!", Bao was visibly surprised and not so calm as Mo had known him before.

Axel quickly explained Bao the whole situation, Lunala, Ziggy, and the key. Bao was surprised hearing about the key, but stood in a neutral mood the whole time.

"Where is my mother?", Amy asked him.

"She's in the library together with Hilarius and Gangolf. The main battle is taking place in the there.", Bao explained. "I have sent Paul and Phil to aid the fire fighters, the twins, the king, Heidi and two of the Guild Master's boys are held captive by the Force's leader, a Spiritomb with the name of Ferhat. He used to be the leader of the first Team Purple, I once met him before he turned against the old Guild Master. He returned for revenge and wanted to finish us off. They told us about the Chosen One's capturing. But how I see it they weren't successful keeping you captured."

"And they won't be successful taking this guild as well!", Axel announced. Amy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lead the way!", Amy told Bao. Team Blue and Purple prepared to help them as well-

"One thing!", Bao interrupted. He looked over to Mo. "Team Purple, we have a situation. Hilarius II. and Fabius are with the others, but Publius ... one of the Force's members took him and locked himself in Team Blue's room. He demands to see a Mimikyu of ours, wearing a purple scarf, or else he will hurt Publius."

Aaron and Charlotte and everyone else looked at Mo. Mo began to think while looking at Bao.

"Please don't tell me it's a Gourgeist.", Mo said.

"You know him?!", Bao asked surprised.

Mo moaned annoyed and rubbed his eyes under his cloth.

"Alright. You fight that ghost in a rock, I'll fight that ghost in a vegetable. We'll get him out."

While Team Red and the others went down straight to the library, Team Purple hurried to the team rooms. Mo had the strong urge to see if their own room was okay, but at the same time he was scared to look. At the other side of the corridor Mo could the outside sky and the water of the fire fighters pouring in.

At Team Blue's door Mo pressed his side against it, if he could her something. Nothing. He looked back at his team mates and decided to knock politely.

"Who's there?!", a almost female voice shouted from the other side.

"Yep, it's him ...", Mo looked back again to his friends. "You 're backing me."

Mo gently opened the door. The inside was a complete mess, even worse than what they saw in the entrance hall. Stuff scattered all over the floor, some things that could be broken easily were, and the hay bed was only a pile of ash., still smoking and glimmering. On the other side of the room stood André the Gourgeist, strangleholding the missing Pawniard.

Since last time, André did not only kept the old mark from Mo's kidnapping and the one from Mt. Avalanche, his whole body was now covered in similar marks, even tho only two where clearly Mo's.

"There you are!", André said pleased and smiled grimly.

"Please, help me!", Publius cried out to them and struggled in the Gourgeist's clutch.

"Well, I'm here now. Let him go!", Mo demanded.

"Not so fast.", André said and held Publius even tighter. "I won't just let him go because you came, so we can fight. I will let him go once you're dead!"

"What?!"

"A life for a life. Isn't this fair? I can't stop thinking about you! You haunt me! ME! This needs to stop! This needs to stop! I already demolished you nice team room, but I still haven't enough!"

Mo looked at Aaron and Charlotte, then back to André.

"So, you are offering me the choice of either letting me be killed by you, or else you will kill him?", Mo asked him.

"Exactly!", André answered.

Mo began to think. Aaron looked at Mo, worried.

Mo answered.

"First of all, this is not OUR room, OUR room is the next one. On the left. And second, ... no."

"No?!", André shouted. "What do you mean with no?!"

"I'm not going to sacrifice myself to that brat!", Mo explained. Publius was not alright with what he was hearing. "Also, please think about what would happen IF you actually go through with your plan. The boy dies, then I personally beat you to a pulp like last time. Then, if you did not know, the boys father is our Guild Master, and he will find out what happened and I will also tell him there was nothing I could do ... oh, you wish you would have stayed in that comfy cell they put you in Capim Town."

André began to think.

"You will be put away for good, if you are lucky, because that Bisharp will be hunting you to the end of the world. And then I will be the smallest problem.", Mo further explained.

"He got a point! Daddy will not like this!", Publius supported Mo's point.

André began to shake him.

"Shut up! I need to think!"

"I'll make you an offer.", Mo said. "You let the Pawniard go and then we have a duel, just you and me. If you win, you have my consent to finish me off. No interventions what so ever by my partners. What do you think?"

"Mo, are you sure about that?", Aaron asked.

"Fine.", André answered and then threw Publius at Aaron. He managed to catch him and put the Pawniard on the ground. Publius immediately hid behind Aaron. "But no tricks!"

"No tricks.", Mo answered.

André prepared for battle.

"But there are some thing I would like to say before we start.", Mo interrupted. "First, I beat you last time and I only became stronger since. Second, the first time you were only able to subdue me because you got me from behind and because you were a team of three that time. And third, ... I lied. And look who is a team of three now!"

Mo quickly turned to his team mates.

"You two!" Get 'em!"

While Aaron was confused about what was going on first, Charlotte right away rolled towards the Gourgeist with high speed.

Just as she was about to him him in his face, she was caught by André with his bare hands.

"You lying son of a -!", André cursed and wanted to throw her to the ground. Just then, Aaron stepped in and threw some dust from the ash pile into the Gourgeist's eyes. André let Charlotte fall and held his eyes in pain.

"My eyes!", he shouted.

Mo stepped in as well while André was blinded.

"This is what I call: The Power of Bofa!", Mo spoke.

"Bofa?!", André asked and tried to open his hurting eyes, only to see Mo jumping at him with his glowing claws and scarring and knocking him out instantly once again.

Aaron looked at Mo.

"What is Bofa?"

"I'll explain to you later. Not right now, not in front of the kid.", Mo said.

Mo grabbed the Gourgeist by one of his arms and dragged him out of the room behind him.

"Would you two be so kind and take care of Publius? I'll go and take out the trash.", he said.

On the way to the entrance hall, echoes of another fight could be heard, quietly in the distance.

"You know.", Mo said to André, who was slowly getting to his senses. "I actually feel sorry for you, and after what happened today I just feel tired. A wise man once said, that there is always good and evil in everyone. Good Pokémon can become corrupted and bad Pokémon can be redeemed. Another wise Pokémon said, that Pokémon can change with the time. In fact, I guess I would hated the Mimikyu I was this morning, but I'm not him anymore. Jet another ... Pokémon told me the power of forgiveness. Seeing you this way ... I forgive you what you and your friends did to me all those weeks ago. There is still the chance for you to go out there and fix things. There still is ... but one day there might won't be anymore."

Mo and André arrived at the entrance, or what was left of it. He further dragged him to two Magneton police officers and handed him over to them.

"Another one of the Force's. We have arrested this fellow three times now. Please, make sure he does not break out before serving his crime."

As he was about to go back into the HQ, Mo thought of something.

"And ... could you make sure he gets a therapist of something like that. He needs help and someone to talk to."

André looked at Mo.

Mo turned around, fixed and tightened his scarf and went back inside.


	33. Where there is another fine mess

**Chapter 33: Where there is another fine mess.**

Back in the entrance hall Mo looked around to see where Aaron and Charlotte were.

"Maybe they are still in Team Blue's room or went to check our own.", he thought and hoped he didn't had to check their own to look for them.

Exactly that moment and without warning, the ground underneath him began to shake and a rumbling echoed through the halls. As it happened, Mo almost fell over and dust rained down from the ceiling. A few seconds later, it was over.

Mo stood there, still surprised and shocked about what just happened.

"Aaron?!", Mo called out and stood there like he was frozen.

Moments later, Aaron, Charlotte and Publius, riding on Aaron's back rushed to him from the teams room.

"Did you felt that too?", Mo asked them, still standing in the same position as before.

"I believe we should look after the others at the library?", Aaron suggested.

Mo nodded silently and followed Charlotte and Aaron who were taking the lead.

They found the library in a even worse mess than the rest they saw. It was harder to say what was not destroyed. Tables and shelves shattered, books ripped apart or burned to ashes and the air filled with dust. Seeing so much knowledge and stories destroyed made Mo sad and he recalled the time he spend here.

Scattered everywhere were Trapinch, all of them knocked out and left were they fell, maybe some still moving a little, moaning in pain and exhaustion.

"Hi, everybody!", Richard called out cheerily to the group.

In the corner of the library, mostly tidied as far as possible, the other missing guild members and Amy's mother and the king sat or stood. This excluded all three members of Team Red, Hilarous and Gangolf. Nya and Richard sat by her father, who had his belly in bandages. Nya herself seemed to be depressed in his presents. One of the Graveler twins sat ontop of a Flygon, knocked out just like the Trapinch. While the rest of Team Orange and Green and Heidi herself seemed to be fine, except being exhausted, Amy's mother had her right arm in a splint and what treated by Heidi, bandaging her arm. She was clearly in pain.

Team Purple joined the group. Publius jumped right of Aaron's back and was happily greeted by his brothers by hugging him.

"What happened?!", Mo asked Heidi as they arrived.

She stopped treating Amy's mother for a moment.

"We did everything we could, but they were more than last time.", Heidi said.

"I actually meant the ground shaking.", Mo said.

"The guild build a secret exit.", Amy's mother spoke up. "The leader of these Force's, Ferhat, used to be one of the founding members, I used to know him. He and his partner tried to take over the guild, but were eventually banished by the old Guild Master."

"Not even I know we had this thing.", Heidi added and pointed to large hole in the middle of the room.

The exit was made in the case of an emergency. A guild member had to break open a certain spot in the library floor, revealing a tunnel leading away from the HQ.

"Team Red, the Guild Master and Bao followed Ferhat and his remaining minions down the tunnel. We don't know what happened, but Gangolf followed them when it happened.", Heidi further explained.

"Hello?!", a muffled voiced called out. It came from the hole!

Still having her bandages not properly applied, Amy's mother jumped up and rushed to the hole. Team Purple went with her.

"Amy, is that you?!", she called out down the hole. A large rock was blocking the way up.

"WE CAN'T GET BACK UP! THERE IS A ROCK BLOCKING THE WAY! RIGHT BEFORE OUR WAY UP!", Steve answered.

"That's me!", another voice said. It was Gangolf. "I'm stuck!"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!", Hilarius shouted. Even thou he was underground, he was loud and clearly hearable. "You seriously went down, too?!"

"I wanted to help and thought I would fit!"

"You stupid clod, you are triple as wide as the tunnel! That's why I told you to stay behind!"

"Why would you even make a tunnel not with a Pokémon my size anyway?!"

"From all the guild members we had when the guild was founded, YOU were the only one that did not found this exit to be necessary!"

"This does not defend my point, Guild Master! And from what happened now, I was right back then!"

More than fifteen minutes later, with the combined strength of the guild members below and the members above, with Aaron managing to hold onto Gangolf's right arm, they were able to free him and thos also the rest. They were covered in brown dust all over.

Amy's mother embraced her daughter as well as Axel, with Steve happily standing by them, and even Hilarius showing signs of fatherhood as he also embraced his three sons.

Mo looked and Gangolf.

"What are you looking at?!", Gangolf angrily asked.

Mo quickly looked away.

"Nothing.", he said, but inside he was snickering to himself. "Clod!"

"What are we going to do now?", Heidi asked the Guild Master.

"Ferhat has escaped. I know where the exit leads to, but by the time we get there, they're already gone. And beside, we got what we need.", he answered. "Get everyone that is a guild member and not dead or mortally wounded to the entrance hall. There're-"

Hilarius was interrupted by King Kamili, pushing Heidi aside while holding his daughter by her scarf in his mouth. He put her down in front of him.

"Guild Master Hilarius, now that the trouble is out of the way and my daughter had returned, I want to take her home now!", the king spoke.

"Taking her home?", this took Hilarius by surprise. "You can't take you daughter home like just like that?"

"But I want to stay!", Nya whined and then got slapped by the Pyroar.

"You stay quiet! Hilarius, I only agreed my daughter to be part of this guild as long as she is kept safe. From what I heard and saw in the last days, especially today, this place or not good for a princess."

"She IS safe!", Hilarius reminded him. By now, they got the attention of all the members in the library.

"She was kidnapped, the guild is a mess now, and even I was wounded and struck down in battle! If this guild was in my land, you would lose your head right here and now!", Kamili told him.

"Don't you dare threaten me!", Hilarus stepped closer to the king.

"You made a promise, and you did not held this promise!", Kamili said, then untied Nya's scarf with his teeth and threw it away. "Come, daughter!"

"Stop. Right. There.", Richard said and stepped forward to the king. "Where do you think you're trying to go?"

King Kamili growled at the Hoothoot. He was immediately intimidated and hid behind Hilarius's legs.

"Okay! Yeah! Okay!"

"Nya is not going anywhere!", Ziggy suddenly appeared and the entrance of the library. He was slowly limping towards the crowd and his many wounds were covered in bandages and plasters.

"Nice of you to also show up, even alive.", the king jokingly said. "You are the worst of the whole bunch! You talked my daughter into coming with you in the first place!"

"King, she IS safe.", Ziggy told him as well, too.

"And for how long?!", Kamili shouted.

"As long as I'm there, as long as Hilarius is there, and as long as Richard is there! They're all good Pokémon. I promised you to keep an eye on her, and that's what I did. Look at her! She's unharmed. That's what you wanted. Because of us, and not because of you."

The king looked offended.

"Don't talk to me like that just because you two are friend! And that is only because your family has money! You wouldn't be anything without your parents fortune! You are nothing!"

"At least I work to get my own fortune!", Ziggy defended himself. "YOU are just king, because your father was, and your grandfather before, and his father before."

The king was puffing out smoke form his nose in anger.

"And beside.", Ziggy went on. "Everyone knows you just want Nya to be around so you can marry her to some other loser prince for 'political' reasons."

"What?!", Aaron exclaimed in shock.

Everyone were looking at Kamili. Not losing eye contact, Hilarius slowly pulled Nya towards him, away from her father.

Kamili walked over to the Pikachu and looked down to him with smoke still puffing from his nose.

"... there will be consequences if I only hear one bad word.", he said to him, turned around and walked over to Mo, intimidating Aaron now who was standing next to him.

"Come, Mo! We're leaving!", he told the Mimikyu.

Mo was confused first.

"Eh, why?", Mo asked.

"We had an agreement, I'll sent someone to get your things later.", Kamili reminded him.

"Kamili, what are you talking about?", Hilarius stepped in. Meanwhile, behind him, Ziggy helped Nya to put her scarf back on with Richard by their side.

"I offered your purple scarfed adventurer a job in my kingdom and he accepted.", Kamili explained. Now he, Hilarius, Aaron and Charlotte had his eyes on Mo.

"Mo, is that true?", Hilarius asked calmly.

Mo felt embarrassed at this moment. He looked up.

"I said I will, once the current problem is solved.", Mo admitted.

"Why didn't you told us?", Aaron asked him, with disappointment in his voice.

"And I said we'll go once Nya is back!", Kamili growled. "She has returned, MY problems are solved and I don't care about this guild whatsoever, and neither does HE!"

Mo silently looked up to Hilarius, who was looking at him as well.

Silence.

"It's up to you to decide.", Hilarius said. "I can't force you to stay. If you want to leave, go."

Mo looked back at Aaron and Charlotte, both, even Charlotte, were not alright with Mo's choice he had made.

Axel, Amy, Ziggy, Nya, Richard, the Pawniards, Gangolf and the twins, as well as Bao and Amy's mother were looking at Mo in silence, awaiting his decision.

"Now, will you hurry up already and come? There is still a lot to do!", Kamili told Mo, standing majestically behind him.

Feeling cold and dizzy, Mo removed his scarf and took a look at it, it's fabric, it's colour. It still smelled like it did the first day. The same smell the other scarves of his team mates had.

Mo looked at the Pyroar and said one special word:

"No."

Kamili looked at Mo with wide open eyes.

"No?! What do you mean, no?!", Kamili shouted.

"No means: I will stay here!", Mo told him and put his scarf back on. "I had some time to think about this job, what could await me, what others await of me, and simply said, I don't see myself in this spot. At least not anymore. Especially after what Ziggy said before. To be fair, you just lost all respect I had for you and I believe your kingdom would be better of with a different ruler. In fact, with your behavior it would not surprise me if there will be an uprising soon."

Aaron, Hilarius and Ziggy looked very pleased. Unlike Kamili. Mo could see the fire rising in his eyes, the smoke turning into fire as well and now also coming out between his sharp teeth. Slowly, Mo realised, for a Mimikyu that doesn't like to talk, he talked to much for his own good.

Kamili slowly walked toward Mo.

"Why?! You?! Little?!", he suddenly began to ran, jumped into the air with his fangs on fire and down to bite down on Mo.

Just in time, Charlotte jumped between them and blocked Kamili's fire fang attack with her log.

"Get out off my way!", Kamili snapped at Charlotte once his teeth were free again.

Charlotte jumped up towards the king's face, swung around and gave the Pyroar a kick against his cheek. Many members gasped of what happened and that Charlottes kick actually did a lot of damage. The king tumbled to the side and fell to the ground.

Everyone looked in surprise at the knocked down king. Mo even did not notice first that Charlotte hugged him again.

"Father?", Nya asked, worrying about her dad.

Kamili slowly rose up again, still dizzy from the kick.

"Your highness?", Hilarius asked.

Kamili looked puzzled to the ground and spat out one of his fangs. Getting fully back to his senses, he looked at Charlotte. Mo first thought he was looking at him and hid behind Charlotte in fear.

"I remember my late father, the former king. He once got in a fight with an ambassador from another kingdom, a Komala. She was the only one I ever saw who managed to beat my father in battle. You remind me of this ambassador, young one."

Kamili looked back at Hilarius.

"I hope this will not be the last time we see each other.", He told Hilarius and begged him goodbye, turned around and walked away, not looking back at his daughter, Mo or Charlotte.

Later, while everyone was busy preparing for the briefing, Mo wanted to take a look at Kamili's missing fang he had left. In the end he could not find it again. If someone had picked it up while no one was looking.


	34. Where a long day comes to an end

**Chapter 34: Where a long day comes to an end.**

It still took an awfully long time until the teams of the guild finally assembled.

By this time the fire that damaged the HQ had been extinguished, the members of the Force's of Evil that did not escaped through the tunnel were arrested, and the wounded of this battle were treated. Half of the building's roof was gone, as well as Team Green's team room, almost everything that was inside the library and partly the dining room. Luckily, for Mo, both their team room, including their belongings, and the bath were unharmed.

Amy's mother and Ziggy were the only two members of the guild that were badly harmed. While Amy's mother broke her arm trying to protect Steve from the Flygon, Ziggy suffered from several deep wounds, including the ones he got from Mo, a broken leg, fractures in his back and tail and a light concussion. Not to mention his eye. The towns medic made sure it was treated and would not hurt him so bad anymore, she also told Heidi to keep an eye on how things were going with him. The wounds began to heal, but it's up to Ziggy's body how long it would take to heal completely and how got it would heal. Leaving scars were quiet possible.

Team Red, Blue and Purple, as well as the Klefki testified again the Force's of Evil, were their base is, or rather was, and their involvement in other illegal activities. A team was to be sent to he Force's hideout to investigate, mostly around the southern part of the Water Continent. It did not take long for the police to make another major arrest. Some of the now arrested Forces members snitched and confirmed something both Mo and the Air Continent police suspected for some time. One of the officers worked for the Forces in secret and helped inmates escape to join the Forces' ranks. This Magneton was suspended by Officer Magnezone on the spot.

"Before we begin!", Hilarius began. "I would like to say I'm happy seeing all of our members reunited and ... alive. We've been through a lot the past days, but in the end, it was worth!

Silence from everyone.

"Thanks to the effort of both Team Red and Team Purple, we finally managed to receive the key we've been told about!", Hilarius said and stepped aside. "Mr. Dietrich, would you please show us this key and tell us what you know about it?"

The Klefki floated forward to where Hilarius made place for him and presented the one special, shimmering key he was still carrying with his other keys.

"I saw many keys in my life and managed to open many locks, but I never saw any key like this before.", the Klefki began to tell. "It's seemingly made out of a special kind of rock, which kind I can't tell, but what I can tell is that this rock was not carved like this, but naturally formed. As you may now, this key supposes to lead to the location of the legendary Origin Stone. I can tell this key is not directly showing the way to it. But there is a, may I say, 'riddle', hidden inside the key."

Dietrich looked to Gangolf.

"You there, the Golem, please come to me."

Gangolf walked over to him and was shown the key.

"Do you see anything when you look at it?", Dietrich asked.

"It's a fascinating looking key, but except this, I cannot see anything particular on it.", Gangolf answered.

The Klefki nodded.

"I have seen this kind of trick a few times already. Axel, please come to us. You already know what to do."

Axel went on all fourth surrounded by everyone and flames bursted out of his back. Dietrich gave the key to Gangolf and told him to hold it near the fire. The Golem did what he was told and from inside of the key glow up letters.

"There is something written inside of the key!", Golem announced.

"And what does it say?", Hilarius calmly asked.

"Made in Sahra Town.", Mo quietly and jokingly answered.

"It says: Ye who seek awakening.", Gangolf read out loud.

"Ye who seek awakening, what?", Ziggy asked.

"There is nothing more!", Gangolf exclaimed. He turned the key, held it closer and farer from Axel's fire, but nothing changed.

"Yee?", Mo asked himself loudly.

Axel extinguished his fire and stood up.

"And now we wonder what it's supposed to mean.", he said.

All the guild members began to wonder what this could possibly meant.

"I can swear I heard this phrase somewhere before.", Paul exclaimed and looked over to Phil. "Back then on the Grass Continent."

Slowly getting an idea what it could mean, Mo looked over to Charlotte and wondered if she would even seek this. She seemed happy this way.

"Luminous Cave!", Gangolf suddenly shouted, almost screamed in the room which instantly got quiet. Everyone looked at the Golem. "There is a cave by the lake at the old Pokémon Square! It was opened after the meteor was destroyed years ago! Pokémon from far end wide entered this cave with a magical crystal inside it to evolve! Around the time the rescue teams became less and less and Pokémon Square was finally abandoned, the cave was forgotten, but it's still there!"

"I remember a cave by the lake.", Hilarius commented. "But I was already evolved when I met the old Guild Master, so it had no use to me."

"And if you look closely ...", Gangolf presented the key. "The key looks and glows, just like the crystal."

"So this means, the Origin Stone is inside a cave, by a lake, in the northern part of Pokémon Square?", Mo asked.

"Are you telling us they stone was next door to us the whole time?!", Bao suddenly shouted, it was not like him to react this way and everyone was surprised by it.

"I guess so?", Amy answered him unsure.

Silence.

"So, will we leave now?", Hilarius II. asked in the round. "We have the key, we know where we find what we want, and it's not so far away either."

Hilarius began to think, then looked over to Amy.

"Amy, what do the Force's of Evil know about the key?"

"Nothing.", Amy answered him. "According to Dietrich, he never told the ones that captured him what he knew and non of them figured it out. They can't find it out as long as they don't have the key, and even if they knew, they need the key to get the stone.", Amy began to smile. "We basically already won!"

Hilarius looked pleased.

"In this case, and because we're all tired, I decide we wait until sunrise and finish this chapter of the Adventurer Guild!"

While some member were exited about the news, some, like Alfons, Bao and Mo had mixed feelings about it. Hilarius ordered Gangolf and the twins to guard the still damaged entrance to make sure no Pokémon would enter or leave the HQ, and ordered the rest of the teams to go back to their rooms to prepare for the final mission, with Dietrich and Amy's mother joining Team Orange's room and Axel being given the key. All, except Mo, who was told go follow him to his room.

There Mo was told by the Guild Master that he was told what had happened between him and Charlotte, with Mo's defence, "Alfons told us to.", completely undermined by the Bisharp, who only got louder after this comment. He also told Mo that he found out other scenarios, mostly involving Ziggy, and this kind of behavior could not be tolerated. Not inside this guild or outside of it.

Furthermore, Mo was told by Hilarius that some arrested Forces members said they managed to infiltrate the guild, that they had at least one member working for the Force's in secret. Under the current circumstances Mo was the most likely to work for the other side. Mo denied this suspicion, but was again silenced by Hilarius. Mo will be allowed to join the rest of the guild to their mission tomorrow, but will be under constant surveillance by Bao.

At the end, Mo was warned to behave from now on, or Hilarius would be forced to discharge him from the guild and their activities, forever. Depressed, Mo went straight to bed.

Back in their room, he did not spoke a word what happened in the Guild Master's room, he laid on the hay and began to think. He still planed to leave after this mission was over, it would be for the better. But he was definitely not the one working for the Force's of Evil. But it was true that there was an agent, then who?

Late in the night Mo was woken by a constant poking and someone whispering his name to him over and over again. Terribly tired from the day and still half asleep he found Yinping standing over him.

"Mo, I need to talk with you, outside.", she told him in a serious tone.

Mo was bothered, remembering what happened last time and knowing what he did back then and what he had done yesterday and expecting the same conversation again. Right now he wanted to sleep on. Also knowing there was no way of telling her to let him be, he followed her out of the room.

A little bit down the hall, Yinping stopped with her back turned to Mo.

"Something wrong?", Mo asked her.

Yinping slowly turned around. She was smiling in a pleasant way, like she was satisfied and proud of achieving something. She kneeled down in front of Mo.

"Yinping?", Mo asked again, not sure what was going through her mind, and without warning she hugged him tightly, what Mo once again found uncomfortable.

"Good job, Mo!", she proudly said.

"You ... need to be more specific.", Mo pointed out. "Me fighting baddies, helping saving the guild members or not letting the guild get burned down?"

"Neither!", Yinping answered and let Mo go. "I'm not sure what exactly happened while you were gone, but there is a change in you soul."

"The only thing that happened was, I decided NOT to murder Ziggy when I had the chance. But prior to that, I beat a bunch of bats, birds and weeds to a pulp.", Mo told.

"Well ...", Yinping wanted to say and just realised what Mo just said and looked at him strange for a moment. "... you also went easy on this Gourgeist that was seeking revenge and not accepting that Pyroar's offer."

"I felt it unnecessary to do more to him anymore, and the king was more a jerk than a ruler to me now.", Mo told her further.

"Because you had a change of heart, that also began to heal your soul.", Yinping explained. "There was a lot of evil in your heart just a few days ago. Now there is growing love inside of you."

Mo was confused of what he was told. He did not feel any difference. At least he did not noticed anything.

"So, you're telling me my evilness is gone and my traumas cured?"

Yinping crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"Weeeell, no! Love is growing and wounds are healing, but there will always be evil inside of every living being, and I'm afraid some wounds will never heal. You can ..., no, must learn to live with them and learn from them. BUT ... today you took the first step in the right direction!"

Yinping went down on her knees again and put one of her hands on Mo's fake head.

"I want you to go further to this direction. You are not alone."

Mo was unsure what to say, but proud of himself he made Yinping happy again.

"It may sound strange, but ... not only did you love grew, your strength also did. In fact, I would say you take your strength from you still present hate to protect the ones you care about. I never heard of something like this before, using evil for good."

"When I was in Ziggy's cell at the Force's base, there was this strange egg. When I approached it, I felt like this egg needed me, and I needed it as well. There was this 'click' that made me show mercy that moment."

"An egg?", Yinping asked.

"It was only in my mind, in the end.", Mo answered.

Behind Yinping the door to Team Blue's room opened. ZIggy still covered in bandages stepped out, looked around and spotted Mo. He 'psst' at Mo and waved at him, smiling over his big face.

Noticing Ziggy as well, Yinping stood up.

"Well, I go now, I guess.", she exclaimed. "I talk about the egg tomorrow!"

WIth that, she walked past by Ziggy, who was not noticing Yinping at all.

"Can't sleep or just snooping around?", Ziggy asked and walked towards him.

"I have trouble sleeping if something important will happen the next day.", Mo told him. "How do you feel?"

"Everything hurt, but not so bad anymore.", Ziggy answered and robbed the cheek Mo cut during their argument hours before.

Awkward silence.

"Look.", Ziggy said and he seemed to be bothered´. "Nya told me to thank you. You're not such a loser after all, I should say."

Mo looked at Ziggy and still did not quit trusted him.

"As long as you keep your mouth shut about what happened between you and me in that cell of yours, and as long as you don't call my by my 'other' name, we're good.", Mo told him. "I just want you to stay away from me, in the future."

Ziggy smiled.

"I was kind of thinking about starting over.", he suggested.

Mo tilted his fake head, wondering what Ziggy meant.

"I guess we started on the wrong foot, you and me, as we first met. We could still become friends.", Ziggy explained.

"... I don't think so.", Mo declined.

"And what about 'not-enemies'?", Ziggy suggested.

"It's kind of hard being 'not-enemies' when bad memories of past things still exist.", Mo told him, trying not to sound to rude.

"And that's why I want to start over!", Ziggy said and stood up. He was still clearly in pain as he did. "For- forgetting and forgiving!"

Silence.

"You know, Ziggy? I'm tired and also bothered now. If I accept, can I go then?", Mo asked.

Ziggy nodded. They both looked at each other awkwardly before Ziggy reached out his hand to Mo.

"Nice to meet you!", Ziggy began and waited for Mo to join in and shake hands with him.

Mo looked at this gesture of him and thought to himself, that he's not participating in this.

"My name is Mo, nice to meet you.", Mo said without even raising one of his claws.

Disappointed, Ziggy lowered his arm, but still smiled back at Mo.

"Pleasures, my name is Siegfried."

"What?", Mo exclaimed.

"My friends call my Ziggy for short, my actual name is Siegfried, Siegfried Cheek.", Ziggy explained.

Mo let go off his hand.

"In this case, you can call me Morice."

"Morice?", Ziggy said to himself and began to snicker meanly. "Can I call you Rice?"

"What?!"

"How about Mori?"

"No!"

"I got it: Mori-Shy!"

"No!"

"And Penny?"

"Good night, Stingy!", Mo wanted to finally end their conversation and was just about go back to his team room.

"Oh! One thing!", Ziggy noticed and quickly ran back to his own team room. After a minute or two later he returned, holding a yellow, CD shaped TM.

"I thought I should give you something for saving me. You know, because I own you know, as you said.", Ziggy answered and handed it to Mo. "I got it from a rescuing mission and had no need for it. I believe you have more use for it than I do."

"What's that?", Mo asked and after hesitating first, took it.


	35. Where the Origin Stone is close

**Chapter 35: Where the Origin Stone is close.**

Team Purple was woken up rudely by Gangolf in the morning, earlier than usual. Mo and Aaron were still tired from yesterday, but had no choice but to attend the briefing like everyone else.

On their way down the hallway to the entrance, the floor was wet. Not just wet, a large buddle slowly made it's way down to the entrance as well. Even earlier in the morning, the first time since Mo and Aaron joined the Adventurer Guild, it began to rain, and all the rain dripped through the hole created from the fire yesterday into the building. The pattering of the rain echoed through the guild and Mo's cloth got the moment they opened their door.

"That's a great start.", Mo said ironic.

The entrance hall was still a mess, because of the broken door it was raining in, so it was actually even more of a mess than yesterday. Still, the teams gathered like they always did, with time with Amy's mother still present and Dietrich by Heidi's side.

Hilarius, silently, looked into the round.

"I would like to keep today's briefing short. We all know what we need to do and I want it done by us all, together."

He paused.

"Thanks again so Mrs. Featherguard for still staying by our side. I once again plead you not to overestimate yourself, you know your condition.

Amy's mother nodded.

"Axel, you do still have the key with you?", the Bisharp asked.

Axel opened his aventurer team bag and for a short moment pulled out the red glowing key inside.

"Very good.", Hilarius said. "I will give you all half an hour to prepare. I cannot say what may or what may not except us, so we need to be prepared for everything. Bao! I want you to take they key expert back to Baram Town. I don't feel safe taking him with us. Please take your partners with you! After that ..."

Hilarius looked directly to Mo.

"You know what we spoke about. That's all."

All the teams headed back to their rooms, except for Team Yellow, taking the Klefki with them outside, Amy's mother went with her daughter and her partners.

In Team Purple's room, Mo had checked their own inventory, the did not used much yesterday, so they should already be prepared. He still checked thou to be sure, and gave their bag back to Aaron. Except his one comment to the puddle forming outside their door, Mo did not spoke word.

"Is something wrong?", Aaron asked the Mimikyu.

Mo took a while to answer.

"It's nothing.", Mo answered emotionless.

"If you're nervous, I'm nervous too.", Aaron said.

"It's nothing!", Mo shouted at him. Aaron was stunned. "I'm sorry. ... do you trust me?"

"Of ... of course I do!", Aaron replied.

Silence.

"Shall we go and see if the other teams a ready, too?", Aaron suggested to both Mo and Charlotte.

Mo wanted to say, that they should, but was interrupted by Charlotte passing by towards Aaron.

Charlotte showed him a sign she wrote. Without comment, Aaron left the room, leaving Mo and her alone. She rolled over to Mo and started to write on another sign.

"Something wrong?", Mo asked her.

She showed him her sign.

"I can't get out of my head what we said to each other, back then in that hotel room."

"You mean your confession and ... well, you know?", Mo asked.

She wrote on the back.

"And when I wanted to prove that I'm serious."

Mo smiled. He felt kind of embarrassed.

"I took me some time got realise what had happened.", he said.

Charlotte took another sign.

"Aaron told me you want to leave the guild after this mission."

Mo said nothing. He felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm still serious with my feelings to you, and I want to stay by your side. But ..."

"But, what?", Mo asked as she had to take another sign.

"I can't imagine to settle down or leaving this guild. I found peace here. With you."

She turned the sign.

"And I also realised the way I treated you, to show you how I feel, was too pushed. I want you to be happy."

"To be fair, you acted like you're feral sometimes.", Mo admitted.

Charlotte took yet another sign.

"I will not stand you in the way you want to go and I'll try not to bother you."

She turned the sign.

"But if you change your mind, I'll be there. Always.

Mo looked at her. He was still bittered by the past, even after the progress he made, and he could not imagine a life with someone, a life with children. He wanted to imagine it, but to him, it would not be realistic. He was still not sure if he could completely trust her either. Especially now.

He reached out with his right claw and touched her softly on her cheek. Feeling her soft and fluffy fur. He wanted to feel something. Something that would finally tell him that is search for a soul mate had finally ended. ... again.

As he did, Mo felt uncomfortably nervous. He slightly trembled and a hot, corrosive feeling spread from his inner core through his whole body.

No ...

Mo lowered his claw again.

"No matter what will happen today, ... thank you.", he said.

Charlotte seemed to be saddened. Mo walked by her and opened the door.

He wanted her to ask to go to the entrance hall with him, but was surprised by Bao, standing on the other side, looking down to him judgingly.

"You done in there? We're almost ready."

Not long after, few minutes later, all members of the Adventurer Guild left their HQ. For Mo, and probably my other members, the first time the guild was left empty and unguarded. The ground was soaking moist and it was still raining. Not hard, but not soft either. It was at least not stormy, but still to hot for a rainy weather. Not only half way there, all members were soaked as well, but no one complained. No one talked at all.

Mo was walking alongside his team mates and the bottom end of the large group, except for Team Green. They were walking directly behind them, and whenever Mo took a look back, Bao was giving him a grudgy look, remembering Mo about his second mission. Meanwhile, Mo wondered if Aaron and Charlotte were told about Mo's "betrayal" as well. He wondered who except Bao and Hilarius knew. He probably didn't even wanted to know.

Almost reaching Pokémon Square, the guild came by the old Team Base of Team Reptile, the team of the old Guild Master and his partner, who once prevented the end of the build. A house in the shape of a Charmander, made out of clay with a little chimney on the side. This ground was officially still owned by the Adventurer Guild, but was mostly abandoned.

This base had seen better times. Moss grew on it and parts of the facade grumbled off. On the once barren land around the house began to grow grass, the mailbox, not used in ages, fell down and was covered in moss as well, the flag pole was entirely gone.

Mo always found it strange that some Pokémon would build houses in their own image. He always thought of called Pokémon to have an ego as high as an Onix.

Only resting by the old base for a short while, the Adventurer Guild ventured into the Pokémon Square. It was not far away from Baram Town, but Mo never went there, only heard and read about it. Similar to the team base, Pokémon Square was abandoned and left to the nature. Buildings left to the nature, grass growing wild, slowly hiding what was once thriving civilization.

Hilarius lead the teams up through a path and to a lake where not only the Luminous Cave lies, but was once also inhabited by a old Whiscash. He too moved on like the others, which was for the better, because the waterfalls that provided the lake with constant fresh water ran dry. The lake's water, now more like a pond, was greenish brown and smelled rotten. Only Grimer would enjoy staying here now.

Not getting bothered by the surroundings of this place, Hilarius lead them over the rocks on the lake and into a cave under the last and smallest rock, down a stone stairway.

In the middle of this mostly empty cave, on a tiny hill with grass and flowers growing on it, stood a large crystal, sticking out of the ground, shining in the same red and yellow colours as the key and filling the cave with it's light.

"This is it: Luminous Cave. Where so many Pokémon went to evolve.". Hilarius told the teams.

The shiny of the crystal was fascinating Mo.

Suddenly ... a voice called out from somehwere.

"Ye who seek awakening. This is Luminous Cave. Do you seek a new evolution?"

Most of the guild members, Team Purple, Red, Blue and Orange, looked around confused, searching were the voice came from.

"Haven't heard that voice in some time.", Gangolf commented.

Richard lifted his wing.

"Me!", he joyfully announced.

The voice called out again.

"Ye who seek awakening ... Ye have not high enough a level."

And then, Richard was disappointed.

"This is not what we're here for.", Hilarius declared and inspected the shimmering crystal. He turned back to Axel. "Do you have the key?"

Axel took the key out of their adventurer bag and approached the crystal with it. As he did, both the crystal and the key began to glow, glowing brighter than they did before.

"Something is happening!", Publius called out.

"You don't say?", Hilarius II. answered, but was not losing eye contact to what was happening.

To everyone's surprise, the key began to float into the air, closer and closer towards the crystal. Hilarius gestured the adventures to step back as they touched and the key began to merge with the crystal, making it shine even brighter, soon filling the cave with a blinding light.

When the light finally disappeared, the front side of the crystal had vanished, and in it's stead was some kind of entrance. All the adventures, with Hilarius at the front, crowded to see. A stone stairway way leading underground. A extraordinary long and dark way down. Only a small light showed there was an end to this path.

"To believe it was all here this entire time.", Gangolf said. "This cave is more amazing than we first thought. And it WAS amazing!"

Still looking down the path Hilarius said:

"I have no idea what will await us down there, but I want all of you to-!"

"Hilarius, watch out!", Alfons cried out.

As Mo wanted to turn around to see what was going on, he glimpsed a bright light lightening the room for a split second, following by a loud crackle and Alfons grunting in pain.

Turning around, Mo was presented a terrible view. A shocked Hilarius holding Alfons in his arms. Alfons feathers, especially on his chest, were severely burned and he was knocked out of commission.

"What happened?!", Mo shouted out.

"Surprise!", a demonic voice called out but not the one of Luminous Cave.

Down the stairs walked a group of Pokémon. A Spiritomb, a Houndoom and a Noivern, as well as a to Mo familiar looking Mandibuzz.

"Ferhat?", Hilarius asked in disbelieve. All the guild members around him prepared for battle. "Did you followed us?"

The Spiritomb smiled.

"We actually knew you would come to this place. I have more friends than you think I have.", Ferhat said in a sinister way.

"We set up a camp! It was fun!", he Houndoom added.

Slowly, very slowly, Hilarius turned his head towards Mo, looking at him while still holding the still not responding Delibird. There was fire in the Bisharps eyes.

Mo began to sweat, he wanted to tell him he was innocent.

Suddenly ...

"Phil, Paul. NOW!", Bao called out.

That moment, Paul and Phil, standing behind Team Red the whole time since they entered the cave grabbed Axel and Amy, each of them holding one of them as they struggled to get loose.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-?!", Steve called out as he turned around to help his team mates. Before he could finish his sentence, Bao stomped on him. He stomped so hard, Steve sunk in the hard ground ad was knocked out instantly, only making a few glitchy robot noises before passing out.

Bao slowly turned back to the rest of the guild, his face as serious as ever.

"Let us go!", Amy called out.

"Sorry, just doing our job.", Phil, who was holding her, replied.

"Let my daughter go!", Amy's mother shouted and rushed towards the two frog like Pokémon, but Bao blocked her way.

Amy's mother, despite her injured arm, tried to battle the Mienshao, but was quickly overwhelmed by him and knocked to the ground with one clean hit to her stomach. The Riolu cried out to her mother. She struggled even go get herself free, to no avail.

"All of you, stay where you are, or your Chosen One gets it.", Bao threatened. He and his two partners switches sides and joined the remaining Forces of Evil members.

Hilarius watched it happen as he still held Alfons in his arms, watching in disbelieve.

"You ... YOU BETRAYED US?!", Gangolf shouted.

"Since I heard that the legend was true, I knew what had to be done.", Bao explained himself, calmly. He looked at the Houndoom. "During our mission to search for the key, I made a deal with the Forces of Darkness."

"We looked up to you!", Fabius cried. "We thought you were an honourable fighter!"

"You know what this stone could do? Everything.", Bao explained. "To just give it to this ... human ... what a waste. And you all completely misunderstood our goal."

"World domination.", Ziggy answered for him. "What else? You hire criminals, kidnap kids, arson ... YOU FREAKING TORTURED ME!"

"No great advance is not made without great sacrifice.", the Noivern said. "It's all for the greater good."

Hilarius put the Delibird down. Heidi was immediately checking on him.

"If it's the guild, you want! Fine! You won! You can have it!", he shouted at the Spiritomb. Heidi unsuccessfully tried to calm him down.

Ferhat smiled.

"I don't want you stupid gild anymore. After all of this, I just build a new one. Bigger and better, including casino."

Meanwhile, Mo noticed that the adventures and the Forces were completely fixated at each other, but no one was fixing him. An idea came to his mind: Maybe, while everyone is still busy arguing, he could just sneak down and maybe ... just maybe take the Origin Stone for himself. Then the guild would have won and he would be considered a hero. ... yes.

Mo's eyes glow up but quickly got himself together, shacking for a moment, knowing how noticeable that sometimes is.

With small, slow and clichéd inconspicuous steps to the side, Mo made his way from the far right side to the stairs.

"I, so kindly, offer you to step aside.", he Spiritomb said.

"Like how you asked to take over the guild years ago?!", Hilarius shouted back.

"I DID asked, and then I took action! And seeing you in his position now, I know I made the right choice back then!", Ferhat shouted back.

Mo snuck by Team Orange and hid behind Hilarius' leg for a moment.

"How dare you?!", Gangolf stepped forward.

"Please, Gangolf. Don't make things worse.", Bao tried to reason.

"Who made thing worse are YOU!", Ziggy stepped in as well.

From behind the Bisharps leg, Mo hurried the last few steps.

Finally reaching the stairs, Mo looked down. It was a long and dark path down, but he could see a small, very small light at the very end of it.

Mo carefully turned to see if anyone had noticed. They were still arguing. Good!

Mo took each step as quiet as possible, slowly, not trying to breath in or out, fixing on the light. There was absolutely no turning back now for him.

Soon, darkness surrounded him. He was already walking for some time and was already walking more casually, now that he was out of sight now. Now having two lights at both ends of the stairs. Mo thought about running now, being quick, but was afraid he could trip and fall, and it was still a long way down. Right now, from all the Pokémon in the world, he was the closest to get the legendary Origin Stone.

"Hey, where is the disguised one?!", Mo heard the Houndoom calling out.

With these words followed terrible noises. Yelling, crying, the sounds of attacks, punches and beams echoed down to him.

Now they noticed!

Mo panicked and his fear of tripping was gone. He rushed down, down, as fast as possible to him, while cursing to himself. Now he really had to hurry!

As the light was getting closer to him, he began to have a bad feeling, like something else what getting closer to him from behind. Steps behind him, and someone gasping for air while running. Something faster than he was. Mo was too afraid to stop and check and just kept on going and hoping.

Too late, Mo was taken out of nowhere from behind. He felt loosing his balance and the unknown attacker got him and together they stumbled down the remaining stairs. Mo screamed in both shock and pain on their way down.

Before he knew it, they were at the end of the stairs already and came to an halt. Mo grunted in pain from the fall and was still dizzy. Whoever got him before let go of him, at least for a moment.

As Mo tried to stand up, someone stepped on his fake head, forcing him to stay down. Mo looked up.

"Stop. Right. There. Where do you think you're trying to go?", it was Richard, looking at him with his huge, red eyes, like that time he tried to hypnotise him, saying it in a calm tone, but quickly changed it. "Would you believe it, the little pig?!"

"I'm only trying to help!", Mo defended himself.

"Let go of him, Richard!", Amy rushed down as well and to the, followed by Axel.

Richard looked at them for a moment, then jumped off Mo's fake head, so he could get up. As he did, he notices his neck was broken again and his head was hanging down in a seemingly unhealthy way again. A problem, but not the worst of his problems right now.

Behind Team Red, on the stairs, Mo could see a few other Pokémon following them, the echoes of battles at the top still greatly hear able. The Pokémon upfront, Aaron, tripped shortly before getting to the end and fell right on the Riolu and the Cyndaquil. All the grunted in pain. Charlotte followed and casually jumped over the mess.

"Are you okay?", Richard asked the three.

"Get off me!", Amy angrily ordered the Sylveon.

"That's my ear!", Richard added.

"And you, shut up!", Amy shouted at the Hoothoot, too.

Silence. Aaron got up again and Axel and Amy could stand up too, as well.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's just so much for me.", she said. Mo could see her eyes watering.

Nya, followed by Ziggy, managed to get down as well.

"If we want to get that stone, we need to act NOW!", Ziggy ordered. "There is hell upstrais right now, and I don't think Hilarius and Gangolf can hold them all much longer!"

"I just wanted to help.", Mo said, defending himself. Charlotte patted his fake face.

"You at least gave us some distraction, there.", Axel mentioned.

Mo looked around the room were they now where. A large, square room, artificially chiselled out of many brick stones, with a long dark path in front of them reaching even deeper into the unknown. Between the cracks of the bricks grew mushrooms of different size. Some small, some not so small, but they all shined in a fascinating light blue light, thus lighting both the room and the path. Mo picked one and examined it. That moment he also noticed a weird smell. Like decay.

Axel looked down the path.

"We will end it. Today.", he spoke.

"As always, I'll right behind you.", Amy assured him.

"Finally, another adventure!", Ziggy stepped forward.

"You can count on me, too!", Nya joined Ziggy.

"Yes, here we go again!", Richard announced joyfully.

Mo looked at Aaron and Charlotte and lifted up his fake head.

"We'll show them, yes?", Mo said to them.

Aaron grinned.

"Of course."

With that said, Charlotte dashed forward into the darkness of the path, making the others running after her.


	36. Where the Origin Stone is even closer

**Chapter 36: Where the Origin Stone is even closer.**

Team Purple, Red and Blue ventured deeper and deeper down the path, which son turned into a labyrinth like Mystery Dungeon. The further they went in, the fewer mushrooms grew from the ground and the wall, to the point where there weren't any more of them. To light the team to the complete darkness, Axel made his back fire up as he lead them.

"I wonder if the other are okay.", Amy said, sounding sad.

"I would be more worried about if the other others are catching on to us.", Mo commented.

They did not met any feral Pokémon, for now at least, but this clearly was a Mystery Dungeon, a Mystery Dungeon no one knew existed and was seemingly untouched for eons. It was not the right time to think about it, but Mo suggested to give this dungeon a proper name, because they were the one who discovered it. Because of what the dungeon looked like and what hopefully will await them at the end, Mo suggested the name: "Origin Stone's Temple"

No one objected, Aaron was even quit alright with Mo's idea. But probably no one cared at all about what Mo was talking about.

Throughout on their way, the walls had hieroglyphs painted on them. They were in the shape of Unown. Mo tried to read them a few times, but what they were supposed to tell made no sense to him. Weird gibberish without any seeming sense, with one large Unown in the middle of this letter mess.

"It's like they're watching us.", Aaron said as he saw how Mo looked at them.

"They're just paintings! Get going you two, or they really catch up to us!", Ziggy argued with both of them, so they hurried as told.

As Mo did, he noticed that nya was looking at the wall and the symbols on it. No a fascinated look, rather horrified and confused, starring at the drawing of an Unown in the shape of an "N".

"Nya, we need to hurry up.", Mo reminded her.

"That one just blinked!", Nya told.

"... what?"

"That Unown just blinked at me!", she said again.

Ziggy took Mo aside.

"That can't be.", he said.

"It did! Ihat Unown just blinked! I saw it!", Nya said again, more aggressively.

"Oh no, it isn't!", Richard commented at laughed it off.

Ziggy kneeled down and rubbed Nya's back.

"We're all just nervous right now, and SOMEONE is not making it better by constantly looking at it."

Ziggy turned his head and looked back at Mo, Aaron and Charlotte. Mo turned to Aaron and shrugged.

Taking one last, worried look back at the Unown, Nya went with Ziggy back to the rest of the group.

Being at the very end of the group, Mo got curious and checked out the symbol more closer. Seemingly just a drawing of an Unown on the wall. But Nya is not the kind that would freak out like that.

"Mo, darn it! Come here!", Ziggy shouted as they and Axel's light went farer away.

Mo decided to just "forget it". He reached out with his claw and just scratched the drawing on the wall, leaving a permanent mark on that spot and a reminder that something was once here.

Mo turned around.

Suddenly, a light appeared behind him, almost as strong as Axel's. Mo froze in shock.

"Mo, what did you do now?!", Ziggy shouted again. Everyone turned around.

Out of the spot where the Unown drawing was, the light and something else slowly came out of this spot. The N-shaped Unown on the wall came out of it as an actual Unown. The spot where it has been was now empty, the scratch marks where the Unown was now without scratches.

The Unown grunted in pain and went to the ground. It had scratch marks where Mo had scratched the wall.

Both team looked in shock and surprise at the Unown on the ground.

The Unown looked up slowly and suddenly shouted:

"They're onto us!"

That moment, all the big lettered Unown symbols from parts of the dungeon they had been and parts they still had to pass came out of the walls left and right, revealing themselves as actual Unown, guarding this place. Said Unown now had their eyes on the three teams, looking at them meanly.

"Run!", Axel shouted. As fast as each of them could, they followed Axel, trying to get away from the guardians.

The eyes of the Unown glow up red as the teams passed by them and they shot red laser beams at them, coming out of their eyes.

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Mo!", Axel told him. "You need take care of the Unown in front of us!"

"Eh?! Why?!", Mo asked back.

"Unown are psychic-type! You know Shadow Claw, don't you?!"

Mo slowly realised what he mend, his yes glow up bright and underneath his cloth, he grinned sinister. He charged at two Unown floating in their way and screamed with his demon voice. Their pupils shrunk as the knew what was about to happen.

What happened the time after that was of trance like to Mo, not really remembering it all. Overall, Axel lead the way while Mo was beating down Unown left and right and left and right and left and right. The next thing Mo was fully aware about was him, looking down the dark path, knocked out Unown scattered everywhere. He was breathing heavily from both exhaustion and aggression, with Aaron and Charlotte looking at him like confused parents who's child just threw a massive tantrum.

"Don't say anything to him. He calms down by himself.", Aaron told the others.

The three teams were now standing by a large, two winged stone door, in comparison to the walls blank and simple and covered in dust.

"It seem we're close.", Amy said.

"Then let's hurry!", Axel added.

Axel started pushing against the door, to no avail. Amy quickly joined in and helped pushing, but the door still did not moved an inch.

Exhausted, Amy looked over her shoulder.

"Don't just stand there and watch! We need to work together!"

The other teams did not waited and they all began pushing against the same door wing, except Charlotte, who actually still sat there holding her log, not giving a thing.

Despite their combined efforts, the door still won't open to them.

"Maybe we push in the wrong direction?", Mo suggested.

"The word you're looking for is: Pulling.", Axel answered. "And how are we supposed to pull anyway?" There is nothing to pull!"

"We can try."

"How?!"

"I heard stories about doors open to magic words.", Nya suggested.

"If that's so ...", Axel started. "Then I have no idea what kind of words."

Mo, slowly coming down again, looked the walls again. If these were the magic word, he had no idea how to pronounce them. Mo thought about suggesting to ask one of the Unown if they knew it, but he quickly realised his mistake when he remembered there may be no Unown left to ask, and it may was his mistake.

The silence was broken rather sudden and very loudly as Charlotte, not noticed by anyone, used her rollout attack and smashed through the other door wing, leaving a Komala sized hole on ground level.

The teams turned around in shock and astonishment.

"You okay, Charlotte?", Mo asked.

"Or like that.", Amy said.

Despite some size differences from the different Pokémon, mostly from Aaron as a Sylveon, all the team members managed to walk, or crawl, though Charlotte's hole one by one. Charlotte herself was fine, but covered in dust now.

What presented the teams on the others side was not what they had expected. A chamber, filled with nothing but mirrors on the walls. No further paths, no symbols on the walls.

"What is this place?", Nya asked.

Then, a voice called out to them. Not one they remembered and it was not the one from Luminous Cave. A voice sounding rather aquatic.

"Welcome, you, who seek the Origin Stone! The fact that you've made it this is impressive, but this does not mean you are worthy to posses the stone of origins! Three tasks will await you to prove yourself! As you can see, this room is filled with many, many mirrors, all showing different things to the one who looks into it. Behind one of mirrors is the path to the second task, behind the others ... death! You need to choose the mirror that shows you who you really are! This ... is your first task!"

Silence.

"Showing you who you really are?", Amy asked.

"So, a regular one?", Nya asked.

"There MUST be a clue.", Axel thought out loud.

Curious, Mo carefully walked up the first mirror on the left wall. Looking into it, he saw is normal self, nothing special.

"What does 'you really are' even mean?", he wondered, then he noticed something in his reflection.

His wooden, fake tail was carved at the tip, making it kind of shaped like a heart, similar how female Pikachu got heart shaped tail tips. He quickly checked if his tail was still alright. It had no carvings on it, same old, wooden tail. Looking back into the mirror he realised it. His reflection was a female version of himself!

"Guys, ... you need to check this out!", he called out to the other teams without breaking eye contact with his reflection.

The others came, Mo could see them walking towards him and the mirror in the reflection. They too seemed all a little different, having more either masculine or feminine appearances.

"What is it?", Amy asked him and looked into the mirror as well.

Ziggy noticed the tip of his tail being different and checked it quickly.

"These mirrors show ... things.", Mo said and further explained that they all had the opposite gender in their reflection.

Nya tried to not looked turned on her male self.

"Maybe, the mirrors show different versions of ourself.", Amy concluded.

"And we just have to figure out which one shows our *true' self.", Axel added and ordered the teams to check and see if any of them was different in some way.

Some mirrors were seemingly just plain mirrors. In one mirror, the one looking into it was reflected as his or her younger self, in Ziggy's case turning him into a Pichu, still in bandages, and Aaron became an Eevee again. In another mirror, for some strange reason, Charlotte appeared as a Shupped, while Richard was a Porygon. And in yet another one, it just showed everything in a kind of colourless and sketchy tone, while still remaining three dimensional. ... everyone was confused about THAT one. Aaron had to be pulled away from one that showed him to be tall and muscular.

Checking every mirror one by one, seeing if they missed something, Mo saw something in one that almost shocked the daylight out of him:

Mo appeared in his reflection without his disguise! He was shocked by both his own appearance and that everyone could see him like this at any moment, so he quickly rushed away from the mirror.

After checking if no one else was watching in his direction, Mo checked the mirror again. Still himself, just without his cloth. Mo often saw himself how he really was, a sight he disliked a lot, but for some reason, something Mo could not explain to himself, something was different on him, he just could not tell what it was.

Behind him, he could see Charlotte and Richard, facing the other direction. While Richard still appeared as normal, Charlotte appeared to be a little different as well. She was still quiet the normal Komala, wearing her purple coloured scarf, but it addition to that she also wore something on her head. Something appearing to be like a crown. A Ring with different gemstones on it.

"Guys!", Mo called out to the others again, then realised that everyone could see his real self in the mirror now and dashed to the side again, calling out to them again afterwards. "What about this one?"

The Pokémon approached the mirror, then suddenly were shocked and they dashed away from Axel in fear.

"What's wrong?", Mo asked.

Axel stood there like frozen. He then slowly approached the mirror by himself. Amy and the others slowly followed him as Axel gently reached out to touch the mirror itself. He trembled, Mo could not tell what emotions was running through this Cyndaquil.

"It's ... me!", Axel said. The mirror was showing a young human boy, having shoulder long blonde hair, wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans, while everyone else, except Charlotte, who hid behind Aaron after seeing herself in the mirror, appeared to be normal.

"This mirror showed me, without my disguise.", Mo told them.

That moment, Axel touched the glass of the mirror, and it immediately began to crack. Everyone stepped aside from it as it cracked more and more, until it simply fell apart, revealing another hallway behind it.

Axel still stood there, with his arm reaching to were the mirror once was. Tears rolled down his face. Amy hugged her partner from behind, holding him tight.

"I remember ... everything.", Axel said- He went down on his hands and knees, sobbing. "I want to go home."

Amy softly began to tremble as well, her eyes starting to water.

"We need to get going.", Ziggy stepped forward. "We're almost there."

Axel stood up and whipped his tear away.

"We'll get that stone, and then we'll get Axel home.", Mo added.

Aaron took both Amy and Axel with his ribbons and put them in his back, and together, they continued their journey down this new way.

Aaron quickly put Axel down when he had to use his fiery back again due to the complete darkness.

The new path felt very linear and the walls were way rougher than they were in the dungeon before. Every single noise echoed. They walked a path that felt to Mo like a eternity, and he wondering what the next two tasks might be, and if the last task was even solved right and this was not just their "death".

With his mind in thoughts Mo bumped against Aaron's behind, who stopped.

"Something wrong?", Mo looked behind Aaron at Axel.

"There is something blocking the way!", Axel answered. From what Mo could see with Axel's fire, they were standing in a small room now, with two pillars in front of them.

"Wait! There is a door behind the pillars!", Amy called out.

"But these rocks are blocking it!", Ziggy told.

Next to Mo, in the darkness, Charlotte smiled and cracked her knuckles.

"I was not told there would be more than one seeking the legendary stone!", a deep, echoing voice called out to the teams.

Many lights appeared, most of them red dots, starring at them. In front of them, to be more precisely above them, some in a green colour, like eyes, like symbols and like a scar. The lights shines just enough to make out what they were. The three teams were surrounded by Unown, looking at them and ready to attack. What they thought to be pillars was a large, grey, Golurk.

The teams formed a circle to protect themselves from the probably upcoming battle.

Axle stepped forward.

"My name is Axel! I am the Chosen One who should bring the Origin Stone in his possession! And these are my friends who came to help me on this journey."

Silence.

"... hello?"

"I have heard you, fire mouse!", the Golurk told him. "And I see you really are not what you seem to be, but be aware, if you do not speak the truth and if fail the second task I will give to you, your friends will suffer the same fate as you will!"

A part of Mo thought about to make a run for it.

"Your second task will be to answer my riddle!"

"What ... is your favourite colour?!", Richard called out in a cranky, fake voice, and he was slapped on the back of his head by Ziggy for it.

"Only the one, chosen to receive the stone can solve this one, for only the chosen can answer it!"

"Well!", Ziggy answered. "That will be easy! Because this guy here is not only chosen, he is THE Chosen ONE."

Axel slowly turned his head towards Ziggy and Amy. He looked pale and sweated.

"I ...I have no idea what he meant with riddle."

"... you serious? ... oh, no."

The Unown came closer.

"You have only one answer!", the Golurk spoke.

Silence. The Golurk looked at Axel. He kept staring at him hard and didn't moved at all, not making a sound either.

"That riddle ... is ...?", Axel asked.

Silence.

The Golruk began to remind Mo of his mother. She tended to do the same thing often when she had something important to say. The reason: He had to think about what she wanted to say first.

"I don't know anymore.", the Golurk finally said.

The Unown stopped staring at the teams and were all now looking at the Golurk.

"You say, you don't know the riddle of our second task anymore?", Amy asked.

The Golruk slowly began to sob.

"I don't know how long I've been down here!. I was tasked to guard this door and was told the riddle to this task and the answer. I still remember the answer, but not the riddle to it. For it, I can not ask you the riddle. I had one job ..."

He then sat down, held his face and began to cry in his deep, echoing way.

No one, not even the Unown, knew what to say.

Mo stepped forward, even though he was unsure if that was a good idea.

"Now that this riddle cannot be answered by anyone, can .. or ... will you let us through now?"

The Golurk looked up again.

"Hope.", Axel said. "The answer is: Hope."

Silence.

"This truly is the right answer.", the Golurk spoke, sounding happier than before.

"Then ... can we pass now?", Amy answered.

The Golruk stood up.

"You may! My purpose is now done!"

Stepping over the teams with large steps, the Golruk left the room, followed by the Unown.

"Where are you going?", Aaron asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not needed here anymore!", Golurk said and vanished into the darkness of the path.

The teams were once again in total darkness, except for Axel's fire. The large door was now free. A two winged door, but made out of decaying wood and with handles to pull on.

As Aaron tried to open one, he ripped the handle right of, leaving a hole in the door, followed by the door simply collapsing on it's own into a pile of rubbish, presenting the teams yet another and complete dark room. Only in the corner of the room, on a certain spot, glowing mushrooms grew like they did at the entrance.

Upon entering this room, two blue fountain of fire shot out of the ground at the other side of the room. Left and right. And in the middle they presented a huge pedestal. Stairs, made out of material as the pedestal and the room itself, solid and smooth rock, lead up to it and to a an old, wooden chest, presented underneath a gate.

"Is that it?", Mo asked. "Is that what I think it is."

Ziggy smiled pleased.

"I guess so!"

Like in a trance and fixed to it, Axel stepped forward, slowly walking towards the pedestal.

Like it was a reflect, Mo dashed forward and grabbed Axel's arm.

"No!", Mo shouted.

He got everyones attention, while Axel looked shocked, Amy turned aggressive towards Mo. She grabbed him and lifted him up as her paws glowed with her aura.

Mo struggled.

"It's to easy!", Mo defended himself. "The third task! What is the third task?!"

Realising her mistake, Amy let Mo down again.

Back down, Mo walked over to Aaron and took a fistful of coins out of their team bag.

"I'd like to test something.", Mo said and threw the coins across the room and onto the floor.

... nothing happened.

"... we still need to be careful." Mo suggested.

"It's to late for that!", a familiar voice called out to the teams.

Turning around, Team Red, Blue and Purple saw Bao and the Spiritomb from before, blocking the exit and ambushing them.

"Bao!", Amy called out in surprise.

"Thank you for leading us here.", the Spiritomb snickered sinister.


	37. Where the teams are beaten

**Chapter 37: Where the teams are beaten.**

The three teams quickly took their battle poses, ready to defend themselves and hinder Bao and Ferhat the Spiritomb from getting the stone.

"Amy, Axel, just let us pass. Too many Pokémon were hurt today.", Bao tried to reason, sounding sad.

"Bao, you do realise we outnumber you.", Ziggy pointed out.

"You know it does not matter ... to me.", Bao answered without changing his tone.

"Oh, no, it isn't!", Richard called out.

"We trained with you, Phil and Paul. We know what you can do and what you can't. We saw you fight already.", Nya added.

Ferhat listened interested. Enjoying the show from the sideline.

Bao smiled sinister, even more than Ferhat did before.

"What if I told you ... I was holding back the whole time?"

The eyes of the teams were one him.

"If I wanted to, I could take down Hilarius and everyone who would stand in my way. Right now, I'm forced to the point of doing so.", he further told.

Ziggy was unimpressed.

"Show me.", he ordered Bao and smiled meanly.

At this point Mo already knew, either Bao did overestimated himself, Mo never saw him fighting before, or they all were underestimating him. There would be at least on surprised side.

Bao closed his eyes, took a deep breath, slowly took in a fighting position like a shaolin monk showing off and breathed out as he did. In response, Ziggy quickly went on all fourths, ready to charge his thunder bolt attack at the Mienshao.

No one could really realise what happened next. Apparently, Bao dashed forward to Ziggy like a bullet, leaned forward and punched the Pikachu so hard and in his face that he flew and slid across the floor. Ziggy came to a hold as his body did a backflip on the ground and was knocked out instantly. The teams, even his own team mates could do nothing but stare at what just happened.

Bao stood straight again and looked down to Axel and Amy.

"Does anyone else wants a taste?"

Noticeably scared, Amy put herself together and walked closer to Bao with new found confident.

"You chose the wrong side, Ling Bao!", she spoke. "As long as we can stand, we will not let you get your hands on the Origin Stone!"

She looked over to Axel to seek verification from him. Axel, scared as Amy was before, got himself together as well and gave her a nod.

Bao seemed unimpressed, or rather disappointed. He brushed over his whisker. Amy took her fighting pose again and her paws began to glow in a blue aura, while Axel's back lit up.

Mo had a really bad feeling about the situation. He did not know if he could take on Bao and Ferhat, even with everyone by his side. Axel and Amy were the only ones that still gave him hope.

Before anyone could properly react, Bao swung his arm and smashed Axel over his head, knocking him violently to the ground and out of commission. Already to late at this point, Amy tried to step in and threw a punch at the Mienshao. Instead of taking it or dodging her attack, Bao grabbed the Riolu's arm and countered by smacking the edge of his paw against Amy's neck. First, Amy stood there with a blank expression, like paralysed. Then, she just fell over ...

Silence ...

For Mo ... there was no logical chance of winning anymore. None of the remaining adventurers could believe it.

"Oh no, this is horrible!", Richard cried out.

The Spiritomb laughed quietly.

"Good, Bao, very good. If I had you with me instead of this shell of a bug all these years ago, the Adventurer Guild would have been mine."

Bao went on one knee and stroke Amy over her head.

"If I was a member of Team purple back then, I would have made sure you did not even confronted the old Guild Master in the first place."

"I hope you mean, you would have taken out that Feraligatr for me!", Ferhat assured himself.

Suddenly, Mo saw something flying over him and Aaron, flying directly towards Bao. Charlotte leaped herself upwards and mid air, wing her log as well as herself around as she aimed for his head. Not even Bao could see that coming. He looked up, only to get her wooden log round his nose, leaving him dumbfounded for a moment, a short moment.

Back on the ground, Charlotte flanged herself back at Bao. This time he was prepared and blocked her attack with his arm, then again, and a third time afterwards.

After the third time, Charlotte paused and took some run-up, rolling away a little towards the entrance, Bao backing the pedestal. He was seemingly surprised from what just happened, tried to keep his cool and took his fighting pose he did before attacking Ziggy.

After only a short while, still feeling to Mo like an eternity, Charlotte dash forward, rolling at Bao with high speed, flanging herself into the air again, swinging her log like a weapon and the anger written in her face, moments away from clubbing her log on his head again.

Then ...

With a precise performance, Bao hit Charlotte's stomach with the palm of his paw. A shock wave shook the room as the Komala was struck in mid air. Without her log in hand, Charlotte limbly flew through the air. She flew against the top of the rooms entrance, hitting it with either her head or her neck. she fell back to the ground, almost onto the Spiritomb who stepped back and looked upon the Komala as small piece of rock rained down to her.

It was like something bursted inside Mo as he saw the final moment of this fight and finally Charlotte, laying there, not moving anymore.

"Charlotte, are you alright?!", Aaron called out to her.

Mo, who hid behind Aaron, pushed his bottom aside and rushed to her, not thinking, not caring about anything else.

The Spiritomb turned to Mo.

"OUT OF MY WAY!", Mo demanded, but was not using his demon voice.

Ferhat made space like he was told, not that Mo cared right now.

Mo checked on her. Blood was running down her backside. Some got in his claws as he held her, he unwary whipped it on his on his cloth.

"Charlotte ... Charlotte.", Mo said again, tears wetting the parts of his disguise around his eyes.

Not here, not now, not like this, not at all, not her.

Mo turned her around. Her mouth was open and she did not respond.

"AARON! ORAN BERRY, NOW! NOW!", he turned around and shouted.

Aaron reacted quickly and rushed over to them with their team bag as the others looked at what was happening.

Mo forcible grabbed their team bag and dug trough it in search for what he was looking for, scattering other items like seeds over the ground.

Finding what he was looking for he directly stuffed it into her mouth and helped her chewing by moving her jaw with his claw.

"Please, please please, please, please!", he kept begging to himself.

"Mo ... I don't think this is working.", Aaron told Mo.

Mo snapped on him without his demon voice, glowing eyes and dark aura.

"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?!"

As he turned away at Aaron, Charlotte spat pieces of chewed and unchewed oran berry at Mo's side, spewing and coughing and grunting.

Hearing this sound behind him made him trembled and a hot, corrosive feeling spread from his inner core through his whole body. Mo quickly turned back around, and a mixture of salvia and oran berry juice sprayed on his front side.

"Or it does ...", Aaron corrected himself.

Charlotte was still not kicking it, but at least she was awake, or awake in her way.

Mo pressed her face against him.

"I thought the worst ...", Mo said to her. His eyes could not stop watering.

Charlotte patted the side of his fake head.

"Team Purple?", Ferhat, who was still standing beside them, said to the team.

Realising that he was still there, Mo and Aaron quickly turned around.

The Spiritomb sort of smiled at them.

"First I thought they disbanded Adventure Team Purple forever, then I heard of you, but never had the chance to meet you properly. ... not that it matters anymore. Still nice to know my old team is still around."

Ferhat turned to Bao, who was watching what happened like the others. Bao looked back at Nya and Richard, both intimidated by Bao as they looked back at him.

"I recommend you to not further interfere with our plans.", he told them.

"I don't suppose I will.", Richard answered.

Ferhat floated by Team Purple, Team Red and Team Blue, joining Bao as they made their way to the pedestal.

Axel, Amy and Ziggy were still out, he and Aaron knew that interfering would only mean slaps and kicks for them and so did Nya and Richard as well, probably. And Charlotte? Mo was not sure if she was not able to fight at the moment or knew as well there was no use. She did nothing to prevent the two from getting the stone.

Only a miracle can save us.

"Bao ,... why? Why are you doing this?", Axel asked. He had a bump on his head and it was hard for him to push himself off the ground.

Bao stopped, Ferhat turned around to see why.

"If you take the Origin Stone away from us, you take away the power to change things for the better.", he said, then turned around. "I did something in the past I cannot forgive myself. After I heard that the Origin Stone was real, I promised myself to do anything I could to fix it. I need to do it. Not for me ... for her."

"Her?!", Mo thought to himself.

"How can you be so sure you can trust him into having your wish granted?!", Axel slowly stood up, but was still shaky.

Without further words, Bao turned around again.

"Are you talking about Yinping?!", Mo spoke up out loud. " Are you talking about your sister?!"

Bao stopped again, so did Ferhat, who, as he looked at Bao, seemed to be surprised.

"Who?", Nya asked Mo.

Bao slowly turned around again. His eyes were wide open and his pupils shrunk in. He almost appeared to be terrified.

"You actually want to use this rock to bring her back to life?! That's not how life works!", Mo further told him, now feeling confirmed by Bao's look. "It was not your fault what happened! There was nothing you could do to prevent it! No one could!"

Axel turned around to Mo as well.

"Mo, what are you talking about?!"

"She wants you to move one, Bao!", Mo went on. "I want you to know that Yinping his happy and she wants you to be happy, too. I know her, and she would not want you to goes this far, not even if it is for her."

Silence. Everyone had their eyes on Mo, who slowly began to think this was not a good idea talking about her.

Still with the same expression, Bao slowly walked back to the teams with Ferhat still standing where they stopped. With each step Bao got a little faster and his expression changed as well, until he start running directly at Mo, with a face filled with rage while Mo stood there between his two team mates, frozen in a state of shock.

Aaron managed to dodge in time while Charlotte was pushed away by Bao with his leg. He then grabbed Mo by his fake head and picked him up like a toy, holding him so they could see in each others eyes.

"How DARE you talking about her?!", Bao shouted directly at him, shaking back and forth.

Mo was not sure how to respond.

"After that SCENE you just made a minute ago, what would YOU have done if Charlotte died?!", Bao shouted.

To be fair, Mo did not knew either. He actually would have done the same, probably even more. Bao had a point.

Mo's eyes glow up.

"At least it would not have been MY fault if she had died!"

Silence. Mo and Bao kept looking at each other, and everyone else at them.

Without warning, Bao let Mo go and he fell to the ground. Bao turned around to join Ferhat again. Amy, who just came back to her senses, was helped up by Axel. As Bao walked past them, he stopped again for a moment.

"Everything will be fine ... soon.", Bao said, then walked on again.

As the Mienshao and the Spiritomb walked up the pedestal, Aaron went to Axel and Amy, they still had some oran berries in their bag left. Mo watched from afar as Bao and Ferhat made their way to the top. He remembered there still was a third task for them, but beside from these two nothing had happened by now.

Charlotte, who just got her log back, rolled up to Mo and sat down next to him. Mo looked at her. What happened moments ago ... Mo's mind simply acted out of instinct. He would have done the same thing if it was Aaron or Amy. Maybe? In her, he saw not his egg he saw in his vision, he would rather see himself to be her egg instead. And somehow, Mo was never so glad to have her by his side.

Bao and Ferhat reached the top of the pedestal and placed themselves in front of the chest under the gate like structure.

Ferhat demanded to be the one opening the chest and hold the Origin Stone for the first time. Bao did not protested and quietly stepped with his arms behind his back, waiting patiently.

Ferhat bumped against the chest, pushing a button on it. The lid opened slightly, but not fully, so Ferhat floated up to lift it further with his stone he was attached to.

He greedily looked inside the chest. ... looking longer than expected into it.

"Ferhat? Do you got it?", Bao asked and stepped forward to check for himself.

Ferhat looked up again and stared at Bao with a shocked and confused expression.

"It's empty!", he announced.

Bao quickly took a look himself into the chest. Ferhat floated up into the air and created a shadow ball in front of his face, firing it at the chest with Bao still looking into it, blasting it into countless pieces with a loud bang, and Bao off his feet.

"WHY IS IT EMPTY?!", he screamed and looked back to the adventurer teams, with his ghostly visage turning corrupted and demonic in a fit of rage.

No one knew what to respond. They were the first down here. No one took anything from this room.

"Are you looking for this?", a aquatic voice asked, the same one from the mirror room.

Looking to their right, from the entrance, there stood an Omastar. Mo wondered how long he was there, because they all saw him just now. At first, he appeared to be a normal Omastar, looking closer he was partly transparent, see-through, like a spirit. And in one of his tentacles he presented a pear like stone, something like a diamond, shining in a light-blue light.

"Who the flip are you suppose to be?!", Ferhat asked and floated closer to the Omastar.

"He does not know who I am?", the Omastar spoke. "I am the eternal guardian of the Origin Stone, the legendary prophet! I am Helix the Great!"

"I don't know you, so it does not matter.", Ferhat answered to that. "Give me the stone! Now!"

The Omastar seemed rather offended by this response and grabbed the stone closer.

"Not so fast, Banished One! First of all I would like to know which one of you was chosen to get the Origin Stone next. So far there was only one Pokémon, chosen by Arceus himself, to receive and hide the stone next.", the Omastar looked around and at each of the present Pokémon.

Mo remembered something and stepped forward.

"You mean you are THE Helix?!"

The Omastar nodded.

"That's right, Guardian of the holy sites."

He called Mo a what?!

"I am bound to the Origin Stone until the day when the Human comes from beyond space and time to take it from this realm!", Helix spoke further.

Axel, thanks to the oran berries on his feet again, stepped forward.

"That would be me."

Helix looked over to the Cyndaquil and looked rather confused.

"Not on my watch!", Ferhat shouted and raced over to the Omastar, trying to take the stone from him.

A sudden and incredibly bright light came from the Omastar, swallowing him and Ferhat for a moment. Gone, Ferhat fell to the ground, his eyes closed shut in pain.

"Ah,my eyes!", he shouted in pain.

"Quiet, you!", Helix ordered and turned to Axel again. "You are the human I predicted would arrive?"

He walked over to the teams, past Ferhat still rolling from right to left in his pain, and inspected Axel. Nya and Richard made space for the Omastar as he passed by.

"You don't look like a human to me.", Helix pointed out.

"It was decided to transform me, so I would fit in and fight. I made look like a Cyndaquil, but I am human from soul and mind.", Axel explained. "These Pokémon here are my friends. The came with me to protect me from dangers that may awaited us."

Amy stepped in.

"I assure everything he's telling. We came to fulfil your prophecy."

Helix looked at both of them unsure.

"Arceus may have his reasons, even though it is not exactly like I saw it.", Helix answered. "The fact that you are here now should prove me enough, but I still need you, human, to overcome my third and final task, before I can give you the Origin Stone with the knowledge that you deserve it."

Helix looked over to Amy.

"I want all of you to step away from me and the ... human.", he ordered.

Amy, as well as Aaron and Nya did as they were told and stepped away from both of them, leaving a generous amount of space between.

"The final task may begin.", Helix spoke.

Around the room, Unwown, similar ghost like as Helix was appeared out of thin air and gathered around Axel and the Omastar, forming a half sphere. Not just Axel, but also Amy seemed nervous of what was about to happen.

Suddenly, the Omastar's eyes glow up in a bright yellow light, similar to Mo's.

"FACE ME!", Helix screamed, followed by a the Unown forming a light blue and not see-through shield around them, trapping them as well as Axel and Helix inside.

Amy shouted and raced to the shield, trying to help. Upon touching it, she was pushed forcefully away and was caught by Aaron.

"Axel!", she yelled.

"It's something between him and that Omastar.", Bao told her. He watched it all from the distance.

"What are we going to do now?", Mo asked into the round.

Meanwhile, Ferhat managed to recover from the bright light.

"Looks like we have no other choice but to wait until whatever they're doing in there is over.", the Spiritomb said. "But I think there is something we could do."

He looked over to Bao.

"Let's finish the adventurers while their hero is busy."

Realising what will happen, Amy, Aaron, Nya and Richard joined Mo and Charlotte by the entrance, forming a line to defend themselves.

"As you wish ...", Bao accepted Ferhat's idea, reluctantly.

"And NOW?!", Mo asked Amy.

"It does not look good. But he need to hold on, at least until Axel did it.", Amy said.

As Bao walked up closer, followed by Ferhat, Mo thought how to deal with them. Was there even a way for them? ... maybe. Mo remembered something and started to get an idea. Not a good one, but better than nothing.

"Amy?", Mo whispered to her. "I need to try something, again. I don't know if it will work. No matter what will happen, ... do your best."

Amy silently nodded.

Mo left his spot and walked by himself directly to Bao.

"Mo, what are you doing now?!", Nya protested.

"Probably something stupid.", Mo answered in his mind.

Mo stopped Bao in his path. They were looking at each other with Ferhat floating next to Bao like a shoulder angel.

"You think you can best me? By yourself?", Bao asked as he looked don to Mo.

"Actually, no. Him maybe, but ...", Mo answered and pointed at Ferhat for a moment.

"There is something else you should know about Yinping.", Mo went on.

Before he knew it, Bao grabbed him again and picked him up. Now more violent than the moment before.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT TALK ABOUT HER!", Bao screamed directly at Mo.

Now! As Mo was being screamed at, he charged his inner energy, similar like he did with his thunderbolts and how Ziggy explained it to him. Mo released yellow, electric rings from his body, shooting it directly at the Mienshao. His eyes widen as he realised what Mo was doing and also realising that it was already to late to do something.

Mo's plan had worked! Bao grunted and stiffly fell forward while still holding the Mimikyu in his paw.

Kapling! Mo forgot Astonished and learned Thunder Wave the night before!


	38. Where two ghosts fight

**Chapter 38: Where two ghosts fight.**

As Bao fell, he fell right onto Mo, still in his paw.

"I'm okay!", Mo muffled underneath the Mienshao.

"What ... what was that?!", Ferhat called out and looked at the remaining adventurers.

"I'd say, that was cunning.", Amy answered and was rather surprised herself.

"But what Mo did is only slowing him down, and only for a while, too.", Nya pointed out towards Amy.

"Then ...", Amy said, prepared herself for battle as her paw glow again. "We should act fast."

Bao, shacking from his paralyse, slowly stood up while still holding Mo. It was Mo's first, real time using this attack and he was not sure himself how strong it would be. He feared this would not be enough for a Pokémon like Bao and he may would not get another chance like this. Mo kept his new attack secret for a reason.

"Can you still fight?", Ferhat asked Bao, worried.

"It is not done.", Bao angrily announced.

Without warning, Charlotte rolled at Bao with high speed like she did moments before.

"Charlotte, wait!", Amy called out, but she didn't listen.

Bao smiled sinister as she rolled nearer to him.

"Foolish Komala.", he said. "I'm still stronger than-"

What Bao did not noticed: As Charlotte started rolling, Mo tried to get himself free. He took his fake, wooden tail and filled it with his dark energy, enough to be stronger, but still remaining in normal size. Mid sentence, Mo swung his tail and smacked it right across Bao's face. In the progress, Bao let him go and held his jaw in pain. Seconds later, Charlotte and her log crashed down on Bao's snout, sending the Mienshao to the ground while now holding his whole face in pain, shouting.

Charlotte helped up Mo.

"Well, that was something.", he said.

Charlotte up her left arm, raising her hand. First Mo did not know what she intended. Understanding shortly after, he softly gave her a high-five.

Meanwhile, behind them, Bao lifted his paw and notices he was bleeding from his nose and one of his paws was dripping. Quiet fast for a paralysed Pokémon, he stood up again, angry and snarling at the two Pokémon.

Mo and Charlotte both had one of the "he's right behind me, isn't he" moments.

The same moment, the remaining adventures, lead by Amy, charged united at Bao. Amy punching down on him, Nya biting his leg with her fiery teeth, Richard peeking on his head and Aaron trying to hold him still with his ribbons.

"Don't worry, Mo! We've got this!", Amy, out of breath, assured him.

"Mo!", Aaron called out to him as well. The next moment, Mo only saw their team bag flying at him, just barely managing to catch it.

"We have one oran berry left! Help Ziggy!", Aaron ordered him.

Mo quickly emptied their bag on the floor and took the single oran berry. He turned around and saw Ziggy, knocked out and still there where he was left. But Mo's view wandered somewhere else: Ferhat.

Mo handed the berry to Charlotte.

"You need to help Ziggy, quickly! ... I need to do something else.", Mo told her and his eye glow up.

Still with his eyes glowing, Mo took a chesto berry and quickly ate it before turning around, facing Ferhat.

"What are you looking at?!", the Spiritomb asked with flinched eyes. "Are you challenging me?"

"I know they can take on him, and I'm sure, in the meantime, ...", a dark aura appeared around Mo. "I can take on you."

They were both coming closer to each other. Ferhat spirit-like was seemingly getting bigger.

"Do you know who I am?!", Ferhat's voice changed into a demonic tone, similar to Mo's.

"I actually do.", Mo also used his demon voice. "You're the one that gave Team Purple a bad reputation."

Ferhat seemed impressed for a short moment but also made him angry.

"I almost bested Guild Master Dingo! And you?! You are a workless Pikachu-wannabe with only one friend, that Sylveon over there!", Ferhat told him angrily.

"A little pumpkin told me!", he added laughing.

Ferhat hit a nerve.

"I beat your entire air force and your 'little pumpkin' at least once, and I only learned cooking! What's your excuse?!", Mo shouted and prepared to attack first. "I'm not even in my best condition right now!"

"That's all I need to hear.", Ferhat said and grinned sinisterly.

Mo ran towards the Spiritomb, seemingly making no effort of doing anything but keep on grinning over his big face. Mo jumped up, his right claw reaching out underneath his cloth, ready to strike, while Ferhat still stood there, looking at him. Mo was too much into it to notices something was going on.

Mo slashed down on Ferhat, cutting through him from top right to down left. Literally, through him. Ferhat still stood there with the same facial expression, but with the slashed part of him kind of washed away. Mo finally realised what was going on, but too late. Ferhat appeared behind Mo, swung his rock he was attached to and smacked Mo to the ground and the duplicate disappearing in thin air.

"And they told me I had anger issues.", Ferhat mocked him.

Mo used his shadow claw attack again, quickly turning around and slashing at the Spiritomb again. Ferhat managed to dodge the attack.

"You're aware this kind of tactic only works if you're stronger than your opponent?", Ferhat told him.

Mo was already breathing heavy, both of anger and exhaustion. Until now, this method always worked somehow.

Still close to each other, Ferhat began to charge a shadow ball. Not having enough time to dodge, Mo tried using his fake tail as a shield, hopefully blocking it. It was still a direct hit. Mo was thrown into the air, his tail leaving where he stood seconds before. The blast was strong enough to not only hurt him a lot, but also almost threw him into the right flame next to the pedestal.

Getting up again, Mo only saw the fall of flames in front of him, feeling the heat on his face and ... his fake ears were lit! Mo quickly and in panic extinguished them.

Turning around, Ferhat was floating above him, charging another shadow ball attack.

"Think fast.", Ferhat meanly suggested.

Suddenly, lightning struck from the side, hitting Ferhat who shouted up in pain and uncharged his coming attack.. It wasn't Mo who did that.

"Who did that?!", Ferhat shouted in a demonic tone as he turned around.

There stood Ziggy, on all fours, ready to run and fixed on Ferhat.

"Hello there.", he said.

Ferhat, for some reason, became even more angrier now.

"You fooled me, you dirty rat!"

"And I already told you that was a joke!", Ziggy answered.

Ferhat quickly charged his attack again, this time firing it at the Pikachu. Ziggy dodge by running in Mo's direction underneath Ferhat while also picking up Mo's tail with his mouth. Arriving, he pressed it against Mo's face, ordering him to take it.

"Ziggy, what are you doing?!", Mo asked rudly and took his tail.

"What does it look like?! I'm helping you! And what'S even going on right now?!", Ziggy argued back and turned around to see what Ferhat was doing now.

Said Spiritomb was charging at the two. Reacting fast, Ziggy pulled Mo away by his cloth, Ferhat then landed where the two stood before.

"I did not ask for your help! I can do it myself!" , Mo further argued.

"Doesn't look like it!", Ziggy told him back.

Mo looked back at the rest of the group. Amy, Aaron, Nya, Richard and now Charlotte as well tried their best to overwhelm Bao, with Charlotte seemingly having the best change to do so, but Bao was still holding on despite his paralyzes.

"How about we share the achievement of beating the boss?", Ziggy suggested.

Mo turned around. Ferhat was looking at the two of them. Mo put his tail back on.

"Wel'll see.", he answered.

"What do YOU will be the outcome?" Ferhat called out. "I beat not only you but also your friends back then in the Meteor Cave!"

"Unlike now, YOU also had your friends with you, too!", Ziggy called back. "And right now we are two, and you're alone!"

Ferhat looked of them with sharp eyes.

"Do I look like I bother?"

Thinking Ferhat was distracted that moment, Mo tried to paralyze him with his thunder wave. But Ferhat avoided this by flying upwards.

"I don't.", Ferhate added and fired a shadow ball at Ziggy.

Mo was far enough from Ziggy to not be affected by the ball itself or the blast it made. Shortly before impact, Ziggy dash to the side very fast. Not having hit his target Ferhat tried it again, only to end up with the same result. And again, and another time, and another time. Mo felt rather awkward standing there and left out.

"Is that all you've got?!", Ziggy mocked the Spiritomb.

Ferhat fired another shadow balls, but this time not at Ziggy. This time he was distracted by Ziggy. He tried to warn him, but it was to late already and Mo got directly hit and thrown off the ground.

For a moment Mo lost his consciousness. When he got up again, Ziggy and Ferhat took the ongoing fight to the ground. Ziggy tried keeping distance to the Spiritomb while trying to hit him with thunder bolts while Ferhat swung his stone at him, which he also used as a shield for Ziggy's attacks.

This was supposed to be Mo's fight, not his. Despite the pain and the exhaustion he felt, he could not just look how someone else did HIS job. Mo took his tail and walked towards the fighting.

Ferhat noticed him first again and stared at him surprised.

"Why do you still stand, you creep?!", he called out and got hit by Ziggy.

Ziggy turned around as well and looked rather shocked too. Mo's fake ears were slightly burned, he fake head still limb and dragged behind him, his fake face smudged and the fighting torn on his cloth. His scarf was still alright, thou.

Ziggy, now distracted by Mo's appearance, was knocked to the ground by Ferhat, who approached Mo.

"You're really enduring, aren't you?", Ferhat pointed out.

Mo's tail began to glow and doubled in size.

"The darkness is strong in you and you show willpower.", Ferhat said. "If I were Guild Master, I would have accepted you as well, but you're not the type of Pokémon Hilarius would let in."

Mo dash forward and swung his tail at him, with Ferhat dodging it with ease. Ducking to avoid his attack, Mo used his left claw and slashed it at the Spiritomb, hitting him this time.

"Good.", Ferhat said, then swung his rock at Mo which he blocked with his tail. "Let the anger guide you."

"Anger does not control me! I control the anger!", Mo corrected and pushed Ferhat away with his tail, tried slashing at him again, but missed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that.", Ferhat answered.

Ferhat managed to get behind Mo, hit him with his rock and forced him to the ground.

"Who told you that? Hilarius? That Sylveon? I saw you have a nurse now. Her maybe?", he asked as he repeatedly hit down on Mo. "You control your anger?! Why don't you use it properly then?!"

He stopped. Ferhat looked down to him, thinking.

"You show potential, but you need someone to show you the way.", Ferhat said, looking down to Mo. "I offer you to join the Forces of Darkness, with me as your mentor."

Mo, despite the pain, quickly looked up in a state of surprise.

"Once the Dark Lord achieved his goal, I plan on creating a new Adventurer Guild, a guild where everyone is Team Purple. And you, Mimikyu, will be my personal pupil.", Ferhat further told him and smiled over his visage.

Ziggy carefully and shaky stood up.

"Come on, Mo! You don't actually believe his lies!"

Mo began to think. This Pokémon didn't seemed trustful, and they already got so far, but Mo was slowly losing hope, not able to defeat him.

Mo stepped forward to the Spiritomb, then bowed down to him, like he did to King Kamili before.

"... Mo?", Ziggy asked in disbelieve.

"I see this is for the best.", Mo admitted, not looking up. "I feel honored ... master."

Ziggy ran towards Mo and Ferhat as fast as he could.

"Mo, what are you doing?!", he called out.

Looking to his side, Ziggy arrived with an expression of anger and exhaustion. Mo turned towards him and used his thunder wave against his rival and colleague.

Ziggy did not expected that, tried to fight it, but eventually fell down shaking and stiff like Bao did.

"How .. could ... you?", Ziggy asked him, trying effortless to get back up.

"Master?", Ferhat said to himself pleased. "I like that title! You will not regret your decision, Mo."

Ferhat turned to Ziggy and looked down to him.

"Kill him, Mo.", Ferhat ordered him. "We don't need Pokémon like these."

Ziggy's face turned into and expression of horror and looked at it at the Mimikyu. Mo looked at Ziggy as well.

"I dislike him, but he's a strong Pikachu und currently not our main problem." , Mo said as he turned to Ferhat again. "If I may suggest, we should help Bao get rid of everyone else, including the human."

"Even your own partners?", Ferhat asked, sounding surprised in a good way.

"Aaron, that Sylveon, is weak, and I could never really like him anyway. But that Komala, Charlotte, ...", Mo explained. "She and he ...", Mo pointed to Ziggy with his fake, lump head. "Would later be of use to ... us."

Ferhat took a long look at Mo. Then he started to laugh.

"I like the way you think!"

"We will never ... surrender!", Ziggy shouted as he, again, tried to get up.

Ferhat turned around. The remaining adventurers where still fighting Bao and Helix's force field was still up. Richard was already knocked out, Aaron on the ground of exhaustion, while Amy, Nya and Charlotte did their best, with Bao, even thou he was wounded himself, still besting them.

"I suppose Bao is recovering and can take down those pesky kids himself.", Ferhat told Mo, still having his back turned to him. "It would not hurt if-"

While Ferhat was busy talking, Mo took his wooden tail, filled it with dark energy, making it grow, and SMASHED it right onto Ferhat's stone. Upon impact, the stone began to crack and Ferhat screamed in agony, his spirit like body started becoming unstable and so did his voice.

"WHAT?!", Ferhat shouted as he turned around.

That moment, Mo used hi thunder wave again, now paralyzing the Spiritomb. This only made his unstable state even more corrupted.

"I lied.", Mo calmly confessed.

With his dark glowing claw he slashed directly at the Spiritomb, making him fly in the air where his spirit body disappeared into the rock, which then fell back to the ground.

Mo breathed hard in exhaustion and hoped that would take care of him now, feeling proud to have bested the traitor.

"Was that an act?!", Ziggy yelled at Mo.

"I'm bad at lying, but I found his one impressive myself.", Mo confessed and laughed a little about it. "Don't worry, I packed extra cheri berries for scenarios like these."

"... remind me never to 100% trust you." Ziggy commented.

"Can't make that promise.", Mo answered.

The next moment, Nya, thrown by Bao, flew at Mo and landed on him while he had his back turned to the still ongoing fight.

"Nya!", Ziggy called out to her.

"I'm fine.", Mo said. And so was Nya.


	39. Where the story does not end yet

**Chapter 39: Where the story does not end yet.**

Bao his held Amy by her arm and Charlotte by her leg, her still holding her log of course, when the force shield gave some sounds.

The shield dissolved and with it the Unown, presenting an exhausted Axel and Helix, still holding the stone.

Everyone stopped and looked at them.

"Human, have bested me and earned the right to posses the Origin Stone.", Helix spoke, much to Axel's own surprise. "It is now in your power to decide what should be done with it. Hoping the legend to be true, you will do the right thing with it."

Helix reached out with his tentacle and the stone to Axel. As he touched it, the stone changed colour from blue to red. Axel looked at the stone amazed.

"Live long!", Helix spoke und faded away in front of everyone.

Axel looked up. He did not know what to say and awkwardly smiled. He appeared to burst into laughter, but ...

Bao threw Charlotte to the side and took Amy into a choke.

"Give me that stone, or I'll break her neck!", he yelled at Axel, pressing his arms against her neck.

Amy struggled to no avail, Axel panicking, Mo too afraid to do something and so were Aaron, and Ziggy and Richard not able to do something.

"Don't do it Axel! Don't worry about me!", Amy told him.

"Quiet!", Bao shouted.

Charlotte seemed mad and slowly rolled at Bao. She didn't got far, because Aaron hold her close to him with his ribbons.

"Charlotte, no!", he ordered the Komala.

"Go ahead, Bao! Kill her!", Ziggy ordered her.

This shocked everyone even more. Even Bao was confused about this.

"What?!", Nya shouted at him, still laying on Mo.

"You've got the stone, right?", Ziggy explained. "You can do anything with it! Bao wants to get his sister back with it, if Amy dies, we can bring her back with it, too!"

Silence.

"Huh ...! He's right!", Mo came to the conclusion.

"There is one problem!", Axel said and was shaking the stone. "I have no idea how this thing works! I already had done something if I knew how to."

"Enough!", Bao shouted and held Amy even closer, his face almost corrupted in anger. "I'll count to three! One, ... two, ...!"

"Catch!", Axel suddenly yelled and tossed the stone at Bao, or better above him.

That moment, Bao let Amy go and reached out to catch the stone, letting his guard down at this moment. Charlotte immediately to the chance, raced to Bao, jumped up and swung her log, slapping it across the Mienshao's face. Her attack was apparently strong enough to break out multiple teeth that then scattered on the floor in a bloody puddle.

Bao in response just stood there, lowering his arms, having a shocked and surprised expression on his face and gasped.

Amy stood up again. Mo was still quiet away from them, but he could still see the fire in her eyes for a moment. She looked up to Bao, in his state bent forward with his body. Aura appeared on her paws and she began to unleash a salve of force palms on his chest, each of them shacking his body until Bao was thrown to the ground by the final punch.

Bao grunted before hitting the ground and the stone simply flew over him, Amy and Charlotte. A few feet away from Bao it also fell to the ground, and upon impact shattered into hundreds of tiny shards, turning from red like fire to black like tar.

Silence. Everyone looked in disbelieve at what was the Origin Stone a few seconds ago. Bao managed to turn on his stomach a crawled to the shards, taking some in his paws, trying to put them together. When it didn't worked, he began to cry desperately.

Mo felt sorry for him, despite what Bao did. He knew he had a good reason. As the only one, Mo walked over to him. Bao's body was covered in bruises and dirt and he was bleeding excessively from his mouth and nose, with his yellow scarf also soiled in his blood.

Bao looked at Mo.

"I just ... wanted my baby sister back. I miss her, and I failed her ... again.", he sobbed. Once a proud and intimidating fighter, now broken.

Mo came closer to him, fearing a little what he still was able to do. An urge overcame to hold Bao's paw, and so he did.

"She wants you to move on without her. Remember that she will always loves you and she will watch over you, like she watched over me.", Mo said to him.

Bao looked at Mo with big, shivering eyes.

"Thank you, Mo.", Mo heard a young female voice said. Yinping?!

Then, Bao passed out right there, peacefully closing his eyes.

"So much for the Origin Stone.", Ziggy said. He managed to get back up, stiffly followed Mo and picked up a shard. "Why didn't they just did that sooner?"

"The Origin Stone wouldn't break like that! At least not without blasting away the whole universe.", Mo wondered and picked up one of the shards as well.

Behind them, Axel comforted Amy, asking her if she was alright.

"The guardian saw through my trick.", Helix's voice announced and right where he disappeared he appeared again.

"What?", Axle asked.

"This was not the Origin Stone I gave to you. That stone was bupkis, just a pretty looking rock.", Helix explained.

"And where is the real Origin Stone?", Amy stepped forward.

Helix smiled.

"Why don't you check the pillars up there?"

Everyone looked up to the pillars on the pedestal where the empty box had been.

Helix raised above the ground, slowly floating up to the ceiling.

"My purpose is fulfilled, but I will live on! Forever!", he declared and fanished in a flash, never to be seen again.

Silence.

Amy looked a Axel.

"Let's check out these pillars.", she said and they hurried.

Mo picked up one of the cheri berries that scattered on the ground as Mo emptied their bag in a hurry and gave it to Ziggy to eat. He recovered instantly and for his act before got smacked on the back of his fake head.

"You fools!", Ferhat suddenly called out from out his rock he was residing in, stopping Axel and Amy on their way up. "The Force's of Darkness are the only way! You have lost in one way or another! If you don't surrender to us, then the end of us all will arrive sooner or later!"

Ziggy walked over to him.

"What are you talking about?!"

Ferhat's visace popped out and he was still not stable.

"One day, someone will arrive stronger than Arceus or even our Dark Lord. He will lay waste to our world, devastated by corrupted, gigantic Pokémon! With the two heroes of ancient times gone only our dark master, combined with the Origin Stone, can defeat him!", he told.

"Giant Pokémon, what?", Mo asked. He ws not sure if he heard of something like this before.

"He probably doesn't know what he's even talking about!", Ziggy suspected. "A concussion. Seen that already."

"You or your descendants will pay for not seeing the true way!", he declared and disappeared inside his stone again. "You'll seeeeeeeee...!"

No one knew what to say about it. Everyone just assumed he just tried to pull a final trick, but Mo couldn't stop thinking. There was more going on.

Axel and Amy made it to the top, pieces of the chest scattered everywhere.

"He said something about the pillars.", Amy reminded and they began inspecting them.

Soon after, Axel notices something strange on the bottom of the right one. With Amy's help he tried pushing. It moved and revealed a hole much to the joy of not only Axel and Amy, but also the rest, looking from the bottom up.

Because Axel's arms where to short to reach in Amy took that part and pulled out something wrapped in with white line cloth, something about the size of Amy's head.

Fascinated Amy unraveled the cloth, presenting ... a gray block. Plain, gray and square.

Silence. Amy was not so fascinated anymore, neither were everyone else.

"That's it?", Mo asked.

"What did you expected?", Ziggy looked over to him, reproachful.

"Not something bland. Is that even the real stone, or did that Omanite fooled us again?", Mo defended himself.

"Is this really the stone we're looking for?", Axel asked.

"I have no idea.", Amy answered and took a closer look at the stone.

That moment, the stone began to shine bright blue. Axel took a step back and Amy seemed terrified for a moment. Then, her eyes began to shine in the same light as the stone, a strong aura appeared around her and she shortly floated above the ground, making everyone else terrified as well at what was happening.

Shortly after, the light and the aura disappeared again and Amy stood there, still holding the block, looking very surprised.

"Amy? Are you okay?", Axel asked, not daring nearing her.

Amy puffed her cheeks, then let out a loud burp that echoed. She looked over to Axel, smiling.

"Wow! That was awesome!"

"Okay, that's the real Origin Stone.", Mo pointed out.

"We did it.", Nya said in disbelieve and looked over to Ziggy.

"We won!", Aaron turned around and hugged the Litleo.

Aaron walked over to Mo, laying a ribbon on his fake head. He looked down and smiled at the Mimikyu.

"Good work, Mo.", he said.

Under his disguise, Mo smiled as well.

"Not yet.", Axel interrupted the celebration. He looked over to Amy. "Amy, you need to give me that stone, then it will be over. The world will be safe and the legend will end."

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes for the upcoming end of the adventure. Amy seemed saddened as well. She said nothing.

Axel reached out, asking to be given the Origin Stone.

Thoughts went through Mo's mind. Thoughts about what he knew the Origin Stone could do. He knew the Origin Stone would be gone forever if Axel got it. A waste that would be. That stone could to so much, fulfilling Mo's wildest dreams. He began urging to step in and take that stone for himself, if necessary by force.

Amy looked at the stone, then back at Axel.

"No.", she said.

Awkward silence.

"What?", Axel asked.

Amy clutched the stone tightly, pressing it against her chest.

"What do you mean, no?", Axel further asked her.

"I know what will happen if you touch the Origin Stone.", she told. "You will return back to the human world, taking the stone with you."

Tear began rolling down her face.

"You will leave us. I'm not ready for it."

"Amy, please!", Axel tried to talk to her.

As he got closer, the stone began to glow again and a wall, similar to the ones Mr. Mime can created appeared between them.

"Amy!", Axel hammered against the wall. "I have a home, too! A family, other friends! Don't you understand?!"

Amy remained silent for a moment, looking at the stone.

"But I NEED you by my side.", she said. "You're like the brother I never head, I would never have joined the Adventurer Guild without you, and without you I don't think I can keep going."

She whipped away her tears.

"And beside, Bao's having a point. Only if we give this stone to evil Pokémon it will be dangerous. We can do so much with it! ... isn't that right, Mo.", she looked over to him. Mo thought it would be better to not say anything.

"For crying out loud, just give the boy that rock already!", Aaron suddenly snapped at her and walked up the pedestal as well. "Or I'll give it to him!"

This sudden outburst surprised Mo and he realised what he was doing may be dangerous to him.

"Aaron, I would stay back ...", he tried to warn his friend.

Amy looked at Aaron and held the stone close.

"Go away!", she ordered him.

"We came so close, and now you ruin everything for everyone!", Aaron told her.

"Aaron, get down from there right now!", Mo shouted.

"Go away!", Amy cried out, the stone began to glow bright and a strong shock wave was unleashed out of hit.

Dust was whirled up from the ground, the fire one the right was extinguished for a moment and it was almost enough to throw the adventurers at the bottom off the ground. Aaron, close to her as it happened, really was thrown off and all the way down. The fall was long and hard and an image burned into Mo's mind as the Sylveon hit the ground head first and just went limb. His moaning was the only thing that assured he was still alive.

Mo immediately went to him to check on him, the others, even Amy, shocked by her own actions did as well. Together they gathered around Aaron.

"Are you alright?!", Mo asked him, to afraid to touch him or do anything.

Aaron tried to look at Mo, but couldn't.

"I can't feel or move my legs anymore.", Aaron moaned. "Why can't I feel my legs anymore?"

Amy held her mouth with one paw while still holing the stone with the other. Her face, an expression of pure shock and sadness.

Mo looked at her, his eyes glowing and his dark aura slowly rising.

"You ...!"

"It was an accident ... I ... I ...", Amy tried to said. She looked around at the other adventurers, looking at her, wanting answers.

Mo's claws came out from under his cloth, slowly and shaky reaching out to her.

"You cursed steel type, I'm going to do the same thing to you!", Mo yelled in his demon voice. Only Charlotte, detaining him from behind, prevented Mo from getting his hands on her.

Amy was horrified over the situation.

"I ... I can fix this!", she stuttered. "Don't worry, I can fix this!"

The kneeled down in front of Aaron and held the stone over him, closing her eyes tight. The stone began to shine bright like before, but seemingly nothing else happened except for Aaron looking to be surprised.

"Did it work?", Nya asked.

"How do you feel?", Amy asked Aaron, still kneeing by his side.

Aaron raised his head and looked around. Seeing it, Mo calmed down again. Aaron fully stood up and shook himself, then looking around again, still surprised.

"To be fair, I feel great.", he answered.

Mo quickly rushed to him and hugged one of his legs, happy to see his friend well again.

Amy stood up again and showed the stone to Axel.

"See what we can do with this stone? We can help so many Pokémon with it!"

"Stupid girl!", Ziggy shouted. "It was the stone that hurt him in the first place!"

"It was an accident!", Amy defended herself. "And I fixed my mistake!"

She looked at the stone with large, shimmering eyes.

"I'm going to fix all the problems and make this world a better place."

"Amy, let's talk about this.", Axle tried to reason.

That moment, not only the Origin Stone but also Amy's body began to glow bright, glowing in a way Mo saw before not so long ago. Every stepped aside as in this light her body began to change and grow, her size almost doubling.

In Amy's place now stood a Lucario, but unlike other Lucario with red coloured paws and feet, more spikes on her body and a bushy, cream coloured tail.

She proudly held the Origin Stone and looked at her fellow adventurers who looked at her worried, even Axel.

She looked at Axel, now way smaller than her.

"Everything will be fine.", she said to him. "Soon everything will return back to normal again and we can go on more adventurers together. And I know exactly where I have to starts."

The Origin stone began to glow again and in the blink of an eye she and the stone were gone.

Silence.

"Amy ...", Axel said in disbelieve. He began hammering on the ground, tears dropping down his nose. "Darn it, Amy!"

"So, this is how the legend of the Origin Stone ends?", Mo said to himself out loud. "The chosen human comes, and with his fellow adventurers he defeats the Forces of Evil and finds the stone. But instead of taking the stone with him to the world he came from like it was told, his own partner takes the stone for herself."

Silence.

"This was something that would have been done by anyone of us.", Ziggy answered.

"Looks like we have to save her from herself now.", Nya realized.

"Yeah, but where is she now?", Aaron asked.

"I know ...", Axel said and whipped his tears off. "I have an idea where she could be right now, but we need to act fast before she's gone again. ... or worse."


	40. Where Amy had gone mad

**Chapter 40: Where Amy had gone mad.**

Axel quickly explained to the adventurers that Amy may be tracking down the remaining members of the Forces of Evil, presumably still fighting Guild Master Hilarius and the others above. They had to rush back and out of this dungeon.

Richard, knocked out, was brought back with a reviver seed Team Blue had with them and was also explained what had happened. He took the news very calmly. Doing the same to Bao or Ferhat seemed to dangerous and Bao was too heavy for Aaron or anyone else to take him with them up, so, heavy hearted and in a hurry, they decided to leave him here for now.

They left the room and began hurrying back the way they came. Right outside the door that was guarded by the Golurk before, Mo noticed something strange and stopped.

At the wall to his left stood a figure, pressing itself again the wall. In the darkness Mo could see two yellow eyes, looking directly at him in a nervous state, and a big frown with shiny, white teeth.

"Mo, we need to hurry?!", Aaron told him.

"There is someone!", Mo answered.

In response, the eyes of the figure flinched into slits while still focused at Mo.

Aaron accompanied Mo and saw the figure as well. Mo walked closer to this strange Pokémon and he let his dark aura appear to intimidate it.

"Who are you and what do you do here?", he asked.

The figure laughed quietly and in a nervous way and presenting itself. The Pokémon seemed to be a Meowth, or something similar to one, for Mo had never seen a Meowth like this before. It wore golden rings, one around it's foot and one on it's ear. In comparison to a normal Meowth it had gray, messy fur, long and shaggy, making it look like it had a beard, with an amulet on it's head, black as coal.

"Hello to you too, my name is Valdis, I'm a tourist.", it said. Due to the sound of it's voice, name and it's appearance Mo could not figure out if the Pokémon in front of him was male or female.

"A tourist?", Mo asked, knowing this was odd.

"Yes! I was sightseeing the ruins of the town, then discovered this cave here and thought, I'll check it out, and now I'm here!", it answered while smiling meanly like a Gengar.

Aaron tiled his head, seeing this Pokémon.

"I could swear I have seen you before.", he said.

The Meowth seemed more nervous than before.

"Do you work for the Forces of Evil?", Mo asked, still with his aura up, but not with glowing eyes.

The Meowth took some time.

"Noooooooo, of course not!", it answered.

"Mo, Aaron, will you hurry?!", Ziggy shouted at them for afar.

"Doesn't matter.", Mo quickly told the feline Pokémon and he and Aaron hurried to the others. The Meowth following them.

"I hope the others are alright.", Axel said.

"Your boss and this boulder thing were still fighting while I sneaked down. It doesn't look good for them, but they keep it on!", the Meowth said out loud.

"Wha-?! What are you doing here?!", Ziggy asked as he heard the Meowth and turned his head in surprise.

"And why do you follow us?!", Mo asked it rudely and shortly after realised Ziggy, somehow, knew that one. "Wait! You know that guy?!"

"I'm a female Meowth! Why do others always think I'm a guy?!", the Meowth answered. "And I would really, really like to know what happened between you and Ferhat?! I only saw him getting his rock butt kicked by you! About time someone whooped him!"

"So you ARE one of them!", Mo told her.

"Uh duuuh!", Ziggy called out. "She's also the one that hurt my eye!"

Axel suddenly stopped and turned around with the Meowth almost running into him.

"It doesn't matter right now if you are a member of the Forces or not!", he said, looking directly into the Meowth's face, pointing at her. "What matters is that we find Amy before she does something terrible! I don't care what your motive is, but if you don't stay quiet I personally make you so! Got that?!"

The expression from the Meowth's face turned from surprised to angry to annoyed.

"... fine!", she answered.

After looking at her for a little longer Axel turned back around and kept running like before.

"So ...", Mo went to Ziggy to ask him quietly. "You know that one?"

Mo pointed with his fake head to the Meowth.

Ziggy seemed to not have heard Mo's question and remained silent. Mo did not bother to ask again.

After a long while, following Axel down all the halls and rooms they passed and the Unown still lying around they arrived at the stairs. It was awfully quiet unlike before when they first arrived down here, no fighting noises from above and the walls left and right of the stairs had marks on them. As if something large, too large for this stairway tried to get up and scratched the falls with his body.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Luminous Cave laid in ruins. There where signs on both the walls and the ground that a hard fight took place and the crystal that granted evolution and opened the entrance to the stairs was completely shattered but still remained shimmering and glowing. Paul and Phil, knocked out, laid on the ground to their left.

The Graveler twins guarding the stairs, one left, one right, were surprised as the group reached the top and stepped aside.

"AXEL!", a familiar, robotic voice call to the adventurers.

By the wall t their right, Heidi was threatening Amy's mother who was sitting and clearly in a lot of pain. Steve and Alfons where with them as well, with Steve looking better but Alfons was wrapped in bandages, laying on the floor, not moving a muscle. Steve immediately rolled to his team mate, Axel hugging the orb like Pokémon.

"Where are the others?", Mo asked Heidi. She turned to him.

"They took the fight outside, trying to keep the Force's away from the cave. They're probably still outside, but it's been awfully quiet for a while now and I'm too scared to look why.", the Chansey told him.

"DID YOU FIND THE STONE?", Steve asked. Axel let him go. He did not know what to say at first. "AND ... WHERE IS AMY?"

"Amy ...", Amy's mother tried to stand up, but was too tired and weakened to do so.

"There ...", Axel began "She could be in great danger if we don't hurry now!"

Axel walked over to Amy's mother and took her paw.

"I promise you she'll be alright.", he said.

Amy's mother smiled at him. Axel turned around and looked at the other adventurers.

"I'M COMMING WITH YOU THIS TIME.", Steve assured him. Axel nodded.

Together they left the cave. It was still cloudy and the ground was wet, but the rain had stopped by now, and in the distance, at the Pokémon Square ,they could see a tall, blue Pokémon, holding a glowing object.

Axel flinched when he saw it.

"Amy, no!", he called out and ran as fast as he could to the Square, leaving the rest at the entrance for a moment.

"WHAT?", Steve asked and turned to the rest.

"Amy's abusing the Origin Stone.", Ziggy told him.

"Don't tell your mother.", Richard added.

"Her!", Nya corrected him.

Team Blue followed Axel, leaving a confused Steve behind with Team Purple and the strange Meowth.

"You're a strange group.", the Mewoth told the four.

In a hurry Steve followed them, with Team Purple and the Meowth following, too.

The square had sings of damage due to a battle, but not more ruined than it already was. In the middle of the square stood Amy, still in her new form and holding the glowing Origin Stone. By the former Persian Bank where the remaining Force's of Evil, multiple Koffing and Trapinch and another Meowth with them as well, wearing some kind of belt and having silvery fur. At the front were the Houndoom and the Noivern from the cave, as well as a Mandibuzz Mo immediately recognized. They all were on the ground, not fainted, but kneeing down to Amy while having an expression like they were in pain.

On the other side, near the Kecleon Shop were Guild Master Hilarius and Ganngolf from Team Green. The three Pawniard from Team Orange were directly by the former shop, two of them knocked out and the third on by their side and afraid of what was happening. Just like the Forces, Hilarius and Gangolf were forced down.

"What ... what happened?!", Axel called out as he arrived.

"I did it, Axel!", Amy happily announced as the turned to the arriving adventurers. "I brought the Force's of Evil to their knees! Literally! And all by myself!"

"IS ... IS THAT YOU AMY?!", Steve asked in surprise, still not quiet knowing what was going on.

"And the Guild Master and Gangolf?!", Axel shouted and pointed angrily at the two.

"They tried to take the Origin Stone away from me, so I had to make them kneel down to me as well.", Amy answered, quickly changing from happy to serious and disappointed.

"Amy, ... listen to me!", Hilarius tried to stand up and sounded exhausted.

Amy quickly turned to him, anger in her eyes. Hilarius was forcefully pushed to the ground by and unseen force.

"No! YOU listen to ME!", Amy snapped. "Pokémon like you should not have the Origin Stone! They just abuse it!"

She turned back to Axel and the others.

"But I have a vision, beyond this conflict, I'll make this world a better place, getting rid of all the evil there, so everyone can live in peace and harmony."

Axel looked at her in silence, no other dared to speak.

"Does THIS look like harmony to you?!", Axel loudly asked her.

Amy looked sadly to the ground.

"You don't understand.", she said. "Sooner or later they WILL have to be peaceful by themselves."

The Meowth that followed them outside and was standing behind Mo suddenly pushed him to the side and stormed at the Lucario, her eyes shimmering and her claws extended like small daggers coming out of her paws.

"Mine!", the Meowth yelled and jumped at Amy, seemingly trying to get her paws on the Origin Stone while Amy was distracted.

With a speed similar like Bao before Amy reacted and grabbed the Meowth in mid air, holding her by her not visible neck. The Meowth struggled to get away and tried scratching Amy's arm, hissing at her violently.

"See what I meant before?!", Amy shouted, looking at Axel for a moment.

She then proceeded to lift the Meowth up and slam her into the ground head first, creating a hole were the Meowth was now stuck in with only her behind, feet and tail looking out limp.

"Valdis!", the other, silver furred Meowth called out and tried to stand up like Hilarius tried before. Like Hilarius, he was forced down as well.

"You can't just force Pokémon to live like you wants them to!", Ziggy stepped forward and argued with her.

In response Amy just looked at him, blankly. Her eyes slowly turning blood red until nothing but red was there. The Origin stone began to glow brighter.

Ziggy, waiting for her to respond, began choking. He started gasping for air as he held his throat, Axel, Steve, Team Purple and his own team watching in shock.

"Ziggy, whats wrong?!", Nya tried to help him, but he couldn't answer.

she turned to Amy.

"What are you doing?! Stop!", Nya shouted at her. Shortly after, she also began gasping for air.

Richard did not dare to do or say anything but seeing his team mates suffocate in front of him, so had the other.

"Amy, cut-!", Axel tried to talk to her but ran right into a invisibly wall she put up again between them. "Amy! Please! Stop!"

"If you're not with me, he you're against me!", she told them emotionless.

"Even Axel?!", Mo asked her.

Then, the red in her eyes vanished, Amy was visibly surprised by her own actions, the glowing of the stone was not so strong anymore and Ziggy and Nya could breath again. Richard checked on them as they coughed.

"And what about your mother?", Mo further asked and looked down the road to the cave. "She's right down there, badly hurt! You say you want to change the world for the better! Right now you only repress Pokémon that doesn't think like you! In short term, this only makes things worse!", Mo further told her. He was surprised himself that what he was doing was seemingly working.

"I used to look up to you after you saved me. I respected you, and that means something considering I don't like kids.", he told her as well. He did not told her, but that day she lost Mo's respect.

Amy began to think. She looked saddened at the Origin Stone she held in her paws. Axel, with his hand on the invisible wall, hoping for her to change her mind.

The silence was broken by a loud, deranged laughter from behind the remaining adventurers. Looking behind them, Ferhat was on his way to them and grinning all over.

"What are you laughing at?!", Amy shouted at him and presented the Origin Stone. "You and your dark forces have lost!"

Ziggy prepared to fight again while Charlotte did the same, rolling to Mo in a protective stance.

"We saw this kind scenario coming.", Ferhat began to explain. "You have beaten me and all members of the Forces of Darkness. Well done. But no matter what, you're not going to defeat our Dark Lord."

Amy smiled in response, aura rising around her.

"Let him come! I'm not afraid and I'll be never afraid of anything ever again!"

"Oh, he's coming.", Ferhat snickered.

After he said that a cut appeared above the defeated Forces members, a glowing, light blue, long cut in mid air, giving out a strange sound.

"And there he is.", Ferhat happily added.

Mo remembered having seen this before, next to Ziggy's chamber in the hideout yesterday, still not knowing what it was.

The cut began to widen, turning into a hole, a portal and tearing reality around it.

The adventurers where surprised as well. They too never saw something like this before.

"WHAT IS THAT?!", Nya yelled in fear.

"I don't know!", Mo answered and was afraid as well on what was going to happen.

"Amy!", Axel hammered against the wall. "Do something!"

Amy was looking at the hole again, and she smiled sinisterly.

"Let him come.", she said.

The hole widened more. Something tried to come out of it, something big. Black lightnings started flashing around the hole as one, two huge black claws, similar like Mo's, reached out and began stretching it even wider. A creature with a body like a crystal in the blackest black Mo had ever seen pushed himself out of the hole.

Now out of this hole in the air, this strange being looked around to see where it exactly was, then looking down to Amy, holding the Origin Stone tight and preparing to fight it.

This strange Pokémon with a body like a diamond and as black as could be had two enormous claws, it's head seemed to be very small and colourful as well like it had many eyes in different colour, his feet were too small for it's huge body, it was floating above the ground so they weren't needed to walk anyway and spikes and sharp edges covered it's body.

Neither Mo or anyone of the adventurers had ever seen or hear this kind of Pokémon before.

Ferhat floated by past the adventurers and greeted it.

"Welcome back to our world, Master Necrozma."


End file.
